La magia de tu ser
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Harry se cansó del Mundo Mágico. Así que se traslada a una oficina de Aurores en Port Ángeles, USA. Con veintitrés años, un hijo de cinco y su ahijado de siete, él cree que tendrá una vida pacífica. Pero un Quileute, Sam Uley dirá lo contrario. SLASH.
1. Prólogo

-/-/-/-

-

**La magia de tu ser.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. El resto pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El título del fic está inspirado en mi libro favorito de Johanna Lindsay, que tiene este mismo nombre. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:**Harry ha tenido suficiente del Mundo Mágico. Después de pedir un favor, logra trasladarse a una pequeña oficina de Aurores en Port Ángeles, USA. Con veintitrés años, un hijo de cinco y su ahijado de siete, Harry cree que tendrá la vida pacífica que tanto esperaba. Sin embargo, un Quileute llamado Sam Uley demostrará lo contrario.

**Twilight x Harry Potter**

**Parejas:** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. No sé si voy a mantener a los vampiros Cullen juntos, sépanlo. Más para el futuro.

**Advertencias:** MPreg. OOC. Universo Alternativo. Spoilers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter, pero no tengo en cuenta el epílogo. Probablemente spoilers de los 3 primeros libros de la Saga de Twilight, por ahora. Harry como uke.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-

_**Prólogo.**_

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-

Estando en la representación de su mente de la estación Kings Cross, Harry suspiró, antes de darle una última mirada al director Albus Dumbledore.

– Sé lo que tengo que hacer… yo volveré.

Albus sonrió, asintiendo.

–Pero –le dio un vistazo a la criatura vil que temblaba en una esquina –no me iré solo.

La luz en los ojos del viejo director amortiguó un poco, pero antes de que desapareciera de ese mundo que no era de los muertos ni de los vivos, Harry pudo ver la sonrisa esperanzada que le daba el viejo. Como si no contara con otra cosa de él.

Y así fue como Harry James Potter revivió después de recibir por segunda vez el _Avada_ _Kedavra;_ y más tarde se convirtió en el vencedor en el duelo contra Lord Voldemort.

Después de su charla con Luna y sus amigos, ya habiendo reparado su varita, Harry suspiró y se preguntó dónde estaba la carga que había traído con él de ese mundo. Ya no sentía al Horcrux vivir dentro de él, pero no había señas de su carga. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? ¿Al final La Muerte no lo había dejado rescatar esa alma perdida?

No fue hasta dos meses después, mientras su reconciliación con Ginny comenzaba, que Harry supo qué había pasado. Un desmayo que tuvo mientras estaba en la Madriguera, según Madame Pomfrey, se debía a un embarazo de siete semanas. Su vida empezó a cambiar después de eso. Harry supo en ese instante, sentado en la cama de la enfermería del colegio, que al decidir darle otra oportunidad a Tom Riddle, había desbaratado su vida. Porque él pensó que podría traerlo y ya. Fue tonto de él pensar que sería tan fácil. Perdonar a Tom y traer su alma sin un cuerpo era imposible, así que la magia, en su inmensidad, había creado un cuerpo dentro suyo, un bebé que contendría el alma de Tom, pero haciéndolo hijo de Harry.

Todo el mundo se negó a creer la verdad que salió de los labios de Harry. Ginny, enojada y devastada, lo acusó de engañarla. No era raro que un mago se embarazara, así que ella no podía creer la historia de Harry, y lo peor de todo fue que con el único hombre con el que Harry estuvo pasando tanto tiempo fue Ron.

Para suerte de Potter, Hermione y Ron sabían la verdad. Pero esto no prohibió que la familia Weasley se dividiera, entre aquellos que le creían, los neutrales y los que no creían sus palabras.

Molly, Ginny y Percy no creyeron las palabras del mago, Bill, Arthur y Charlie se mantenían neutrales y Ron y George se pusieron del lado de Harry. Aunque Ron no podía perdonar y se negaba a creer que su amigo haya hecho tal cosa. Era imposible para él que alguien pudiera perdonar todas las fechorías de Lord Voldemort y darle una nueva oportunidad.

Hermione lo despachó que era por el complejo de héroe de su amigo.

Hoy, a mediados del 2004, Harry no podía llevar esto más.

Su vida como padre soltero fue dura, porque apenas tenía la ayuda de Hermione y la renuente de Ron. A su sorpresa, la que le prestó mayor ayuda fue Andrómeda Tonks, ya que ella también tenía un bebé pequeño al que cuidar, pero ella estaba desgastada por el dolor de su perdida y últimamente era más él que ella quien cuidaba de Teddy.

Su lucha era aún más dura, porque se filtró en las noticias lo que había hecho Harry Potter.

El salvador había tomado una de las almas de Lord Voldemort y le había dado vida, permitiendo que tenga una segunda oportunidad. De más está decir, Harry no se atrevía a salir con el pequeño Thomas James Potter a la calle. Si bien ellos nunca levantarían un dedo contra su salvador, las pocas veces que sacó a la calle a Tom, él se ganó palabras malvadas y miradas de desprecio.

– ¿Por qué frunces el ceño, papá?

Harry pestañeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Miró para abajo y fue saludado por los ojos verdes intensos de Tom, quien le daba una mirada demasiado sabia para un niño de cinco años.

–Estoy pensando en que deberíamos mudaros, ¿cómo te suena eso?

Tommy ladeó la cabeza inocentemente, pareciendo de nuevo un niño de su edad.

– ¿Adónde iríamos?

Él no se quejó ni se negó como un niño normal. Harry sabía, que siendo este niño el poseedor del alma de Lord Voldemort, su inteligencia era por mucho más grande que la de un muchacho normal y estaba en sus manos darle el mejor camino, para que no resultara como su verdadero yo.

-Pensaba en América, ¿Qué te parece?

-América suena bien.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Bueno, ese era el gran secreto que guardaba de todas las que me preguntaron por MSN o por comentarios. Sí, Harry tuvo un bebé y ese era Tommy XD

No es original la idea de Harry "rescatando" a Voldemort en la Estación, pero creo que soy la primera en traerlo por medio del MPreg ñ.ñ Yey~ para mí :P

Er… no odien a los Weasley.

Creo que el ritmo de actualización será una vez por semana, todos los jueves, a no ser que la vida real me secuestre.

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este capítulo!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	2. Capítulo 1: Al nuevo hogar

-/-/-/-

-

**La magia de tu ser.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. El resto pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El título del fic está inspirado en mi libro favorito de Johanna Lindsay, que tiene este mismo nombre. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:**Harry ha tenido suficiente del Mundo Mágico. Después de pedir un favor, logra trasladarse a una pequeña oficina de Aurores en Port Ángeles, USA. Con veintitrés años, un hijo de cinco y su ahijado de siete, Harry cree que tendrá la vida pacífica que tanto esperaba. Sin embargo, un Quileute llamado Sam Uley demostrará lo contrario.

**Twilight x Harry Potter**

**Parejas:** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. No sé si voy a mantener a los vampiros Cullen juntos, sépanlo. Más para el futuro.

**Advertencias:** MPreg. OOC. Universo Alternativo. Spoilers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter, pero no tengo en cuenta el epílogo. Probablemente spoilers de los 3 primeros libros de la Saga de Twilight, por ahora. Harry como uke.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-

**Capítulo 1: Al nuevo hogar.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-

Teodhorus Remus Lupin miró a su pequeño "hermano" seriamente.

– ¿Cómo que se van a América? –refunfuñó.

–Eso me dijo papá –Tom se encogió de hombros y le dio una lamida a su paleta de caramelo–. _Yo_ le aconsejé que nos vayamos, porque le dije que tú me eres muy malo.

– ¡¿Qué?! –graznó Teddy, abriendo su boca en indignación–. ¡Yo nunca soy malo!

Tom lo fulminó con la mirada.

– ¡Le rompiste la cabeza a mi peluche de hipogrifo! –siseó.

– ¡Eso fue hace meses! –exclamó exasperado, apretando sus puñitos–. ¡Y fue un _accidente_, ya te pedí perdón muchas veces!

Tom se volvió a encoger de hombros.

–Pero yo no me olvido.

Teddy frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado, fue por eso que no vio la sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de Tommy. A él le encantaba rallar los nervios de su amigo.

–No puedes pedirme eso, Andy –susurró Harry, sentado frente a la pequeña mesa de té que estaba en el jardín de la casa de los Tonks–. ¿Llevármelo conmigo? Pero, ¿y tú?

Ella suspiró, mirando intensamente el líquido dentro de su taza de té.

–Estoy vieja y dolida, Harry. Cada día siento más como la vida y las ganas de vivir me abandonan. Amo a Teddy, no te puedo negar eso –agregó rápidamente, al ver la mirada escandalizada de Harry–. Pero… no me resulta suficiente. Mi hija, mi marido, mi yerno, los perdí todos de una vez y por más que intento con todas mis fuerzas, simplemente no puedo suplir sus faltas con Teddy. No puedo. –Dejó su taza en la mesa y comenzó a sollozar.

Incómodo y nunca sabiendo cómo tratar a una mujer en este estado, Harry sólo atinó a acariciarle el hombro.

– ¿Crees que es lo más sabio? –murmuró–. Porque tú sabes cómo es Tom, él se lo tomó como dijera que vamos a ir a dar una vuelta, pero Teddy es completamente diferente y está muy atado a ti.

La mujer levantó la vista y Harry hizo una mueca de dolor al ver la desesperación en sus ojos llorosos. Suspiró.

–Podría irme con ustedes un tiempo, para ayudarlo a aclimatarse –susurró ella, agachando la mirada, sintiéndose culpable–. Pero, eventual, me gustaría volver a mi casa y llorar por mis muertos, como no pude hacerlo por tener que hacerme cargo de Teddy. Debo purgar mi alma. Entonces, tal vez, pueda volver a cuidar de mi nieto. Tendrá que venir a Hogwarts para aprender magia, después de todo.

Y Harry, siendo Harry, no pudo decirle que no.

-

***Hogwarts***

-

Harry entró a la oficina de la directora, sabiendo que estaba vacía, puesto que Minerva le había dado permiso para que entre y pudiera tener una charla a solas.

–Ah, Harry, mi muchacho –saludó cordialmente el retrato del Albus Dumbledore–. ¿Y el pequeño Tom?

-Hola, profesor –saludó de vuelta–. Tom se quedó con Hagrid, sabes lo mucho que Grawp le llama la atención. Y bien, a pesar de que sabe quién es Tom, él no es una persona que guarde rencores en un niño.

Se escuchó un bufido desdeñoso y Harry tuvo que sonreír.

–Buena mañana a usted también, profesor Snape.

–Potter –siseó Severus desde su cuadro.

Estaba lejos de un saludo cordial, pero al menos no había veneno en su voz. Severus Snape estaba sentado en su cuadro leyendo un libro de pociones. Conectó sus ojos con Harry y le dio un cabeceo de reconocimiento.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí, Harry? –preguntó Albus–. Debo decir que últimamente no vienes a no ser que desees consejo.

El chico se ruborizó ante la reprimenda.

–Er… –farfulló-. Usted ya sabe, con Tom y todo eso. Estoy ocupado.

–Entiendo, entiendo –le sonrió.

–Bien –Harry suspiró. –Vengo a despedirme profesor.

–¿Oh?

-Sí, bien. Creo que Tom y yo necesitamos respirar un nuevo aire –Cayó sentado en una silla que tenía detrás. –Estoy cansado del Mundo Mágico Británico; Europeo, si me permite ampliarme. Puedo soportar el acoso, pero no la crueldad hacia mi hijo. Fui el Auror más joven que comenzó a trabajar nunca, pero después de cinco años, creo que necesito un descanso. Ya hable con Kingsley y si bien no lucía muy feliz, tuvo que aceptar.

Albus le sonrió.

–Es increíble que estés dispuesto a abandonar todo sólo por ese niño, Harry –dijo–. Una vez te dije que tu capacidad de amar era una ventaja que tenías, pero creo que tu capacidad de perdonar y compadecerte del prójimo es mucho más grande. –Cruzó sus dedos enfrente de su boca. –Severus y yo somos gratos ejemplos de esa capacidad tuya.

Snape se retorció incómodo en su asiento, mientras Harry se ruborizaba.

–Sí, bueno, no me gusta que lo miren de esa forma. Si bien él tiene parte de su alma y todos sus recuerdos, _no es_ Lord Voldemort.

–De hecho –concedió Albus–. ¿Has pensado en un lugar en particular?

–Quiero irme bien lejos –dijo rápidamente, contento por el cambio de tema–. Así que el único lugar que pude pensar fue América. A los Estados, creo.

–Oh, suena como una buena idea, ¿pero a dónde irías?

–Uh, bien. Cuando pasó todo lo de la batalla final, recibí una carta de agradecimiento del presidente mágico de América. Él me dijo que estaba muy complacido por mi aporte a toda la comunidad mágica, y que si en cualquier momento necesitara algo, no dudara en pedirlo. –Hizo una mueca de dolor. –No me gusta pedirle favores a la gente, pero creo que en esta ocasión no me queda más que tomar la palabra de ese hombre.

Severus gruñó.

–Su actitud Gryffindor es a veces tan molesta, Potter.

Harry frunció el ceño.

–Oh, vamos, Severus. Si recuerdo bien, la pequeña Lily era igual que Harry en ese tema.

Harry y Severus agacharon la cabeza. El tema "Lily" era tabú entre ellos cada vez que venía a visitar.

– ¿Qué le parece mi idea, director? –preguntó Harry, queriendo cambiar de tema.

–Me parece fantástico, Harry. –El chico no lo podía creer, pero a pesar de estar pintado en un cuadro, los ojos de Dumbledore parecían brillar. –Y, si me permites ser indiscreto, me gustaría pedirte que mandes hacer una copia de mi cuadro y me lleves contigo. Me gustaría poder visitarte de vez en cuando, y si hay una copia en tu casa, yo podría ir.

– ¿Se puede? –jadeó– ¿A pesar de que me vaya a otro continente?

–Claro que sí, Harry –rió–. A tu edad ya debes saber que la magia puede hacer cosas increíbles.

–Bien, creo que podría hacerlo.

–Y una copia del retrato de Severus también.

– ¡¿Qué?! –graznó el mencionado.

– ¿Snape? –preguntó Harry, igual de horrorizado– ¿Por qué?

–Profesor Snape, Harry –corrigió Dumbledore, como si el muchacho sea todavía un adolescente–. Y me temo que Severus no se lleva muy bien con nuestros antecesores, sólo habla conmigo, con Minerva y, por supuesto, a pesar que finge que le molesta o que no presta atención a nuestra conversación, solamente habla cada vez que tú vienes a visitarnos.

–No finjo –siseó Severus, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Harry miró con los ojos como platos a Dumbledore y después a Snape.

–Veré que puedo hacer –suspiró finalmente.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

– ¡Señor Potter! –El presidente mágico de Estados Unidos de América apareció en la chimenea de la casa de Harry–. Debo decir que fue una sorpresa cuando mi secretaria me dijo que usted estaba buscando comunicarse conmigo.

–Espero no estar molestando.

–Para nada –Sacudió una mano en negación–. Si bien hay mucho trabajo, puedo tomarme un tiempo para hablar, sobre todo si es con una figura de tanta importancia como usted.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor, el presidente americano sonrió.

–Veo que usted es todo lo que me han dicho, heroico, pero sin jactarse por ello.

–No le mintieron –murmuró.

–Entonces, ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta llamada tan de repente?

–Er, yo –tosió nervioso– deseo cambiar de aire, ¿usted sabe? Me temo que Inglaterra o cualquier país cerca ya no tienen lugar para mí y quiero probar suerte en América.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron por la sorpresa.

– ¿Desea venir a vivir acá?

–Sí, lo deseo –Asintió.

–Vaya, que… agradable sorpresa –masculló-. ¿Y hay un motivo por el cual pidió hablar conmigo? Usted podría haberse venido a instalarse sin pedir permiso, ¿sabe?

-Sí, supongo que sí –mordió su labio inferior-. Lo que pasa es que no sé a dónde ir. Quiero un lugar tranquilo, no una ciudad bulliciosa. Supongo que usted sabe lo de mi hijo.

Miró a los ojos al hombre y este asintió concisamente.

–Sí, me temo que esa noticia trascendió todas las barreras internacionales.

–Bueno –suspiró–. Usted ve entonces, deseo ir a un lugar tranquilo, donde si bien me conozcan (aunque preferiría que no lo hicieran), no me acosen y tampoco señalen a mi hijo. Podría ir a un lugar muggle, pero tampoco deseo separarme completamente de la magia. Y está también el tema de conseguirme un trabajo. Soy Auror y no creo que pueda hacer algo más.

–Veo –murmuró pensativo-. Déjeme consultar con algunas personas, señor Potter. Le tendré su respuesta antes del fin de semana.

–Se lo agradezco –suspiró con revelación.

El hombre sonrió.

–También soy sobreviviente de nuestras propias batallas aquí en mi país, así que le entendiendo completamente –aseguró–. ¿Y qué hay de la casa?

–Oh, ¡eso! Bien, seremos mi hijo, mi ahijado y yo –dijo Harry–. Tomaré la tutela de mi ahijado antes de irme, así que necesitaría una casa con tres habitaciones. Ambos son varones y ya desean sus propios cuartos –suspiró–. Y vuelvo a insistirle sobre la privacidad y tranquilidad de la ciudad, porque mi ahijado es un metamórfago y si bien lo tiene más o menos controlado, todavía no le hemos instalado el concepto de no cambiar frente a los Muggles. Así que cuantas menos personas vivan a nuestro alrededor, mejor.

–Perfecto. Lo tendré todo en cuenta, hasta pronto, señor Potter.

–Hasta pronto, señor presidente.

-

***Tres días después***

-

–Aquí, papá. Embala esto también.

Harry levantó la mirada de la caja que estaba cerrando para ver lo que le trajo Tom. Su ceja derecha crispó al ver que eran un montón de piedras.

– ¿Piedras? No voy a embalar piedras, Tommy.

– ¿Por qué? –exigió indignado–. ¡Son las piedras de nuestro jardín! ¡Las que busqué personalmente esa vez que fuimos a la playa!

–Cuando estemos en América te voy a llevar a muchas playas, y allí puedes recoger nuevas.

– ¡Pero yo quiero estas!

Harry fulminó a su hijo con la mirada y Tom hizo igual.

–Dije que no, Thomas, y cuando digo no, es no.

El labio inferior de Tom comenzó a temblar y sus ojos verdes de inundaron de lágrimas. Harry suspiró.

–Está bien –dijo dimitido–. Pero elije _dos_, no vamos a llevar más.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero…!

–Dos o nada –masculló terminantemente.

Tom cerró la boca, al menos había conseguido que se llevaran algunas.

Harry miró a su hijo arrodillarse un poco más allá de su sala de estar en caos, mirando intensamente las piedras. _Se va tomar en serio eso de elegir sólo dos_, pensó divertido. Alrededor había cajas por todos lados, papel de diario y algunos baúles de madera, para meter las cajas adentro, una vez que las empequeñeciera.

–Señor Potter –murmuró Kreacher, que parecía estar cada vez más cerca al umbral de la muerte–. El señor presidente de América está en la chimenea, deseando hablar con usted.

–Gracias, Kreacher. Por favor, quédate aquí y vigila que Tom no meta todas esas piedras en las cajas mientras regreso.

–Por supuesto, señor.

Harry entró a su sala, donde estaba la chimenea conectada a la red flú y sonrió al hombre que asomaba en ella. Lo saludó antes de arrodillarse frente a la chimenea.

–Supongo que me tiene buenas noticias.

–De hecho –asintió–. Mis empleados estuvieron más que emocionados cuando le dije que usted venía. Lo consideran una celebridad y trabajaron más rápidamente que cuando yo les pido algo. Tal vez sea mejor que lo traiga a trabajar para mí, si va a servir para que mis empleados sean más eficientes.

Harry rió, un tanto incómodo por la declaración.

– ¿Entonces?

–Pues resulta que una bruja amiga mía trabaja en una ciudad de Seattle llamada Port Ángeles. Es un puerto, como puede imaginarse y hay una pequeña oficina de Aurores en el puerto, ya que allí suelen llegar algunos barcos mágicos con mercancías para mi país. Es un lugar tranquilo y ella me dijo que uno de los Aurores que trabaja allí se va a jubilar, así que pienso que podría darle su puesto.

–Suena fantástico para mí, porque la verdad es que no sé que más podría hacer –sonrió vergonzosamente.

–En cuanto a su casa, le conseguí una que tiene todas las comodidades que usted busca, pero me temo que no está en la misma ciudad que trabajará usted. Sino a unos cuantos kilómetros. Sin embargo, eso no será un problema, la estación de Aurores de Port Ángeles tiene una playa exclusiva para _Apariciones_, así que podrá aparecerse todos los días, o comprarse un coche y conducir como cualquier muggle. Supongo que eso sería mucho mejor, si es que quiere mezclarse entre ellos.

–Er, no sé conducir.

–Puede aprender.

–Supongo –suspiró–. ¿Y cuál es la ciudad?

–Se llama Forks y tiene muy pocos habitantes, además, su casa estará ubicada en el bosque, cerca de una reservación de nativos americanos llamada La Push.

_¿Forks?_ Se preguntó Harry. _¿Por qué alguien llamaría una ciudad "tenedor"?_

–Bueno entonces, creo que pronto nos veremos, señor presidente.

–Cuento con ello, señor Potter.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

–Esta casa es fea –fue lo primero que dijo Thomas, mirando con hastío el pasto largo y la madera envejecida del frente de la casa.

Harry suspiró.

–Sólo necesita algunas reparaciones que con magia estarán en un segundo, Tommy. No seas tan crítico desde el principio.

– ¿Vas a comprar la televisión que nos prometiste? –preguntó su hijo, siguiendo a su padre por el camino que los llevaba a la puerta de la casa–. En esta área muggle va a funcionar.

–Sí, voy a comprarles una. Pero sólo una, y estará en la sala, donde pueda vigilarlos.

–Sólo vamos a ver dibujos animizados, tío Harry –se quejó Teddy, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Es animados –masculló Harry, peleando con la cerradura vieja de la casa–. E igual voy a vigilarlos, los Muggles hoy en día pasan cada cosa en la televisión.

Una hora más tarde, la casa lucía como nueva por dentro; con el uso de su varita, Harry había agrandado y acomodado la mayor parte de los muebles de las habitaciones, mientras el viejo Kreacher hacía lo propio con los de la sala y la cocina. La parte de afuera de la casa tendría que hacerlo a la manera muggle, porque sería muy extraño que una casa estuviera arreglada de un día para otro. Pero Harry no tenía problemas con ello, porque podría pagar por alguien que pudiera hacerlo.

Era de noche cuando al fin todo estuvo en su lugar, así que los tres comieron una cena rápida que les preparó el elfo domestico y se acostaron a dormir. Sin embargo, cerca de la media noche, Harry fue bruscamente despertado por el sonido de su puerta abriéndose.

Tomó su varita que estaba debajo de su almohada y susurro un _Lumus_.

Era Teddy, que entraba con su peluche de lobo en los brazos.

–No puedo dormir, tío Harry –susurró–. Extraño a la abuela.

El hombre suspiró e hizo señas a su ahijado para que viniera a la cama. Al final, Andrómeda y él habían decidido que ella se quedara en Gran Bretaña y que sólo viniera de visita de vez en cuando. Teddy ayudó mucho a ello, porque a pesar de ser un niño pequeño y despreocupado, él parecía notar el dolor de su abuela. Así que él mismo le había dicho a ella que estaría bien si se quedaba, que él estaría feliz de vivir sólo con su padrino y hermano adoptado.

Media hora más tarde, Harry sintió que otra persona se acostaba en su lado libre. Él ya sabía que era Tom, pero conociéndolo, el niño que no querría darle explicaciones de por qué estaba allí, así que no dijo nada y se volvió a dormir.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Me dijeron que ya se trajo a Tom por medio del MPreg. Fue arrogante de mí decir que era la primera, pero a mi defensa tengo el hecho que sólo leo fics en inglés y al menos en inglés nunca lo vi. Fics en español dejaron de ser mi plato de cada día desde hace mucho.

En todo caso, allá se habla de reencarnación o algo así, por lo que tengo entendido por el título (como dije, no leo fics en español y no voy a empezar ú.u). Y mi fic no tiene nada de eso. Tom ES Tom. Su alma no fue al cielo, no fue perdonada y volvió para una nueva oportunidad (como creo que pasa en una reencarnación). Harry decidió no matar el Horcrux y la magia le dio un cuerpo. O sea, en el futuro, ustedes verán que Tom recuerda su pasado y hasta tendrá actitudes de su verdadero yo. Fue por eso también que no le cambié el nombre, como alguien me lo sugirió, porque él sabe que se llama Tom y sería raro.

Gracias para todas las que me lo hicieron notar, pero sobre todo a la autora del mismo fic.

Por otro lado, ¿Qué es lo peor que le puede pasar a una escritora que publica sus fanfics? ¡No tener internet en casa por una semana, por supuesto!

Estuve tan irritada toda esta semana. El sábado anterior al que pasó, hubo una tormenta con mucho viento, lo que terminó por dañar el cable del teléfono, por consiguiente, no tuve internet. Además, los malditos de la compañía telefónica se tomaron su precioso tiempo en venir a solucionarnos el problema ¬¬

¿Y por qué no fui a otro lado? Porque mi querido hermano es un vicioso que juega un juego tonto en red las 24 horas del día y no me siento cómoda para actualizar en un cyber. Sepan entender que publico mis drabbles en tres páginas diferentes y los fics en dos, la verdad es que eso prefiero hacerlo en casa.

No prometo que esto no vuelva a pasar otra vez, porque como ya les dije hace mucho, si la vida real interfiere, yo no pueda hacer nada.

La vida real puede ser una perra a veces…

Lamento la nota híper-larga, pero sentí que debía darme explicaciones.

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este capítulo!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	3. Capítulo 2: Los vecinos

-/-/-/-

-

**La magia de tu ser.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. El resto pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El título del fic está inspirado en mi libro favorito de Johanna Lindsay, que tiene este mismo nombre. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:**Harry ha tenido suficiente del Mundo Mágico. Después de pedir un favor, logra trasladarse a una pequeña oficina de Aurores en Port Ángeles, USA. Con veintitrés años, un hijo de cinco y su ahijado de siete, Harry cree que tendrá la vida pacífica que tanto esperaba. Sin embargo, un Quileute llamado Sam Uley demostrará lo contrario.

**Twilight x Harry Potter**

**Parejas:** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. No sé si voy a mantener a los vampiros Cullen juntos, sépanlo. Más para el futuro.

**Advertencias:** MPreg. OOC. Universo Alternativo. Spoilers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter, pero no tengo en cuenta el epílogo. Probablemente spoilers de los 3 primeros libros de la Saga de Twilight, por ahora. Harry como uke.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-

**Capítulo 2: Los vecinos.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-

Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó relativamente temprano para preparar el desayuno. Kreacher ya estaba bastante viejo, así que si podía revelarlo de algunas tareas, su dueño lo hacía. Además, no era hasta que lo llamaran de su nuevo trabajo que tendría que aparecerse por ahí. Según le había dicho el presidente, faltaba otra semana para que el Auror del cual él tomaría el lugar, se jubilara.

Así pues, mientras tomaba una taza de café y leía el diario mágico al cual se había inscripto antes de venir a América, el timbre de su casa sonó.

—No sabía que teníamos timbre —murmuró. _No espero visitas, así que debe ser un muggle—_. Kreacher escóndete; y si sientes que algunos de los niños se levanta, adviértele de que tenemos visitas.

—Por supuesto, Harry Potter.

Caminó tranquilamente a su puerta y cuando la abrió se encontró con un hombre joven, entre 35 y 40 años, con traje de policía.

—Buenos días —saludó el muggle—. Mi nombre es Charlie Swan, soy el jefe de la policía de Forks y estoy aquí para darle la bienvenida a la ciudad.

Harry le sonrió al muggle y le estrechó la mano.

—Le agradezco. Yo soy Harry Potter, vengo de Inglaterra —sonrió—. ¿Desea una taza de café?

El hombre se ruborizó un poco y asintió.

—Me temo que no he desayunado, así que se lo agradecería.

—Entonces creo que puedo darle un pedazo de torta de vainilla que mí el… er, que preparé anoche.

Finalmente, sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, Charlie comenzó a hacerle las preguntas rutinarias a una persona que se acababa de mudar.

—¿Qué lo trae a Forks?

—Para serle sincero —murmuró, escogiendo bien sus palabras—, necesitaba un cambio de aire, mis hijos y yo lo necesitábamos.

—¿Hijos?

—Sí —sonrió—. Tengo uno de cinco, casi seis, y otro de siete.

—Oh, son pequeños —frunció el ceño—. ¿Y usted tiene…?

—Veinticuatro —hizo una mueca—. El menor, Thomas Potter, es mi hijo, nació cuando tenía dieciocho, Teodhorus Lupin, Teddy es mi ahijado, en realidad.

—Ah, comprendo. –Hizo una mueca de dolor. —No crea que lo esté juzgando ni nada. Yo mismo tengo una hija adolescente, que nació cuando era joven. Y tiene pensado venir a vivirse conmigo.

—Tampoco lo he acusado —sonrió—. ¿Y ella no vive con usted?

Si el policía venía a hacerle preguntas, Harry también las iba a hacer.

—Yup, mi ex esposa se ha casado de nuevo y mi hija cree que debe dejarla sola por un tiempo —sonrió. Se veía feliz por la decisión de su hija. —Y entonces, ¿tiene ya un trabajo?

—Sí, un amigo mío me consiguió un trabajo en Port Ángeles —asintió—. Comenzaré probablemente la semana que viene.

—Oh —frunció el ceño—. Eso es bueno, no hay mucho trabajo aquí en Forks. ¿Pero qué de sus niños?

Harry hizo una mueca. _No puedo decirles que los voy a dejar con mi elfo doméstico._ _Aunque Kreacher es viejo y gruñón, probablemente sea bueno que les busque una niñera._

—Tal vez podría ayudarme con eso —dijo, dejando su taza de café en la mesa—. Creo que necesitaré una niñera para ellos, mientras trabajo. Que esté aquí todo el día con ellos.

—Querrá decir después de que regresen de la escuela.

_¿Escuela?_ Pensó aterrado. _¡Maldición, no había pensado en eso! Si queremos pasar por Muggles, Tom y Teddy tiene que ir a la escuela muggle._

—Er sí, sí, claro.

—Las clases ya han empezado, pero me imagino que no tendrán problemas en aceptar a sus hijos. Yo ya inscribí a mi hija en la escuela secundaria y no me dieron nada de problemas. La primaria está a una cuadra de la secundaria.

—Sí, claro. Mañana tengo que ir —mintió.

—Y en cuanto a lo de la niñera —Charlie frunció el ceño, pensativo. —Podría preguntarle a mi hija si desea un trabajo de medio tiempo. No sé si es buena con niños, pero…

—Oh, mis hijos no le darán problemas –dijo apresuradamente. _Oh, eso espero. Este Charlie parece bueno, así que sería bueno que su hija sea la niñera de mis hijos._

Charlie sonrió.

—Hablaré con ella. Llega dentro de tres días.

—¿Y conoce a alguien que sepa pintar casas?

—Un pintor, pintor, no —susurró pensativo—. Pero conozco gente de la reserva que está cerca, La Push, que hacen este tipo de trabajo. Podría hablar con ellos. Si les hablo yo, no le van a cobrar caro.

—El dinero no es problema —aseguró Harry—. Lo único que quiero es que trabajen bien.

—Son chicos serios, no se preocupe por ello.

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio, mientras bebían sus cafés.

—Me pregunto, Jefe Swan…

—Llámeme Charlie, por favor.

—De acuerdo, Charlie —asintió—. Quisiera saber si hay un transporte que puedo usar para ir a Port Ángeles. Me temo que a mi edad, nunca aprendí a conducir y es demasiado lejos para que vaya caminando.

Ante la mirada incrédula de Charlie, Harry se ruborizó un poco. _¡Maldición! Al final, esto de pretender ser un muggle es complicado._

—Ah, entiendo —tosió Charlie—. Un amigo con el que voy a pescar algunos fines de semana va dos veces por semana a buscar paquetes para el servicio de entrega que tiene aquí en Forks, así que él podría llevarlo. Y los otros días, bueno, hay un mini-bus que sale todas las mañanas muy temprano y regresa recién a la noche, justamente para la gente que trabaja allá y vive aquí. Puedo conseguirle el teléfono.

—Todavía no tengo el mío, así que preferiría que me dé su dirección.

—Na, no se preocupe. El dueño del mini-bus es mi amigo, lo mandaré a su casa.

—Gracias, Charlie.

El jefe le dio una mirada seria.

—Le aconsejo que aprenda a conducir y se compre algún coche barato, sin embargo. Porque ese mini-bus, como es el único que hay en la ciudad, es bastante caro —bufó—. Le he dicho a ese tonto que no se aproveche de sus vecinos, pero él no me escucha.

—Está bien —sonrió Harry, un tanto nervioso—. Ya me han dicho que debo aprender —suspiró-. Tengo pensado hacerlo… más adelante.

—¡¡¡Papá!!! —Un grito chillón vino desde arriba de las escaleras.

Harry sonrió cuando su invitado saltó.

—Ese es mi hijo —contestó, ante la pregunta no hecha—. Thomas es un poco mimado y tiene gusto que yo lo lleve al baño y lo ayude a limpiarse los dientes.

—Ah, veo —Asintió, levantándose de su silla. —Entonces voy a hablar con los muchachos de La Push y se los enviaré a su casa. También con el del servicio de mini-bus.

—Muchas gracias. Yo estaré todo el tiempo aquí hasta la semana que viene, así que puede decirles que vengan a la hora que quieran.

—Eso es bueno —sonrió—. Bienvenido de nuevo a Forks, señor Potter.

—Gracias.

Después de atender a sus hijos, Harry llamó al presidente mágico de nuevo. Se sentía como un tonto para hacer tal cosa a un hombre tan ocupado, pero era el único mago que conocía en este país.

—¿No ha leído los documentos que le mandé, señor Potter? —preguntó el hombre mayor, divertido; después de que Harry le dijera sobre la escuela muggle.

—Er, no –susurró.

—Bueno, entonces se lo diré yo —rió—. Un allegado mío ya se encargó de inscribirlos a ambos. Por sus edades, Thomas irá a jardín de infantes y Teodhorus a segundo grado de la escuela (1). Empiezan el lunes.

—Gracias —suspiró—. Ahora me doy cuenta que no planeé mucho antes de venirme. Si es que el muggle que vino a visitarme hoy no me lo decía, no me iba a acordar hasta que leyera los papeles que usted me dio.

—No se preocupe, ya le dije que estaré siempre aquí cuando quiera hacerme alguna pregunta. Aunque sea un pequeñez como esta. Si bien es a un menor grado, los magos y brujas de Estados Unidos le debemos, señor Potter.

Harry asintió.

Esa tarde, Harry sentó a sus dos hijos en la sala y los miró seriamente.

—Como ya saben, estando aquí vamos a mezclaron con los Muggles, pretendiendo ser uno de ellos. Así que, nada de magia, ni hablar de ella, ni hacerla. Eso es sobre todo para ti, Teddy.

—Ya sé, tío Harry —se quejó el muchacho.

—Me temo que debo recordártelo, porque hay algo que deberán hacer si queremos mezclarnos con los Muggles. Algo que no pensé antes.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Tommy.

—Tendrán que ir a la escuela muggle.

—¡Genial! / ¡No! —Fueron las respuestas encontradas de sus hijos.

—Tienen que hacerlo, Tommy —suspiró Harry—. Va a ser muy extraño si es pretendemos ser Muggles y mis hijos no van a la escuela. No queremos atraer la atención hacia nosotros y me temo que hay demasiadas cosas mágicas en la casa, como para que contrate a un profesor particular.

Tom hizo un puchero.

—Pero… ¿estaremos con los Muggles? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Sí, con ellos —dijo imperiosamente—. Te he dicho que los Muggles son personas como nosotros, ¿no? No hay nada de malo con ellos.

—Ya sé —se quejó, mirando al piso. Él no sabía por qué, pero por alguna extraña razón, los Muggles no le gustaban, a pesar que su padre le decía que ellos no eran malos. Sus memorias lo confundían con las nuevas que tenía, pero la aberración a la gente sin magia era algo que nada podía remover, ni siquiera el respeto por su papá.

—Yo no tengo problemas en ir —aseguró Teddy.

Como por arte de magia, Tom se erguió en su asiento.

—Si Teddy va, yo también.

Harry sonrió agradecido a su ahijado.

—Y… también van a tener una niñera… muggle.

—¡¿Qué?!

El mago suspiró. _Es complicado ser un muggle._

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

No fue hasta el día siguiente, que Harry recibió a las personas que trabajarían en su casa. Cuando abrió la puerta, había retrocedido un paso al ver al _gigante_ parado en su umbral. El gigante se presentó como Sam Uley, y sus dos acompañantes (que él no vio previamente, porque Sam los tapaba) eran Paul y una muchacha, Leah Clearwater. Los tres tenían las típicas características de los nativos americanos, piel canela, ojos chocolate y cabello negro largo y ondulado. Paul era un poco gruñón, pero Sam y Leah sonreían amablemente. Eran novios, Harry podía decir.

Después de las presentaciones, Harry les indicó lo que tenían que hacer. Fue una suerte para él que ellos le dijeran que tenían las herramientas para reparar su jardín y que también comprarían la pintura. Estando alejado tanto tiempo del mundo muggle (desde que cumplió 11), él no tenía idea de precios o cómo comprar tales cosas.

—Podríamos tardar una semana —dijo Sam, con su voz gruesa, casi como un gruñido. Él se maravilló que un muchacho de diecinueve años tuviera tal voz. La suya todavía era suave.

—No importa cuánto tiempo tarden —dijo Harry. _Total, si pongo hechizos dentro de la casa, ustedes no van a poder robarme nada (aunque no parecen ladrones) ni tampoco ensuciar más de la cuenta_. —Probablemente yo entre a trabajar la semana que viene, pero la niñera de mis hijos estará aquí.

—¿Alguien de Forks? —preguntó Leah.

—Todavía no me confirmaron, pero creo que será la hija del jefe de policía.

—Ah, bueno. Si es que necesita ayuda adicional, yo se la ofrezco —se encogió de hombros—. Tengo un hermano de doce años que podría ser amigo con sus hijos, en la reserva no hay muchos niños y la ciudad está a veinte kilómetros en coche, para venir acá sólo nos toma cinco minutos de caminata.

—Te lo haré saber —sonrió Harry.

Dos días después, cuando los chicos comenzaron a trabajar en la casa, los Potter decidieron que estos Muggles le caían muy bien. Aunque Teddy asustó un poco a su padrino cuando le dijo que Sam le daba una "sensación rara", pero Harry comprobó al muchacho con todos los hechizos de Auror que sabía y ninguno le dio indicios de que pudiera haber algo mal con su pintor.

—¡Woah! ¡Papá, mira! ¡¿_Qué_ es esa cosa?! —chilló Tom, mirando con los ojos como platos la podadora eléctrica que estaba usando Uley.

Sam enarcó una ceja.

—¿Nunca vio una podadora antes?

—Vivíamos en un departamento —mintió Harry, ruborizado.

Por los tres días siguientes, Teddy y Tom miraron asombrados como las cosas se podían hacer sin la necesidad de la magia. Interrumpía a cada rato a los trabajadores con preguntas tontas; Harry estuvo aliviado de que los niños no pedían cosas comprometedoras y que tampoco los muchachos importaran en responderlos. Particularmente Sam, que tenía gusto de rizar el pelo de ambos niños, cada vez que se le acercaban.

Sin embargo, para el cuarto día, ocurrió un acontecimiento importante.

En vista de que los muchachos parecían inofensivos, Harry les dio permiso de entrar a la casa, para servirse lo que quisieran, en caso de que precisaran cualquier cosa. Mucho al descontento de Kreacher. Así que, cuando Potter entró a la cocina, no le sorprendió ver el cuerpo gigante de Sam apoyado a su heladera (Harry podía jurar que había crecido al menos cinco centímetros en esos cuatro días), lo que lo sorprendió fue ver que Sam sudaba a chorros y tenía dificultad para respirar.

—¿Sam? —llamó, no recibiendo respuesta—. ¿Sam? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tratando de llamar la atención del chico, Harry apoyó una mano en su hombro, pero tuvo que alejarla enseguida, porque había _quemado_.

—¡Merlín! —exclamó Harry, no dándose cuenta de su resbalón—. ¡Estás hirviendo! ¡Ven, siéntate! —Tomó al chico de un brazo y lo guió a la silla más cercana. —¿Necesitas algo? ¿Agua? ¿Hielo? ¿Un doctor?

—Yo —Sam tomó una respiración profunda. —¿Podría llamar a Paul? Creo… creo que le pediré que me lleve a casa.

—¡Claro! ¡Seguro!

Leah, Paul y Sam desaparecieron después de ver la condición del mayor, pero Harry no tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse después por su trabajador, porque a la tarde recibió la visita de Isabella Swan. Quien llegó en una camioneta roja que hacía más ruido que el estómago de Ron cuando estaba hambriento.

—Oh, por favor, llámame Bella. Odio mi nombre completo.

—Y yo odio el nombre Bella —masculló Harry. _No debería encajonar el odio de un nombre por una persona, pero Bella Lestrange me trae demasiado malos recuerdos._

Ella le dio una mirada rara.

—¿Bel entonces?

—Bel podría funcionar.

Compartieron una sonrisa torpe y se sentaron en los cómodos sillones del living. Como si en señal, dos chillidos estruendosos se escucharon desde el pasillo, seguido por el ruido de pasos apresurados.

—Estos son los niños —introdujo Harry, cuando ambos pasaron el umbral de la puerta—. Este —abrió los brazos, incitando a Tom a que se sentara en su regazo —es Thomas, mi hijo y ese que te está mirando tan groseramente es Teddy.

—¡Lo siento! —chilló Teddy, sentando junto a Bella—. ¡Es que eres tan pálida! ¿Estás enferma?

Bella se ruborizó.

—No, no lo estoy. Mi piel es así.

—No seas grosero, Teddy —suspiró Harry—. ¿Y bien, Bel? Supongo que tu padre ya te habrá dado los detalles.

—No creo tener problemas —Se encogió de hombros. —Ellos ya están grandes y mientras no tenga que cambiar pañales o sostener a un bebé, creo que estaré bien. Soy un poco torpe –murmuró.

—¿No tienes ninguna experiencia? –pidió Harry, un tanto aprensivo.

—No, a no ser que cuente a mi madre, que siempre actúa como una niña y la he estado cuidando desde que tengo conciencia.

—Supongo que sirve —suspiró dimitido. _No tengo tiempo de buscar a alguien más y siempre podría cambiarla por Leah, si las cosas no funcionan_. —¿Podría pedirte un favor extra?

—Seguro.

—Yo no tengo como moverme todavía y sería un gran favor si llevaras a estos mocosos a la escuela y luego los buscaras cuando termine. Te daría una copia de la llave de la casa, para que se vengan los tres juntos. Yo estaría aquí a las ocho de la noche a más tardar.

—Está bien. Pienso que puedo hacerlo.

—¿Vamos a andar en coche? —Los ojos de Teddy brillaron con emoción.

El lunes llegó, y con él sus trabajadores. Aunque esta vez vinieron Leah, Paul y el pequeño hermano de la primera, Seth. Cuando Harry les preguntó por Sam, le dijeron que él había caído víctima de una gripe y que iba a tardar un poco a que se recuperara. Así que ellos tres tendrían que terminar de pintar la casa. En vista que Harry no tenía cómo transportarse, tuvo que pedirle a Leah que le diera un aventón hacia la escuela.

—Tiene que traernos la ficha médica de sus hijos, señor Potter. Se lo dije el viernes que estuvo aquí.

—Sí, sí, ya los hice revisar, ahora sólo tengo que buscar los papeles del hospital. Voy a hacer eso justo ahora, después que los deje a cada uno en su salón.

—Bueno, entonces —La secretaria sonrió. —Lo estaré esperando.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y después tomó la mano de cada niño. Primero dejó a Teddy en su grado, donde había una maestra de apariencia muy amable y luego llevó a Tom, que durante toda la caminata frunció el ceño. Su padre se ofreció a quedarse una hora más, si es que necesitaba adaptarse, pero el niño se negó rotundamente, alegando que él no era un bebé.

Con eso hecho, Harry eligió aparecerse en un callejón que había visto que estaba al lado del hospital, porque no pensaba caminar hasta allá. Por suerte, cuando trajo a sus hijos el fin de semana, Charlie les había dado un aventón.

_En verdad debo aprender a conducir._

Fue a la oficina de la pediatra y esperó porque la secretaria le dijo que ella estaba hablando con otro médico. Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, todos los sentidos de Harry se pusieron en alarma. Le rubio hermoso y pálido que salió de la oficina de la pediatra que había atendido a los chicos fue el que las prendió.

Él sabía lo que era. Un vampiro. Aunque no podía creer que hubiera uno en un lugar como éste. Por supuesto, él sabía que los vampiros mágicos podían contenerse de atacar si es que estaban rodeados de personas, pero sólo si habían tenido una comida unas horas antes. Pero en un hospital, el olor a sangre debería ser demasiado tentador para uno.

Además, este vampiro estaba vestido como un _doctor_.

Harry no dejó que su turbación se notara, sin embargo, así que cuando el doctor de ojos _dorados_ lo miró y le dio un cabeceo cortés, él se obligó a responder de la misma manera.

Después de dejar los papeles en la escuela muggle, Harry llegó a su casa con una idea en mente:

Decirle al presiente mágico que había vampiros en Forks.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** (1) Creo que para Tommy ya debería ser 1er grado, pero en vista que el ciclo escolar ya empezó, lo pongo en jardín de infantes.

Bueno, Bella ya está aquí y Sam también. Contrario a lo que pueden pensar (o desear) no voy a despotricar contra Bella, la voy a hacer un muggle normal que toma cuidado de Tommy y Teddy, por consiguiente, ellos van a tener gusto de su niñera. Ya van a ver como desarrollo su personaje, espero que tengan gusto de mí Bella.

Y probablemente esté adelantado un montón la transformación de Sam (aunque en el libro, que yo sepa, no dice cuándo en verdad él cambia por primera vez), pero no quiero esperar mucho para escribir sobre la pareja, así que para estos motivos (yaoi!), Sam cambiará pronto.

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este capítulo!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	4. Capítulo 3: Vampiros

-/-/-/-

-

**La magia de tu ser.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. El resto pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El título del fic está inspirado en mi libro favorito de Johanna Lindsay, que tiene este mismo nombre. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:**Harry ha tenido suficiente del Mundo Mágico. Después de pedir un favor, logra trasladarse a una pequeña oficina de Aurores en Port Ángeles, USA. Con veintitrés años, un hijo de cinco y su ahijado de siete, Harry cree que tendrá la vida pacífica que tanto esperaba. Sin embargo, un Quileute llamado Sam Uley demostrará lo contrario.

**Twilight x Harry Potter**

**Parejas:** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. No sé si voy a mantener a los vampiros Cullen juntos, sépanlo. Más para el futuro.

**Advertencias:** MPreg. OOC. Universo Alternativo. Spoilers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter, pero no tengo en cuenta el epílogo. Probablemente spoilers de los 3 primeros libros de la Saga de Twilight, por ahora. Harry como uke.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-

**Capítulo**** 3: Vampiros.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-

Resultó que el presiente sabía de los vampiros. Eran un aquelarre de siete, que eran "inofensivos" porque se alimentaban de animales, por eso no le había dicho antes. Los Aurores de Port Ángeles estaban al tanto de ellos también, aunque los vampiros no sabían que eran vigilados, porque a no ser vampiros mágicos, sino Muggles, no tenían necesidad de saber acerca de la magia.

Por esa misma razón, al ser vampiros Muggles, sus regalos no funcionaban en los magos. Tres de ellos tenían capacidades, un lector de mente, una vidente y un empático, pero, como le volvió a recalcar el presidente, la magia lo protegía de esas capacidades de los vampiros Muggles.

De todas formas, aquello no dejó muy tranquilo a Harry. Sin embargo, olvidó su turbación esa mañana, porque cuando terminaron su conversación, Seth le dijo que había una lechuza en su techo, dándoles una mirada arrogante a sus pintores.

-

"_Estimado señor Potter: _

_Antes que nada, debo darle mi agradecimiento al saber que un Auror con sus antecedentes y cualidades ha elegido la ciudad de Port Ángeles como su lugar de trabajo._

_Es mi deber anunciarle que su antecesor se ha retirado el día de hoy y que mañana mismo lo esperamos para que ingrese como nuestro nuevo colega..."_

-

La carta seguía con algunas tecnicidades, traía su licencia para ejercer de Auror en América más su capa empequeñecida. Era del mismo color que la de su hogar, pero ésta tenía grabada las siglas que lo marcaban como de la presidencia americana.

—Bien, mañana empiezo a trabajar.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

Bella Swan estaba desconcertada por su encuentro cercano con Edward Cullen, sin embargo, pronto se olvidó del hermoso ser, porque después del colegio, debería comenzar con el trabajo que la había tenido nerviosa todo el día. Hoy comenzaba su tarea de niñera, de un chico que parecía demasiado hiperactivo y otro que la miraba que si ella fuera un insecto repugnante que quería pisar con la suela de su zapato.

Edward Cullen fue lo menos que le preocupaba mientras caminaba la cuadra que la separaba de sus futuros patrones.

—¡Bella! —exclamó Teddy—. ¡Cielos! ¡Hoy luces más pálida! ¡¿Has visto un fantasma?!

—No —ella frunció el ceño—. De hecho, me da miedo la mirada que me da tu hermano —se quejó, tomando la mano de Teddy y extendiendo la otra para Tom.

Este la tomó renuente, pensando en lo que le dijo Harry esa mañana.

— "Harás todo lo que Bel te diga, ¿oíste? —Había amenazado su padre—. O no habrá ranas de chocolate por el resto de la semana para ti."

— ¡Ja! ¡No le prestes atención a este malvado! —rió el niño, sacándole la lengua al moreno—. ¡Siempre pone esa cara cuando conocemos a gente nueva! ¡Más si son Muggles!

— ¿Muggles?

—Teddy –siseó Tom.

—Er, ¡es un nombre que Tommy y yo usamos para los americanos! —emendó enseguida. Para tener siete años, tenía una mente muy rápida.

—Ah —murmuró Bella, dándole una mirada dudosa.

Ella no notó, mientras aseguraba a los niños en su camioneta, la mirada que le daban dos pares de personas tan pálidas como Edward Cullen. Una era una de cabello negros en punta y otro un rubio con mirada dolida. La chica tenía una mirada confundida en su rostro, porque ella había visto llegar a Bella al colegio, pero no bien la campana final había terminado, el futuro de la muchacha había desaparecido otra vez. Y otra cosa que más la alarmaba era que ella nunca había visto a esos dos niños antes, ni en sus visiones ni en persona.

—Vamos, Jasper, tenemos que decirle a la familia de esto.

Mucho a la exasperación y diversión de Bella, Teddy charló todo el camino a casa, relatándole lo emocionante que había sido la escuela. Le pareció bastante extraño, porque era como si él nunca había ido antes. Harry los esperaba cuando llegaron a la casa y sonrió al ver la mirada de Bella.

—Teddy tiene una lengua interminable, Bel. Debes decirle que se detenga si sientes que tus oídos comienzan a sangrar.

—Es bueno saber —masculló la chica, dándole una rápida mirada a los chicos que estaban pintando la pared del costado derecho de la casa.

—Bien, parece que tu entrenamiento sólo podrá ser por hoy, Bel —comenzó Harry, mientras entraban a la casa—. Ya me llamaron de mi trabajo y entro mañana. Así que las horas que vas a estar aquí las tendremos que usar para que me preguntes todo lo que necesitas saber sobre tu nuevo trabajo.

Y así empezó la odisea de Bella.

-

***Hogar de los Cullen***

-

—Es difícil de decir —murmuró Carlisle—. Nunca me había enfrentado a una situación así antes.

—Yo no puedo ver sus futuros y Jasper me dijo que no podía sentir nada viniendo de esos muchachos.

— ¿Nada? —jadeó Esme.

—No, ninguna emoción —murmuró el vampiro, frunciendo el ceño.

—Debemos buscarlos y enfrentarnos, pueden ser peligrosos para nosotros.

— ¡Son niños, Rosalie! –exclamó la _madre_ de la familia.

La rubia hermosa se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado.

— ¡Y justo Edward se fue! –Chilló Alice, estirando sus cabellos—. ¡Idiota! ¡Podría haberse quedado un poco más!

—Por más que me duele su partida precipitada –dijo Carlisle—, él lo necesitaba. —Suspiró innecesariamente. —Es una serie de eventos desafortunados que justo con la aparición de la _cantante_ de Edward, también hayan aparecido esos niños misteriosos. —Frunció el ceño. —Pero los niños no pueden estar solos, deben tener adultos a sus cargos.

—Por lo que pudimos escuchar —comenzó Jasper —la muchacha, la hija del jefe Swan, es su niñera, hablaron de un papá, pero no nombraron una madre.

—Tendremos que investigarlos entonces. Intentaré en el hospital.

—Yo iré a su casa —dijo Alice.

—Es muy peligroso. —Esme frunció el ceño. —No sabemos nada de ellos y si no puedes ver sus futuros…

— ¿Y entonces qué haremos?

—Podemos ir a la ciudad —habló por primera vez Emmett—. Si son humanos, deben comer en algún momento, podemos vigilar el supermercado más grande y cuando los vemos entrar, los cruzamos "por casualidad".

Hubo un silencio largo.

—¡Esa es una idea maravillosa, Em! —elogió Alice.

El vampiro enorme sonrió, si hubiese podido, se habría ruborizado.

-

***Dos días después***

-

Resultó que no necesitaron montar vigilia en el supermercado para saber quiénes eran los niños. Porque esa misma noche, el padre llegó con las fichas médicas de los pequeños. En su ficha médica decía que los niños eran Thomas Potter y Teodhorus Lupin, hijos de Harry James Potter. El apellido del niño mayor era diferente porque el señor Potter era guarda del niño. Los padres del niño eran Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin, la madre de Thomas figuraba como desconocida. Los tres vivían en una casa no muy lejos de la suya, mucho a su sorpresa, pero estaba más cerca de la reservación La Push que la suya.

Alice le había sonsacado al jefe Swan que en efecto, Bella era niñera de los niños, mientras el padre trabajaba en Port Ángeles.

—Parecen personas normales —se quejó Alice—. Y esto no nos dice por qué no puedo verlos.

—Sólo nos queda presentarnos al padre y hablarle —murmuró Carlisle, con el ceño fruncido.

—No creo que sea necesario —dijo Esme, luciendo preocupada—. Si no se meten con nosotros, ¿Por qué meternos con ellos?

—Estás olvidando que Alice no puede ver sus futuros, Esme —dijo Jasper—. ¿Cómo sabemos que no se van a meter con nosotros si ella no puede verlo? Podría ser demasiado tarde si es que ocurre algo.

—Pero —murmuró —son niños.

— ¿Y qué hay del padre?

—Recuerdo haberlo visto por un par de minutos en el hospital —dijo Carlisle—. Lucía como de unos veinte o veintidós como máximo, no parecía una persona fuera de lo común. Aunque tenía los ojos más verdes que vi en mi vida y una peculiar cicatriz en su frente.

—Eso no nos dice nada —murmuró Jasper, tocando sus propias cicatrices.

— ¿Entonces?

Hubo un largo silencio contemplativo.

—Propongo que esperemos a Edward –dijo Carlisle, al fin—. Si su capacidad también se ve bloqueada por estos extraños, tendremos que hacer contacto.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

Bella sabía que hoy no iba a ser un buen día.

No sólo el cielo parecía que iba a comerla, sino que sus dos cargas gimotearon todo el camino que no querían ir a la escuela. Bien, Teddy gimoteaba, Tom la miraba como si fuera su culpa de que tenía que ir. _Espeluznante_. Y, para rematarla, después de una semana de haber desaparecido, Edward Cullen regresó al colegio.

Para la hora del almuerzo, afuera nevaba, tenía dolor de cabeza, los Cullen no parecían notarla y Mike Newton no dejaba de hablar.

—¡Bella! ¡Ey, Bel!

Todo el ruido de la cafetería cesó en un segundo. Bella se atiesó, fingiendo que no había escuchado.

—¡Oh, Tommy, Bella no me escucha! ¡Bella! ¡¡Bella!! ¡¡¡Bella!!! ¡¡¡_Bella~~_!!!

Lentamente, roja de vergüenza, Bella se giró. Cerró los ojos y tomó varias respiraciones cuando vio que Teddy y Tom se paraban del otro lado del vidrio de la cafetería. El mayor agitaba una mano frenéticamente, mientras el menor se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un puchero.

—¡Ya nos vio! ¡Entremos!

Teddy tomó a Tom de la capucha de su campera, mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar por la puerta que estaba justo al lado de la mesa de los Cullen. Nadie notó a los hermanos atiesarse, todos los ojos estaban en los niños.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —siseó ella, cuando llegaron a su lado. Pero había podido gritar o hablar normalmente, porque en el silencio que había en la cafetería, igual se le hubiese escuchado.

—Te dije que no queríamos venir hoy —se quejó Teddy, dándole una mirada acusatoria—. ¡Así que cuando todos mis compañeros salieron a jugar con la nieve, yo me escapé y fui a buscar a Tommy!

— ¿Y nadie los vio? —preguntó Jessica Stanley, incrédulamente.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Si yo quiero escaparme, nadie me verá! –se jactó Teddy. Aunque, técnicamente, había hecho trampa, porque usó algo de magia para poder escaparse y secuestrar a Tom.

—Ustedes no pueden estar aquí —suspiró Bella, levantándose de su asiento.

—Awww~ no tenemos adonde ir, Bella. ¡Estamos desamparados!

—Volverán a la escuela.

— ¡No~! –chilló Teddy, haciendo que los vampiros hagan una mueca de dolor. Para entonces, Edward ya les había informado que no podía leer la mente de los niños.

—No hay excusa, su padre nos matará si se entera de esto. Probablemente en la escuela ya lo notaron y lo llamaron.

—Papá no tiene teléfono en su trabajo—Tom habló por primera vez. —Y no deseo regresar a ese jardín estúpido. Mi maestra quería que pintase un dibujo con _mis_ _dedos_.

La niñera suspiró.

—No me importa —dijo—. Deben regresar.

—No —retó Tom—. Si nos haces regresar, le diré a mi padre que tú nos convenciste de escaparnos en primer lugar. ¿Verdad, Teddy?

Bella y Teddy estaban demasiados ocupados en mirar con la boca abierta el niño como para decir algo.

— ¿_Verdad_, Teddy? —persistió.

—Er –miró a uno y a otro—. No quiero hacerle eso a Bella.

— ¿Disculpa? –siseó Tom, fulminando con la mirada a su hermano—. ¿No era tu idea el secuestrarme?

Teddy retrocedió, levantando sus manos en defensa.

—Ey, tranquilo —miró a la niñera—. Lo siento, Bella, mejor tú que yo.

Bella tardó otro minuto para recuperarse.

—No voy a aceptar amenazas de un niño de cinco años —dijo ella—. No quieren regresar, bueno, pero tampoco pueden quedarse aquí, todavía tengo un par de clases.

— ¿Tienes tiempo para llevarnos a casa y volver para tu próxima clase? —preguntó Tom—. Nos quedaremos en casa hasta que llegues y cuando papá regrese, nadie dirá nada. Sin testigos, no hay crimen.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y toda esta gente? —preguntó ella, haciendo un ademán hacia la cafetería.

Recién en ese momento los niños notaron las más de cien personas que habían atestiguado su trato.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa con aquellas personas? ¡Son tan pálidos! —exclamó Teddy, que parecía tener un problema con la gente pálida.

Si es que era posible, la cafetería se volvió aún más silenciosa.

—Teddy —siseó Bella, roja de vergüenza.

—Son aún más pálidos que _tú_, Bella —exclamó maravillado. Caminó airosamente hacia los adolescentes y se paró al lado del más grande—. ¿Están bien? ¿No están enfermos?

Estiró una mano, queriendo tocarlo, pero se detuvo a medio camino, haciendo una cara extraña.

—¡Bleh! ¡Huele tan dulce! ¿Qué están comiendo? ¡No comí nada, porque tuve que usar mi hora del almuerzo para escaparme!

—Puedes comer mi sándwich si quieres –le dijo la chica de pelo negro con una sonrisa, dándole el alimento.

— ¡Gracias! –exclamó Teddy, estampándose el sándwich—. Soy Teddy Lupin, por cierto y aquel me está dando el ojo malvado es mi hermano Tommy.

—Encantada de conocerte, Teddy, soy Alice.

—¿Cómo la del cuento del país de las maravillas? —Ella asintió. —¡Ja! ¡Qué bonito! ¡Mis padres me dieron un nombre tan extraño! ¡Teodhorus! –hizo una cara.

Alice rió. El resto de sus hermanos sonrió también, pero más atenuado.

—¡Teodhorus Lupin Potter! ¡Regresa aquí! ¡Todavía tenemos que negociar! —gritó Tom, golpeando un pie en el piso.

—¡Oh, no, nada de negociar! –gruñó Bella, saliendo de su estupor. _¡Estos niños van a matarme!_ –Yo soy la niñera, la adulta aquí —siguió, consiguiéndose cada vez más enojada —y ustedes van a hacer lo que yo les diga. —Agarró la mano de Tom y fue en busca de Teddy. —Y yo digo que se regresan a la escuela. —Llegó hasta donde estaba Teddy y se ruborizó al ver que tenía toda la atención de los Cullen. —Lo siento por eso. —Su vergüenza pasó enseguida y fulminó a Teddy con la mirada. —Si sus profesoras notaron que se escaparon —continuó, mientras salían –les voy decir que no duden en darles el peor castigo.

—Pero Bella~ ¡Creo que no me siento bien! ¡Esa gente pálida puso veneno en mi sándwich!

— ¡Basta, Teddy! ¡No soy tonta!

—Podría dudarlo.

—¡¡¡Thomas!!!

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

Resultó que, mucho a la sorpresa de Bella, nadie notó los dos niños que faltaban. Lo que la había hecho sospechar si no fuera porque estaba tan enojada. Encima, después llegó tarde a Biología y cuando Edward Cullen quiso hablarle, ella respondió, pero con más aspereza de la esperada de una persona como ella. Pero en fin, el chico le cayó mejor. A pesar de que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en él (Dios sabía que sus cargas podrían ser demasiado absorbentes), le tranquilizó que ya no la mirara como si quisiera matarla.

Esa noche no se comentó nada en la casa Potter del incidente del día. Porque al final, tuvo que negociar con los niños.

**-**

***Al día siguiente***

-

Lastimosamente, Bella se levantó este día también con la sensación que algo iba a pasar. Ni siquiera la desaparición de la niebla siniestra que siempre se formaba en Forks la alejó de esa mala sensación.

—¿Por qué vamos primero a tu escuela hoy, Bella?

Ella suspiró, estacionando.

—Porque siempre que los dejo primero en la escuela y después regreso, ya no encuentro un buen lugar. Desde ahora voy a estacionar primero y después caminaremos a la escuela.

— ¿Por qué? No deseo caminar —fiablemente, Tom se quejó.

—Es una cuadra, Tommy –masculló, saliendo del coche.

Ayudó a los niños a bajar, no haciendo caso de las miradas y susurros curiosos. Después del día de ayer, había una cosa más de lo que hablar acerca de ella. No sólo era la nueva, sino la nueva que cuidaba de niños extraños.

—Mi cordón está desatado, Bella.

—… ¿y?

—No sé atármelo.

Ella le dio una mirada incrédula a Tom y después miró a Teddy. El niño le dio una mirada inocente y se encogió de hombros. Suspirando de nuevo, ella dejó su mochila en el capot del monovolumen y se agachó a atarle el cordón al bebé de papá. Cuando estaba terminando de hacerlo fue que escuchó el ruido. Era un chirrido que se acrecentaba al pasar los segundos. Ella alzó la vista, pero todo pasaba tan rápido que no vio nada.

—Bella.

Fue cuando escuchó el susurró aterrado de Tom fue que recién reaccionó. Lastimosamente, su sólo instinto fue proteger al niño. Así que lo abrazó, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y se dio vuelta.

Pero se salvaron de ser aplastados por nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen. Que apareció de quien sabe dónde, para ¿apartar la camioneta con una mano?

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? –susurró la voz de su salvador a su oído.

—Estoy bien –susurró devuelta-. ¡Tommy!

Se desenredó del niño que estaba en sus brazos y no pudo comprobar si estaba bien, porque un dolor le vino encima de su oído izquierdo.

—Tranquila, él está bien, pero tú no, te diste un golpe en la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos.

— ¿Cómo demo…? –Cerró la boca, recordando que había un niño presente—. ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar tan rápido?

—Estaba a tu lado, Bella.

Los gritos frenéticos del resto de los alumnos empezaron a llegar, entre ellos los de Teddy, quien clamaba histérico por su hermano. Asustada, queriendo saber si el otro niño tampoco estaba herido (estaba muy cerca de ella, después de todo) ella intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor la cegó.

—Quédate aquí por ahora.

—Pero hace frío —se quejó—. Estabas allí —recordó de repente—. Te vi al lado de tu coche.

Por alguna razón el rostro del chico endureció.

—No, no es cierto.

—Te vi.

—No, Bella —La voz suave de Tom la asustó. Se giró para mirarlo, pero los ojos verdes no estaban en ella ni en Edward, estaba en la abolladura del coche de Tyler.

—¿Tommy?

Lentamente, el niño giró la cabeza. Sus intensos ojos se posaron en los dorados.

—Él estaba cerca de nosotros, hasta le grite: "¡Ayuda!" ¿No oíste? —sonrió.

—No, yo…

—Estás confundida, —acarició su mejilla derecha—. Tu amigo estaba justo al lado de nosotros, empujó a Teddy, antes de ayudarnos.

—Pero…

—Estas confundida, Bella –persistió Tom.

Los ojos duros del niño fue lo último que vio, antes de desmayarse.

—No la toques, déjala en el piso –susurró Tom, cuando Edward sostuvo el cuerpo inconsciente.

—El piso está helado —murmuró con voz suave.

— ¿Más que tu cuerpo? –retó.

Edward tensó y dejó el cuerpo de Bella en el piso, no quitándole la mirada al niño.

— ¡Tommy! ¡¡¡Tommy!!!

Thomas hizo una mueca de dolor cuando fue engullido en el abrazo de su hermano.

-

***Hospital***

-

Por alguna extraña razón, Tom se negó a dejar el lado de Bella. ¿No era que no la soportaba acaso? Teddy no entendía, pero lo dejó. ¡Porque estaba contento! ¡Su hermano estaba bien! Y, sobre todo, ¡tenían una buena excusa para faltar a la escuela!

Cuando el doctor entró a revisar a Bella, Teddy hizo un comentario sobre su palidez, pero el buen doctor le sonrió y le dio una paleta a cada uno. Tommy no aceptó, así que Teddy se quedó con la suya.

— ¡Señor Potter! ¡Qué bueno que está aquí! ¡Nadie sabía cómo localizarlo! –exclamó el padre de Bella, al otro lado de la puerta.

—No se preocupe, siempre sabré cuando mis hijos están el peligro, ¿Dónde están?

—Adentro allí, con mi hija.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Edward y Carlisle pudieron ver al misterioso señor Potter.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** La escena de la cafetería fue una de las primeras que se me ocurrió, mucho antes que decidiera escribir este fic. Disfruté mucho escribirla al fin y espero que a ustedes también les haya parecido divertido XD

Bien, los Cullen están aquí… espero que resulte creíble el por qué los poderes de Alice, Jasper y Edward no funcionan en ellos.

Por cierto, me acordé ayer que les prometí (a las que quisieran) que les iba a pasar las fotos de la fiesta de Halloween que fui hace un mes. Me di cuenta que saqué muy pocas, así que completé mi colección con algunas muy buenas que saqué de un foro. Como son muchas, las puse en un archivo en dos páginas diferentes, por si uno les resulta más cómoda para bajar que otra. Si están interesadas, son libres de bajarlas.

Por: h t t p : //rapidshare. com /files /316375324 /Paradigma _ Halloween . rar

www . megaupload. com /?d=7VPBTRX7

Sólo acuérdense de quitar los espacios ;)

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este capítulo!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	5. Capítulo 4: Las cosas en claro

-/-/-/-

-

**La magia de tu ser.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. El resto pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El título del fic está inspirado en mi libro favorito de Johanna Lindsay, que tiene este mismo nombre. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:**Harry ha tenido suficiente del Mundo Mágico. Después de pedir un favor, logra trasladarse a una pequeña oficina de Aurores en Port Ángeles, USA. Con veintitrés años, un hijo de cinco y su ahijado de siete, Harry cree que tendrá la vida pacífica que tanto esperaba. Sin embargo, un Quileute llamado Sam Uley demostrará lo contrario.

**Twilight x Harry Potter**

**Parejas:** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. No sé si voy a mantener a los vampiros Cullen juntos, sépanlo. Más para el futuro.

**Advertencias:** MPreg. OOC. Universo Alternativo. Spoilers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter, pero no tengo en cuenta el epílogo. Probablemente spoilers de los 3 primeros libros de la Saga de Twilight, por ahora. Harry como uke.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-

**Capítulo 4: Las cosas en claro.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-

Cuando su reloj que había encantado como el de los Weasley le dijo que sus hijos estaban en peligro de muerte, el corazón de Harry casi dejó de batir. No le importó las leyes mágicas, él se _Apareció_ en la escuela, sólo para ver una gran conmoción. Miró aprensivo como sucedían las cosas, ya que no podía interceder (a no ser que las cosas se volvieran verdaderamente malas), cuando todo el mundo pensaba que estaba a kilómetros de allí. Cuando pudo ver que Teddy y Tom estaban caminando y sin muestras de sangre, decidió ir al hospital y hacer tiempo para tener una coartada creíble.

Pero una vez que entró a la sala donde estaban sus hijos, la niñera, y los vampiros, dejó que su rabia se viera.

—¿Alguien puede darme una explicación? —gruñó.

—Bien —Bella murmuró torpemente—. Fue un accidente.

—¿Y cómo fue?

—Yo, no recuerdo exactamente —murmuró Bella, masajeando sus sienes—. Recuerdo abrazar a Tommy contra mi pecho, pero después todo es borroso.

—No te preocupes, Bella —dijo Tom, sonriendo—. Yo recuerdo _todo_. —Eso lo dijo mirando a Edward. —Él nos salvó.

El chico se atiesó. Harry asintió, tomando a su hijo en sus brazos.

—Veo —murmuró, aspirando el olor a bebé que todavía conservaba el niño—. Me gustaría hablar con usted a solas, entonces. Para agradecerle correctamente —agregó, mirando a los Cullen.

—Podríamos usar mi oficina —intercedió Carlisle, sintiendo que algo crecía dentro de esa sala—. Estaré con ustedes cuando termine de revisar a Bella y Tyler.

—Esperaremos afuera. Ven, Teddy.

El aire en el pasillo, mientras esperaban, era muy tenso. Sobre todo para Edward, porque tanto padre como hijo no dejaban de mirarlo con sus intensos ojos verdes. ¡Y él no podía leerles la mente! ¡Era tan frustrante! ¡Tenía más de cien años! ¡Había viajado por miles de lugares! ¡Y justo en esta pequeña ciudad se encuentra no sólo con una, sino con cuatro personas a las que no puede leerle la mente! ¡Y una de ellas era su _Cantante_!

_¡Argh! ¡Odio esta ciudad con nombre de tenedor!_

—Todo listo —la voz suave de su padre lo distrajo de su momento de histeria—. Si me sigue, señor Potter. Podemos pasar a mi oficina.

Harry asintió y siguió a los dos vampiros. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la oficina, Harry quiso dejar a los niños afuera, para poder hablar él solo con los otros dos, pero Tom se negó.

—Quiero escuchar también —dijo con voz exigente.

—Está será una charla de adultos, Thomas —masculló Harry—. Espera afuera.

—Ya sé de lo que van a hablar —contradijo el niño—. Tengo mis sospechas —agregó, fulminando a los Cullen con la mirada.

Potter masajeó su frente y terminó asintiendo. Ni Edward ni Carlisle podían creer que un hombre que lucía tan imponente y enojado como Harry Potter se derrumbara ante la mirada obstinada de un niño de cinco años. Como Teddy no estaba interesado en la charla adulta, se quedó en el pasillo, prometiéndole a su padrino que no se iba a mover de allí. Cuando entraron, Carlisle se sentó detrás de su escritorio e invitó a Harry a hacer lo mismo en la silla de enfrente. Él así lo hizo, alzando a Tom en su regazo. Edward tomó lugar junto a la ventana, mirando a través ella, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Me intriga saber qué sospechas tienes sobre nosotros, pequeño —preguntó Carlisle, sonriendo en Tom y rompiendo el silencio tenso.

—Pude leer cuando tenía dos años –dijo el niño, ocultó el hecho que era porque él no necesitó ir a la escuela para que le enseñaran, puesto que tenía todas sus memorias de su otra vida. Incluido el cómo leer. —Y los primeros libros que leí fueron de criaturas oscuras —puso desdén en las palabras. El doctor no se inmutó, pero sí su hijo—. Allí leí sobre criaturas pálidas, de piel fría, duros, con mucha fuerza y que tienen un aroma dulce.

Tom miró a su padre.

—Vampiros —suspiró Harry—. Lo supe desde hace mucho.

—¿Cómo pueden saber? —susurró Carlisle—. Ustedes llevan tan poco en este pueblo, casi nunca nos hemos visto, no es posible que crean eso de nosotros sólo por un simple libro.

—Sé que es verdad —dijo Harry—. Yo no sólo "creo", estoy seguro. Como también sé que Edward no puede leer mi mente, Alice no puede ver nuestro futuro y Jasper no puede sentir nuestras emociones.

Carlisle y Edward lo miraron con los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo? —susurró Edward.

—Ustedes son una sociedad secreta —respondió con voz suave—. Y mis hijos y yo también venimos de una sociedad que también se esconde de los seres humanos.

—No entiendo —dijo el vampiro que lucía como adolescente—. Usted huele como un humano.

—Lo sé, pero eso no significa que tenga algo diferente.

—Oh, no lo creo —jadeó de repente el doctor, mirando a Harry intensamente—. ¿Usted…? ¿Podría ser…? ¿Uno de ellos…?

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Cuando estuve en Italia, con unos vampiros antiguos, ellos me hablaron de seres humanos con capacidades muy especiales. Personas con _magia_ —murmuró, mirando a Harry con maravilla—. Seres humanos que tienen poderes que sólo se ven en cuentos de hadas o películas. También me dijeron que esta magia los protege de las capacidades especiales de vampiros que fueron convertidos sin ser como ellos.

—Muggles, personas que no tienen magia, personas como eran ustedes, antes de ser transformados.

—¿Magia? —bufó Edward—. Eso no es posible.

—Mi padre es un mago, _criatura_ —espetó Tom—. Y el mago más fuerte y famoso de la historia, si es que quieres saber.

El vampiro angostó los ojos.

—Deme una prueba.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco (allí había otra persona que su hijo podía exasperar rápidamente), Harry sacó su varita y transformó el pisapapeles de Carlisle en un conejo. Las quijadas de Edward y Carlisle se desencajaron.

—Maravilloso —susurró el padre.

Sonriente, Tom tomó el pequeño conejo en sus brazos.

—Como puede ver, esta es una de nuestras habilidades —dijo Harry, guardando su varita—. Tenemos muchas otras. Pero en nuestra sociedad secreta no sólo hay magos y brujas, sino también seres como ustedes, hombres lobos, gigantes, gnomos. Criaturas que, como usted dijo, sólo se ven en cuentos de hadas o películas Muggles.

—¿Y por qué nos dice ahora esto? —preguntó Edward defensivo—. ¿Nos muestra sus poderes para intimidarnos?

—¡Pues claro que sí! —chilló Tom. ¡Ustedes son vampiros!

—Tom, basta.

—¡Pero papi! ¡Son vampiros! ¡Criaturas oscuras, asesinas y bebedoras de sangre!

—Y también uno de ellos te acaba de salvar la vida a ti y a tu niñera.

Eso sirvió para cerrar la boca del mocoso.

—Miren —suspiró Harry—. Mi trabajo no está en el puerto, sino en una oficina cerca donde hay otros como yo. Ellos saben de ustedes, me dijeron de su… dieta particular. No hubiese dicho nada si es que no pasaba esto, pero ahora que Tom los ha descubierto, creo que es prudente que dejemos las cosas en claro —Miró a Carlisle a los ojos. —Si ustedes se mantienen en su dieta y no lastiman a mis hijos o a aquellos a los que me he acercado mientras esté aquí, no necesitarán saber qué más puede hacer la magia.

—Por supuesto, eso no es problema —dijo Carlisle—. Mi familia y yo estamos orgullosos del camino que tomamos, si bien las cosas se complican un poco, ya que no sabemos qué pueda pasar en el futuro, en lo que respecta a sus hijos, siempre seremos cuidadosos.

—Ah, de eso no debe preocuparse. Hay ciertos… hechizos, que me advertirán si es que mis hijos tienen algún tipo de peligro inminente, y eso incluye un vampiro sediento.

—Eso me alivia —suspiró Carlisle, innecesariamente.

—¿Qué sobre Bella? —preguntó Edward, bruscamente—. Él hizo algo —angostó los ojos en el niño—, ella dijo que sus recuerdos eran confusos, pero no parece que a causa de su conmoción cerebral.

—Ah, eso –Harry frunció el ceño y miró a su hijo-. ¿Qué hiciste?

—No hice nada —Tom abrió sus ojos verdes grandes, inocentes—. Sólo deseaba que Bel durmiera y dejara de preguntarle al vampi cómo es que llegó tan rápido cerca de nosotros.

_¿Vampi?_

-—Magia accidental? –preguntó inseguro. Porque si bien Tom tenía todas sus memorias, su cuerpo pequeño todavía no podía manejar el utilizar una magia más fuerte que un _Wingardium Leviosa_.

—No sé, papito.

Harry suspiró.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

—¡Papá! ¡Hay tres lechuzas en la mesa de la cocina!

No bien entraron a la casa, Teddy corrió a la cocina para tomar algo de agua, así que el chillido era suyo. _Qué problema_, pensó en un suspiro. _Tuve que decirle mi verdad a un aquelarre de vampiros, mi hijo hace magia accidental y es nada más y nada menos que un tipo de __**Obliviate**__, tengo que volver a mi trabajo y no sé cómo hacerlo sin llamar la atención y, por sobre todas las cosas, mi niñera ha sido hospitalizada. ¿Algo más para mí, Merlín?_

Cuando llegó a la cocina, su respuesta estaba en la mesa. Un paquete grande, envuelto en un papel marrón, con la insignia de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¡¿Qué es?!

—Si no me equivoco —murmuró, desempaquetando—, son los cuadros que mandé a hacer. Hola, Albus, profesor Snape.

—¡Harry, mi muchacho! ¡Ese sí que fue un viaje movido! —saludó Albus, cuando Harry levantó su cuadro.

—Señor Potter —siseó Severus, acomodando las calderas de pociones que estaban en su cuadro, que se habían caído con el traqueteo.

—Lamento que hayan tenido que venir de este modo —dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Vinieron en lechuza desde Hogwarts? –preguntó con incredulidad.

—¡Oh, claro que no! —rió el ex director—. Llegamos en barco al puerto donde está tu nueva oficina, pero como nuestro paquete tenía la insignia de Hogwarts, supongo que tus colegas pensaron que era urgente.

—Ah, veo.

—Hola, directores.

—¡Tommy, mi niño! —saludó Albus, con una sonrisa—. ¡Vaya, cada vez que te veo estás más grande!

Tom sonrió ante el halago.

—¿Y yo qué?

—Esa no es la forma de dirigirse al ex director, Lupin —siseó Severus.

—¡Awww~! ¿Por qué siempre me eres malo? —se quejó Teddy—. ¡Yo no te hice nada, Sev!

—¡Es profesor Snape para ti! —exclamó indignado. Albus rió.

—Por favor, hoy no tuve un buen día –suspiró Harry, sacando su varita para levitar los dos cuadros—. Los llevaré a mi pequeño estudio, ya les reservé dos lugares allí.

—¿Tuviste un día áspero en el trabajo, Harry? —quiso saber Dumbledore.

—No, mi trabajo es tan tranquilo que me estoy impacientando —masculló—. Los que me dan dolor de cabeza son estos dos –Les dio una mirada acusatoria a sus hijos.

—Debí haberlo imaginado —Albus sonrió. —¿Qué hicieron esta vez?

—Lograron toparse con un aquelarre de siete vampiros.

Hubo silencio después de eso, mientras entraban al estudio.

—¡¿Vampiros?! —chilló Teddy—. ¡¿Dónde?!

—¿Eres tonto o qué? —espetó Tom—. ¡Las personas pálidas de la escuela de Bella son vampiros!

—Oh —Los ojos de Teddy se abrieron como platos. _—Oh_~

—¿Vampiros, Potter? —preguntó Severus, sonando preocupado. Si Albus o Harry notaron su tono, no dijeron nada—. ¿Y en una escuela muggle?

—Me sorprendí también —dijo Harry, usando su varita para colocar el retrato de Albus en su lugar. —Pero en mi oficina me dijeron que son vampiros Muggles que beben sangre animal. "Vegetarianos" o algo así. Ya hablé con ellos y no parecen ser un peligro contra los seres humanos.

—Oí hablar de los vegetarianos antes de… bien —Severus tosió —antes de mi muerte. Sin embargo, uno nunca puede tener suficiente cuidado con esos. Toma demasiada fuerza de voluntad para no hacer caso del olor de la sangre de una persona, nunca es lo mismo.

—Lo he pensado —suspiró Potter—. Hoy hablé con el padre del aquelarre, el líder, él parecía tener mucho control, ¡Merlín, si hasta trabaja como médico muggle en el hospital local! y su hijo Edward también parecía bastante controlado. De los otros no sé.

—Un vampiro muggle, vegetariano y médico —susurro Albus en maravilla—. Que persona tan interesante.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que está pensando director, no lo haga. No lo voy a traer a mi casa y mucho menos llevar su cuadro a su casa.

—Por supuesto, mi muchacho. Yo sólo decía. Lo que pasa es que hay tan poco que un cuadro puede hacer.

Harry se forzó a que la culpabilidad no lo consumiera. El director podría ser tan manipulante como Tom cuando quería.

-

***Días después***

**-**

***La Push***

-

—Sam ¿por qué? Dime por qué.

—No sé, Leah —se revolvió el cabello corto, suspirando exasperado—. Estoy con esta maldición desde hace días y me he convertido en lobo más de una vez en tu presencia, pero no he imprimado en ti. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—¡A la mierda con la jodida imprimación! —exclamó llorosa—. ¿Por qué tienes que dejar que eso guíe tu vida? ¡Te amo! ¡Nos amábamos hasta hace poco!

—Tú misma lo dijiste, nos _amábamos_ —susurró.

—¿Ya no me amas?

—Yo… Dios, Leah —suspiró de nuevo—. Es complicado.

—¡Tú lo complicas!

—¡¿Es que no entiendes?! —estalló al fin, mirándola con tanta furia que la asustó—. ¡Si no he imprimado en ti quiere decir que allá afuera hay alguien para mí! ¡Podemos seguir con esto, pero cuando la encuentre todo cambiara! ¿No prefieres dejarlo ahora cuando todavía no la he encontrado? ¿O una vez que la encuentre, pero sabiendo durante todo ese tiempo que este día llegaría? —La miró con súplica. —Es por tu bien, Leah.

—¡Nada es por mi bien! ¡Si me dejas no voy a estar bien!

—¡Maldita sea, Leah! —gritó, todo su cuerpo temblando—. ¡Deja de ser tan testaruda!

Hubo unos golpes a la puerta.

—¿Leah? —susurró una voz—. Soy yo, Emily. ¿Está todo bien? Seth me llamó para decirme que estaba asustado.

Leah le tiró una mirada de rabia a su ex novio, antes de salir de la habitación hecha un mar de lágrimas. Su prima Emily se tuvo que correrse para que ella no la atropellara.

—Leah.

—No la sigas, la conozco, ella necesita estar sola y procesar todo –murmuró Sam, sentándose pesadamente en la silla en la que estaba previamente.

—Esto es tan injusto —murmuró Emily.

—Dímelo a mí —gruñó—. Sabía que había la posibilidad que no sea ella, pero no pensé que se lo tomaría tan mal.

—Ya la conoces —le dio una sonrisa triste—. Ella en verdad te ama.

—Y yo pensaba que lo hacía, hasta que todo esto ocurrió.

Emily caminó lentamente, hasta sentarse frente al hombre lobo.

—¿Cómo es? ¿Qué es lo que sientes, que ya no deseas estar con ella?

—No sé cómo explicarlo —sacudió la cabeza—. Intenté, pero cada vez que la tocaba… me disgustaba. —Cerró los ojos. —Es como su hubiera una fuerza dentro de mí que me dice que no debo tocarla, que mis caricias, cariño y amor están reservadas para otra persona. Y si la toco a ella —volvió a abrir los ojos —sólo me produce indiferencia.

—Lo siento.

—Yo más —suspiró, mirando por la ventana—. Estaba seguro que ella era la indicada, antes que todo esto pase, hasta pensaba en que debería ir pensando en comprarle el anillo.

—Oh, Sam —la voz de Emily tembló.

—Debo irme —dijo precipitadamente, levantándose de su asiento. Por nada del mundo quería la compasión de nadie—. Gracias por escucharme, Emily.

Cabeceó tieso y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Ya estaba cruzando la puerta de la casa de los Clearwater, cuando la voz de Seth lo paró.

—Tengo prisa, Seth.

—Sí, pero —Rebuscó algo en la chaqueta que estaba usando—, hace mucho que tengo pensado darte esto, pero con todo lo que pasó, bien… —Se encogió de hombros, dándole un sobre al hombre lobo. Sam enarcó una ceja. —Es el dinero que Harry Potter nos dio cuando terminamos los arreglos de su casa. Paul y Leah ya tienen su parte, tú trabajaste más que yo, así que sólo saqué lo que me corresponde y el resto es tuyo.

—Cierto —hizo una mueca—, casi lo había olvidado. —Suspiró. —Creo que debería ir a la casa del señor Potter y disculparme por mi desaparición tan repentina.

—Pienso lo mismo —murmuró Seth, no mirando a su ex cuñado a la cara—. El hombre en verdad lucía preocupado por ti.

—Lo haré en cuento encuentre tiempo, gracias Seth.

—De nada, Sam.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

Bella quería pensar que no era tonta, si bien ella había olvidado la mayor parte de lo ocurrido en su accidente, había un par de cosas que no le cuadraban. Así pues, después de la extraña historia que le contó su olvidado amigo de la infancia, Jacob Black, la curiosidad y suspicacia de Bella estuvo picada.

Pero, si tenía dos niños hiperactivos que no querían ir a dormirse, su curiosidad tenía que esperar. Su jefe le había pedido que se quede un poco más hoy, porque sus amigos del trabajo lo habían invitado a tomar una bebida.

—Hey, Teddy, ¿ustedes no tienen internet aquí?

—¿Internet? ¿Qué es eso?

Bella pestañeó.

—Ya sabes, una computadora, conexión por teléfono.

-Tenemos teléfono, pero no sé lo que es una computadora.

_¿Qué?_

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? —inquirió Tom.

—Nada, yo… no puedo creer que un hogar con dos niños en crecimiento no se sepa que es una computadora. ¿Ustedes vivían en el campo en Inglaterra?

—No.

Y de repente, la curiosidad por Edward Cullen pasó a segundo plano. Ahora que lo pensaba, su patrón parecía tener aún más misterios que ese muchacho pálido.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Así pues estoy de vuelta XD Recibí muy buenas noticias en mi viaje, crucen los dedos y recen por mí para que esas noticias se vuelvan realidad :P

En todo caso, como muchos querían Sam al fin hizo su aparición. Como ven, Emily no significa nada para él XD ¡Porque está reservado para Harry!

Por cierto este es el único de mis "fic" que voy a actualizar esta semana, porque estoy haciendo una serie de oneshot que voy a publicar el día de Navidad, como regalo especial para ustedes ñ.ñ

Recién la semana que viene se va a normalizar todo de nuevo, ¿ok?

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este capítulo!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	6. Capítulo 5: Imprimación

-/-/-/-

-

**La magia de tu ser.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. El resto pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El título del fic está inspirado en mi libro favorito de Johanna Lindsay, que tiene este mismo nombre. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:**Harry ha tenido suficiente del Mundo Mágico. Después de pedir un favor, logra trasladarse a una pequeña oficina de Aurores en Port Ángeles, USA. Con veintitrés años, un hijo de cinco y su ahijado de siete, Harry cree que tendrá la vida pacífica que tanto esperaba. Sin embargo, un Quileute llamado Sam Uley demostrará lo contrario.

**Twilight x Harry Potter**

**Parejas:** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. No sé si voy a mantener a los vampiros Cullen juntos, sépanlo. Más para el futuro.

**Advertencias:** MPreg. OOC. Universo Alternativo. Spoilers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter, pero no tengo en cuenta el epílogo. Probablemente spoilers de los 3 primeros libros de la Saga de Twilight, por ahora. Harry como uke.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-

**Capítulo 5: Imprimación.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-

—¡Ey, Potter!

Harry se vio despedido para adelante, cuando su compañero de trabajo, un Auror envejecido de apellido Weber, lo palmeó desde atrás.

—Qué tal, George—sonrió.

—La jefa quiere hablarte, celebridad.

"Celebridad" era un apodo que sus cinco compañeros habían pensado para él, debido a su fama en Europa. Harry no estaba feliz, pero al menos ellos no lo decían con malicia, como lo hicieron en su momento Snape y Malfoy. Caminó hasta la oficina de su jefa, una ex Inefable que aceptó este puesto, después de un accidente que la dejó con la cadera en mal estado.

—¿Me mandó llamar?

—Ah, sí, Potter. Siéntate. —Él obedeció. —Ya llevas tiempo aquí y conoces cómo es el movimiento, así que creo que te tengo la suficiente confianza como para dejarte una noche de guardia. Como sabes, estarás sólo y tendrás encargarte de cualquier disturbio mágico que pueda ocurrir en el puerto o la ciudad.

—Seguro, estaba esperando que me designara alguna de estas noches.

—Creo que este fin de semana estará bien. ¿No habrá problemas con tus niños?

—Na, no lo creo. Mis hijos se llevan cada vez mejor con su niñera y confío en ella para dejarlas al cuidado de mis hijos toda una noche.

—Entonces este fin de semana te toca.

-

***Casa de los Potter***

-

Bella estaba un poco frustrada, lo mucho que se animó, estuvo metiendo sus narices en la casa de su patrón, pero no pudo encontrar nada que delatara la naturaleza extraña de Harry Potter y sus hijos. Oh, pero algunas cosas había notado. En la casa no había otra televisión que no sea la de la sala, la chimenea estaba siempre prendida, por ninguna razón aparente, la casa lucía limpia todos los días, a pesar que ella sabía que Harry trabajaba todo el día y probablemente no llegaba con ganas de ponerse a limpiar, y los niños le habían dicho que su padre no contrataba a nadie para que limpiara, los niños no tenían juegos comunes, ni libros de niños, sino volúmenes grandes y viejos, que según Tom, ella no podía tocar.

Hasta los juguetes de los niños eran raros. Eran peluches sí, pero de animales que ella nunca había visto antes. Tenían muñecos de plástico montados en escobas y con trajes extraños, coches que se movían, pero sin control remoto.

Y, por sobre todas las cosas, ella creyó haber visto ayer que el cabello de Teddy cambió a azul por un breve lapso de tiempo.

_Algo muy raro pasa en esta casa._

El timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Tragó saliva nerviosa, cuando vio que en la entrada estaba el gigantón de la reservación que estuvo caminando con Jacob en la playa el otro día.

—Hola de nuevo —sonrió—. Mi nombre es Sam, ¿el señor Potter está?

—No, pero —miró el reloj de pared que estaba cerca —estará aquí dentro de cinco minutos. Ese hombre es la persona más puntual que conozco. ¿Deseas dejarle algún mensaje?

—¿Puedo esperar adentro?

—Er… _—¡No! ¡Tu tamaño es aterrorizante!_

—¡¡¡Sam!!! —chilló Teddy, antes de trabarse en las piernas del hombre como una sanguijuela—. ¡Wow! ¡Pareces un semi-gigante! ¿No estás relacionado con Hagrid?

—¿Con quién? —murmuró, pestañeando.

—No le hagas caso —dijo Tom, apareciendo en el recibidor, con un vaso de jugo—. Hola, Samuel.

—Sam, está bien —sonrió al niño—. Samuel me hace sonar como un viejo.

Tommy se encogió de hombros y siguió tomando su bebida.

—Entonces, ¿puedo pa…?

Se detuvo, porque Teddy estaba _ronroneando_, mientras restregaba su cara por sus piernas.

—Hueles tan rico, Sam —farfulló el niño—. Tu olor me recuerda un poco al de mi papá. Su olor es lo único que tengo en mi memoria de él.

—Er —miró a Bella.

—No me preguntes a mí, mi jefe insiste en que ellos no necesitan un psicólogo. —Abrió la puerta más de par en par. —Puedes pasar, aunque no te lo recomiendo.

—Gracias —rió quedamente—. Creo que puedo manejar a un niño que me huele.

Mientras Sam tomaba asiento, con Teddy pegado a su cadera y con Thomas al otro lado suyo, con el control de la televisión en la mano. Bella enarcó una ceja, se sentía un poco celosa, después de tanto tiempo de ser niñera de esos dos, ni Teddy ni Tom eran tan familiares con ella.

Lo que ella no sabía, por supuesto, era que la parte lobo de Teddy reaccionaba al lobo alfa de Sam, mientras que para Tom, Sam fue el primer adulto de este país que lo trató con cariño, sin darle miradas desdeñosas o de miedo, como los adultos en su país natal. Thomas lo respetaba.

Como todos los días, Harry estuvo para las ocho de la noche en casa, sonriente y relajado, puesto que en su trabajo lo único que hacía era tomar café y leer informes aburridos.

—¡Estoy en casa, gente! —exclamó desde la puerta.

—Estamos en la sala de la TV —fue el saludo de Bella.

Harry caminó hasta su sala, no sabiendo que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre.

Todo fue como en cámara lenta para el hombre lobo en la sala, lo primero que sintió Sam fue un fuerte olor, que no era desagradable, lejos de ello. Era un olor que le trajo lujuria a su cuerpo, regocijo a su lobo interno, casi lo podía sentir ronronear en su cabeza. Luego, cuando Harry Potter cruzó el umbral de la puerta, la vida de Sam cambió.

Todo alrededor de él desapareció.

Sólo existía este hombre, sus hermosos ojos verdes, su piel pálida, su cara pequeña, sus anteojos redondeados, su sonrisa cortes, su cicatriz en forma de rayo, su cuerpo pequeño pero musculoso, su…

—¿Sam?

El hombre lobo pestañeó al escuchar su voz hermosa y musical. Oh, sí, podía vivir toda su vida escuchando esa voz.

—Ey, Sam.

_Oh, por Dios._ Ahora que estaba más cerca suyo podía oler ese fantástico aroma mucho mejor. Era una especie de mezcla de bosque, chocolate, café y algo más que debería ser puramente de Harry Potter.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Y ahora lo tocaba. No había notado antes que su mano era pequeña, suave y con algunos callos en la palma y los dedos medios. Pero él no sentía la aspereza, sólo el calor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo en el lugar donde lo estaba tocando.

—¡Sam! —Un golpe. —¡Auch!

El sonido de dolor de Harry lo volvió a la realidad. Pestañeó varias veces y miró al hombre, que se agarraba la mano, haciendo una mueca.

—¿De qué estás hecho, de hierro? —se quejó.

—Yo… lo siento.

—Está bien —suspiró—. No es como si no he sentido dolor antes. Pero, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Suspiró frustrado al notar que Sam le daba esa mirada rara otra vez.

Y es que él no sabía, que en ese mismo momento, Sam Uley se daba cuenta que había experimentado la _imprimación_. Él, el primer lobo en La Push en muchos años, había imprimado en un _varón_.

—Tengo que irme —susurró, levantándose apresuradamente del sillón, casi tirando a Teddy al piso en el proceso.

—¿Qué? Pero...

—Lo siento, yo —Lo miró de nuevo. _¿Cómo pasó esto? ¡No soy gay!_ Se acercó un poco, pero el olor fascinante casi lo hizo desfallecer.

Harry retrocedió un paso_. ¿Sam acaba de olerme?_ Pensó desconcertado.

—Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios —murmuró Sam, antes de salir pitando de la casa.

Hubo un largo silencio en la sala de los Potter.

—¿Alguien me explica qué acaba de pasar?

Nadie pudo responder su pregunta.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

En la reserva nativa, los ancianos que gobernaban a los Quileutes miraban desconcertados al hombre lobo.

—Debe haber un error —farfulló el padre de Sam (1)—. A ver, repíteme de nuevo lo que sentiste.

—¡Ya lo he hecho como cinco veces! ¡¿Cuántas veces quieres que lo diga?! —gritó Sam, caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de su casa—. ¡El mundo desapareció cuando lo vi! ¡Su olor despertó una bestia dentro de mí peor que el lobo! ¡Estoy aquí pero mi mente está con él! ¡Quiero verlo, quiero tocarlo, protegerlo, responder a cada capricho que se le ocurra!

—Suficiente, Sam —dijo Billy Black, con voz calmada—. Comprendemos, _todos_ nosotros. Es innegable que has imprimado en el señor Potter —suspiró—. Y creo que debes decírselo en el primer momento que encuentres.

—¡¿Decírselo?! —gritó el padre de Sam—. ¡Pero…! ¡Es un hombre! –Apretó sus puños.—¡Esto está tan mal! ¡Se supone que uno se imprima al compañero del alma, a quien amará por siempre, a alguien con quien podrá tener descendencia!

—¿Es eso lo que te aqueja entonces? —preguntó Harry Clearwater—. ¿No poder tener descendencia?

El señor Uley suspiró, dándole una mirada dolida a su hijo.

—Me… desconcierta que sea un hombre —aseguró—. Pero siendo un Quileute, entiendo que la imprimación es algo que no podemos rechazar. Así que, tendré que hacerme a la idea de que no tendré nietos, porque no te voy a obligar a que no hagas caso de ella.

—Harry tiene ya dos hijos —suspiró Sam, un poco más calmado, luego de las palabras de su padre.

—No es lo mismo.

—Lo sé, pero tendrá que servirte. La misma idea de embarazar a una mujer, sólo por tener un hijo, me enferma. Harry lo es todo para mí ahora y si tengo un hijo con otra persona… creo que hasta podría desdeñarlo.

—Entendemos, muchacho —dijo Billy—. Lamento que seas el primero y que no podamos guiarnos en este camino más que con las leyendas, pero te apoyamos en esto. Tú decides cuando le dirás todo.

-

***Casa de los Potter***

-

—¿Este fin de semana? —susurró Bella.

—Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes planes?

—Mis amigas van a comprar vestidos para el baile, y me pidieron que vaya con ellas.

—Oh —Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —pidió Teddy—. ¡Iremos con Bella!

-

***Port Ángeles***

-

Bella suspiró, sintiéndose culpable de tener un niño a cada lado. La cara que Jessica y Ángela habían puesto cuando los vieron la hizo hacer una mueca. La verdad es que ella había planeado esta salida, para poder descansar de Tom y Teddy, pero parecía que el destino no quería un descanso para ella.

No bien entraron a la primera tienda, Tom le susurró algo a Teddy y los dos desaparecieron en la esquina donde estaban los trajes de novia, ella no les prestó atención, mientras no salieran afuera, estaba bien para ella. Sin embargo, cuando una dependienta comenzó a caminar con un vestido celeste pulposo, lleno de volados y brillo, seguido de sus dos sonrientes cargas, tuvo que intervenir.

—¿Y ese vestido?

—¡Es para ti! —chilló Teddy, con los ojos brillosos—. Queremos jugar a la princesa y los caballeros, así que Tom eligió este vestido para ti.

Ella les dio una mirada incrédula.

—Yo no uso vestido.

—Pero lo usarás, Bella —dijo Tom con confianza, entregándole unos cuatrocientos dólares a la dependienta.

—¡¿Cuatrocientos?! —chilló.

—Llevan también una tiara, alguna bisutería y zapatos, señorita —dijo la dependienta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿De dónde sacaron tanto dinero? —siseó Bella, agachándose.

—Ahorros.

Una vez que Jess y Ángela terminaron con sus compras, Bella estaba exhausta. Aunque debería admitir, que lo que más la había agotado era la perspectiva de usar ese vestido pomposo. Cuando salieron, tuvieron que separarse, porque los niños le exigieron que los llevara a la juguetería. Cortésmente, sus amigas le dijeron que ellas tenían otros lugares a los cuales ir. Ella sabía que huían. Ella lo habría hecho, si podía.

Así pues, una hora más tarde. Los niños eran dueños orgullosos de un Play Station 2, que ella les había recomendado comprar. La verdad, si es que los niños se enviciaban con el juego (como todo niño normal), ella tendría mucho más tiempo libre en su tarea de niñera. No le importaba ser mal ejemplo, si eso significaba que su estrés bajara.

—Bien, creo que estamos perdidos —Tom comentó innecesariamente, cuando pasaron de nuevo por un local cerrado que ya habían visto antes.

Bella y Tom le dieron una mirada a Teddy.

—¡Hey! ¡No me miren así! Quería estirar un poco las piernas. En el pueblo no hacemos nada más que ir de casa a la escuela.

Siguieron caminando en busca del local donde iban a comer, pero después terminaron escapando de cuatro hombres que miraban a Bella de manera inadecuada. Por supuesto, con la idea de jugar a los caballeros antes de tiempo, Teddy quiso quedar y "luchar contra los malos" pero Bella lo cargó como una bolsa de papa, tomó a Tom de una mano y salió a correr.

Y cuando los "malosos" le dieron alcance, casi como por arte de magia, un Volvo plateado y Harry Potter aparecieron en la esquina.

—¡Papá!

—¡Wow! ¡¿Ese es un automóvil?! ¡Me encanta el color!

—… lo siento.

Harry suspiró, mientras Edward y Alicia salían del Volvo plateado. Los cuatro hombres que los estaban siguiendo congelaron en su lugar, no sabiendo que hacer.

—Primera cosas primero —siseó Harry, fulminando a los hombres con la mirada—. Váyanse antes que llame a la policía –Asintieron y se fueron. Cielos, esos ojos verdes eran intimidantes. —Y ustedes —miró a Bella y sus hijos —, ¿no puedo tener una noche tranquila sin sentir que están en peligro?

—Fue culpa de Teddy —farfulló Tom.

—¡Ey!

Harry volvió a suspirar y se giró para mirar a los Cullen que todavía estaban allí.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Hola, yo soy Alice —saludó la joven de pelo negro, acercándose a darle la mano a Harry. Él la aceptó con suspicacia. —Yo soy la vidente —susurró, mientras Edward distraía a los otros tres. —Sé lo que usted le dijo a nuestro padre, pero pude ver algo, ¿sabe? Fue sólo un flash, pero hace una hora pude ver a Bella subir a su ahijado a su hombro y comenzar a correr, así que mi hermano y yo vinimos en cuanto terminó. No puedo explicarlo, la verdad.

—¿Vinieron por tu visión?

—Claro. —Ella sonrió. —Su hijo, Teddy, me calló muy bien, al igual que Bella, así que no quería que le pasase nada.

Harry la miró largamente.

—Gracias —dijo sinceramente—. En recompensa voy a tratar de averiguar por qué pudiste ver algo.

—Oh, no hace falta.

—Seguro —sonrió el adulto—. Pero puedo ver que te está carcomiendo la incertidumbre.

Ella rió nerviosamente.

—¿Qué están susurrando tanto? —preguntó Tom, pegándose a las piernas de su padre.

—Nada que les interese —aseguró—. ¿Ya comieron?

—No todavía —suspiró Bella—. A eso íbamos.

—Entonces nosotros los llevaremos —masculló Edward, quien quién sabe por qué, ahora tenía la Play en sus brazos—. Si no hay problemas con eso, señor Potter.

—No —murmuró, angostando los ojos—. Confío en que puedan llevar a mis hijos y niñera al restaurante.

—Gracias.

Cuando el Volvo se alejó, Harry se cruzó de brazos y giró.

—¿Me asechas, Sam?

La mole que era Sam Uley salió de detrás de los arbustos, porque se había escondido de Bella y los niños, no así de los vampiros que detectaron su olor, ni del Auror entrenado.

—¿Por qué dejas a tus hijos a cargo de los Cullen?

Harry enarcó una ceja.

—¿Me tuteas? —preguntó fingiendo sorpresa—. ¿Y qué problema tienes con la gente que decido dejar a mis hijos?

—Necesito hablar contigo —gruñó, moliendo sus dientes—. En privado.

—Vamos a mi oficina —dijo Harry, mirándolo con suspicacia—. Hoy estoy solo.

Sam asintió seriamente, conteniendo el impulso de agarrar a su compañero y sacudirlo, diciéndole que los Cullen eran peligrosos. Pero no podía hacer eso, _todavía_. Primero tenía que hablarle de los lobos de La Push, la imprimación y después recién acerca de los vampiros vegetarianos.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** (1)No recuerdo si el papá de Sam está vivo o muerto (creo que está muerto), lo único que averigüé es que se llama Joshua. En fin, para motivos del fic, él va a estar vivo… porque los niños necesitan un lelo que los malcríe XD

Espero que les haya gustado mi versión de la imprimación de Sam. Si no recuerdo mal, en el cap que viene habrá lemon. Sí… ellos van rápido XD

Por cierto, en vista del inminente año nuevo la verdad es que no creo que la semana que viene tenga ganas de actualizar. En fin, si es que me puedo sentar a escribir, puede que actualice, pero no prometo nada.

**¡¡¡Feliz año nuevo, mis queridas lectoras/es!!!**

Un beso~

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este capítulo!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	7. Capítulo 6: Compañeros de alma

-/-/-/-

-

**La magia de tu ser.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. El resto pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El título del fic está inspirado en mi libro favorito de Johanna Lindsay, que tiene este mismo nombre. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:**Harry ha tenido suficiente del Mundo Mágico. Después de pedir un favor, logra trasladarse a una pequeña oficina de Aurores en Port Ángeles, USA. Con veintitrés años, un hijo de cinco y su ahijado de siete, Harry cree que tendrá la vida pacífica que tanto esperaba. Sin embargo, un Quileute llamado Sam Uley demostrará lo contrario.

**Twilight x Harry Potter**

**Parejas:** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. No sé si voy a mantener a los vampiros Cullen juntos, sépanlo. Más para el futuro.

**Advertencias:** MPreg. OOC. Universo Alternativo. Spoilers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter, pero no tengo en cuenta el epílogo. Probablemente spoilers de los 3 primeros libros de la Saga de Twilight, por ahora. Harry como uke.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-

**Capítulo 6: Compañeros de alma.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-

Harry guió al hombre hacia su oficina. Generalmente tenía un hechizo anti-muggles, pero con un movimiento disimulado de la varita que estaba guardada en su manga, Harry lo pudo desaparecer, así que el lugar apareció ante la vista del joven. Era una oficina cerca del puerto, modesta, que no llamaría mucho la atención ni siquiera si le faltaba el hechizo, pero como adentro había artículos mágicos, preferían esconderse.

Fue por eso que, cuando llegaron, Harry tuvo que pensar rápido.

—Er —murmuró—, espérame aquí un segundo. Adentro es un desastre.

—No importa realmente.

Harry le sonrió nervioso.

—Sólo tomará un par de minutos.

Harry abrió y cerró la puerta rápidamente y chasqueó su varita en el aire, tirando hechizos de ocultación y anti-muggle a todo aquello que sea mágico. Después dejó entrar a Sam.

—Puedes sentarte allá —señaló un sillón de cuero marrón gastado, que estaba al lado de un escritorio de roble.

—¿Deseas un café o té?

—No, no necesito nada.

Harry frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz aprensiva del muchacho, pero se encogió de hombros y se sirvió una taza de café, tenía una larga noche por delante, después de todo.

—Bien, te escucho —dijo Harry, tomando asiento en una silla frente al sillón donde estaba Sam.

El hombre lobo suspiró largamente y revolvió su cabello. Lo había cortado hace poco, porque le era bastante incómodo transformarse con tanto pelo en la cabeza. Los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo, pero esto era algo que tenía que hacer, y sin ayuda. Sobre todo, tenía miedo al rechazo, los ancianos de la tribu no le habían dicho que pasaba si su imprimación se negaba a ella, pero él estaba seguro que sería malo.

—Necesito contarte algo primero —comenzó, largando un largo suspiro—. Acerca de las leyenda de los Quileutes, las leyendas de mi tribu.

—Uh. —Le dio una mirada extraña. —Bueno.

Así pues, Sam comenzó a contarle a Harry acerca de su raza. Después pasó a la leyenda específica del lobo, poniéndole énfasis a ella. Pudo notar que cuando llegó a esa parte, los ojos de Harry se habrían como platos y olvidaba su café, teniendo toda su concentración en él. Inevitablemente, también tuvo que hablarle de los fríos, pero eso sería necesario. No le había gustado nada que _su_ compañero pareciera tan amistoso con los Cullen, cuando los vio después del incidente en la calle.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —susurró Harry, después de que Sam dio una pausa larga—. No es que no me interesa saber, pero... —–Sus ojos verdes se angostaron.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que parte de la historia es verdad?

—¿Cuál?

—La de los hombres lobos —murmuró, no atreviéndose a hacer contacto visual—. _Soy_ uno.

Escuchó que el moreno jadeaba, pero Sam aún así no se atrevió a mirarlo. Apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos.

—El día que me fui de tu casa, tuve mis primeros síntomas, dos días más tarde, cuando mi pico de fiebre llegó al máximo destruí la poca ropa que tenía encima y mi cama, cuando me convertí en un lobo negro gigante.

—Merlín —murmuró Harry.

Sam se dio vuelta a mirarlo, extrañado. Pero no pudo morar mucho en esa palabra, porque notó que su imprimado estaba pálido, sus manos le temblaban y miraba a Sam con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sé que es increíble, pero puedo mostrártelo si lo deseas.

—No, no es necesario —negó con la cabeza—. Yo te creo.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó amargamente—. Porque ni yo mismo todavía lo creo.

Harry le dio una sonrisa suave.

—Apenas te conozco, Sam. No te he visto desde que dejaste mi casa, no creo que vengas aquí y me cuentes semejante cosa sólo para tomarme el pelo.

Sam le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Gracias, significa mucho para mí.

—Pero –recalcó, frunciendo el ceño—, por la misma razón me imagino que tienes una razón muy buena para venir a revelarme algo que imagino debería ser muy privado tanto de ti como de tu tribu.

—Sí —asintió. _Él es muy perspicaz._ —Hay algo más —tragó saliva—, y espero que no me odies por lo que voy a decirte.

—¿Por qué debería? —pestañeó confundido.

—No soy un hombre lobo común —comenzó, otra vez evitando la mirada de Harry—. Es una maldición, sí, pero no tenemos nada que ver con la luna y eso, además como hombres lobos, tenemos una "habilidad especial" si es que se puede llamar así.

—¿Y esa es? —incitó Harry, muy interesado. _¿No se transforman con la luna llena como Remus? ¿Una habilidad especial?_

—Se llama imprimación —murmuró, conectando los ojos con Potter—. No sé si en algún momento oíste hablar de ella.

Harry sacudió la cabeza en negación.

—Tiene una explicación científica, pero en estos momentos no recuerdo nada, así que voy a explicarlo de mi manera —suspiró frustrado—. En pocas palabras, nosotros tenemos la capacidad de _imprimar_, lo que significa que, cuando vemos a la persona que está destinada a ser nuestra para el resto de nuestras vidas, imprimamos. Es decir, la imprimación es como amor a primera vista. Desde que sucede, esa persona pasa a ser el centro del universo para nosotros, no nos importa más que complacerlos, protegerlos y tenerlo a nuestro lado por el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Oh, oh, veo —murmuró—. ¿Y entonces por…?

Fue en ese mome—nto donde todo chascó. Y no sólo por la mirada muy significativa que Sam le estaba dando, sino porque, a pesar de lo que cualquier Slytherin puede pensar, Harry no era un idiota.

—No me digas que… —Le dio a Sam una mirada entre horrorizada y dimitida. Sam asintió, con una mueca. —soy yo. Bien, maldición.

—Lo siento —gimió Sam, enterrando su cara en sus manos—. Pero no es algo que podemos controlar, yo mismo no puedo creerlo hasta ahora. No quería. —Le dio una mirada intensa a su compañero. —Sin embargo, no puedo estar alejado de ti, sólo pienso en ti, sueño contigo. Todo este tiempo que estuve digiriendo la idea lo único que quería hacer era tocarte, estar a tu lado, olerte, sentirte, ¡besarte! ¡y hasta cojerte! —gritó al final de su diatriba.

—Er, demasiada información —masculló, rojo de vergüenza—. Contrólate, Sam.

—Lo siento —volvió a gemir—. Pero es que —Apretó sus cabellos—, ¡Ni siquiera soy gay!

—Ni yo.

Qué problema.

Los dos guardaron silencio, no atreviéndose a mirar al otro.

—¿Qué hay de tu familia? —preguntó Harry al fin, incómodo con el silencio.

—Ya lo saben, no fueron felices al principio, pero _entienden_. —Suspiró. —Es tan raro, sin embargo. Se supone que nosotros imprimimos en alguien con quien podemos formar una pareja y tener descendientes en el futuro. Y yo no soy gay —agregó innecesariamente.

—Ni yo —repitió Harry.

Bien, el punto estaba claro.

—Pero eres mi imprimado y no puedo pensar estar con cualquier otra persona.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo funciona exactamente? No puede ser que esto decida toda su vida.

—Pues es así –sonrió sarcásticamente—. Por supuesto, las leyendas dicen que al imprimar sentimos el deseo de estar con nuestros compañeros como amigos, hermanos, un primo o hasta un padre, pero esas son puras tonterías, porque si el imprimado está cerca de la edad del hombre lobo en cuestión siempre habrá atracción sexual. –—us ojos oscuros conectaron con los verdes. —Y puedo confirmarlo diciéndote que los sueños que he estado teniendo la última semana no tenían nada de "amistoso" o "fraternal".

Harry se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza. ¿Era su imaginación o toda su sangre estaba viajando al sur de su cuerpo?

—Dios, Sam. Esto que me dices cambia toda mi vida —susurró.

—Lo sé, lo siento.

Harry lo miró. En este tiempo que no lo había visto, Sam pasó a ser el adolescente a punto de convertirse en hombre en un hombre hecho y derecho. Al menos en físico. Su estatura estaba sobre los dos metros de alto, tal vez dos metros diez, sus brazos, piernas y torso eran duros y musculosos, su piel morena parecía del mismo color del café que estaba tomando y su cabello negro corto estaba en todas direcciones. _Bien, supongo que esto es lo que las mujeres llamarían un pedazo de hombre._

Lástima que él no era gay.

Sin embargo…

—Sam. No tienes por qué sentirlo.

… Harry era conocido por ser un héroe sacrificado, un mártir. Él no podía ver a este muchacho gigante pareciendo un perrito perdido. No por _su_ culpa.

—No puedo evitarlo —dijo Sam, atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—¿Me estás diciendo que aceptas esto? —preguntó asombrado.

Harry lució aterrado por unos segundos.

—Er, no sé. Pero mientras que proceso la información, me gustaría hacer algo por ti. No luces bien.

—He estado estresado. —Rodó sus hombros, facilitando la tensión en ellos. —Y si quieres hacer algo por mí, te pediría que me dejes visitarte todos los días, al menos una hora, para saber si estás bien. _Tengo_ que verte, el lobo dentro de mí me lo pide.

Una idea surgió en la mente de Harry.

—¿Tienes coche?

Sam le dio una mirada extraña.

—Sí, se puede decir que tengo. No es último modelo, pero me lleva y me trae, ¿Por qué?

—Bien. —Se retorció incómodo, un rubor en sus mejillas. —No sé conducir y tengo que tomarme todos los días el colectivo que viene de Forks hasta aquí. Tú me pides tiempo conmigo y la verdad es que con mi trabajo y atender a mis niños, no tengo mucho. Así que, si puede llevarme y traerme todos los días, encontraríamos el equilibrio perfecto. —Sonrió. —Te pagaré la nafta.

Sam lo miró sorprendido por unos minutos.

—No, er —suspiró—. Es una gran idea, pero no tienes por qué pagarme la nafta. Tú eres el que me va a hacer un favor, después de todo.

—No lo digas de esa forma —frunció el ceño. Era verdad, pero decir que era "un favor" sonaba tan mal. —Y voy a pagarte la nafta, quieras o no.

Sam le sonrió y Harry agachó su cabeza, ruborizado. Algo dentro de su vientre se retorcía. ¿Podría ser atracción? Pero el nunca se había sentido atraído a un hombre antes. ¿Era entonces este el poder de la imprimación?

Sin que él lo notara, Sam se había levantado de su asiento y se arrodilló frente al mago. Harry chilló asustado cuando una mano grande se apoyó en su mejilla. Levantó sus ojos verdes y pudo ver que Sam estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró.

—Lo siento —gimoteó, sonando desesperado—. Pero estás tan cerca, no puedo contenerme. Quiero tocarte. Lo necesito. —Lo miró a los ojos. —¿Puedo?

—B-Bueno.

Sam continuó con su caricia, pero como los anteojos entorpecían sus manos, los sacó con la que estaba libre y los dejó encima del escritorio. Siguió tocando la cara, maravillándose por la suavidad de ella. Pudo notar algunas cicatrices, que no saltaban a la vista desde lejos, por la palidez de su piel, pero estaban allí, sobre todo una en su frente. En un momento, Sam se agachó y enterró su nariz en el cuello de Harry y olió profundamente. _Dios_. Ese olor era tan agradable, intoxicante y erótico. Estaba haciendo a su cuerpo algo que no quería, por temor de asustarlo, pero no había nada en ese momento que lo alejaría de Harry.

—Maldición, deseo tanto besarte.

Harry tensó todo su cuerpo, casi olvidándose de respirar.

—Lo siento —suspiró, apoyando su frente en el hombro de Harry.

—N-No –susurró tan bajito, que Sam casi no lo oyó—. Puedes hacerlo, yo… cerraré mis ojos.

Sam levantó su cabeza y vio que su compañero estaba cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

—No quiero obligarte.

Harry suspiró, destensando su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y le dio una mirada insegura al hombre lobo.

—Créeme, Sam, tú no vas a hacer nada que yo no quiera. Ahora —cerró los ojos de nuevo—, hazlo.

Sam sonrió de lado y se acercó lentamente a los labios de Harry, cerrando sus ojos también. Él no era gay, pero había tenido tiempo para acostumbrarse que su compañero fuera un hombre. Además, los sueños que había estado teniendo ayudaban mucho. Si en sus sueños se sentían tan bien, ¿por qué no en la vida real?

Harry, por su parte, si bien tampoco era gay, lo que no era es prejuicioso. Si unos de sus mejores amigos era un mitad-gigante, su profesor fue un centauro y Dobby fue un gran amigo, podría ciertamente dejar que un hombre lobo que había confesado que él era su compañero de alma lo besara. Además, el gran escándalo de la familia Weasley no fue que Harry y Ginny se hayan separado de la manera que lo hicieron, sino que unas semanas antes de venir, Charlie haya anunciado que Draco Malfoy era su novio.

Ron y Harry no se sorprendieron mucho, aunque, porque ellos siempre supieron que el rubio era un maricón. En el amplio sentido de la palabra.

Ahora aunque, no bien los labios de Sam se posaron sobre los suyos, Harry pudo sentir el _calor_. Merlín, era tanto calor irradiando del cuerpo enorme. Abrumaba, pero era confortante. El beso fue algo torpe, un simple toque de labios, porque ambos estaban muy nerviosos. Pero pronto Sam pareció tomar valor y comenzó a mover sus labios, incitando al Potter que haga lo mismo. No que el mago era muy experto tampoco, sus únicas experiencias fueron Cho Chang, Ginny y un par de aventuras que tuvo después que Tom naciera, pero nunca duraron tanto como para que él tomara buena experiencia.

Así pues, Harry dejó al Quileute conducir el beso. Se asustó cuando sintió la lengua del otro acariciar su labio interior, e interpretó en ese momento que quería que abra la boca, así que lo hizo. Harry saltó cuando la lengua de Sam lo violó prácticamente. Cierto, había tenido un beso francés antes, pero era diferente con el muchacho, probablemente porque Sam era hombre y dominante.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, el beso comenzó a subir de temperatura, literalmente. Las manos de Sam estuvieron, de repente, en el cuerpo de Harry, una en su cadera y otra en su cuello, inclinando su cabeza, para profundizar más el beso. El mago se dejó guiar, comenzando a disfrutar de esta experiencia, aunque todo el tiempo había una voz que su cabeza que le decía que éste era un hombre el que lo estaba besando.

Cuando se separaron para respirar, ambos tenían los ojos vidriosos, respiraban agitadamente y sus pantalones les ajustaban en lugares incómodos.

—Wow —murmuró Harry.

Sam le sonrió tímidamente.

—Gracias —susurró, antes de alejarse.

—No, espera —farfulló el mago, antes de atraer a Sam por la solapa de su remera, y tener otro beso.

Sus bocas se juntaron tan precipitadamente que sus dientes chocaron, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó y retomaron el beso justo donde lo dejaron. Con mucha desesperación, lenguas tocándose y saliva intercambiándose. Harry gimió y la voz en su cabeza desapareció, así que levantó sus caderas y comenzó a frotar su erección contra el estómago musculoso de Sam.

El hombre lobo gruñó y empujó a Harry más contra la silla, haciendo que esta chirriara y amenazara con romperse.

Volvieron a separarse para respirar.

—Debemos parar —jadeó Sam—. O no podré controlarme.

—No –gimió Harry, todavía frotándose contra el hombre lobo—. Deseo más.

Sam cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, o si no iba a hacer algo de lo que iba a arrepentirse.

—No soy una mujer, Harry.

—Ya sé —respondió enseguida.

—Y si seguimos con esto, tú tendrás que hacer la parte de la mujer.

Esta vez, la respuesta tardó en llegar.

—… ya sé.

Sam lo miró intensamente y Harry se desenredó un poco del cuerpo enorme, para poder intercambiar la mirada.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Tú sabes qué hacer? —devolvió.

—Sí —admitió, con un rubor furioso en sus mejillas—. Leí un par de libros y miré fotos en el internet desde que comencé con los sueños.

—Oh. —Harry se sintió tímido de repente.

—No quiero apresurarte. Ambos somos heterosexuales, o lo éramos —murmuró. _Después de ese beso, no estoy tan seguro._

—Mira —masculló Harry—. Seré sincero contigo; no recuerdo la vez última que tuve sexo y eso es _muy grave_. He escuchado hablar que la penetración es dolorosa pero placentera y en estos momentos creo que podría agarrar lo que tengo al alcance de mis manos con tal de poder descargarme. —Sus ojos verdes perforaron los suyos. —No quiero usarte, pero…

—No me importa —interrumpió—. Yo tampoco estoy seguro de nada, pero si me dejas, tú sabes… _hacértelo_ —susurró cohibido—, ayudaría con estos sueños que me están volviendo loco y me apaciguarían en cierto grado. En este punto, creo que los dos nos estaremos utilizando.

Harry asintió.

—Er —Su cara estaba imposiblemente roja. —¿Necesitarás algo?

—Aquí en mi bolsillo lo tengo —dijo Sam, sacando del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta un tubo con un gel transparente.

—¿Viniste con eso aquí? —enarcó una ceja, sintiéndose irritado.

—No, bien —farfulló torpemente, rojo de vergüenza—. Lo necesitaba para mí, ya sabes, esos sueños me hacían despertar… alegre. —Cerró los ojos, humillado. Harry sonrió. —Me dio cosa comprarlo en la reserva y en Forks conozco a la que trabaja en la farmacia, así que vine a Port Ángeles por él, pero ti vi en la calle y pensé que era el momento indicado para decirte la verdad.

—Ah —murmuró más tranquilo.

Hubo un silencio torpe.

—¿Bien? —pidió Sam, no queriendo sonar ansioso.

—Vayamos atrás —dijo Harry, levantándose de su silla, un poco torpe, porque todavía tenía una erección rabiosa—. Hay un cuarto con una cama, para que los que quedamos de guardia podamos descansar algunas horas. Creo que servirá.

Tomándole la mano a Sam, lo guió hacia una puerta que el hombre lobo no había visto antes. Y, efectivamente, tras ella había una habitación chiquita, con una cama, una silla, un escritorio con una lámpara en él y una ventana al costado. Cuando Harry cerró la puerta y se dio vuelta para mirar a Sam, se instaló otro silencio torpe.

Harry, siendo el mayor, decidió tomar la iniciativa. Conectó su mirada con el gigante y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, consciente de la mirada hambrienta que recibía. Cuando su saco y camisa estuvieron fuera de su cuerpo, Sam pareció captar la idea y también comenzó a desnudarse, a una velocidad más amplia que la de Harry.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, no se prohibieron el admirar el cuerpo del otro. El mago no pudo evitar sentirse algo aprensivo por el tamaño de "eso". Era más grande de lo que nunca había visto antes y eso que él se había bañado seis años en las duchas comunes de Gryffindor y después en la Academia de Aurores.

—Bien, tú eres el que leyó acerca de esto —comentó torpemente.

Sam asintió.

—Acuéstate en la cama, boca arriba.

Inseguro, Harry obedeció. Segundos después, el cuerpo musculoso del hombre lobo asomó sobre el suyo, quitándole casi la respiración. Era imponente, sin sus anteojos y con la poca luz de la habitación, todavía podía ver como los músculos de los hombros y los brazos se doblaban, marcando las venas y las definiciones. Sam comenzó a darle besos en la cara, luego bajando a su cuello, hasta llegar a una de sus tetillas. Harry tensó y encrespó los dedos de sus pies, nunca nadie le había hecho eso a él antes. Cuando tenía sexo, siempre iba "directo al grano", ni con Ginny, del cual estuvo enamorado, jugueteó antes del sexo.

Pero se sentía tan bien, y ayudaba mucho que Sam tuviera una temperatura tan caliente, porque esa habitación era muy fresca. Pero la lengua y la saliva de Sam estaban agradablemente tibias y contrastaba perfectamente.

Harry jadeó y se retorció cuando Sam comenzó a tocar tentativamente sus bolas y después su pene. Otra vez, la temperatura de esa mano gigante envió sensaciones al mago que nunca había sentido antes. Tal vez sólo comparado con el sexo oral, pero él no creía que el Quileute le hiciera eso, después de todo, ambos eran o fueron heterosexuales hasta hace una hora.

Cuando la mano en su pene desapareció, Harry intentó protestar, pero después gritó cuando un primer dedo lo penetró.

—¡Merlín! —chilló Harry.

—¿Por qué dices esto? —preguntó Sam, mientras cerraba el tubo de lubricante.

—Te lo explicaré otro día —murmuró entre dientes. _Merlín, duele tanto._

—Debes relajarte. El libro decía que es peor si estás tenso.

—¿Y cómo se supone que debo relajarme? —preguntó irritado—. Tienes un dedo en mi culo y no es pequeño, debo decir.

Sam tuvo el descaro de sonreírle, o eso es lo que pudo notar sin sus lentes, antes de bajar su cabeza para darle un beso. Sirvió, porque Harry comenzó a tenerle gusto a la lengua juguetona de Sam, así que cuando el segundo dedo lo penetró, apenas sintió un picor. El tercer dedo sí se hizo conocido, pero para entonces él ya estaba relajado y ahora llegaba la aprensión de saber que pronto los dedos desaparecerían y serían reemplazados por otra cosa.

-—¿Preparado?

—No sé —admitió—. Pero creo que puedes continuar.

Sam asintió seriamente. Abrió un poco más las piernas de Harry y ubicó su erección en el lugar correcto. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerzas y gimió al sentir el dolor infernal que la carne de Sam le estaba causando a su pobre ano.

_Bien, ahora puedo decir que lo he experimentado todo._

—Relájate —jadeó—. Me estás estrangulando.

Harry quiso gritarle algo grosero, pero probablemente eso le iba a causar más dolor, así que se contuvo y comenzó a respirar compasivamente; recordando sus clases de respiración que fue cuando se acercaba la época de nacimiento de Tom. Hey, ahora que recordaba, parir a Tom por un canal que se había formado entre su ano y pene había sido mucho más doloroso que esto. Así que él podía resistir.

Se relajó lo mejor que pudo, hasta sentirse lo más cómodo posible con un pene de ¿treinta? centímetros en su culo. Cuando Sam salió un poco, Harry se preparó para sentir el dolor de ser rajado en dos, pero, muy por el contrario, cuando Sam lo embistió, tocó algo dentro de él que lo hizo ver las estrellas y olvidarse del dolor.

—¡Merlín! ¿_Qué_ fue eso?

—Ah —Asintió, sonriendo—. Esa debe ser tu próstata.

—_Hazlo_ de nuevo.

—Será un placer.

Sam volvió a sacarse del culo de su amante, y luego lo embistió con fuerzas. Harry gritó y se aferró a la espalda amplia, enterrando sus uñas en la piel morena. Sam ni siquiera lo sintió, lo único que podía sentir era las paredes que rodeaban su pene duro, el placer de estar cojiéndose a su compañero y la satisfacción que sentía su lobo interno. Harry siguió gritando y Sam regó de besos la piel que tenía más cerca, mordiendo de vez en cuando, dejando moretones en la piel pálida. El cabecero de la cama rebotaba contra la pared, haciendo un ruido infernal, que se mezclaba con el chirrido de la propia madera de la cama, los gritos de Harry y los jadeos de Sam.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más rápido! ¡Sam! —chilló Harry, aferrando sus piernas a las caderas del hombre lobo, obligándolo a que vaya _más adentro_.

—Cielos, vas a matarme —jadeó Sam, obedeciendo las ordenes gritadas tan sensualmente.

El reloj cambió a las 21:07 cuando ellos terminaron, gritando el nombre del otro, cayendo en la cama en un lió de piernas, brazos, sudor y semen. Luciendo saciados y cansados.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Sí, sí, probablemente piensen que fue demasiado pronto. Pero recuerden que ellos están teniendo sexo por necesidad, no están "haciendo el amor". Eso va a tardar un poco más en llegar.

Aún así… vamos… sé que lo disfrutaron XD

Para aquellas que se preguntaban cómo iba a reaccionar Sam a lo del mundo mágico y que Harry estuvo embarazado, bien, como vieron, eso también tardará en revelarse para él.

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este capítulo!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	8. Capítulo 7: Aceptación

-/-/-/-

-

**La magia de tu ser.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. El resto pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El título del fic está inspirado en mi libro favorito de Johanna Lindsay, que tiene este mismo nombre. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:**Harry ha tenido suficiente del Mundo Mágico. Después de pedir un favor, logra trasladarse a una pequeña oficina de Aurores en Port Ángeles, USA. Con veintitrés años, un hijo de cinco y su ahijado de siete, Harry cree que tendrá la vida pacífica que tanto esperaba. Sin embargo, un Quileute llamado Sam Uley demostrará lo contrario.

**Twilight x Harry Potter**

**Parejas:** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. No sé si voy a mantener a los vampiros Cullen juntos, sépanlo. Más para el futuro.

**Advertencias:** MPreg. OOC. Universo Alternativo. Spoilers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter, pero no tengo en cuenta el epílogo. Probablemente spoilers de los 3 primeros libros de la Saga de Twilight, por ahora. Harry como uke.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-

**Capítulo 7: Aceptación.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-

La alarma que Harry había manejado poner sobre su cuerpo para que lo despertara una hora antes que llegaran sus compañeros a la oficina fue lo que lo despertó. Fue puro instinto lo que lo hizo acordarse de poner esa alarma, después de tener el mejor sexo de su vida, cuando lo único que quería hacer era dormir y encresparse contra el cuerpo caliente y gigante del hombre lobo. Fue como una pequeña electricidad en su estómago, lo que lo hizo despertarse con un jadeo.

El gigante al lado de él revolvió y apretó aún más el brazo que tenía sobre su cintura, haciéndole dejar salir un segundo jadeo, por la _fuerza_ que había usado Sam en la acción.

—Por Merlín, Sam. Levántate. Ahora —susurró furiosamente, sacudiendo un hombro caliente.

_¡Me quedé dormido!_ Chilló en su mente, cuando la realización pasó su mente nublada. _¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡No dejes que ninguno de mis compañeros llegue antes de tiempo!_

Harry volvió a sacudir a Sam con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, culebreando sobre ese brazo que lo tenía prisionero y finalmente saltó de la cama.

—¡Argh!

Lo cual probó ser un error, porque el dolor que vino de su parte trasera lo hizo doblarse, muy mareado, y tener que apoyarse sobre el borde de la silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —gritó Sam, saltando apresurado de la cama. A pesar de su dolor, Harry tuvo tiempo de ruborizarse al ver al hombre lobo completamente desnudo. —¿Te duele algo?

—¿Qué crees que me duele? —siseó, haciendo una mueca de dolor y dándole una mirada enojada.

—Oh —murmuró, mirando para otro lado—. Lo siento.

Harry bufó.

—Sí, de acuerdo, te perdono —gruñó sarcásticamente—. Tienes que irte, Sam, mis compañeros de trabajo pueden llegar en cualquier momento. Y si te ven aquí… Dios, no quiero ni pensarlo.

—De acuerdo —murmuró, mirando al piso para buscar su ropa—. Te espero afuera, ¿cierto? Para llevarte a tu casa, como quedamos ayer.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

—¿Cierto? —pidió tentativo Sam.

Harry tomó una gran inspiración, frunció el ceño y miró al otro hombre.

—Creo que —Recuperó su camisa del piso y comenzó a ponérsela –deberíamos darnos un tiempo —murmuró al fin—. Nos precipitamos anoche. Maldición, no puedo creer que lo hayamos _hecho_, que te haya usado como eso.

—Pensé que quedamos en claro que ambos nos utilizamos.

—Tú no entiendes –negó con la cabeza. —Yo no soy así, Sam.

—Pero te pedí que me dejes verte al menos una hora diariamente –le recordó, sentándose al lado de Harry en la cama. Suspiró al ver la tensión de su compañero—. ¿De cuánto "tiempo" estaríamos hablando?

—No sé —murmuró incómodo por la cercanía del otro—. Hasta que todo esto se hunda en mi mente. Esto me cambia toda la vida, Sam. Cuando vine aquí en ningún momento planeaba hacerme amante de un hombre cinco años menor que yo.

Sam se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente.

—Tienes razón —dijo Sam, sin mirarlo—. Dije que no quería presionarte y es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. Puedes llamarme cuando quieras, esperaré.

—Ay, Sam... No, espera. —Como pudo, Harry se levantó de la cama y detuvo al menor, cuando lo vio abrir la puerta. Lo agarró de un codo y lo giró. Los ojos chocolates estaban tormentosos. —Lamento que sonara como sonó, yo sólo, Merlín —suspiró frustrado.

—No me debes nada —masculló Sam, todo su cuerpo temblando—. No tienes por qué cuidar lo que dices enfrente de mí.

—¡No deseo lastimarte! —exclamó.

—No lo has hecho.

—No se nota —gruñó. Volvió a suspirar y tomó la cara del hombre entre sus manos—. Dame hoy y mañana, ¿sí? Pasado mañana te llamaré para que me traigas a mi trabajo, ¿puedes hacer eso?

Sam le dio una mirada larga. Asintió.

—Puedo.

—Entonces nos estamos hablando.

Sam volvió a asentir y se fue sin mirar atrás. Harry suspiró por tercera vez, o tal vez más, antes de hacer una mueca de dolor y decidir ir al botiquín en busca de una poción para el dolor.

_Eres un imán para los problemas, Harry._

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

Cuando Harry llegó a casa saludó y despidió a Bella, quien le dio una mirada rara y le dijo que sus hijos estaban probando el nuevo aparato de juegos que se habían comprado. Potter asintió y le dijo que la esperaba recién el lunes, antes de irse a su habitación, después de darle un beso en cada mejilla a los niños.

Una vez en su habitación, se dio una buena ducha, que no había tenido tiempo de hacer antes, lavando todos los fluidos que habían quedado en su cuerpo. Después de salir del agua, hizo una mueca y se ruborizó al ver las marcas de mordidas que adornaban todo su cuerpo superior.

Después de vestirse, Harry tiró algo de polvo flú en su chimenea.

—¡Hermione! ¿Estás allí?

La cabeza de su mejor amiga tardó tres minutos en aparecer.

—¡Harry! ¡Tanto tiempo! —saludó en tono de regaño—. ¡Pensé que te habías olvidado de nosotros!

El hombre suspiró.

—No tengo tiempo para eso, Hermione. Ha pasado algo y necesito hablarlo con alguien.

—Harry James Potter —masculló ella, angostando sus ojos—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—¡¿Por qué piensas que _yo_ he hecho algo malo?! ¡No es ni siquiera mi culpa! —saltó enseguida, defensivo.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

—¿Entonces qué?

Harry suspiró y se sentó al borde de su cama, enterrando su cara en sus manos. Sin mirarla a la cara, comenzó a contarle todo lo que Sam le dijo la noche antes, sin dejar nada de lado, excepto cómo terminó la noche.

—Oh, Merlín, Harry. No puedo creer que esos tipos de hombres lobos existan allí. Pensé que eran sólo fabulas de cuentos. Pero parece que he subestimado de nuevo a la magia.

—¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?! —chilló con incredulidad.

—Oh, lo siento —se ruborizó—. Yo sólo… en fin. —Adoptó una actitud seria. –Si me preguntas a mí, creo que deberías tratar al menos ser su amigo. Informarte más sobe la situación, obviamente; probablemente si mantienen una relación platónica, las cosas pueden funcionar para ambos. ¿No me dijiste que él tiene una novia? Probablemente si tu tomas un papel de amigo y consejero, él pueda sobrevivir esa "imprimación", pero poder casarse y tener su propia familia.

_Oh, Merlín. Leah._ Pensó aterrado. No se había acordado de ella anoche, mientras Sam se enterraba dentro de él.

—¿Harry?

—Er, ¿sí?

—¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

—No, no —tragó saliva—. Yo, simplemente, no sé qué hacer.

—Infórmate, Harry —indicó ella—. Con lo que me has dicho, esta es una situación nada fácil, lo que tienes que hacer primero es reunir toda la información necesaria para luego tomar una decisión sabia.

—Infierno sangriento, Herm —habló Ron, que recién acababa de recuperarse, después de haber escuchado el relato de Harry—. Creo que esta situación no puede remediarse leyendo un libro. ¡Merlín, Harry! —La cabeza de Ron apareció en la chimenea. —¿Tú no vas a volverte gay también, cierto?

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con ser gay o no, Ron! —chilló su esposa, empujándolo—. ¡Ese muchacho admitió que Harry es su compañero de alma! ¡Esto va más allá de la sexualidad!

—Por favor, no peleen —suspiró Harry, revolviendo su cabello—. Es lo menos que necesito en este momento.

Sus amigos tuvieron la decencia de lucir avergonzados.

—Lo sentimos, Harry —murmuró Hermione, antes de fulminar al pelirrojo con la mirada—. Pero me temo que más no puedo aconsejar demasiado; esta es, después de todo, una decisión que sólo te concierne a ti y a él.

—Pero avísame con tiempo si te vas a volver gay, Harry. Debo asimilar la idea.

—¡Ronald!

—¡Auch! ¡Hermione!

Harry rió.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

—De nada, Harry.

Potter suspiró y miró por la ventana. Tenía dos días para pensar qué iba a hacer y los iba a usar para decidir lo mejor para él, Sam y sus niños. Sin embargo, él se conocía y sabía que hasta que no resolviera ese tema en su cabeza, no iba a estar tranquilo, y si de consejo se trataba, había dos _personas_ a las que podía recurrir. Aunque le daba un poco de vergüenza tratar este tema con ellos.

Inseguro, mordiendo su labio inferior, Harry salió de su habitación y fue hacia su oficina.

—Buenos días, Harry —saludó Albus, dándole una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, director —murmuró, un poco aliviado de no ver a Snape en su retrato.

—No luces muy bien, mi muchacho.

Harry suspiró, se sentó en una silla que estaba a su alcance y comenzó a hablar. También le contó la versión censurada de su situación al viejo director.

—¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí? —susurró, cuando terminó la historia, enterrando su cara en sus manos, sonando frustrado y enojado—. Vine aquí para iniciar una nueva vida, poder desprenderme de todos aquellos que creen tener derecho de meterse en mi vida o de manejarla. Pero no, vengo a un rincón inhóspito del mundo y me encuentro con que pasa algo que decide mi vida de nuevo. ¿Es que nunca voy a poder decidir por mí mismo? ¿Siempre tiene que haber algo o alguien que decida mi futuro por mí?

—Lo siento, Harry.

Los ojos verdes se levantaron para mirarlo y después hizo una mueca de dolor.

—No quise que sonara como eso —murmuró.

—Pero tienes toda la razón, tienes razón en quejarte y protestar por aquellos que hemos manejado tu vida a su antojo.

—Ya te perdoné, no quiero hablar de eso —gruñó.

Albus le dio una sonrisa triste.

—La culpa nunca me va a abandonar, Harry. Nunca pararé de recordarte que lo siento. Si hubiese habido otra manera…

—Lo sé.

Hubo un largo silencio en el lugar, sólo roto de vez en cuando por las risas y gritos que venían de la sala donde los niños estaban jugando.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con el señor Uley?

Harry revolvió su cabello.

—No sé, no quiero decirle que no —frunció el ceño. —Si no entendí mal, algo como eso podría matarlo. —Suspiró. —No es mucho lo que me pide, por ahora, y no quiero ser la causa de su sufrimiento. —Volvió a enterrar su cara en sus manos. —Estoy tan confundido, _ambos_ estamos confundidos. Aunque él parece tener las cosas más claras que yo, al menos.

—¿Hay algo más, cierto? —preguntó Albus, dándole una mirada calculadora.

Culpable, Harry se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

—Pu-Puede ser que anoche me haya precipitado en algo.

—¿Oh?

—Albus —gimió Harry—. Por favor, no me preguntes.

El director rió quedamente. Cuando el muchacho se sentía avergonzado, siempre olvidaba las formalidades y lo llamaba por su nombre.

—Creo que me doy una idea —dijo jocosamente, antes de ponerse serio—. Y sí, si se trata de lo que estoy pensando, creo que te precipitaste mucho, Harry.

Potter le dio una mirada desesperada.

—Soy el peor de los hombres —jadeó—. Lo usé para mi conveniencia y ahora quiero huir de la responsabilidad.

—Sé que eres una buena persona, con todo, siempre te precipitas al tomar decisiones, dejándote llevar por tus _pasiones_. Y no puedes culparte en algo como esto, si es que la otra parte también se vio beneficiada, tal y como me imagino.

Harry se ruborizó otra vez.

—Bien sí, pero eso no quita que lo _usé_. —Suspiró. —Lo usé para descargarme y ahora me estoy quejando de que mi vida siempre es decidida por otros. Merlín, tal parece que nací para ser guiado por otros y nunca poder decidir por mí mismo.

—Allí afuera hay un niño que es una prueba de que tú también puedes tomar tus propias decisiones, Harry.

Sonrió, recordando a su hijo.

—Una de las pocas pruebas.

El viejo hombre en el retrato suspiró.

—¿Tu mayor desdén es que es un hombre?

—¿Uh? —Pestañeó, dándole una mirada incrédula—. No, la verdad que no. Creo que estaría aún enojado por esto si es que fuera una mujer. Aunque sí —suspiró—, creo que para los niños, al menos, lo facilitaría si es que fuera una mujer. Pero Sam… —se lamió los labios— Sam es _atractivo_ y le cae bien a mis hijos.

Albus sonrió y Harry se ruborizó aún más.

—Sea cual sea tu decisión al respecto, sé que el destino se encargará de redimirte en el futuro.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

***Dos días después***

**-**

***La Push***

-

—¿Quién murió? —preguntó Paul a Seth, mientras veían como Sam miraba melancólico las llamas de la fogata que estaba prendida en la playa.

—No sé muy bien qué pasa —se encogió de hombros—. Nadie quiere decirme, pero creo que tiene que ver con el motivo por el cual él terminó con mi hermana.

—Oh~

Los dos miraron un rato más al mayor, antes de que el ruido de un motor se escuchara acercarse. Por el camino de la playa, vieron acercarse la camioneta del padre de Sam, que frenó de repente y el dueño salió de ella, luciendo ansioso.

—¿Papá? —preguntó Sam, frunciendo el ceño.

—Vine a buscarte, Sam —dijo su padre—. Vamos a la casa.

—Pero, los chicos y yo…

—_Él_ llamó, Sam. —Los ojos del hombre lobo se abrieron como platos. —Le dije que llamara dentro de diez minutos, que te iba a buscar y volveríamos enseguida.

Mucho al desconcierto de los jóvenes Quileutes que estaban en la playa, Sam saltó de su lugar al lado de la fogata y corrió a la camioneta, tomando el lugar del conductor y apenas esperando a que su padre entre, antes de encender el motor y salir a toda bala.

—Wow, eso fue extraño —murmuró Jared, que estaba al lado de Sam un rato antes.

—¿Quién mierda es "él"? —preguntó Paul, pero nadie le respondió.

Una vez en su casa, Sam saltó de la camioneta, sin siquiera apagarla y se plantó al lado del teléfono. Sólo tuvo que esperar tres minutos larguísimos, hasta que su teléfono sonó.

—¿Hola? —pidió ansiosamente.

—Um, hola, Sam.

El hombre lobo pudo haber gritado, todo su cuerpo gigante se derritió casi por la revelación. Era _su_ voz, la voz de su imprimado.

—Hola, Harry. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Um, necesitar, necesitar, no —una pausa—. Pero me preguntaba sí —su voz vaciló—, si… ¿puedes venir un momento?

—¿Ahora?

—No, er, bien, no tiene que ser ahora.

—Ahora puedo.

—Uh, bueno —tosió—. Te espero.

Hubo una pausa larga.

—Gracias por llamar, Harry.

—No hay de qué. Nos vemos.

—Sí.

Harry colgó primero.

Todavía con el tubo en la mano, el muchacho suspiró, cerrando sus ojos. Dos días, dos tortuosos días habían pasado sin que escuchara su voz. Porque Sam había respetado a rajatabla el pedido de su imprimado y no lo había incomodado. Fueron los días más terribles para él, porque su lobo interior se retorcía de ganas de saber de su compañero, pero Sam lo aplacó, diciéndole que si forzaban un encuentro, podría ser el último que tuvieran. Así pues, ahora, después de tanto esperar, al fin recibió la llamada que tanto esperó.

Sam colgó el tubo y se dio vuelta, para encontrarse con su papá, que le sonreía de lado.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —guiñó un ojo, dimitido al hecho que su hijo era gay y actuaba como una muchacha enamorada—. Ve.

El hombre lobo se apresuró a hacerlo.

En su casa, Harry caminaba de un lado a otro, luciendo muy nervioso. Sus hijos le habían insistido a su niñera que los llevara hoy a su casa, porque ellos alegaban que querían "familiarizarse" más con ella. Estando tan nervioso por la decisión que había tomado, él no había notado la bolsa grande y sospechosa que sus hijos llevaban a cuesta, hasta el monovolumen de una Bella asustada.

Más pronto de lo que pensaba, el ruido del coche de Sam se hizo escuchar, hasta que paró frente a su casa. Sintiendo mariposas en su estómago, Harry se miró en el espejo que estaba en la pared, junto a un cuadro de unicornios que estaba encantado para que no se moviera. Se había puesto una camisa de seda negra, con un par de pantalones color caqui. Estaba sencillo, luciendo como un padre de familia, un padre muy joven, pero responsable al fin. No era como que él quisiera lucir atractivo o algo así.

El timbre sonó y Harry revolvió su cabello.

Convocando su valor de Gryffindor, Potter fue a abrir la puerta. Sam tenía una camiseta de algodón simple, con un par de jeans, ambas prendas lo apretaban en los lugares adecuados, haciendo que Harry tragara saliva.

—Uh, hola —murmuró incómodo.

Es que los ojos chocolates de Sam le estaban dando una mirada hambrienta, anhelante, como si hayan pasado años desde que lo vio por última vez, como si tuviera ganas de _comerlo_.

—Hola, Harry —su voz era sedosa, como un ronroneo.

—Uh —Harry farfulló incoherentemente, después mordió su labio inferior y se hizo a un lado—. Puedes pasar.

—Gracias.

Sam había crecido un poco más desde la última vez que lo vio, tanto que esta vez tuvo que agachar su cabeza, para poder cruzar el umbral de su puerta. Harry lo guió hasta la sala, donde en la mesa ratona había un jarra de jugo de naranja fresco, con algunos canapés que Kreacher había preparado para ellos.

—¿Deseas servirte algo? —preguntó, haciendo una seña hacia las cosas.

Pero los ojos del Quileute no salían de él, poniéndolo incómodo.

—No —respondió Sam—. La verdad es que no podría comer nada hasta que no me digas por qué me llamaste.

Harry suspiró y tomó asiento frente al hombre lobo.

—Bueno, como te dije, me tomé estos días para pensar en nuestra situación —mordió su labio inferior. Sam tuvo que cerrar los ojos y tragarse el impulso de usar _sus_ dientes para morder esos labios apetitosos. —Y llegué a la conclusión que, si bien la idea de tener una relación con un hombre no me atrae, tampoco deseo lastimarte. —Lo miró a los ojos. —Ambos somos inexpertos en esto, pero he tenido novias antes, ya probamos cómo sería el sexo y creo que podríamos…

—… intentarlo —terminó Sam por él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Harry asintió, ruborizado.

—Aunque, debes darme un tiempo —balbuceó—. Lo que hicimos en mi oficina _no estuvo_ mal, pero fue _demasiado_ rápido.

Sam hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Entiendo —asintió. Luego lo miró intensamente.

—¿Qué? —pidió defensivo.

—¿Puedo besarte?

La cara de Harry se convirtió en un tomate.

—N-No creo que debamos —farfulló—. Tú sabes a lo que nos llevó el primer beso que nos dimos.

—Será uno pequeño, sólo deseo sentirte —Al ver la indecisión de Harry, usó las palabras mágicas—. _Por favor_.

Harry no era una persona que diría no a un pedido tan desesperado.

El mago asintió y se levantó del sillón, mientras Sam hacía lo mismo. No conectaron miradas, Harry estaba demasiado desconcertado como para mirarlo a los ojos. Sólo sintió una mano caliente en su mejilla y un par de labios que se posaban en los suyos. Casi por instinto, sus ojos se cerraron y su boca se abrió, para dejar pasar la lengua del otro. Pero el beso no terminó allí, pese a lo que había dicho Sam.

Harry gimió e intentó separarse, pero el hombre lobo desesperado no lo dejó, en lugar lo apretó más contra sí. No tardó mucho hasta que Harry se rindiera y rodeó el cuello amplio de su compañero con sus brazos.

Pese a al tipo de juramento que ambos habían llevado a cabo antes, este beso se trasladó a la habitación de Harry, y allí sucedió justo lo que el Auror no quería. Con todo, ambos tuvieron sexo salvaje y desenfrenado hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Olvidándose hasta de cenar.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Apuesto a que quisieron estrangular a Harry el principio del cap XD Pero entiendan, tal como él dijo en el cap pasado, la imprimación de Sam le cambia toda la vida.

Hermione y Ron hicieron una aparición especial en este cap, espero que les haya gustado XD

Er… sé que prometí que la reacción de los niños y la magia estarían en este cap, pero la verdad es que no recordaba muy bien, sin embargo, ya me fijé en mis notas y está para el cap que viene.

Por cierto, ¿alguien conoce algún desafío sobre un trío? Tengo ganas de escribir un trío, pero que sea multi-crossover. Es decir, que el trío sea de tres fandom diferentes, uno preferentemente de HP. A ver si me indican dónde encontrar.

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este capítulo!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	9. Capítulo 8: Magia

-/-/-/-

-

**La magia de tu ser.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. El resto pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El título del fic está inspirado en mi libro favorito de Johanna Lindsay, que tiene este mismo nombre. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:**Harry ha tenido suficiente del Mundo Mágico. Después de pedir un favor, logra trasladarse a una pequeña oficina de Aurores en Port Ángeles, USA. Con veintitrés años, un hijo de cinco y su ahijado de siete, Harry cree que tendrá la vida pacífica que tanto esperaba. Sin embargo, un Quileute llamado Sam Uley demostrará lo contrario.

**Twilight x Harry Potter**

**Parejas:** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. No sé si voy a mantener a los vampiros Cullen juntos, sépanlo. Más para el futuro.

**Advertencias:** MPreg. OOC. Universo Alternativo. Spoilers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter, pero no tengo en cuenta el epílogo. Probablemente spoilers de los 3 primeros libros de la Saga de Twilight, por ahora. Harry como uke.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-

**Capítulo 8: Magia.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-

En la casa de los Swan, Bella se enfrentaba a una situación muy difícil. Frente a ella estaba la bolsa que los niños Potter habían traído de su casa.

—Ya les dije, yo no uso vestidos.

—Pero Bella~ queremos jugar a la princesa y los caballeros –gimoteó Teddy, ya vestido con su traje que parecía haber salido de la película El Rey Arturo—. Debes ponerte el vestido, para que podamos irte a rescatar a tu torre, donde te tienen secuestrada.

—No, la respuesta sigue siendo la misma –negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño—. Además, no vamos a ir a jugar afuera, ya les dije, falta poco para que oscurezca.

—Por fa, Bella~ Te pedimos esto y te juro que por el resto del mes no te vamos a pedir nada más —hizo un puchero—. ¿Cierto, Tom? –le dio una codazo a su hermano.

Tom miró al mayor, quien le guiñó un ojo. Thomas Potter asintió.

—Por favor, Bel –su labio inferior tembló y sus ojos verdes se inundaron de lágrimas—. Sólo queremos jugar.

Bella hizo una mueca de dolor y retrocedió ante la potencia de esa mirada.

—Está bien –murmuró derrotada.

— ¡Yey! –chilló Teddy, levantando una mano, para que su hermano chocara los cinco.

Tom sonrió desviado (como el bien Slytherin que era) y chocó su mano con Teddy.

_Mierda, acabo de ser manipulada por un par de mocosos._

Media hora más tarde, Bella luchaba para bajarse de su monovolumen, con su vestido de los años de quien sabe cuánto, pero que era demasiada tela para su gusto. Se habían trasladado de su casa, porque los niños alegaron que habían encontrado un lugar perfecto para jugar cerca de su casa.

—Esta será tu torre, Bella.

Sorprendida, miró un árbol masivo, que parecía partido al medio, haciendo un lugar perfecto en el centro para que alguien pueda sentarse. En el tronco del árbol había un par de maderas clavadas que le sirvieron de escalera, mientras los niños la ayudaron a subir. En el medio del árbol había una manta y hasta un par de almohadones gigantes.

— ¿Te gusta, Bella? –pidió Tom con impaciencia, él también vestía como Teddy—. Yo encontré el árbol y mi papá nos ayudó a arreglarlo. Nos dijo que va a contratar a alguien para que nos haga una casita ahí. Como ustedes los americanos tienen gusto de hacer.

—Uh, es un buen lugar –aseguró, sentándose y arreglando el vestido—. No creo que le haga bien a la tela de esta cosa, sin embargo –señaló la ropa que la vestía.

— ¡No te hagas problemas! –exclamó Teddy—. Tío Harry es bueno con el hilo y la aguja –_Y la varita_. –Así que si le pasa algo, él lo arreglará.

—Supongo –suspiró.

— ¡Entonces empecemos, Lancelot! –chilló Teddy, sacando su espada de juguete—. ¡Rescatemos a la princesa Isabella!

— ¡Claro, Arthur!

Se dieron vuelta y comenzaron a correr.

— ¡No vayan muy lejos!

Tenían que derrotar al enemigo antes de poder rescatar a la princesa, así que los caballeros tuvieron que separarse, para poder emboscar a los malos y matarlos sin ser dañados. Así que Tom y Teddy se dividieron en medio del bosque, cada uno por su lugar. No tenían miedo, ya que sabían que si les pasaba algo, su padre estaría allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¡Ríndete! –exclamó Teddy, apuntando a un enemigo invisible—. ¡No podrás evitar que rescate a la princesa!

— ¡¿Y qué si no deseo hacerlo?!

Teddy tensó y se dio vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con un Emmett Cullen, que sonreía divertido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Detectando un posible compañero de juego, Teddy sacudió su espada airosamente.

— ¡Entonces probarás el filo de mi espada, maloso! –chilló.

—Deseo verte intentarlo.

Teddy dio un grito de guerra, antes de lanzarse en el Cullen. Emmett lo esquivó y lo agarró por debajo de las axilas, antes de comenzar a cosquillearlo.

— ¡No! –chilló entre risas—. ¡Trampa! ¡Esto es trampa! ¡Se supone que demos luchar con nuestras espadas! –siguió, retorciendo como una anguila.

—No tengo espada –gruñó Emmett, siguiendo con su ataque.

— ¡Argh! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Lancelot!

Cerca de allí, Rosalie resopló, cruzándose de brazos. Todos los Cullen estaban en la casa, viendo una película, cuando sintieron que alguien se acercaba. Como Alice no había tenido ninguna visión al respecto, Carlisle los había enviado a investigar. Ella y su marido detectaron enseguida al pequeño mago. Ella quiso darse vuelta y volver, pero Emmett, siempre juguetón quiso quedarse e interactuar con el niño.

Se veían muy lindos juntos y su corazón volvió a doler, al recordar que ella y su amor nunca podrían tener un niño propio.

Tommy, por otro lado, encontró el sendero a la casa de los Cullen y caminó por él. La casa era grande y la estructura le llamó mucho la intención.

—Hola, Thomas.

Tom saltó y después miró con desprecio a la vampiresa que lo saludaba.

—Hola, señorita Cullen.

—Por favor, puedes llamarme Alice y este es mi novio Jasper –dijo ella, indicando al hombre que se paraba detrás suyo.

El niño asintió y después se dio media vuelta, para irse.

—¿Estás perdido, tesoro? –preguntó una nueva voz suave.

Curioso él se dio vuelta, para ver a otra vampiresa, parada en la puerta de la casa.

—Hola, soy Esme –ella le dio una sonrisa muy buena. Una sonrisa a la cual él sólo estaba acostumbrado a recibir de tiita Hermione o lela Andrómeda.

—Uh, soy Thomas –masculló ruborizado.

Alice rió nerviosamente.

—No estoy perdido –murmuró, frunciendo el ceño—. Estaba jugando con mi hermano, pero vi su casa y me sentí curioso –se encogió de hombros.

—¿Deseas conocerla por dentro? –preguntó Alice—. Tenemos muchas cosas con las cuales un mago como tú no debe estar familiarizado.

Los ojos verdes brillaron con curiosidad.

— ¡Thomas! ¡Teddy! ¡¿Dónde están?!

Los arbustos cerca del jardín de Esme se movieron, para que Bella apareciera por allí, caminando torpemente, con la tela del vestido entre sus manos, tenía un rasgón en la manga y su cara estaba manchada con tierra. Al mismo tiempo que ella aparecía, Edward llegaba por el otro lado, luciendo agitado y con el pelo más revuelto que de costumbre.

— ¡Aquí, Bella! –Alice agitó una mano, llamando la atención de la chica.

Los ojos marrones de Bella buscaron la dueña de la voz y se ruborizó enseguida al ver a los Cullen mirarla.

—Uh, hola.

—Hola, cielo –saludó Esme, con gusto—. ¿Tuviste algún accidente?

—Falté un escalón y me caí del árbol del cual bajaba –frunció el ceño, mirando a Tom—. Se tardaron mucho y me preocupé. ¿Dónde está Teddy?

—¡No hablaré! ¡Tú, malvado sajón! ¡Podrás torturarme todo lo que quieras, pero no diré ni pio!

Emmett Cullen caminaba por el sendero de la casa, llevando al niño en su hombro, como una bolsa de papas. Rosalie caminaba un poco más atrás, con un gesto de desdén en su cara.

— ¡Arthur! ¡Idiota! –gritó Tom, volviendo a su papel—. ¡¿Cómo dejaste que te atraparan?!

— ¡Lancelot! –chilló Teddy, haciendo que los vampiros hicieran una mueca de dolor por el volumen—. ¡Me tendieron una trampa! ¡Ayúdame!

Sacando su espada de juguete, Tom arremetió contra Emmett y trató de hincarlo en el muslo, pero el plástico no era nada contra la piel dura de un vampiro, así que el pequeño juguete terminó rompiéndose. Instantáneamente, los ojos verdes comenzaron inundarse de lágrimas.

—¡Rompiste mi espada! –sollozó indignadamente.

—Er.

Silencio.

—Yo te compraré otra, tesoro –dijo Esme, caminando rápidamente hasta donde estaba el niño y arrodillándose a su lado—. ¿No quieres pasar? Acabo de hacer una rica cena y tengo un jugo de durazno delicioso. Creo que ya es hora de cenar y no de andar jugando.

—¡Comida! –chilló Teddy, volviendo a la vida—. ¡Yo tengo hambre, señora!

Esme sonrió, aunque Teddy no podía verlo.

—Entonces entremos.

Estiró una mano hacia Tom, pero él no la tomó, en lugar le dio otra mirada de rencor a Emmett y tiró su espada rota al piso, antes de caminar orgullosamente hacia la casa de los vampiros. Insegura de que hacer, Bella también los siguió adentro. Aunque se sentía terriblemente incómoda con esa ropa.

Una vez dentro de la casa, los tres "humanos", pudieron ver lo impresionante que era la casa por dentro, la cocina (hacia donde los guió Esme) era enorme y con los objetos más modernos. Había sido una gran coincidencia que Esme hubiera tenido ganas de cocinar hoy una receta que había visto en la televisión el día anterior. Tal vez fue intuición, a falta de las visiones de Alice en cuanto a estos niños.

—Siéntense, queridos –dijo Esme, indicando las sillas que rodeaban la mesada que estaba en el centro de la cocina—. Enseguida le serviré un plato a cada uno.

Nunca negando un plato de comida, Teddy arremetió hacia la tarta que Esme le había dado, Tom le siguió, sólo luego de comprobar que Teddy no se retorcía en el piso envenenado, Bella lo hizo después de largar un suspiro.

—Oh~ esto es tan bueno –gimió Teddy—. Es bueno probar otra comida que no sea la que hace Kreacher. ¿Y qué es esta cosa? –Tomó el frasco de la mayonesa. –Los Muggles crean cosas tan raras, pero deliciosas.

Thomas le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, pero llegó tarde. Después de que Teddy dijera esas palabras, Bella lo miraba extrañamente, al igual que los vampiros. Éstos sabían qué era un muggle, pero no tenían la idea de quién era Kreacher.

—¿Qué has…?

—Me encantan tu vestido, Bella –interrumpió Alice, no dejando que la muchacha acabara la pregunta.

—Er –Bella farfulló y se ruborizó, haciendo que Edward saliera de la cocina, si es que quería evitar atacar a su _Cantante_ y Jasper hizo una mueca de dolor. –Ellos me lo compraron para jugar.

Los ojos de Teddy brillaron y comenzó a explicar entusiástico su juego. Todo esto sirvió para desviar la mente de Bella sobre el asunto, por suerte. Una hora más tarde, después de comer y beber todo lo que Esme les ofreció, Carlisle fue el elegido para llevar a los niños a la casa de Bella. Antes de que se fueran, Alice les susurró a los niños que estaban invitados a jugar beisbol con ellos durante la próxima tormenta de rayos. Emmett se ofreció a ir a buscarlos a su casa, ultrajado cuando escuchó que los niños no sabían qué era ese deporte.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

Al otro día, sabiendo que tenía hasta el mediodía hasta que Bella trajera a los niños a su casa, Harry se levantó a hacer el desayuno. Le costó desenredarse del abrazo de Sam, que se había quedado a dormir en su casa. Se ruborizó al sentir un dolor en su trasero, y miró a su amante que roncaba sonoramente, el pobre hombre lobo había quedado exhausto después de las actividades de anoche.

—Harry Potter no me deja hacer mis tareas.

Harry saltó al escuchar la voz de su elfo domestico.

—Lo siento, Kreacher. –Suspiró. –Ahora mismo tengo pensado decirle la verdad a Sam, así que no vas a tener que esconderte más, al menos no cuando él esté en casa.

Las cejas de la criatura se levantaron.

—¿Harry Potter va a romper la leyes de los magos?

—Escuchaste lo que hicimos anoche –masculló Harry, dándole la espalda a Kreacher, vigilando las tostadas—. Y sabes que hay excepciones para decir la verdad acerca de la magia a los muggles. Ésta es una, Kreacher.

El elfo masculló algunas cosas, antes de desaparecer.

Quince minutos más tarde, cuando colocaba la manteca y mermelada en la mesa, Sam apareció en su cocina. Harry se ruborizó, porque su amante sólo llevaba sus pantalones de jean encima, dejando todo su torso descubierto. Merlín, esos músculos eran impresionantes. ¿Pero desde cuando él se puso a admirar un cuerpo masculino?

—Hice el desayuno –dijo Harry, señalando todas las cosas en la mesa. Sam ya le había dicho que, como hombre lobo, comía mucho, así que hizo dos docenas de tostadas, sacó el pastel de vainilla con chocolate que compró de Port Ángeles y además puso una jarra llena de jugo de naranja y algo de café. –Espero que todo sea de tu agrado.

—Sí, gracias. –Asintió, antes de darle una mirada intensa.

Harry se retorció un poco al reconocer esa mirada y miró para otro lado, pero su postura no negaba nada. Notando eso, Uley se acercó para apoyar una mano en la espalda de Harry y después sus labios le dieron un beso de bienvenida a su amante.

—Y pensar que lo íbamos a tomar lento –suspiró Harry.

—Es inevitable, por la imprimación. –Agachó la cabeza. –Lo siento.

—Basta con eso de sentirlo –dijo Harry, acariciando un hombro amplio y caliente—. Te dije que no me molesta.

—Gracias –murmuró, dándole una sonrisa tímida.

—Bueno, comamos, que después tengo que decirte algo acerca de mí, si es que queremos seguir con esto. –Sam frunció el ceño. –Nada de qué preocuparse, no pongas esa cara.

Harry bebió dos tazas de café, comió dos tostadas y bebió un vaso de jugo, el resto se lo zampó Sam. El mago estaba alegre de que era millonario, porque ya veía que dar de comer a su amante le iba a costar mucho. Después de comer, Sam fue por su camisa (Si bien le complacía ver a Harry ruborizado a cada rato, ahora se compadeció de él) y luego se sentaron en la sala. Notó al mayor nervioso y esto lo hizo temeroso. ¿Había algo mal con tu imprimado? ¿Tenía un pasado que podría llegar a perseguirlo? Después de todo, no todos los días alguien abandona Inglaterra para venirse a vivir a Forks.

—Lo que voy a decirte es… complicado –Dudó un poco. –Por eso espero que te mantengas callado y me escuches hasta el final. Después puedes hacerme las preguntas que quieras. Pero… déjame acabar y después puedes juzgar.

Sam asintió.

Y entonces Harry empezó.

Cuando el mago acabó su historia, su garganta estaba seca y el reloj encima de la chimenea daba las doce y diez. Fiel a su palabra, Sam no lo había interrumpido, pero Harry pudo ver como los ojos chocolates se volvían tempestuosos a medida que la historia avanzaba. Su cuerpo tensó en algunas partes de la historia y se aflojó en otras, hasta hubo un momento en que escuchó algunos gruñidos.

Él no le dijo todo, había cosas que simplemente no podía contarle a alguien que conocía de tan poco tiempo. Tal vez en el futuro, cuando tomara más confianza. Pero por ahora, le dio una versión reducida y ablandada de su niñez y sus días como mago, hasta que tomó la decisión de venirse a Forks.

—Dios.

Harry agachó la cabeza.

—Sé que es mucho de dirigir. Puedes irte a tu casa y volver cuando estés listo si lo deseas –ofreció. _Si es que regresas._

—No, no. –Sam sacudió su cabeza, queriendo desaparecer la nube que la empañaba.

Sí, era mucho que dirigir. Era increíble. Una historia fantástica. Pero los hombres lobos y los vampiros también lo eran y sabía que Harry no tenía motivos para mentirle. Pero, ¿magia? ¿Una sociedad más secreta que la suya? ¿Una guerra? ¿Su imprimado el héroe de ella? Si hace un par de semanas él no se hubiera convertido en un hombre lobo, sabía que ahora probablemente se estaría riendo de Harry Potter.

Pero no. Según lo que dio a entender, su imprimado arriesgaba mucho al decirle esto y él se iba a obligar a actuar racional, a pesar que todo esto le parecía una locura.

—¿Puedes darme una prueba de esta… magia? –murmuró.

Harry asintió y sacó un palillo del bolsillo de su albornoz. Hizo un movimiento con su muñeca y antes los ojos incrédulos del Quileute, el vaso de jugo que había traído consigo de la cocina de transformó en un canario amarillo, que dio un par de grititos, antes de que su amante lo volviera a su forma original.

—¿Deseas ver más?

—Y-yo —masculló, no sabiendo que decir.

—Porque hay alguien que quiero que conozcas –dijo Harry—. No lo ataques, por favor. Kreacher.

Hubo un ligero ¡plop! y Sam vio una criatura fea, pequeña y arrugada pararse al lado de su imprimado. Tenía orejas largas pero caídas, una nariz enorme y unos ojos saltones en forma de pelotas de ping pon, que ahora lo miraban con hastío.

—El amo ha caído muy bajo –susurró con desprecio—. Ni siquiera es un hombre lobo original, sino un muggle que sólo cambia de forma.

—Basta, Kreacher –regañó Harry, frunciendo el ceño en la criatura—. Sam es mi pareja ahora y lo tratarás con el mismo respeto que lo haces conmigo.

La cosa, Kreacher, le dio una mirada de desprecio, antes de volver a desaparecer.

—Lo siento por eso. –Harry sonrió disculpándose. –Él no tiene mucho gusto de los extraños.

—¿Q-q-qué es? –tartamudeó, con los ojos como platos.

—Los llamamos elfos domésticos y, como su nombre lo dice, se ocupan de los quehaceres que una empleada domestica haría en una casa. Son muy leales y se desviven por servir a sus amos. –No hacía falta decirle los puntos negativos de tener un elfo.

—Wow –suspiró, dejándose caer en el sillón. Antes su cuerpo estaba muy tenso. –_Dios_. Y yo que pensé que los hombres lobos y vampiros éramos las únicas criaturas de este mundo.

—Y tenemos muchos más –sonrió—. Algún día te podría llevar para que las veas.

Sam asintió, no mirando a su imprimado. _¿Magia, eh?_ Por todos sus antepasados. No sólo él fue el primer hombre lobo en años en transformarse, sino que fue e imprimó en un hombre, y no un hombre cualquiera, sino uno que era _mago_. Y no como los que se ven en la tele o fiestas de niños, sino uno _verdadero_.

—Te lo estás tomando bastante bien –comentó Harry, analizando su expresión.

—Ja –rió sin diversión—. Si esto me lo contabas antes de que me transformara en lobo, probablemente me hubiera reído en tu cara y tratado de loco, pero ahora soy uno y hay siete vampiros _vegetarianos_ viviendo no lejos de aquí que me hicieron ser lo que soy. Es difícil, pero… lo manejaré.

Harry asintió, él entendía.

—Debo recalcarte, de nuevo, que esto es un secreto, Sam. Como máximo puedes decirle a tu padre, aunque preferiría que no, si es que no es de suma importancia. Tenemos leyes, como te dije y ahora mismo la estoy infringiendo al no pedirle permiso a mi supervisora para decirte la verdad.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, mañana cuando vuelva al trabajo le diré la verdad. Entenderá.

Sam revolvió su cabello corto.

—¿Qué sigue ahora?

—Ahora –se lamió los labios– ahora tenemos que decirle a mis hijos lo nuestro.

—Uh. –Sam hizo una mueca de dolor. —¿Crees que lo tomarán bien?

—Ellos son de mente muy abierta –sonrió—. Te dije que Teddy es hijo de un hombre lobo, los que se ven influenciados por la luna, así que él te reconoce como alfa, por eso te huele cada vez que vienes –rió un poco—. Y Tom tendrá gusto de cualquiera que tenga gusto de él.

—Bueno –suspiró aliviado—. ¿Y qué hay de la madre de Tom? No me hablaste de ella.

Harry miró para otro lado.

—Hay una razón por la que no lo hice –susurró—. Te lo diré. Sólo tienes que esperar.

—Entiendo –aseguró. Con toda esa vida traumática que tuvo, Harry habrá sido adolescente cuando Thomas nació y probablemente perdió a la madre de su hijo durante esa guerra que tuvo que luchar.

—¡Papá llegamos! –La voz de Teddy se hizo escuchar y luego vinieron unos pasos apresurados hasta la sala. Cuando el niño apareció en el umbral, una sonrisa enorme apareció en su cara. —¡Sam! –Se tiró a los brazos del gigante. —¡Qué bueno verte! ¿Viniste a almorzar con nosotros?

—Er.

—Sí, lo he invitado –dijo Harry, recibiendo a Tom en sus brazos. Por supuesto, él no había corrido como Teddy.

—¡Fantástico!

—Yo ya me voy, entonces –dijo Bella, que entró última. Saludó con un cabeceo a Sam. —¿Qué hago con esto? –Levantó el vestido que estaba en una bolsa de residuos.

—Es tuyo, Bel –dijo Tom—. Guárdalo, puede ser que lo necesites en el futuro.

—Lo dudo –masculló la niñera, antes de darse media vuelta e irse. Necesitaba _relajarse_ después de pasar veinticuatro horas con estos niños.

—¡Adiós, Bella~!

Cuando la puerta hizo el sonido de ser cerrada, Harry sentó a Tom en una pierna y abrió el otro brazo, para que Teddy se acercara a él y tomara ese lugar. Renuente, el niño lo hizo, abandonado a Sam.

—Hay algo que quiero decirles, niños –comenzó Harry—. Se refiere a la razón por la que Sam está hoy aquí y por qué lo van a ver más seguido en casa.

Los ojos verdes inteligentes se posaron en su padre y los la sonrisa del mitad licántropo se borró. Con voz suave y palabras simples, el mago explicó a los dos niños las circunstancias que lo llevaron a reunirse con Sam sentimentalmente. Saber que era algo parecido a un licántropo emocionó a Teddy y la curiosidad creció en los ojos de Tom. El alivio llegó cuando supieron que ahora él también sabía sobre la magia y había una persona menos ante la que tendría de cuidarse al hablar o actuar.

Sin embargo, había una cosa que preocupaba a Tom.

—¿Él va a vivir con nosotros ahora?

—Um…

El mago y el Quileute compartieron una mirada de incertidumbre.

**Continuará...**

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Otra vez propaganda descarada, pero estoy feliz XD A ver si me ayudan. Recibí esta nota:

"¡Felicidades! Su historia ha sido nominada por sus fans para el concurso 'The Silver Cup Twilight Awards' si historia ha sido nominado en la/s categoría/s:

• Momento WTF?!

Con la/s historias:

•**Entre Perros y sanguijuelas** (SamxCarlisle)

Es libre de avisar a sus fans para que lo apoyen en la votación que comenzará a partir del lunes 17, y cerrará luego de dos semanas. ¡Buena suerte!"

Así que, por favor, si les gusta mi fanfic, pasen a votar aquí:

w w w(punto)thesilvercuptwilightawards(punto)blogspot(punto)com (Sólo junten los espacios libres)

Desde ya, muchas gracias.

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este capítulo!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	10. Capítulo 9: De compras

-/-/-/-

-

**La magia de tu ser.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. El resto pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El título del fic está inspirado en mi libro favorito de Johanna Lindsay, que tiene este mismo nombre. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:**Harry ha tenido suficiente del Mundo Mágico. Después de pedir un favor, logra trasladarse a una pequeña oficina de Aurores en Port Ángeles, USA. Con veintitrés años, un hijo de cinco y su ahijado de siete, Harry cree que tendrá la vida pacífica que tanto esperaba. Sin embargo, un Quileute llamado Sam Uley demostrará lo contrario.

**Twilight x Harry Potter**

**Parejas:** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. No sé si voy a mantener a los vampiros Cullen juntos, sépanlo. Más para el futuro.

**Advertencias:** MPreg. OOC. Universo Alternativo. Spoilers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter, pero no tengo en cuenta el epílogo. Probablemente spoilers de los 3 primeros libros de la Saga de Twilight, por ahora. Harry como uke.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-

**Capítulo 9: De compras.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-

Iba a ser demasiado complicado que Sam se mudara con Harry y sus niños de un día para otro. Los niños no tenían problema, de hecho, Tom quería tenerlo allí, porque las cosas Muggles le llamaban mucho la atención y él no podía preguntarle ciertas cosas a Bella. Pero decidieron que Sam vendría de visita por ahora. Después, una vez que tanto los Quileutes como los habitantes de Forks se acostumbraran a tener una pareja gay en la ciudad (no había otra conocida o ellos _creían_ que era así) recién se mudarían juntos.

Además, como Harry ya había indicado al principio, él no quería apurar las cosas.

Sí, por supuesto.

En todo caso, Sam aprovechó sus visitas diarias para enseñarle a conducir a Harry. Ahora entendía la verdadera razón por la cual él no sabía conducir.

—Mi coche es viejo y tal vez se te haga complicado —dijo Sam, mostrándole cómo mover la palanca de cambio (ninguna ironía prevista—. Tal vez es mejor que te compres uno propio. Si es que tienes el dinero, claro. Podría buscarte alguno que no salga caro.

—No, no —aseguró Harry, muy concentrado en los movimientos—. Puedo comprarme uno. De hecho, cuando los niños se enteraron que quiero aprender, me dijeron que tenía que comprarme uno también y que ellos lo buscarían por internet, en la casa de Bella.

Sam enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Saben usar un computadora?

Harry sonrió tímidamente.

—Les llamó la atención la tecnología muggle y le pidieron a ella que les enseñe a usarla. Creo que debo comprarles una –Frunció el ceño. — ¿Me acompañarías a Seattle para hacerlo? No sé nada de tecnología reciente. Casi morí cuando tuve que usar un fax en la oficina.

Sam rió. _Dios_. Era tan extraño escuchar hablar a Harry de esa forma; no teniendo ninguna idea de lo que era un microondas, un automóvil, un videojuego o una computadora. Hace dos días, al ver el celular de Bella, recién supo lo que era uno.

—Creo que necesitas más tecnología en tu casa y te voy a enseñar a usarlo todo.

Harry le dio un vistazo de lado y después se ruborizó.

— ¿Qué? –Sam enarcó una ceja.

—Nada.

-

***Dos días después***

-

—Awww, ¿Por qué justo hoy? —Se quejó la voz de Teddy, mientras Sam abría la puerta de la casa. — ¡Los Cullen nos invitaron a jugar _base-bol_, pero queremos ir a Seattle también!

Todo el cuerpo de Sam tensó al escuchar esos apellidos y la posibilidad que sus "cachorros" estuvieran cerca de ellos. Sí, a ellos los llamaba cachorros, porque el lobo dentro de sí los había aceptado como hijos de su imprimado, así que ahora formaban parte de la manada de Sam. Era evidente que esté alterado ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Es porque ustedes se van con los Cullen que aprovechamos para irnos a Seattle. Ya me imagino todo lo que me van a pedir si es que van conmigo y no estoy dispuesto a comprar tonterías, sólo lo que Sam juzgue necesario —reprendió Harry.

— ¡Bah! Sólo queremos algunas cositas, como chocolates, un nuevo videojuego y tal vez algunos comics como los que lee Emmett.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Nada de eso –murmuró—. Ya aceptaron un compromiso y lo van a cumplir, yo voy a ir con Sam y nadie más. —Suspiró al ver el puchero de Teddy. —Eso no va a funcionar —se giró para mirar a su hijo—, ¿puedes traerme la hoja donde están los datos del coche que me eligieron?

Tom asintió y fue corriendo a su habitación para buscar una hoja de papel que habían impreso en la casa de Bella.

—Esta es.

—Bien –Harry la miró atentamente. –Espero que no se trate de nada extravagante, con que sea nuevo y funcione, está bien.

—No te preocupes, tío Harry –dijo Teddy con una mueca, dándole mala espina al adulto—. Elegimos el perfecto para esta familia.

Harry le dio una mirada escéptica, justo al momento en que escuchaban la bocina de un coche. Sam gruñó al oler el aroma distintivo del vampiro gigante que manejaba un jeep, junto con él venía el otro que podía leer mentes. Ellos habrán detectado su olor también, puesto que no entraron a la casa.

— ¡Esos deben ser Emmett y Edward! –exclamó Teddy, antes de correr a la puerta para abrirla y saludarlos.

— ¿Puedo tener una palabra contigo, Harry? –pidió Sam, una vez que los dos niños salieron.

—Seguro, ¿Qué pasa?

El hombre lobo lo tomó por el codo y lo acarreó a la cocina.

— ¿Eres consciente de lo que estás por hacer? –gruñó—. Ellos son vampiros, ¿Cómo puedes dejar que se lleven a tus dos hijos y pasen el día con ellos?

—Confío en ese sentido en los Cullen, Sam. Ya te dije que sé cuando mis hijos están en posible peligro, pero más allá de ello, el mismo padre y jefe de la familia vino personalmente a hablar conmigo, después de que invitaran a los niños y me juró que se dañaría él primero, antes de hacerlo a los niños.

—¡¿Y sólo eso te convenció?! –gritó—. Son seres engañosos, usan trucos para atrapar a sus presas, ¿Qué te hace pensar que sólo quieren enseñarle un juego a los niños?

—Oh, Sam, no seas dramático, sé que no son peligrosos para ellos.

—Estás siendo idiota e imprudente, me niego rotundamente a dejarlos solos con esas _sanguijuelas_.

Sam hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la cara de Harry se volvió dura y sus ojos verdes lo fulminaron con la mirada.

— ¿Acusas a _ellos_ de ser peligrosos a mis hijos, es que no recuerdas lo que pasó hace algunas semanas?

Sam desvió la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzado. Por supuesto que recordaba, eso iba a estar presente en su memoria hasta el día que muriera, iba a ser su falta para siempre. Su manera de recordarse que era un monstruo.

Había sido la primera vez que los niños regresaron a la casa apestando a vampiros. Una rabia irracional se apoderó de su cuerpo, tanto que también fue la primera vez que le gritó a Harry y que vio miedo en los ojos de los pequeños. En su estado de enojo/locura había exigido saber por qué olían como vampiros y cuando Tom respondió que era porque eran "amigos" con ellos, Sam se transformó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y saltó para adelante. Si no hubiese sido por los reflejos de Harry, que sacó su varita, después se colocó en medio de los niños y él para convocar un escudo que lo repelió, él probablemente habría hecho algo irreparable e imperdonable. (1)

—Tienes razón, lo siento –murmuró tieso, cada musculo de su cuerpo sin moverse por la tensión.

—Ah, Merlín, Sam. Yo lo siento también –suspiró Harry, al ver que recordárselo lo había lastimado. Se acercó para poner una de sus manos pequeñas en el hombro amplio de su amante—. Pero debes entender, no soy un niño y sé lo que está bien y lo que no para mis hijos. Sé que los Cullen son vampiros y hay lagunas cosas con las cuales nunca les confiaría, pero sé que puedo dejarles una tarde a cargo de mis hijos, sin temor a que pase nada que pueda lastimarlos. He sido padre por más de cinco años y, como te dije, considero que sé que es bueno para mis niños.

—Entiendo.

Pero todavía no miraba a Harry y hasta se había cruzado de brazos, como un niño enfurruñado. Intentando facilitar la tensión entre ambos, Harry obligó a que Sam lo mirara y después se puso de puntas de pie, buscando un beso conciliatorio. El efecto fue inmediato, el poder de la imprimación no dejaba que Sam estuviera mucho tiempo enojado con su pareja, mucho menos si era él quien iniciaba un contacto romántico. Sus brazos se desenroscaron y una de las manos de Sam viajó hacia el culo de Harry donde apretó con ganas, sacando un gritito de asombro del dueño de esas nalgas, aunque fue tragado por la boca de su amante. El mago rodeó el cuello de su amante con sus brazos y de no ser por el carraspeo que escucharon a la derecha, hubieran seguido hasta quien sabe dónde.

Sam gruñó cuando vio que el dueño del carraspeo se trataba del vampiro Emmett.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero nos tenemos que ir antes que comience la tormenta.

—Ah, sí, sí –respondió Harry, separándose bruscamente de su amante, un rubor furioso en sus mejillas—. Gracias por hacer esto, espero que se diviertan, er… si pasa cualquier cosa… —Frunció el ceño.

—Sí, encontraremos la manera de avisarte. En serio necesitas comprarte un celular –rió Emmett, antes de salir de la cocina—. Y no te preocupes, cuidaremos de los mocosos –agregó mientras se iba.

Harry suspiró, cayendo sus hombros.

— ¿Tú tienes celular, cierto? –preguntó de repente el padre preocupado a su amante.

—No el mío, pero traigo el de mi padre, aunque no le daré el número a una sanguijuela –dijo con desprecio. Harry le dio una _mirada_. –Está bien, pero se lo daré al _padre_, no quiero que el resto de ellos lo tenga.

—Perfecto –Harry sonrió radiantemente. –Llamaremos a la casa para dárselo y después nos estamos yendo a Seattle.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

La boca de Sam cayó abierta cuando se pararon frente a la concesionaria de automóviles que estaba en la dirección que le dieron los niños. Allí adentro sólo había coches importados que valían más que una casa en La Push.

— ¿Estás seguro que esta es la dirección correcta?

—Ajá. –Harry miró de nuevo su papel. –Los niños me dijeron que hicieron que Bella realizara la reserva por teléfono y yo sólo tengo que venir a pagar y retirarlo. Hasta me dijeron que, en vista que hoy es domingo, un empleado va a venir exclusivamente para atenderme.

Sam no dijo nada, era evidente que su imprimado no sabía nada de marcas de coches, así como tampoco sobre electrodomésticos. _Es mejor que no le diga nada, sé que él es muy modesto, a pesar de que creo que está podrido en dinero._

Al bajar del modesto coche del hombre lobo, notaron que había un hombre parado fuera del local de coches, luciendo un traje de diseñador y que miró con desdén el auto de Sam.

—Hola –dijo Harry, aparentemente inconsciente de la mirada del hombre—. Soy Harry Potter, me dijeron que había alguien esperándome.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron y Sam resopló.

—Por supuesto, señor Potter, lo estaba esperando –dijo el hombre solícito, antes de abrirle la puerta—. Lo guiaré directamente hacia el coche que pidió. Tuvimos que pedir que nos traigan el blanco, puesto que no lo teníamos, pero ayer por fin llegó y le hicimos las pruebas necesarias. Está listo para que se vaya conduciendo.

Harry asintió, sonriendo. Cuando se pararon frente al coche seleccionado, Sam tuvo que contenerse de no desmayarse.

—El Roll-Royce Ghost (2) es uno de los mejores coches de esa compañía –dijo el vendedor, abriendo la una puerta para que Harry entre—. Es pequeño, moderno y rápido.

—Es hermoso –murmuró Harry, no viendo como Sam estaba a punto de hiperventilar—. Aunque yo tengo dos hijos, ¿sabe? Les dije que quería un coche donde cabremos todos.

—Tenemos camionetas también, pero su secretaria hizo hincapié en que usted necesitaba un coche como este.

_¿Secretaria? ¿Bella?__ ¿En qué más tuvieron que mentir para que les dejara reservar un automóvil por teléfono?_

—Bien, sí. Me gusta este –sonrió—. Probablemente pueda comprarme una camioneta en el futuro. Cuando mis niños sean más grandes.

—Por supuesto. –El vendedor asintió. –Entonces, ¿puede acompañarme para firmar algunos papeles?

Harry afirmó con la cabeza y salió del coche, recién notando el estado de su amante.

— ¿Qué te pasa? –susurró, mientras seguían al vendedor.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta un coche como este? –siseó Sam.

—Um, ¿no? Todavía no me manejo bien con la moneda americana. La mayoría de las cosas que tengo en mi casa las compró el hombre que me buscó la casa y eso lo pagué con galeones, acá no he comprado mucho, sólo algunas cosas para la escuela de los niños y el alimento.

—Estos coches salen un ojo de la cara.

Harry mordió su labio inferior y después miró el Roll-Royce.

—Pero me gusta ese.

Después de firmar los papeles, Harry llenó la cantidad del precio de coche (Sam sólo jadeó cuando escuchó que costaba medio millón de dólares) en un cheque. Todos los bancos nacionales tenían una parte mágica, donde hacían el cambio de galeones a dólares y se lo entregaban a quien necesitara cobrar el cheque. Harry no necesitó dejar plata en efectivo, puesto que el gerente de la concesionaria ya había investigado la cuenta bancaria de Harry y sabía que, de hecho, el hombre tenía de sobra para pagar un coche de este precio. Una vez hecho todo, Harry hizo que su amante condujera el coche hasta afuera.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con el mío? –murmuró Sam, deslumbrado. ¡Estaba conduciendo un coche que costaba más que su propia casa!

—Conduce hasta la esquina, después voy a regresar y confundir al muggle que nos atendió, luego voy a usar magia para empequeñecer tu coche y lo voy a poner en mi bolsillo.

—Oh, cierto. La magia es útil.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

Después fueron a unos de esos famosos comercios gigantes que tenía de todo y que eran populares en los Estados, que Harry sólo había escuchado hablar por Hermione. El mago tuvo que ser guiado de la mano por su amante, porque todo le llamaba la atención, como su primer día en el Callejón Diagon, y Sam tenía miedo que se le perdiera (aunque eso era técnicamente imposible, puesto que él podía olerlo a kilómetros)

—Wow, ¿estás seguro que aquí vamos a encontrar todo?

—Estoy seguro, Harry. ¿Qué quieres tener primero?

—Creo que empezar por el maldito teléfono sin cable sería perfecto –refunfuñó—. No vaya ser que me olvide y después tenga dos mocosos gimoteando en casa.

Sam rió y lo guió hasta una pequeña sucursal de teléfonos celulares que había a la entrada del lugar. En vista que Harry no sabía usar la cosa, tuvieron que pedir el más sencillo de todos, de esos que con sólo apretar un botón llamas y ya está. Porque ese celular era sólo para emergencias y cuando uno tiene emergencias se pone nervioso y se necesita simplificar cosas y apurarse. Se entiende.

De paso, el mago le compró uno a su amante, porque el suyo había muerto el día mismo que se convirtió en hombre lobo, cuando lo aplastó con su propio cuerpo peludo y hasta ahora no había tenido tiempo de comprarse otro, sólo pedir prestado el de su papá.

Luego fueron los las computadoras, en vista que Harry quería algo sencillo otra vez, terminaron comprando una laptop de la marca de la manzana, porque al ver las normales, con tanto cable y piezas separadas, Harry había palidecido.

Después compraron una aspiradora, para ayudar al viejo Kreacher con su limpieza, así que tenía que usar tanto de su magia para limpiar la casa, lo que lo agotaba mucho ahora que estaba cada vez más viejo; agregaron a las cosas un reproductor de música, un matafuegos (en caso de que cuando Bella estuviera sola en casa hubiera un accidente), otra televisión, esta para la habitación de Harry (Sam quería mostrarle "ciertos" DVD que había comprado y sería… incómodo hacerlo en la única tv de la casa (la de la sala)) y ciertos artículos que servirían para la limpieza del nuevo coche.

— ¿Tenemos todo?

—Sí –murmuró Sam, inseguro si su amante tenía el dinero para pagar todo lo que había en los dos cochecitos llenos que tenían—. Creo que podríamos comprar algo de alimento también.

— ¡Cierto! La heladera está casi vacía.

—Lo siento –Él era la que la vaciaba, después de todo.

—No importa –Harry sonrió y acarició su mejilla. –Nunca le negaría comida a nadie.

Una pareja pasó cerca de ellos y el hombre hizo un comentario grosero sobre los "maricas", que Harry no oyó, pero sí lo hizo el oído agudo del hombre lobo. Sam giró la cabeza y fulminó al hombre con la mirada, lanzando un gruñido, haciendo que el grosero tragara saliva y se apresurara a retirarse con su esposa.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada.

A veces era bueno que Harry sea tan olvidadizo de sus alrededores en ciertos casos.

Después de cargar el alimento y pagar todas las cosas, salieron del lugar y Harry lanzó un discreto hechizo al baúl del coche, para que entraran todas las cosas que habían comprado.

—Yo conduciré a casa, Sam –dijo Harry, parando a su novio, que estaba por subirse al asiento del conductor.

— ¿Sin carnet? –Enarcó una ceja.

—Respetaré las reglas y si por casualidad un muggle me detiene, lo confundiré –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿No está eso contra las reglas?

—Quiero conducir mi coche nuevo –Miró a Sam seriamente, atreviéndole a decirle que no—. ¿No puedo?

—Seguro –suspiró.

La lluvia comenzó a caer cuando salieron de Seattle y se dirigían por la carretera que los llevaría a Forks. No era muy fuerte, pero Harry se detuvo en la calzada, justo al lado de una hilera de árboles frondosos que tapaban completamente el cielo desde donde estaban. Sam parpadeó y miró al mago. Harry parecía nervioso y apretaba el volante con más fuerza de la necesaria.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo la lluvia? ¿No puedes lanzar un encanto que repela el agua? –Miró por la ventana—. Por esta ruta no hay nadie, no creo que alguien note que el agua no moja el coche.

—No es eso –musitó Harry.

— ¿Entonces?

El mago se dio vuelta para mirarlo y Sam sintió al revolverse debajo de su cintura. Harry estaba completamente ruborizado, pero había una mirada resuelta en sus ojos.

—Yo –mordió su labio inferior– quiero que estrenemos mi coche.

— ¿Disculpa? –Sam pestañeó.

En un movimiento rápido, su amante desprendió su cinturón de seguridad y saltó a su regazo. Lo siguiente que sabía el Quileute es que su asiento se iba para atrás y Harry asomaba sobre él como un animal hambriento.

—Er, ¿Harry?

—Vamos a _estrenar_ el coche, Sam –acentuó la palabra, sus ojos verdes que lo decían todo. Pero lo más importante, cuando la realidad amaneció en la cabeza del indio americano, fue por las manos de Harry que desabrochaban su cinto y luego bajan el cierre de su pantalón.

—Oh –Fue todo lo que le salió. — ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi Harry?

Su Harry era la persona más tímida del planeta, no esta criatura lujuriosa.

—No preguntes –susurró avergonzado, no mirándolo a los ojos, pero sí sacando el miembro que se endurecía de Sam—. Quiero hacerlo y ya, ¿está bien?

—C-claro.

_¿Cómo __puedo negarme? ¿Si estás por hacer algo que no te habías animado a hacer por ti mismo hasta ahora? Oh, sí…_

Harry comenzó a lamer la cabeza primero e hizo un gesto de disgusto al probar el sabor salado del líquido que ya salía. Pero luego sacudió la cabeza y dio otra lamida experimental, estaba _decidido_ a hacerlo y nada lo iba a parar ahora. Lamió desde la base hasta la punta y después bajó de nuevo, pero esta vez para mordisquear las bolas de Sam. El hombre jadeó y cerró los ojos. Dios, para un principiante, Harry era _bueno_. Después de dar un par de lamidas más y besar el pene en su mano, el mago se creyó lo suficientemente confiado como para meter la cabeza en su boca. Lo metió cuidadosamente y chupó, probando el gusto del pre-semen y sonriendo al escuchar la maldición que salió de la boca del lobo. Parecía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, si el lobo temblante debajo de él era una indicación.

—Ha-Harry –susurró Sam alarmado, después que un coche pasó al lado suyo.

—¿Mmmhhh?

Sam gritó y arqueó su cuerpo, haciendo que más de su miembro enorme entrara en la boca de Harry. Ese tarareo lo había hecho alrededor de su pene y las vibraciones enviaron ondas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

—E-Estamos al lado del camino, alguien puede parar si…

—Oh, no te preocupes –dijo Harry, dando masajes al pene, ahora que su boca no estaba allí—. Eché un hechizo _Desilusionador_ cuando estacioné, nadie puede vernos y la lluvia amortiguará el ruido que haremos.

—Ah.

—Bueno, sigo.

—Sí~ —siseó Sam, cuando la boca pequeña y caliente volvió a su tarea anterior.

Con movimientos lentos, de principiante, Harry se metió el pene de Sam en su boca y bajó tanto como pudo sin estrangular. Le dio vergüenza ver que ni la mitad del miembro estaba en su boca, pero esas eran tecnicidades, porque una vez que se acostumbrara, iba a poder meter más. Todo era cuestión de relajar la garganta, o eso era lo que le había dicho Charlie, la última vez que hablaron vía flú. Cabe decir, que esa fue la charla más vergonzosa que tuvo en su vida, pero Harry no conocía a nadie más a quien pudiera pedirle consejo. Él sabía que Dumbledore y Grindelwald… er… pero él habría muerto antes de preguntarle algo como _eso_ a su retrato, mucho menos delante del retrato de Snape.

—Dios, Harry. Ah… uh… _auuu_~

_¿Eh?_ ¿Sam acababa de _aullar_? ¿Tenía que asustarse o esa era una muestra que lo estaba haciendo bien? De todas formas, Harry comenzó a acariciar las bolas de Sam a medida que su boca subía y bajaba del pene, con su lengua recogía la saliva o semen que se escapaba de su boca y lo tragaba todo. Como compensación, Sam murmuraba lo bueno que era y lo mucho que lo amaba y cómo se le iba a _retribuir_ más adelante.

Finalmente, luego de lo que parecieron horas, todo el cuerpo de Sam tensó y después se vino en la boca de su amante. Sorprendido, Harry tragó un poco, pero después se alejó. Era simplemente _demasiado_ y algo del líquido blanco fue a parar a su barbilla y el resto al estómago descubierto de Sam.

—Merlín –murmuró Harry, después de la realidad de lo que acababa de hacer viniera a su mente.

—Merlín, de hecho –jadeó Sam, levantando su cabeza para mirarlo—. ¿Quieres que…?

—¡No! –dijo enseguida el mago, saltando de nuevo al regazo de Sam. Con un movimiento de su varita (que descansaba anteriormente en el asiento de conductor) Harry hizo desaparecer sus pantalones y calzoncillos y miró a su amante.

Inseguro de qué esperar de este nuevo Harry Potter, Uley miró, extasiado, como su amor sacaba el semen de su estómago con dos de sus dedos y luego los llevaba a su parte trasera. El gemido de Harry y el rubor en sus mejillas le dijo que estaba _preparándose para él_. Con su semen como lubricante.

Con un gruñido, Sam atrajo la cabeza de Harry y le dio un beso feroz.

—Es-Espera –Harry se alejó, respirando agitadamente. –Me distraes.

—Ya sé, pero _Dios_, quiero cojerte.

—Tengo que prepararme –gimió, empanzando a empalarse contra sus dedos.

— ¿Te ayudo?

—No –gruñó.

Sam congeló. Nunca había visto este lado de su amante, pero esperaba verlo muchas veces más. Después de todo, un amante completamente sumiso no era lo que su lobo buscaba cuando imprimó en el mago.

Cuando finalmente Harry se sintió lo suficientemente estirado para recibir el miembro de Sam, se ubicó sobre el pene nuevamente erguido (que se había levantado sólo con ver las caras que hacía el moreno) y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente. Porque ya muchas veces lo había hecho salvajemente y Harry había quedado dolorido por días, después de todo había ciertos dolores que las pociones curativas no podían aliviar del todo. Probablemente los fabricantes lo hacían apropósito, para que los magos y brujas tuvieran más cuidado al tener sexo.

Una vez que lo tuvo todo adentro, Harry dejó salir un suspiro estremecido y luego comenzó a menearse. Sam apoyó sus manos en las caderas de Harry y le marcó el ritmo, después de todo, el techo del coche no era muy alto y el mago tenía que estar doblado de una manera poco cómoda para poder estar encima de Sam. Sin embargo, lento pero seguro, ambos comenzaron a sentir el placer que el sexo les daba. Para tener mejor balance, Harry apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su amante, cosa que el menor aprovechó, ya que los labios rojos estaban tan cerca de él, se levantó un poco para besarlos. Potter respondió con impaciencia, abriendo la boca para que la lengua del Quileute violara su caverna húmeda y luego usando su propia lengua para jugar con la otra.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente y ellos seguían en lo suyo, pero había un límite de lo que el hombre lobo podía aguantar.

—Oh, Harry. Necesito que te muevas más rápido. No aguanto más.

—No puedo –gimió desgraciadamente—. Estoy incómodo y mi espalda todavía me duele después que anoche me cojieras contra la puerta del baño –acusó con sus ojos verdes angostados.

Sam se sintió culpable por alrededor de dos segundos, hasta que una idea viniera a su mente.

— ¿Y si nos damos vuelta?

—¿En este pequeño espacio? –pidió incrédulamente.

—Intentémoslo –urgió, apretando los cachetes redondeados del culo de su amante.

Después de un par de "¡Ay!", "¡Auch!", "¡Oh~!", "¡Ah!" y "Mmmhhh", Harry estuvo de espaldas contra el asiento y su amante encima suyo.

—¡Vaya! –murmuró Harry, sorprendido.

—Sí –sonrió Sam, antes de comenzar a embestirlo implacablemente.

—¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Avísame! –se quejó el uke, cerrando los ojos y enterrando sus uñas en la espalda grande del hombre lobo.

—Lo siento, pero… _no aguanto más_.

Fiel a sus palabras, Sam embistió tres veces más a Harry y se vino sonoramente, seguido de cerca por su amante pálido.

El coche estaba estrenado.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

Teddy chilló cuando pudo agarrar la pelota y se la lanzó a Alice, pero como ella no la atrapó, pestañeó.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tres vampiros vienen hacia aquí –susurró, mirando a su familia.

Enseguida, cada Cullen se paró enfrente de los pequeños magos.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

(1) Esta hubiese sido la escena cuando Sam lastimó a Emily en la cara, pero gracias a que Harry es mago, evitó que le pase a él XD

(2) Es lindo, lo pueden ver acá: h t t p: //www(punto)rolls-roycemotorcars(punto)com /#/ ghost/

¡Harry se nos volvió pervertido! XD Pero apuesto a que a ustedes le encantó :P

Bueno, las cosas van tomando un buen ritmo, como ven, nos acercamos al fin del primer libro de la saga de Twilight y el segundo va a ser bastante diferente a Luna Nueva, por obvias razones.

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este capítulo!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	11. Capítulo 10: Asuntos de magia

-/-/-/-

-

**La magia de tu ser.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. El resto pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El título del fic está inspirado en mi libro favorito de Johanna Lindsay, que tiene este mismo nombre. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:**Harry ha tenido suficiente del Mundo Mágico. Después de pedir un favor, logra trasladarse a una pequeña oficina de Aurores en Port Ángeles, USA. Con veintitrés años, un hijo de cinco y su ahijado de siete, Harry cree que tendrá la vida pacífica que tanto esperaba. Sin embargo, un Quileute llamado Sam Uley demostrará lo contrario.

**Twilight x Harry Potter**

**Parejas:** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. No sé si voy a mantener a los vampiros Cullen juntos, sépanlo. Más para el futuro.

**Advertencias:** MPreg. OOC. Universo Alternativo. Spoilers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter, pero no tengo en cuenta el epílogo. Probablemente spoilers de los 3 primeros libros de la Saga de Twilight, por ahora. Harry como uke.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-

**Capítulo 10: Asuntos de magia.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-

Harry dejó salir un suspiro largo y sufridor, mientras Sam se deslizaba de su cuerpo. Algo que probó ser algo difícil, puesto que su cuerpo era grande y chocaba contra el parabrisas al querer moverse.

—Soy pervertido –anunció Harry con pesar.

El hombre lobo le dio una mirada divertida, subiéndose los pantalones.

—No, no eres. Es normal. La imprimación te hace desear estar en contacto constante con tu imprimado.

Harry frunció el ceño.

— ¿Entonces soy un esclavo del sexo?

—Oh, vamos —Lo ayudó a levantarse del asiento. —No lo pongas de esa forma, somos una pareja, es normal que tengamos sexo, aun si no existiera la imprimación.

—Pero…

—Oye, yo acabo de salir de la adolescencia y tú todavía eres joven, me preocuparía si nuestros impulsos sexuales fuesen pocos.

Harry se ruborizó. Nunca, con nadie, había sentido tantas ganas de hacerlo, eso sin contar con que él _no era_ gay. Pero, _vaya_, la estimulación anal por un pene era algo que Harry iba a perderse y nunca experimentar si es que Sam no imprimaba en él.

De repente, un ruido viniendo dentro del auto lo hizo saltar.

— ¿_Qué_ es eso? –pidió, asustado.

—Es el celular, ¿recuerdas? –Lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo agitó en su cara. –Uno como el que te acabas de comprar, ¿ok? Dios, Harry, tienes que acostumbrarte al sonido, sino te van a tratar de loco cada vez que estés en la ciudad y saltes cuando suena.

—No es fácil –masculló, comenzando a vestirse—. ¿Quién llama?

—Es la sangui– er, el doctor Cullen.

— ¿Qué esperas? Atiende, debe ser algo de los niños –masculló.

Sam abrió el teléfono y contestó la llamada. Frunció el ceño al principio, pero después sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Harry, creo que debes escuchar esto –susurró, alcanzándole el teléfono.

El mago se puso rígido en un segundo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sam vio su mano vacía.

—Oh, Merlín, oh Merlín –murmuró una y otra vez, mientras escuchaba lo que le decía Carlisle—. Está bien, los estaré esperando allá. –Colgó y miró a su amante frenéticamente. —¿Recuerdas que te hablé de la _Aparición_, Sam?

—¿… Sí?

—Bueno, vamos a hacerlo ahora.

—Pero… ¡Espera! —gritó, cuando Harry agarró su mano—. ¿Qué hay del coche?

—Está invisible, nadie lo verá.

Y sin más aviso, _Desaparecieron_ del coche, para _Aparecer_ en la casa Potter.

-

***Unos minutos antes***

-

Tommy frunció el ceño cuando dos vampiros se pararon frente a él. Este juego muggle le parecía muy aburrido, así que él se había ido a un costado a sentarse y leer un libro de criaturas mágicas que su papá le había comprado.

—¿Qué pasa? –inquirió con voz mandona.

—Esperemos que nada, cielo –respondió Esme, la vampiresa maternal.

Ella le dio una sonrisa confidente, pero eso no tranquilizó para nada al niño, miró hacia donde estaba Teddy y vio que él parecía tenso y asustado. Su primo era un niño mucho más sensible que él, así que probablemente sabía que algo no andaba bien y le daba miedo. Inseguro, trató de dar un paso adelante, sólo para ser detenido algo bruscamente por Esme, que le dio una mirada de disculpa.

—Quédate allí quitecito, ¿por favor?

Tom mordió su labio inferior y volvió a buscar la mirada de Teddy, pero ahora el niño no lo miraba, sus ojos estaba fijos en los matorrales frente a él. Parecía diferente, tenso y con los pelos del pescuezo erizados. _¿Su lado lobo está reaccionando?_ Pensó Thomas. _¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Vienen otros vampiros? Pero si nunca reaccionó frente a los Cullen, __**¿Por qué ahora?**_

Las respuestas a sus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando tres vampiros de _ojos rojos_ aparecieron en el prado que estaban jugando. Estos no eran vampiros como los Cullen, Tommy sabía lo que significaban los ojos rojos. No parecían muy hostiles, sin embargo, por la mirada en la cara del rubio no le daba buena espina. No podía escuchar lo que estaban hablando, porque estaba un poco alejado. Finalmente, la conversación terminó y Tom suspiró aliviado cuando vio que se disponían a jugar.

En una acción completamente imprudente, Tom corrió hasta donde estaba Teddy. Probablemente porque necesitaba reaseguro, después del susto que había pasado.

Pero él no contó con que esta acción haría que su olor llegara hacia los recién llegados.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un ser humano? –murmuró el rubio, ubicando su mirada en Thomas y no apartándola. —¿Nos han traído un bocado? –sonrió—. Y no cualquier bocado, sino niños. La sangre joven es más sabrosa.

—Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hermanito –gruñó Teddy, abrazando a Tom por los hombros.

Las cejas del vampiro rubio, James, se levantaron.

—Ahora entiendo por qué tu olor se me hacía diferente. –Si era posible, los ojos de James se pusieron aún más salvajes. –Un pequeño lobo, ¿uh?

Carlisle se apresuró a intervenir cuando James intentó acercarse y las cosas se calmaron o eso pareció. Pero mientras los tres vampiros se retiraban, Tom estaba seguro que esa mirada en los ojos del rubio significaba problemas.

—Hay que sacarlos de aquí de inmediato, Carlisle –dijo Edward. Él lucía muy asustado, miraba a los niños con una emoción extraña en sus ojos y apretaba sus manos, como conteniéndose de ir y abrazarlos. Esto extrañó a Tom, puesto que de todos los vampiros, con Edward era con quien menos trato tenían. –La mente de James fue salvaje en el momento que imaginó la descendencia de Teddy. Sus planes, él… —Sacudió su cabeza— hay que sacarlos de aquí.

—No –susurró Tom, estaba asustado, sí, pero llevárselos era un terrible plan—. Quiero ir con mi papá.

—Tú no entiendes, Thomas, ese vampiro, él…

—Quiero ir con mi papá –repitió Tom, con más decisión, mirando a Edward a los ojos—. El que no entiendes eres tú, si necesitamos seguridad, el lugar más adecuado es junto a mi papá. Uno o tres vampiros asesinos de humanos no son nada para él, mucho menos si amenazan nuestra vida.

—Por supuesto –dijo Carlisle, sacando su teléfono celular—. Tu padre ya nos habló de su trabajo y entrenamiento. Lo siento si nos precipitamos, pero es que su seguridad es lo más importante ahora.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

No bien llegaron a la casa de Harry, pusieron al tanto de la situación al padre, ignorando el fuerte olor a sexo que despedía éste o la mirada hostil de Sam. Enseguida Potter adoptó su papel de "Auror" y llamó a sus colegas en la oficina. Porque si bien estos eran vampiros muggle, cuando se veía amenazada la vida de un mago, ellos podían pedir autorización para intervenir. Sus compañeros le preguntaron si necesitaba ayuda, pero él la denegó, puesto que todos los Cullen, más Sam, se ofrecieron voluntariamente a ayudar. Eran nueve contra tres, los triplicaban en número.

—Bien, eso confundirá el olor de los niños por un tiempo –anunció Harry, volviendo a la casa y embolsando su varita—. Pero si lo que dice Edward es verdad y ese vampiro se empeña en venir por Teddy o Tom, creo que tendremos que neutralizarlo. Aunque no me gustaría tener que hacerlo. ¿Estás seguro? –Miró al lector de mentes. — ¿No crees que si hablo con él pueda disuadirlo?

—Sería inútil –Negó con la cabeza. –Es un cazador y si hablas con él, más bien creo que te elegirá a ti como presa, ya que representarás un desafío más grande para él que un par de niños.

Sam gruñó ante esa declaración y todo su cuerpo tembló. Su lobo quería salir, para proteger a los cachorros de su compañero.

—Entonces esperaremos –declaró Harry, frunciendo el ceño—. Si la situación llega a querer salirse de nuestras manos, le tenderemos una trampa. No voy a dejar que nadie amenace a mis niños. –Le dio una sonrisa a sus hijos.

Tom y Teddy se sintieron más aliviados. Su papá aparentaba ser débil y pacifico, pero cuando se trataba de proteger a sus seres amados, él era más feroz que un león.

-

***Dos días después***

-

Sam se paseaba de aquí para allá enfrente de la ventana de la casa de Harry, de vez en cuando mirando por ella y lazando un gruñido. Rosalie, a quien le tocaba hacer guardia en esta hora, sacó la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo para resoplar y poner los ojos en blanco.

—Él está allí. Al acecho. Puedo sentirlo –gruñó.

—Entonces convence a tu perra que tome la decisión de que atrapemos al bastardo, lo matamos y asunto solucionado. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que vigilar un par de mocosos.

El hombre lobo fulminó con la mirada a la rubia y se tuvo que contener de no saltarle y borrar esa sonrisa maliciosa que le estaba dando.

—Por mí esperemos lo que sea –canturreó Teddy, tomando gusto de atropellar gente con su coche, mientras juagaba a los videojuegos—. No ir a la escuela es genial, puedo jugar con este juego que Jacob Black me prestó todo lo que quiero.

—Yo igual –aseguró Tommy, mientras ponía otra pieza a su rompecabezas—. Tengo un límite en el cual puedo soportar estar rodeado de tantos Muggles.

Media hora más tarde, Harry llamó para avisar que debería quedarse un poco más en su trabajo, porque un compañero tuvo que regresar temprano. A Sam no le gustó nada esto, porque eso significaba que Harry tendría que conducir hasta la casa bien entrada la noche. Así fue que él decidió que después de darle de cenar a los muchachos, iba a ir en busca de Harry, mientras Rosalie se quedaba con los niños y Jacob Black, que a la sorpresa de muchos, ya era un hombre lobo, hacía guardia afuera.

Cuando Sam estuvo fuera y Rosalie se distraía leyendo una revista, Teddy fue a la habitación de su hermanito.

—Salgamos a buscar a Jake –susurró Teddy, haciendo muecas.

—¿Qué? Pero –bostezó– papá nos tiene prohibido salir.

—No va a pasar nada, Jacob está afuera y nos va a oler en el momento que salgamos. Él me prometió que dejaría que monte su lomo.

—No sé, Teddy.

—Aw, vamos. No seas aguafiestas. Esta es nuestra única oportunidad, sabes que con ese vampiro malo allí afuera, papá y Sam no nos dejan salir nunca.

Tom frunció los labios, pero después asintió. Salió de la cama, se puso un par de zapatillas y dejó que Teddy lo arrastrara hacia afuera. El mayor había usado un par de trucos que su tío George le había mandado de su tienda de bromas, para distraer a la vampiresa mientras se escapaban. Una vez que estuvieron afuera, miraron para ambos lados, pero no había rastro de Jacob, así que tuvieron que caminar un poco más, sin darse cuenta que salían de la protección de los hechizos que había lanzado Harry en la casa.

—Así que finalmente tengo mi oportunidad –dijo una voz que les heló la sangre—. Niños… hacen las cosas tan fáciles.

Ni Teddy o Tom tuvieron tiempo de gritar para ayuda, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una mano fría les tapó la boca y al rato siguiente viajaban a velocidades inmensas empujados contra el torso de alguien.

-

***Port Ángeles***

-

Harry dejaba que la lengua de Sam explorara su boca cuando lo sintió. Un dolor agudo en su pecho y después la palpitación veloz de su corazón, avisándole que algo pasaba, un presentimiento de algo malo.

—Oh, Merlín –jadeó Harry, separándose de su amante.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –pidió, sintiendo el socorro de su imprimado.

—Los niños, algo les pasó. Oh Merlín, siento que están en peligro.

—¿Qué? Pero los dejé dormidos en casa.

—¡Algo pasó! –exclamó Harry, comenzando a aterrarse. Con movimientos torpes y apresurados sacó su celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número de la casa. — ¿Hola? ¿Rosalie? Dime por favor que los niños están durmiendo en sus camas.

Al instante siguiente, Harry palideció y soltó el teléfono, el cual se hubiese hecho añicos si Sam no lo atajaba.

— ¿Hola? ¿Cullen? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó el hombre lobo.

— _¡Estaban aquí! ¡No sé como desaparecieron sin que me dé cuenta!_

— ¡Mierda! –gruñó, antes de apagar el teléfono y agarrar a su amante—. Los encontraremos, Harry. Pero necesito que te enfoques, con tu magia los podemos encontrar en un segundo, ¿cierto?

El mago asintió. Algo en los ojos verdes de su amante le dijo que Harry no estaba aterrado, como un padre cualquiera, sino que había una emoción que no podía describir en ellos. Él lucía tranquilo, enfocado, como si se prepara para la batalla.

—Sé cómo encontrarlos, avisa a los Cullen. Esos vampiros van a saber que con mis hijos no se pueden meter.

Y sin decir otra palabra, Harry desapareció enfrente de sus ojos. Sam maldijo.

_Maldición, Harry. No hagas nada imprudente, estamos todos aquí para ayudar._

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

Casi cuarenta minutos más tarde, no había rastros de ninguno de los magos o los vampiros bebedores de sangre humana. Sam caminaba de aquí para allá, en el patio de la casa Potter, donde todos los otros Cullen estaba reunidos, más Jacob. Este último se ganaba miradas furiosas de su alfa de vez en cuando, porque hasta ahora no le había sabido explicar dónde había desaparecido.

Si Sam hubiese estado más concentrado en reprender al lobo, habría notado que Jacob tenía el olor de unos de los vampiros Cullen impregnado en su piel.

De repente hubo un crack y seis personas aparecieron en el patio de la casa. La vampira pelirroja y el vampiro negro estaban atados con unas cuerdas que deberían ser muy potentes, como para detener a un vampiro y el líder, James, estaba ensangrentado, le faltaba un brazo y una pierna colgaba en un ángulo extraño. Harry se paraba enfrente de este último, con su varita levantada, no sufriendo el más mínimo rasguño y con sus dos niños detrás de él.

Teddy fue el primero en notar que ya no estaban donde sea que estuvieron antes y corrió a los brazos de Sam, que lo recibió en un abrazo confortable y calmó sus sollozos. Tommy, sin embargo, se aferró con fuerzas a la mano libre de su papá.

—Te di una advertencia, vampiro –silbó Harry, con una voz que no parecía la suya, estremeciendo a los hombres lobos—. Pero no escuchaste y ahora vas a sufrir las consecuencias.

James, dimitido o enloquecido, rió sarcásticamente.

—Entonces acaba de una vez lo que comenzaste, mago –escupió—. Si no volveré a intentar beber la dulce sangre de tu pequeño.

—_Expulso_ –susurró Harry, haciendo que el cuerpo del vampiro rubio explote en miles de pedazos.

—¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡James!!! –chilló la pelirroja. Victoria luchó contra las cuerdas que la ataban, pero le fue imposible escaparse.

Con otro movimiento de su varita, el mago juntó todos los pedazos de James y los hizo una pila. El _Incendio_ dejó la boca de Harry, y todos pudieron mirar como lo que una vez fue el cuerpo de James comenzó a arder con un fuego más fuerte y mortal que uno normal.

— ¡No! ¡Maldito! ¡Pagarás por eso! ¡Lo juro! ¡Tú y esos mocosos pagarán por esto!

Los ojos rojos de la vampiresa se abrieron como platos, cuando de su boca no pudo salir nada más, a pesar que la movía. El viento comenzó a soplar en el patio, el cielo se llenó de rallos blancos enojados y el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a brillar intensamente. Cuando Potter se dio vuelta para mirarla, sus ojos no eran más verdes, sino que estaban casi negros, con motas en rojo. Sam tensó y vio que Tommy hacía lo mismo.

— ¿Te atreves a amenazarme? ¿Después de lo que has visto? –gruñó.

El lobo dentro de Sam le advirtió que tenía que parar a su compañero, antes que todo se salga de sus manos.

Teddy apretó fuerte su mano y luego lo dejó ir.

—Tienes que pararlo –le susurró a Sam—. Ese no es más mi tío Harry.

Uley asintió precipitadamente y dio dos pasos hacia su imprimado, pero Tommy se movió y negó con la cabeza. Alrededor de ellos, las raíces de las plantas extrañas que tenía Harry en su jardín se estaban levantando y tenían una actitud amenazante. (1)

—Ya basta, papá –susurró Tom, estirando la mano de su progenitor—. Teddy y yo estamos bien, ahora queremos que nos abraces, nada más. Por favor, papi, para esto.

La voz suave de su hijo pareció extraer al mago de cualquier trance malvado en el que estaba. El cielo se despejó, el fuego que quemaba a James amortiguó, puesto que había empezado a crecer y las plantas se calmaron.

—Tienes razón –murmuró, mirando a su hijo con sus ojos verdes suaves. Después miró a los vampiros. –Váyanse y no vuelvan, si es que no quieren terminar como ese.

Laurent, el de piel negra, asintió temeroso y no bien estuvo libre de sus ataduras, tomó a Victoria y la arrastró con él.

Sam frunció el ceño, al ver la mirada de odio puro que la pelirroja le mandó a su amante, antes de desaparecer entre los árboles que rodeaban la casa.

— ¿Papá? ¡¿Papá?!

Sam giró violentamente su cabeza, sólo para ver cómo su amante soltaba su varita y caía desfallecido al suelo.

— ¡Harry!

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

(1)Según mi teoría, al no matar el alma que estaba dentro de él algo de su oscuridad se mezcló con Harry. Es por eso que es muy probable que lo vean actuar un poco "dark" en algunas situaciones.

Jacob estaba con un Cullen, ¿Quién era? Es muy fácil de decir. ¡Y Harry se ha desmayado! Eso es aún más fácil de conjeturar XD

Bueno, con esto terminamos los acontecimientos del primero libro, como se darán cuenta, el segundo libre será MUY diferente, así que las espero para seguir con mí versión :)

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este capítulo!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	12. Capítulo 11: Sorpresas

-/-/-/-

-

**La magia de tu ser.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. El resto pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El título del fic está inspirado en mi libro favorito de Johanna Lindsay, que tiene este mismo nombre. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:**Harry ha tenido suficiente del Mundo Mágico. Después de pedir un favor, logra trasladarse a una pequeña oficina de Aurores en Port Ángeles, USA. Con veintitrés años, un hijo de cinco y su ahijado de siete, Harry cree que tendrá la vida pacífica que tanto esperaba. Sin embargo, un Quileute llamado Sam Uley demostrará lo contrario.

**Twilight x Harry Potter**

**Parejas:** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. No sé si voy a mantener a los vampiros Cullen juntos, sépanlo. Más para el futuro.

**Advertencias:** MPreg. OOC. Universo Alternativo. Spoilers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter, pero no tengo en cuenta el epílogo. Probablemente spoilers de los 3 primeros libros de la Saga de Twilight, por ahora. Harry como uke.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-

**Capítulo 11: Sorpresas.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-

Harry pestañeó somnoliento y después abrió los ojos. Miró mareado hacia sus alrededores y notó que estaba en su habitación, recostado en su cama. Un movimiento a su derecha lo advirtió que no estaba solo, así que giró la cabeza y sonrió suavemente al ver a Sam. Su amante le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ey, ojos verdes —saludó, dándole un beso en los labios—. Me asustaste allí afuera, ¿sabes?

—Yo…—frunció el ceño—, ¿me desmayé, cierto? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo? –Se incorporó en la cama, mirando aterrado al hombre lobo. — ¿Qué hay de los niños?

—Sí, te desmayaste, estás en esta cama desde hace aproximadamente dos horas y los niños están bien. –Usó una mano para recostarlo en la cama. –De hecho, fue Tommy el que me tranquilizó cuando no supe qué hacer después de que te desmayaste, él usó la chimenea para llamar a esa amiga tuya de la que me hablaste, Hermione.

— ¿Mione? ¿Ella está aquí?

—Sí, está abajo, hablando a mil por hora con los vampiros. Al parecer, nunca conoció a unos "vegetarianos" antes.

—Típico de ella –sonrió suavemente.

— ¡Oh, Harry! –Su amiga muy embarazada apareció en el umbral de su puerta y prácticamente se tiró a sus brazos. —¡Casi tengo a mi niña cuando Thomas me dijo que estabas inconsciente! ¡Y encima estaba sola en casa! Es de madrugada en Londres y Ron está en el trabajo, aunque la lechuza que le mandé ya le habrá avisado que vine.

—Wow, Hermione. Desacelera un poco, estoy bien, sólo fue un desmayo.

—Los desmayos ocurren por algo, Harry. –Su amiga le dio una mirada seria. –Y si me baso en lo que novio, el señor Uley me dijo, creo que ni hace falta que llamemos a Madame Pomfrey.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Hubo unos golpes a la puerta y la cabeza de Ron apareció en ella.

—Ey, recién ahora pude salir de la tienda –sonrió y se acercó a darle una palmada a su amigo en el hombro—. ¿Ni siquiera cuando te vas a otro país los problemas dejan de seguirte, eh compañero?

Harry hizo un puchero.

—Eso parece –gruñó.

Sam carraspeó, sentía como que se habían olvidado de él.

—Oh —dijo Ron, pestañeando al verlo—. Ron Weasley, un placer.

—Sam Uley, el placer es mío.

Estrecharon sus manos.

—Merlín, Harry. Te gustan altos y musculosos, ¿eh? –bromeó, al ver el tamaño de Sam.

Las mejillas del mago se tiñeron de rojo, mientras fulminaba a su mejor amigo con la mirada.

— ¡Ron! ¡No seas descortés! ¡Harry está en un estado delicado! –reprendió su esposa.

— ¿Uh? —Sus cejas pelirrojas se levantaron—. ¿Tú sabes lo que tiene?

—Um, bien. —Se quitó un mechón de pelo que la molestaba. –Sam me ha dicho lo del ataque del vampiro, pero Harry no usó mucha magia en ello, así que no puede ser agotamiento mágico. —Le dio a su amigo una mirada evaluativa. –Dime, Harry, ¿has estado con mucho sueño últimamente, con ganas de comer mucho y cosas raras o con algo de náuseas?

—Um, creo que tengo más sueño de lo normal, pero eso es porque todavía no me acostumbro al cambio de hora y bien… ayer como que tuve ganas de comer frutillas con mostaza. Y tal vez tenga algo de náuseas, pero se me pasan enseguida. ¿Por qué?

Hermione suspiró exasperada, mientras los ojos de Ron se abrían como platos.

— ¿Y no recuerdas la última vez que te sentiste de esta manera? ¿Más o menos hace cinco años?

— ¿Cinco años? –masculló para sí, frunciendo el ceño—. Recuerdo que me sentí así antes de que me dijeran que Tom crecía dentro de mí, pero no creo que el hacer un cuerpo para una segunda alma que tenía dentro de mí tenga que ver con los síntomas que tengo ahora.

—En serio, compañero –resopló Ron—. No puedes ser tan ignorante.

— ¿Disculpa? –se erizó.

— ¡Harry! ¡¿Cuántos años llevas viviendo en el Mundo Mágico?! ¡No puede ser que seas ignorante de estas cosas! ¡Sobre todo cuando ya pasaste por ello una vez! –chilló la bruja.

— ¡Pues explícamelo! –exclamó exasperado.

— ¿Ustedes dicen… ustedes creen que Harry… —la voz de Sam se fue haciendo más pequeña –creen que él está embarazado?

Sam no entendía nada. ¿Qué Tommy creció dentro de él? ¿Qué Harry tenía síntomas de una mujer embarazada? Harry miró a su amante como si estuviera loco.

— ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Los hombres no pueden embarazarse! –rió nervioso.

—Pues allá abajo hay un niño que demuestra lo contrario –masculló Ron.

— ¡Pero ese fue un caso especial!

—Que los magos se embaracen no tienen nada de especial, Harry –suspiró su amiga—. ¿Por qué crees que Ginny reaccionó tan mal cuando se enteró? ¿Qué hasta te acusó de acostarte con Ron?

Ambos amigos enrojecieron al recordar eso, y se asustaron al escuchar un gruñido a su derecha. Harry saltó y miró a Sam, quien estaba fulminando con la mirada al pelirrojo. El mago agarró una de sus manos gigantes y lo acarició con el pulgar, dándole tranquilidad.

—Fue sólo una acusación –susurró antes de sonreírle, luego se dio vuelta para mirar a su amiga—. Creí que ella dijo eso sólo porque estaba trastornada, nunca pensé que…

—Es común entre los magos homosexuales que tiene gran cantidad de magia o sangres puras, Harry. Si bien tú eres un mitad sangre, cumples el requisito de ser un gran mago. Así pues, no tiene que ser una sorpresa.

Aquello terminó por hacer que Harry cayera en la realidad de lo que podía estarle pasando. Tensó un poco su cuerpo y miró su estómago, de a poco, casi con miedo, puso su mano libre en su vientre. ¿Podría ser? ¿Un bebé suyo y de Sam estaba creciendo en su interior?

— ¿Cómo puedo confirmarlo? –susurró, apretando su agarre en la mano de Sam.

—Con un hechizo de un medimago o una poción. Creo que puedes pedir la poción por correo, pero creo que sería mejor que consultaras con un medimago, porque si tengo la razón, vas a necesitar alguien que siga tu embarazo.

—No confío en nadie más que la señora Pomfrey –mordió su labio inferior. Sam gruñó. —¿Qué?

—El líder de los vampiros es doctor –masculló pareciendo renuente de decirlo—. No deseo ninguna sanguijuela cerca de mi imprimado y cachorro, si es que en verdad estás embarazado, pero si vas a necesitar atención, creo que él es el único al que podemos recurrir en este caso en particular.

— ¿Cuándo dices sanguijuela te refieres a un vampiro? –inquirió Ron.

—Sí, Ron. Es un vampiro y doctor, ¿puedes creerlo? –preguntó su esposa, emocionada.

— ¿Y qué era un doctor?

Hermione suspiró, mientras Harry rió.

— ¡Ron! ¡Un doctor es lo mismo que un medimago para Muggles!

— ¿Qué…? ¿Pero cómo puede ser? –preguntó con incredulidad.

—Es por su férreo control, pero también por su gran poder de compasión –respondió Harry—. Por eso que dejo que los niños los visiten de seguido, porque casi todos sus "hijos" tienen un muy buen control también.

Sam refunfuñó algo ininteligible, pero Harry igual le dio una mirada de advertencia.

—Bueno, entonces creo que debes pedir esa poción, Harry –dijo Hermione—. Y como no creo estar equivocada, enhorabuena –sonrió y dio a su amigo un breve abrazo.

—Sí, compañero –Ron palmeó su hombro. –Creo que si mis cálculos no son erráticos, tu hijo va a ir a primer año con nuestra Rose a Hogwarts.

—Y tu sobrino –le recordó Hermione.

Esta vez fue el pelirrojo quien refunfuñó algo que sonó como "maldito hurón" y recibió una mirada de amonestación de su esposa.

— ¿Sobrino? –repitió Harry.

— ¿Te acuerdas que cuando te fuiste nos enteramos de Charlie y Malfoy?

Los ojos verdes de Potter se abrieron como platos.

—No me digas –susurró—. ¿Malfoy?

—Eso parece –gruñó Ron.

—Vaya.

—Ajá.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

Una semana más tarde, Harry Potter ya sabía que era el orgulloso padre de un feto de quince semanas, ¡quince! y Carlisle Cullen aceptó con mucho agrado y emoción el ser su doctor. Para él esto era novedoso e interesante, si bien nunca había tratado un caso igual antes, no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad. Además, Hermione Weasley prometió mandarle todos los libros de embarazo masculino mágico que ella pudiera conseguir en el Reino Unido.

Por supuesto, para este entonces, Sam ya sabía que Tommy no tenía otra madre, sino que Harry al fin le tuvo que confesar la verdad de su nacimiento. Decir que el lobo estaba sorprendido, era quedarse pequeño. Pero se enamoró aún más de su imprimado al comprender la magnitud de su amabilidad. Aunque no podía evitar ser cuidadoso de Thomas, ahora que sabía qué fue. Él supuso que se le pasaría.

En vista del inminente agrandamiento de la familia, Sam decretó que tendría que hacer una presentación oficial de Harry a los miembros de la tribu como su novio, aquellos que se iban a enterar de su embarazo serían sólo los que sabían de su condición de lobo, Jacob y Paul incluidos, el segundo se había transformado hace poco.

Ahora a Harry se le presentaba sólo un problema. Decirle a sus niños y luego a Bella.

— ¿A Bella? –Preguntó Sam, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué a ella?

—Ella es mi niñera, Sam. Tom y Teddy ya confían en ella, me daría pena despedirla sólo porque no quiero decirle mi secreto y buscar una niñera bruja que quiera vivir entre Muggles sería demasiado problema. Creo que decirle la verdad es la mejor solución y de paso prepararla para que me ayude a cuidar del bebé una vez que nazca. Porque recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, que me dijo que no era buena con bebés.

—Pero eso significaría que tengo que decirle que soy un lobo también, ¿sabes?

—Oh bien, entonces tú conoces alguien que pueda ayudarme con los niños y el bebé cuando nazca, ¿uh? –Se cruzó de brazos, desafiante. — ¿Quién? ¿Leah tal vez?

Sam hizo una mueca de dolor.

—No hace falta que te pongas en ese plan.

—Lo siento –Bajó los brazos, como desinflándose. –Es que todo esto del bebé me tiene tensionado, sé que Tommy no se lo va a tomar muy bien y hasta ahora tú no me has dicho nada –miró para otro lado que no sea la cara de su amante.

Hubo un prolongado silencio entre ellos, hasta que Sam habló.

—Si te soy sincero, en cuanto hablé con los miembros de mi tribu sobre mi imprimación en ti, todos nosotros, pero sobretodo mi papá y yo, nos resignamos que seríamos los últimos Uley. Pero al ser tú mi imprimado, al momento adopté a tus hijos como míos, así que el sentimiento de pérdida no fue muy doloroso. Ahora, sin embargo –Suspiró, dándole una corta mirada al estómago de su amante, para luego mirarlo a los ojos—, en vista de estos nuevos acontecimientos, no puedo decirte otra cosa que no sea que… estoy feliz.

Harry sonrió y Sam le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Si bien me asusta un poco, porque es inesperado y bien… tengo todavía veinte años –continuó, haciendo una mueca vergonzosa—, el saber que hemos creado una nueva vida, hace que mi lobo interno se llene de orgullo y regocijo, y esos mismos sentimientos me los transmite a mí.

— ¿Pero eres tú o el lobo el que está feliz por el bebé? –Frunció el ceño.

—Somos la misma persona, Harry.

—Oh. –Evidentemente, este tema era un poco confuso para él.

Un estruendo, seguido de un chillido, les dijo que los niños habían regresado de la escuela, o mejor dicho de sus clases extras, en vista de todas las que perdieron por tener que quedarse en casa, por culpa del asecho que sufrieron de los vampiros liderados por James.

—Bien, ahora o nunca –dijo Sam, tomando la mano de su amante, notando que se había puesto tenso—. Despediré a Bella y le diré que venga mañana para que se lo digamos a ella, tú trae a los niños a la habitación.

— ¿Aquí? –jadeó—. No quiero traer a los niños al lugar donde _hicimos_ al bebé, Sam.

—Oh, vamos –El hombre lobo le dio una sonrisa maliciosa. — ¿En serio crees que lo hicimos aquí?

Harry se puso rojo como un tomate, mientras que Sam se iba, riéndose entre dientes. Y es que era verdad, el dormitorio de Harry no era el lugar exclusivo donde tuvieron sexo en el pasado. De hecho, mucho al enojo de Kreacher, cada rincón de la casa fue testigo de sus actos de amor carnal.

Así pues, luego de que Bella prometiera que volvería al día siguiente, Sam, Teddy, Harry y Tommy se sentaron en la cama de la habitación del dueño de casa. La pareja se sentó contra el cabecero de la cama, agarrados de las manos, mientras Teddy mascaba tranquilamente su rana de chocolate y Tom miraba a los adultos con los ojos verdes calculadores.

— ¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Tom.

—Sam y yo tenemos algo que decirles –empezó Harry, luego se relamió los labios—. Si recordarán, luego de que me deshiciera de ese vampiro, sufrí un desmayo y la tía Hermione me aconsejó que vea a un medimago.

—Pero tú no viste uno –dijo Teddy.

—No, no lo vi, porque Hermione me recomendó una poción y… después fui a ver al doctor Cullen, él tiene una pequeña clínica secreta en su casa. No sé porque la hizo, probablemente para practicar cuando estaba en casa o a lo mejor esperaba atender a alguien que conociera su secreto en el futuro y…

—Estás farfullando, papá –dijo Tom, con voz cansina.

—Er, cierto. Bien. –Miró a Sam, que le dio un cabeceo de aseguramiento. –No voy a darle vueltas al asunto, así que lo diré de una vez –Tomó un gran inspiración–, estoy embarazado. Sam y yo vamos a tener un bebé.

La cara de Tom perdió toda expresión, mientras Teddy paraba de comer su chocolate. La pareja compartió una mirada, no sabiendo qué pensar sobre esta reacción de los niños.

— ¿Eso es lo que querías decirnos? –preguntó Lupin al fin.

—Er… —Harry ladeó su cabeza. — ¿Sí?

—Ya lo sabía –se encogió de hombros.

— ¡¿Cómo?! –chilló Harry.

—Es por mi olfato –Se tocó la nariz. –Hueles igual que la tía Hermione –hizo una cara—. Es un olor raro, como a fresas, mezclado con menta y sumado al olor de Sam.

—Oh –masculló Harry y después miró a su hijo—. ¿Tommy?

—Teddy me dijo –respondió el niño, antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirar para otro lado—. Pero como nunca nos dijiste nada hasta ahora, esperaba que sea mentira. _Quería_ que estuviera equivocado –susurró.

—Oh, cielo. –Harry soltó la mano de su amante y se arrastró en la cama, hasta llegar donde estaba su niño y encerrarlo en un abrazo. –Este nuevo bebé no va a cambiar nada, Thomas. Sé que tú sabes lo que pasó y nunca, ¿me oyes?, nunca voy a elegir a nadie por sobre ti o amar a alguien más o menos que a ti. No pasé por todo aquello, no perdoné tu alma sólo para desplazarte por la llegada de un nuevo bebé.

—Pero él será tu hijo de verdad.

—Tú eres mi hijo, Tommy. –Lo separó de su cuerpo, para mirarlo a los ojos. En estos momentos sus ojos le recordaban tanto a aquellos llenos de miedo y desconfianza que vio en los recuerdos de Dumbledore. El niño del orfanato. –Tu cuerpo se hizo con mi sangre y magia, estuviste nueve meses en mi vientre y, más allá de eso, te crié como mi hijo. Nada va a cambiar eso.

El niño pestañeó varias veces y Tom Riddle desapareció, dejando solamente a Tommy Potter. El pequeño sonrió.

—Entonces –masculló, posando su cabecita en el pecho de su papá—, ¿Sam y tú se van a casar?

—Er…

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

Decirle la verdad a Bella resultó ser un desafío, si bien ella sospechaba ya que la familia para la que trabajaba guardaba un secreto, nunca en su vida se imaginó que todos ellos sean magos. Ni que Sam sea un hombre lobo. Así pues, Harry tuvo que demostrar su magia y Sam su transformación. Durante el mismo relato, ella misma dedujo el secreto de los Cullen, pero Carlisle perdonó el hecho, puesto que si ella iba a ser niñera del bebé y en general acompañar a Harry durante su embarazo, en algún momento se iba a enterar que el doctor que asistía a la "madre" no era humano.

Decir que la pobre muggle recibió más noticias de las que podía digerir en un solo día, era decir poco. Harry tuvo que darle una poción relajante y echarle un hechizo que prohibiera que ella dijera todo lo que escuchó hoy a otra persona. Ella no se enfadó por ese hecho, si había magia que pudiera atar su lengua, mucho mejor, así se iba a sentir más segura de no sucumbir a la tentación.

Conociendo ella la verdad, fue presentada a Kreacher que dejó expreso que no quería que lo toque (no que ella quisiera, claro está), un muggle nunca iba a poner sus manos en él. Harry se alegró que ya no tendría que ocultar todo lo mágico de la casa, cada vez que ella venía, Teddy le mostró su capacidad metamórfica y Tommy al fin pudo contarle sobre Quidditch. Parecía que, a pesar de que el alma de Tommy era de quien era, su sangre Potter era preponderante en la locura por el Quidditch.

Otra semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Harry recibió en su casa una visita inesperada.

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué…? –Su boca cayó abierta al ver el estómago muy hinchado de su ex némesis del colegio.

—Sí, Potter, me he hecho de tiempo para venir a visitarte a esta ciudad muggle –dijo con desprecio, mirando la sala de estar del moreno—. Y sí, estoy embarazado. Cierra tu boca de una vez.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Oh, vamos, cara-rajada –hizo una mueca de desdén y se sentó elegantemente en un butaca que tenía cerca, con las piernas un poco separadas, su panza gigante no le permitía sentarse más cómodo—. Si la comadreja no me mintió, tú sabes bien cómo es que quedé embarazado. –Enarcó una ceja.

Harry se ruborizó.

—Claro –carraspeó—. Por supuesto que lo sé. Lo que me pregunto es cómo no lo supe antes. —Miró la panza con interés. –Por lo visto hace mucho que estás en ese estado.

—Siete meses, para ser exactos.

—Oh, Merlín. No puedo creer que voy a decir esto y lo voy a negar si lo repites… pero me gustaría que hayas venido antes, Malfoy.

Draco enarcó una ceja, divertido.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Me extrañabas, Potter? –ronroneó.

—Ja, tú sueñas –rió sarcásticamente—. No, me gustaría que hayas venido antes, porque hasta hace tres semanas, yo no sabía que los magos podemos embarazarnos sólo por el sexo sin protección y no por otras razones más… complejas.

Draco se estremeció y miró sutilmente hacia sus alrededores, por eso le había costado venir antes, porque sabía que _él_ vivía en esa casa.

—Sí, Charlie me dijo acerca de tu cerebro de mosquito, Potter –murmuró con voz cansina. Hubo un ligero ruido y Kreacher apareció con té y galletitas para Draco. _Tsk, elfo alcahuete. _Siempre que Harry tuviera una visita que él consideraba "digno", lo trataba como a un rey.

—Sí, bien –gruñó enfurruñado—. ¿A qué debo tu _grata_ visita?

—Mi compromiso con Charles, por supuesto. –Tomó un sorbo de su té. –Como ya le dije a mi padre, no pienso casarme luciendo esta panza horrible, así que él quiere que al menos hagamos una fiesta de compromiso, cuando Scorpius esté aquí, recién vamos a contraer nupcias.

— ¿Scorpius?

El rubio lo miró con desdén.

—Es el nombre que elegí para nuestro hijo.

—¿Y Charlie está de acuerdo?

—Él no tiene que estar de acuerdo en el nombre del hijo que _yo_ voy a parir, Potter —siseó—. Tiene suerte que voy a dejar que nuestro bebé tenga el apellido Weasley después del Malfoy.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué Charlie te quiere –susurró Harry.

— ¿Qué has dicho? –Draco angostó sus ojos en sospecha.

—Nada importante. –Agitó una mano. — ¿Y viniste a invitarme personalmente?

—Así es. —Asintió. —Mi pelirrojo insistió que a ti deberíamos traerte la invitación en persona. –Sacó su varita e hizo aparecer un sobre hermosamente labrado con letras en verde y dorado. –Pero el idiota tuvo una emergencia de último momento, así que tuve que venir solo. –Hizo una mueca. –La invitación no tiene cantidad de personas, así que puedes traer a todas las bolsas de pulgas que desees.

—Son hombres lobos –gruñó.

—Tengo entendido que no son hombres lobos como nosotros los conocemos —suspiró—. Sólo tú vienes al lugar muggle más aburrido del mundo, para encontrarte con vampiros y cambiadores, Potter. Sólo tú.

Harry se ruborizó.

—No tengo la culpa si atraigo a los problemas.

—Sí, sí, claro –dijo con voz cansina.

— ¡Papá, llegamos!

Draco se puso rígido en su asiento, cuando vio entrar a Thomas Potter por la puerta de entrada. El niño también lo vio y posó sus ojos verdes en él, antes de darle una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Señor Malfoy –murmuró Tom, arrastrando las palabras.

El rubio palideció y se levantó torpemente de su butaca.

—Nos vemos en dos semanas, Potter –susurró precipitadamente, antes de tomar algo de polvo flú y desaparecer en la chimenea.

—Tommy, ¿Cuántas veces que he dicho que no hagas eso? –suspiró el padre.

—Es divertido –rió el niño—. Lástima que no tiene el mismo efecto en Lucius.

—Thomas, Draco fue _traumatizado_ por Voldemort, no le veo nada divertido al asunto. Y Lucius tiene demasiado entrenamiento como para temerle a un niño cruel que desea jugar con sus sentimientos.

Tommy hizo un puchero, viéndose absolutamente tierno.

—Está bien, está bien, no lo volveré a hacer –masculló, antes de partir rumbo a la cocina.

Su papá lo vio cruzar los dedos, sin embargo.

-

***La Push***

-

La presentación de Harry a los nuevos miembros de la manada y aquellos Quileutes que todavía no lo conocían se hizo un día de inesperado sol en la playa de la reserva. Si bien conocer a toda esa gente lo ponía algo nervioso, lo que más temía el mago era el encuentro con Leah Clearwater. Porque él sabía muy bien que ella fue novia de su amante, antes que todo esto de la imprimación pasara. No ayudaba que Sam le dijera que ella no era feliz con esto, pero que lo había aceptado de una cierta manera. No muy convincente para su gran sentido de la culpabilidad.

—Puede que ella diga cosas que te lastimen, Harry, pero el dolor que ella todavía siente es más grande que el que te puede causar.

—Lo sé, Joshua –murmuró Harry a su suegro—. Estoy acostumbrado a la gente que tiene celos de mí y que me dice cosas hirientes.

El papá de Sam le dio una mirada extraña, antes de encogerse de hombros e ir en busca de Teddy. Él y Tom estaban mirando con demasiado interés el asador para su tranquilidad. Todavía le costaba aceptar que ellos no supieran casi nada de las cosas básicas que las personas normales manejaban, así que siempre había que tener un ojo en ellos. La primera vez que vinieron a su casa de visita, casi le dio un ataque al corazón cuando vio al descendiente del lobo con su escopeta en mano y Tom parado enfrente de él.

— ¿Preparado para el tiroteo?

Harry giró su cabeza y enarcó una ceja en dirección de Jared, el más nuevo miembro de la manada de su amante.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Leah –Cabeceó en dirección de la hermosa morena que venía caminando de a poco a donde estaba él. –Te vio desde que llegaste, pero no se acercó a ti, porque estabas hablando con el señor Uley, pero ahora que no está…

— ¿Y tú vienes a disfrutar del espectáculo, no? –gruñó una nueva voz. Era Paul, que miraba con enfado al chico.

—Hey –Jared levantó sus manos en defensa. –Ella luce sexy cuando está en su faceta de perra.

—Hola, _Potter_.

Harry suspiró al escuchar la voz cargada de rabia mal suprimida.

_Wow, ella suena casi igual que Snape.__ Él decía mi apellido sólo con un __poquito más__ de desdén._

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Sí, sí, muchos acertaron en lo que estaba "mal" con Harry y Draco hizo una aparición especial. Tommy es tan malo XD

Para las amantes del Jakedward, el capítulo que viene está dedicado exclusivamente a ellos, así que sólo tienen que esperar una semana más ;)

Por cierto, para cumplir con mi "tradición" que empezó hace dos años, como este domingo es _San Valentín_, tengo preparado un oneshot de **Harry/Lucas**. Así que estén atentas para leerlo :D

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este capítulo!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	13. Capítulo 12: El secreto mejor guardado

-/-/-/-

-

**La magia de tu ser.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. El resto pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El título del fic está inspirado en mi libro favorito de Johanna Lindsay, que tiene este mismo nombre. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:**Harry ha tenido suficiente del Mundo Mágico. Después de pedir un favor, logra trasladarse a una pequeña oficina de Aurores en Port Ángeles, USA. Con veintitrés años, un hijo de cinco y su ahijado de siete, Harry cree que tendrá la vida pacífica que tanto esperaba. Sin embargo, un Quileute llamado Sam Uley demostrará lo contrario.

**Twilight x Harry Potter**

**Parejas:** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. No sé si voy a mantener a los vampiros Cullen juntos, sépanlo. Más para el futuro.

**Advertencias:** MPreg. OOC. Universo Alternativo. Spoilers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter, pero no tengo en cuenta el epílogo. Probablemente spoilers de los 3 primeros libros de la Saga de Twilight, por ahora. Harry como uke.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-

**Capítulo 12: ****El secreto mejor guardado.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-

Él sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Hola, Leah.

—Quién lo hubiera dicho –dijo ella, mirándolo como si fuera un insecto debajo de su zapato—. Que cuando fui a trabajar a su casa, usted terminaría siendo un roba novios.

—Ay, Leah –suspiró el mago—. Yo no te robé a tu novio, te recuerdo que esto no es algo que Sam decidió, sino que fue por causas ajenas a nosotros, además sólo cuando él estuvo soltero, nos hicimos pareja.

—Pero él me dejó antes de imprimar –gruñó, fulminándolo con la mirada—. Y no trates de hacerte el inocente conmigo, que con esa cara de "ángel" que tienes, resultaste ser una zorra inescrupulosa.

Los ojos verdes se angostaron peligrosos y estaba a punto de poner a la chica en su lugar, cuando alguien se le adelantó.

—_Leah_.

La voz salió como un silbido y llevaba tanto veneno que hasta Harry retrocedió. Sam se colocaba detrás de ella, mirándola como si apenas se contuviera de matarla. Y era verdad, si es que sus puños apretados y el cuerpo temblante eran una indicación. Harry estaba seguro que estaba a punto de cambiar de forma. Él vio que era momento de intervenir.

—No te enojes, Sam –dijo Harry, poniendo una mano en el hombro temblante de su amante—. Ella está enojada y la entiendo.

Leah resopló con desdén a pesar que se notaba que la actitud de su ex la asustaba. Sam le dio otra mirada venenosa y ella retrocedió dos pasos.

—Tsk, hagan lo que quieran. Los maricones deben estar juntos, después de todo.

— ¡Leah!

Harry atajó a Sam, para que no se le tirara encima, pero, sorprendentemente, no era Sam el que gritó, sino el padre de ella, Harry Clearwater. Siendo uno de los miembros más viejos de los Quileutes, Harry sabía la verdad de Sam y el mago. Así que sabía que esa palabra despectiva estaba de más, ninguno de ellos dos habían tenido elección cuando Uley imprimó en Potter, después de todo. Pero, por otro lado, sabía que su hija no discriminaba, sino que estaba verdaderamente dolida.

Aún así, no era justo que se descargara de esa manera.

—Pa-Papá, yo…

—Silencio –silbó el señor Clearwater—. Te vienes conmigo a casa en este instante. –Miró a la joven pareja. –Me disculpo en el nombre de mi hija, Sam, Señor Potter.

—Está todo bien –se apresuró a decir el ojiverde, cuando vio que Sam no parecía calmarse—. Pero creo que es mejor que se lleve a Leah.

El hombre asintió y arrastró a su hija del brazo. Una vez que estuvo lejos, Harry obligó a Sam a que lo mirara.

—Tranquilo, hey, te dije que estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones.

—Aun así –gruñó.

—Sam, por favor.

El hombre lobo tomó varias respiraciones, al sentir la ansiedad de su pareja. No sería bueno que se transformara ahora, uno, porque revelaría el secreto a aquellos Quileutes que todavía no debían saberlo, pero por sobre todo porque su compañero estaba embarazado de su hijo y él se mataría antes de dañarlo.

—Estoy bien. –Inspiró una gran bocanada de aire. –Estoy bien.

Harry miró con algo de desconfianza a su pareja, así que, para estar seguro, colocó sus manos más pequeñas en los hombros de Sam y lo obligó a agacharse para un beso. No bien sus labios se tocaron, Harry lo sintió relajarse y al mismo tiempo, escucharon silbidos y palabras de burlas. Sam gruñó, ya iban a pagar esos que se estaban burlando de él, pero por ahora deseaba besar a su amante.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

Harry se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Frente a él, con la ayuda de Kreacher, habían sacado todas las ropitas que él tenía guardado de cuando Tommy era un bebé. De todos colores, con todos los motivos y de diferentes tamaños. Lo que lo sorprendía era la cantidad que cosas que tenía. Cielos, hasta que vio todo esto, nunca pensó que él era de esas personas locas por las compras, pero las montañas de ropitas en su cama decían diferente. Claro está, gran parte era regalado, pero aún así era mucho.

De hecho, si el bebé resultaba ser un varón, a lo mejor ni siquiera necesitaría comprarle ropa nueva.

— ¿Harry Potter desea que ponga a lavar toda esta ropa? –preguntó Kreacher, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, por favor. Lávala toda y después sepárala por edad, lo que sea de recién nacido me lo pones a mano, porque es lo que voy a usar primero.

—Por supuesto, Harry Potter.

El elfo domestico y la ropa desapareció con un chasquido de la criatura. Cuando estuvo solo, Harry gruñó y frotó su barriga. Ya tenía hambre otra vez.

—Mmmhhh, ¿papi?

El mago giró hacia la puerta y miró a sus hijos. Tom era quien lo llamó y Teddy estaba detrás de él. Levantó sus cejas, porque ambos niños estaban con los ojos muy abiertos, luciendo alarmados y un tanto pálidos.

—¿Qué pasa?

Los niños compartieron una mirada.

—Uh, bien… ¿recuerdas que Edward vino a enseñarnos matemáticas?

Harry asintió. Desde que todos ayudaron aquella vez que los vampiros nómadas quisieron atacar a sus niños, la relación entre los Potter y los Cullen era muy buena, era por eso que recibían visitas seguidas de los vampiros. Los principales eran Edward y Jasper. Edward porque al venir a su casa encontraba gran alivio, en vista que no podía oír los pensamientos de nadie de la casa, estando aquí se sentía casi como alguien "normal"; y de paso ayudaba a los niños sobre materias muggle de la escuela. Tommy estaba muy interesado en aprender piano. Jasper era por la misma razón, pero en cuanto a sus poderes. A que él no pudiera sentir las emociones de los Potter, se sumaba el hecho que su sangre no olía como alimento a ellos, así que era un doble alivio para él.

Sam no era un hombre lobo feliz, por supuesto, pero al menos Harry tenía un hechizo que borraba el olor de los vampiros cuando éstos se iban y el lobo venía.

—Sí, lo recuerdo –respondió—. ¿Sucedió algo con él?

—Er… —Los ojos verdes de Tom lo miraban incierto.

—Escúpanlo ya –suspiró el padre.

—Bueno, uh, nosotros comenzamos a jugar con la calculadora muggle y dejamos de prestarle atención por unos minutos y… —dijo Teddy.

—… y cuando nos acordamos, quisimos pedirle disculpas por distraernos, pero… —siguió Tom.

— ¡Pero él estaba dormido! –chilló Teddy.

Harry pestañeó.

—Eso es imposible, los vampiros no duermen.

—Lo sabemos. –Tom rodó sus ojos y tomó la mano de su papá, para guiarlo hasta la sala. –Pensamos que sólo estaba cerrando sus ojos, pero llamamos su nombre varias veces y no nos hizo caso.

—Así que yo lo empujé un poco –continuó Teddy—, pero él sólo se dio vuelta en el sillón y…

— ¿Y qué?

—Y murmuró un nombre –dijo Tom y levantó la mirada para ver a su papá—. Dijo el nombre de Jacob.

Las cejas de Harry se levantaron. Cuando llegaron a la sala, él pudo ver a Edward estirado sobre su sillón, con sus ojos cerrados, e inmóvil. Como los vampiros no respiraban, era duro saber si estaba dormido o no, pero no podría haber otra respuesta. Harry llamó su nombre un par de veces y sacó su varita, pero lo pensó mejor, él no sabía mucho sobre tratar con vampiros muggle de manera no agresiva y quién sabe qué podría hacerle la magia.

—Llamaré al doctor Cullen y a Sam –decidió, yendo hasta el teléfono—. Ustedes junten sus cuadernos y sus lápices.

Después de su llamada, Harry sólo tuvo que esperar cinco minutos hasta que los hechizos alrededor de su casa le avisaran de la llegada de sus dos invitados. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la cara asustada de Carlisle, era extraño ver así al generalmente pacífico doctor Cullen. Sam venía sin camisa, lo que le dijo que se vino corriendo en su forma de lobo desde la reserva.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—No estoy seguro –le respondió al doctor, que ya estaba al lado de su hijo—. Los niños subieron a decirme que creía que Edward estaba dormido y cuando bajé, lo comprobé con mis propios ojos antes de llamarlos a ustedes dos.

Los tres adultos miraron con confusión al vampiro en el sillón y Sam crispó su nariz, oliendo un aroma extraño venir de Edward. _¿Podría ser?_ Pero no, él se habría dado cuenta mucho antes si es que era _eso_.

—Edward –llamó Carlisle, sacudiendo un hombro de su hijo—. ¡Edward!

El lector de mentes abrió sus ojos lentamente, luciendo confundido, pero relajado.

—¿Carlisle, qué…?

—Acabas de _despertarte_, Edward –dijo Carlisle.

El vampiro se incorporó recto en el sillón, mirando a su los tres alternativamente, con los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué? Pero eso

—No es imposible para un vampiro, al parecer –cortó Harry—. Acabamos de comprobarlo.

—Y yo no tengo referencia de que esto haya pasado antes –dijo Carlisle, mirando preocupado a su primer hijo—. ¿Sientes alguna cosa diferente en ti, Edward?

—No, todo está muy bien. –Revolvió su cabello. –Aunque tengo hambre.

—Hijo –Carlisle frunció el ceño—, fuimos de caza ayer, tus ojos están dorados.

—No, yo tengo… _hambre_ –Frotó su estómago con una mano, mirando alarmado a su padre.

Las cejas de Sam y Carlisle se levantaron al escuchar un sonido venir de la panza del lector de mentes.

—Oh, por todos los cielos.

— ¿Deseas una rana de chocolate, Ed? –preguntó Teddy, alcanzándole un paquete.

Él y Tommy se habían quedado en la sala, después de juntar sus cosas y se habían mantenido callados hasta entonces. Edward, por su parte, no se lo pensó dos veces, tomó la rana ofrecida, la desempaquetó y le dio un mordisco.

—Sabe delicioso y no me produce repugnancia –confesó Edward, comenzando a agitarse—. Oh, Dios. ¿Qué me está pasando, Carlisle?

—No tengo la menor idea, hijo.

— ¿Sam?

Ninguno de los dos vampiros había notado que el hombre lobo presente comenzó a respirar agitadamente y apretaba sus puños, mientras una mirada furiosa se plantaba en su cara. Una serie de temblores sacudieron su cuerpo y ni siquiera la mano de Harry en su hombro parecía tranquilizarlo.

Edward y Sam compartieron una mirada, luego el vampiro desvió la suya. Era evidente que lo que había leído en la mente del hombre lobo lo avergonzaba.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó Sam, cuando vio la actitud defensiva de Edward—. ¡Ese pequeño bastardo!

— ¡Sam! ¡No maldigas frente a mis niños! –reprendió Harry.

El Quileute murmuró una disculpa y después volvió a fulminar a Edward con la mirada.

— ¿Cómo querías que te dijera algo? ¿Acaso no ves cómo estás reaccionando? –gruñó Edward, nada feliz con lo que parecía leer en la mente del lobo.

—¡Soy el alfa, con un demonio! ¡Estas cosas debo saberlas! ¡¿Y cómo diablos logró ocultármelo todo este tiempo?!

—¡Deja de maldecir! –chilló Harry. Sam le dio una mirada de rebeldía, pero no abrió la boca de nuevo. —¿Y pueden decirme qué pasa?

—¿Tiene que ver con que Edward murmurara el nombre de Jacob mientras dormía? –pidió Tom, luego de juntar algunas piezas sueltas.

La reacción de Sam y Edward lo dijo todo.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

Una semana más tarde, había otra fiesta de presentación en La Push. Esta fue recibida con mucho menos entusiasmo que la de Harry, por supuesto. Porque luego de ser arrinconado por su alfa, Jacob Black tuvo que admitir que él había imprimado en Edward Cullen y mantenían una relación amorosa y sexual desde entonces (hace dos meses al parecer). El motivo de la ocultación era obvio, Jacob tenía miedo que si dijera que su imprimado era una sangui… er… vampiro, lo obligarían a separarse de él o que negara la imprimación. Así que con la ayuda de un lector de mentes como Edward, Jake pudo aprender algunos trucos para ocultar la imprimación de su alfa y los demás miembros de la manada, en vista que con cada transformación, sus pensamientos estaban al desnudo para los otros.

Ni Sam ni ninguno de los miembros de la manada estaban contentos con Jacob, sobre todo porque desde el momento en que entró a la casa de Harry, aquella vez que descubrieron que Edward estaba dormido, una memoria vino a su mente y el olor que podía detectar venir del vampiro le dio gran pista de lo que pasaba al Uley. Se maldijo mil veces por no haberlo detectado antes, pero era imposible, porque él nunca se encontraba con Edward en otro lugar que no sea la casa de Harry y allí el mago tenía varios hechizos que mataban los olores del vampiro a su favor. Y ni Edward ni Jacob eran tontos, al parecer, porque ellos se encontraban justo antes de que el vampiro vaya a la casa del mago para que la magia lavara los olores del hombre lobo y el sexo.

Harry se sintió usado cuando lo supo.

Ellos usaban su magia para lavar los rastros de sus encuentros ilícitos. El mago se preguntó más de una vez si es que cada vez que Jacob y Edward venían a su casa era porque previamente habían tendido sexo. Era inquietante, puesto que últimamente el vampiro y el hombre lobo lo visitaban todos los días, más de una vez.

La magia ayudó a Edward a que ni su familia detectara sus actos ilícitos y ni siquiera Alice pudo verlo, en vista que ella pensó que el futuro de su hermano desaparecía simplemente porque como él visitaba mucho la casa Potter, la presencia constante de Sam allí borraba su futuro. Aunque ella había visto un bebé pálido de ojos verdes, pero pensó que era el de Harry.

Oh, y volviendo a la memoria que se despertó en la mente de Sam. Él recordó que su difunto abuelo solía hablarle de una historia Quileute que casi nadie transmitía a las generaciones nuevas ya. Él le contó de un hombre lobo que había imprimado en una vampiresa, en la época antes de Ephraim Black. La mujer era una bebedora de sangre humana, así que quiso negar la imprimación, pero al final, uno no podía no hacer caso de la dedicación del lobo. Así pues, ella le pidió que se fueran juntos y el Quileute no pudo decirle que no. Más tarde, al hermano del lobo fugitivo le llegaron noticias de que él había conseguido de que su vampiresa se embarazara, el cómo nunca se supo, ni tampoco se pudo comprobar la veracidad de esa noticia; pero el antecedente de que un hombre lobo podía embarazar a un vampiro estaba.

Los ancianos de la tribu pensaban que era el hecho de que para un lobo era imperioso dejar descendencia sea como sea que se dé y también establecer su demanda sobre el imprimado, embarazándolo.

—Así pues, tú vas a tener un bebé también, ¿uh? –preguntó Teddy, mirando con confusión el estómago plano de Edward.

—Así parece –bufó, fulminando con la mirada la espalda de Jacob. Todavía no podía creer que se había convertido en una "perra", como su amante lo había llamado tan graciosamente, y ahora estaba gestando a un niño.

— ¿Y por qué estás enojado? –quiso saber el niño—. ¿Un bebé no es algo bueno?

Sus ojos dorados se conectaron con los de Teddy y el vampiro suspiró.

—No sé –murmuró.

_Sería algo bueno si es que era algo esperado. Pero soy un hombre, un vampiro, nunca pasó por mi mente que podría tener un hijo. Mucho menos en __**estas**__ condiciones. Pero aún así…_ una de sus manos viajó hasta su centro y se posó en su estómago. _Un producto de Jacob y yo está creciendo dentro mío; en mí, un monstruo sin alma, tengo un ser vivo, que tiene un corazón latiendo en mi vientre. ¿Será verdad entonces? ¿Lo que toda mi familia ha intentado siempre decirme? ¿Tengo un alma y no soy el ser despreciable que siempre he pensado que soy?_

—Te doy este sándwich de carne si me dices tus pensamientos.

Edward salió de sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó la voz de su hombre lobo al lado suyo. Jacob se sentó pesadamente en el banco de madera donde estaba y le dio una sonrisa a Teddy. El niño pareció entender el mensaje y fue a buscar a Tommy para jugar.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiera ese sándwich? El hecho de que tú hijo me esté dando hambre por comida humana no significa que voy a dejar que me extorciones.

Jake sonrió y le dio un mordisco a su sándwich.

—Bueno, entonces. Si no es comida, ¿puedo simplemente preguntar en qué pensabas?

—Teddy me preguntó si tener un bebé era algo bueno.

Black dejó de masticar y tensó un poco.

— ¿Y qué le respondiste?

—Que no sé. –Giró su cabeza, para mirar a su amante. — ¿Está bien esto, Jacob? Yo tengo 108 años, pero tú aún eres un adolescente, te falta tanto vivir en tu vida, pero ya tienes que cargar con un niño. Un bebé que no sabemos cómo va a salir, si es que no será otro monstruo como yo.

—Ay, Ed –suspiró Jacob, antes de tomar la mano de su vampiro y obligarlo a levantarse. Juntos caminaron hacia la playa de La Push, donde estaba lejos de las miradas y oídos curiosos. — ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que tú no eres un monstruo?

Edward apretó sus labios, obstinado.

—Sé que lo soy.

— ¿Y entonces yo qué? ¿Nuestro hijo no va a ser un monstruo sólo porque _tú_ eres uno de sus padres? Soy un hombre lobo, Edward. Mis genes de lobo son la causa que estés embarazado.

—Pero, pero tú… —Lo miró a los ojos. –Tú eres joven e inocente.

—Pero eso no cambia el hecho que me convierto en un lobo que es más alto que tú y que si me dejo dominar por mi cólera, podría hacerte mucho dado. Tanto a ti, como al bebé.

El vampiro desvió la mirada.

—Sé que no nos harías daño. No digas eso.

—Me alegra que estés tan seguro, porque yo no lo estoy –suspiró—. Mira, tú estás tan asustado como yo con este bebé inesperado, pero eso no le quita el hecho, al menos para mí, que me emocione el ser padre. El saber que vamos a tener en nuestras manos una pequeña cosa viva que es el producto de nuestro amor.

Al ver una pequeña sonrisa formarse en la boca de Edward, Jake continuó.

—Seré joven, pero eso tampoco te hace experto, puesto que ninguno de los dos hemos tenido que lidiar con un bebé antes. Así que estamos juntos en esto de aprender algo nuevo y si algo falla, tenemos a todo tu aquelarre y a mi manada para ir por ayuda.

El Cullen suspiró y cedió contra el cuerpo grande de su pareja, como si estuviera muy cansado.

—Un bebé, Jake. Vamos a ser padres.

—Yeah –admitió Jacob, con la voz un poco temblante—. Sólo espero que con tus genes de vampiro y con los míos de hombre lobo no salga un niño tan aterrorizante como Tommy.

Pese a todo, Edward rió.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

***Días después***

-

—Así pues, ¿Quién va a ir con nosotros? –Harry puso sus manos en sus caderas y miró la pila de ropas que tenía en la cama.

Mañana tenían que viajar para Inglaterra, puesto que la fiesta de compromiso de Malfoy y Charlie estaba cerca y tenían que llegar con tiempo, para mandarse a hacer las túnicas y estar en todas las recepciones previas que el bastardo pomposo de Malfoy insistió en hacer antes de la fiesta real. Había una fiesta para los familiares más cercanos (una en la mansión Malfoy y otra en La Madriguera), otra que era como una despedida de solteros (anticipada) por separado para cada uno y después recién la fiesta de compromiso real. Harry no se imaginaba cómo iba a ser la boda, si es que todo este escándalo era simplemente por el compromiso y tampoco sabía si iba a ir a todas, mucho menos si llevaba muchos Quileutes con él.

—Paul y Jared dicen que quieren ir, pero como son ambos menores de edad, no sé si pueden salir del país así como así –respondió Sam, trayendo otra pila de ropa para dejarla en la cama.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, no vamos a viajar por medios Muggles, vamos a ir con medios mágicos.

Sam palideció un poco.

— ¿No estás hablando de un _Traslador_, cierto?

Él nunca lo había usado, pero por la descripción que Harry le había dado de ese medio de transporte, él no estaba muy emocionado en usarlo.

—Nah. –El mago sacudió su cabeza. –De todos los medios mágicos, el que más odio es el _Traslador_, me trae malas memorias. –Su mirada se perdió por un momento y Sam sabía que estaba recordando algo del pasado. –Y también está el hecho de que como el _Traslador_ te estira del ombligo, puede ser peligroso para el bebé. Vamos a usar la red flú. Tendremos que ir a mi oficina en Port Ángeles, sin embargo, porque sólo esa chimenea está conectada con la red internacional para viajar con Muggles.

—Uh, ¿no puedes viajar desde tu propia casa con nosotros?

—Nop. Como te dije, tenemos leyes que prohíben que se le diga a los Muggles la existencia de los magos, si bien ustedes no son del todo Muggles, todavía estoy violando una ley. Así pues, si quiera usar medios mágicos de transporte con Muggles, tienes que ser desde un lugar oficial y controlado, y mi oficina de Aurores es la más cercana.

Sam respingó.

—Siento que estés en problemas por mi culpa.

—No seas tonto. –Harry rodó sus ojos. –Sólo tuve que pagar una pequeña multa, puesto que las leyes americanas no son tan estrictas. Así que no te sientas mal.

El mago se acercó a su amante y rodeó el cuello del más alto con sus brazos. Sam no perdió tiempo en abrazarlo por la cintura y bajar su cabeza para compartir un beso. Fue casto al principio, pero pronto las hormonas alborotadas de Harry golpearon con fuerzas y comenzaron a caminar, hasta que el ojiverde cayó sobre la pila de ropas en la cama, con el Quileute entre sus piernas. Potter gimió y arqueó su cuerpo, ocasionando que su pene mitad duro se restregara contra el cuerpo musculoso de Sam.

Uley gruñó y comenzó a frotarse con más rapidez contra el cuerpo más pequeño, haciendo que sus miembros reaccionaran violentamente, volviéndose duros en pocos segundos.

—¡¡¡Papá!!! ¡¡¡Teddy escondió mi caldera de juguete y no me quiere decir dónde está!!!

La voz enojada de Thomas hizo que ambos se separaran, con Sam gimiendo en decepción por el momento roto.

—Es mejor que te acostumbres, amor –dijo Harry, sonriendo suavemente y acariciando la mejilla caliente del hombre lobo—. Cuando llegue el nuevo bebé, vamos a tener muchas más interrupciones.

Sam volvió a gemir.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Así pues, no es que Leah es una perra _total_ (o eso pienso yo), sino que entiéndala un poco a la pobre. El hombre de la que estaba enamorada la deja de un día para el otro, por una escusa casi inverosímil, sólo para que unos días después, él se declare enamorado de un _hombre_. Un hombre hermoso y amable que ahora la mayor parte de su tribu ha aceptado sin rechistar.

¿Ustedes no se pondrían un poco malosas si les pasara esto? Sé que yo me sentiría también amarga si mi novio me deja de un día para el otro, para luego verlo con otro hombre. Aunque mi vena Yaoi probablemente hará que se me pase enseguida XD Pero aún me sentiría mal.

Así pues, acá tuvieron su Jacob/Edward, aunque los chicos apresuraron mucho las cosas XD ¿Cómo ocurrió todo esto? Imagínense más o menos que comenzó como la relación de mis drabbles Entre perros y sanguijuelas, sólo que ellos no eran novios antes que Jake imprimara en Edward.

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este capítulo!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	14. Capítulo 13: Al Mundo Mágico

-/-/-/-

-

**La magia de tu ser.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. El resto pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El título del fic está inspirado en mi libro favorito de Johanna Lindsay, que tiene este mismo nombre. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:**Harry ha tenido suficiente del Mundo Mágico. Después de pedir un favor, logra trasladarse a una pequeña oficina de Aurores en Port Ángeles, USA. Con veintitrés años, un hijo de cinco y su ahijado de siete, Harry cree que tendrá la vida pacífica que tanto esperaba. Sin embargo, un Quileute llamado Sam Uley demostrará lo contrario.

**Twilight x Harry Potter**

**Parejas:** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. No sé si voy a mantener a los vampiros Cullen juntos, sépanlo. Más para el futuro.

**Advertencias:** MPreg. OOC. Universo Alternativo. Spoilers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter, pero no tengo en cuenta el epílogo. Probablemente spoilers de los 3 primeros libros de la Saga de Twilight, por ahora. Harry como uke.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-

**Capítulo 13: Al Mundo Mágico.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-

Al final a los Potter, aparte de Sam, también se les unieron Paul y Jared, como se había predicho. Sin embargo, el alfa no estaba tan feliz con ello, puesto que quedaban muy pocos lobos para cuidar de La Push, pero Embry se había convertido hace poco, así que él y el beta de la manada, Jacob, se iban a hacer cargo mientras que se iban. Y en vista que después de la imprimación de Black en un Cullen había unido a las familias, los vampiros también iban a patrullar la ciudad de Forks y la reserva.

A última hora Joshua Uley también se unió al grupo que viajaba. El hombre dijo que era más que justo que ya que Harry había conocido y sido presentado a toda la familia de Sam, ahora ellos sean presentados a la familia de Harry en Inglaterra.

Edward era el más feliz con esa idea de la patrulla, porque desde que su familia supo que estaba embarazado, intentaban tratarlo como si fuera un inválido. Algo que lo irritaba sobre manera. No, él iba a patrullar con todos los demás, dijeran lo que dijeran. Por suerte, Jacob apoyaba su postura, porque él no había imprimado en el vampiro por nada, su lobo interno sabía que éste era un compañero fuerte, capaz de llevar su descendiente y complacerlo en cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Tanto sexual como sentimentalmente.

–Así pues… ¿tenemos que echar ese polvo en la chimenea, _meternos en ella_ y después gritar Londres: Número 12 de Grimmauld Place y ya? –preguntó Paul, mirando a Harry dudoso.

–Es fácil –resopló Tom, tomado algo de polvo Flú en su mano–. Mira. –Tiró el polvo en la chimenea de la oficina de Harry en Port Ángeles y este avivó con un fuego verde. Ante la incredulidad de los jóvenes lobos, Tommy caminó en él, sin que le sucediera nada. -¡Londres: Número 12 de Grimmauld Place! –gritó fuerte y claro.

Las llamas lo rodearon y lo engulleron, antes de que el niño desapareciera.

Los cuatro Quileutes tenían los ojos como platos.

– ¿Ven? Es fácil. Ahora, ¿Quién sigue? –preguntó Harry, sonriente.

Paul, Jared y Joshua dieron un paso hacia atrás, quedando Sam al frente.

–Er…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos estuvieron en la casa de Potter en otro continente, llegando sólo un poco mareados y llenos de polvo. Era increíble esta magia, con cómo podían ir de un extremo al otro del mundo de las maneras más extrañas. Y la casa, wow, la casa era increíble. Pintada con colores ricos y animados, con muebles viejos pero costosos, y los cuadros y las fotos en las paredes. ¡Todos se movían! Había un cuadro en la chimenea de una bestia que era una mezcla de águila con un caballo (un hipogrifo) que en estos momentos dormía apaciblemente arriba de la hierba en sus pies.

–Tu casa es asombrosa, Harry –felicitó Joshua.

–Gracias –sonrió–. ¡Kreacher!

Aquellos que no conocían al elfo, saltaron al ver la criatura fea y arrugada aparecer al lado del dueño de casa.

–Ve, por favor, y asegúrate que el retrato de tu ama esté bien cubierto, no quiero gritos mientras estemos aquí.

–Sí, Harry Potter. –El elfo le dio una mirada de desprecio a los Muggles, antes de desaparecer.

–Es algo así como su sirviente –dijo Sam, al ver la mirada de curiosidad que le mandaban los otros.

–Oh, lo siento. No les había presentado a Kreacher hasta ahora, ¿cierto? –hizo una mueca nerviosa.

–No te preocupes. –Sam se apresuró a abrazar por la cintura y acarició distraídamente su vientre, donde su bebé crecía. –Puede pasar.

Tommy y Paul resoplaron al mismo tiempo.

–Ahórrenme el momento cursi, por favor –gruñó el lobo, agarrando su morral en sus manos–. ¿Dónde puedo dejar esto?

–Oh, seguro –masculló Harry, algo rojo–. ¿Teddy? ¿Puedes mostrarle la habitación de huéspedes a Jared y Paul? –Miró a los adolescentes. –Me temo que ustedes van a tener que compartir. Pero Joshua tendrá una habitación para él solo.

–Yo no tengo problemas. –Jared se encogió de hombros.

–¡Entonces vamos! –Teddy se apresuró a tomar la mano de Paul con la suya. –La habitación de ustedes está justo al lado de la mía.

Ambos chicos siguieron a Teddy, con Tom detrás de ellos. Joshua los siguió, dándoles una sonrisa al pasar. Cuando estuvieron solos, Sam dio vuelta a Harry y lo besó a fondo, antes de tomar su cara en sus manos.

–¿Te sientes bien? Estás un poco pálido.

–Sí, estoy bien –suspiró–. El recorrido por flú hizo que mi estómago se revolviera un poco, pero tomaré una poción para la náusea y ya.

El lobo acarició su cara un poco y después le dio otro beso.

–Es un cuadro impresionante, ese que está allí. –Cabeceó en dirección de la bestia encima de la chimenea, buscando que su imprimado se distraiga de su malestar traído por el embarazo.

–|Oh, ese es un hipogrifo llamado Buckbeak. Antes de irme para Forks, lo tenía viviendo aquí, pero lo llevé a La Madriguera para que cuidaran de él en mi ausencia.

–¿La Madriguera? ¿La casa de los pelirrojos?

–Ajá. Él es bastante doméstico y se encariñó con mi padrino y esta casa, así que cuando vine a vivir aquí, fue mi compañero mientras criaba a Tommy. –Bajó la mirada al recordar a Sirius, y su amante lo abrazó. –Pero como no pude llevarlo conmigo, le pedí a Molly y Arthur que lo cuiden en mi ausencia, se pondrá muy feliz cuando nos vea.

–Me encantaría conocerlo.

Harry apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho amplio y cerró los ojos.

–Iremos allá mañana por la tarde, ahora quiero recostarme un poco, mientras los demás de encargan de instalarse en sus habitaciones. Ya le di instrucciones a Kreacher para que comience el almuerzo.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó en los brazos de su amante, pálido y con unas náuseas terribles, apenas tuvo tiempo de correr al baño y vomitó en el piso del mismo, sintiéndose muy desgraciado. Por suerte, los pisos tenían un hechizo de auto limpieza (que quedaron desde su embarazo de Thomas), así que ver u oler su propio vómito no era un problema. Sam estuvo a su lado en un instante, frotando su espalda y susurrándole palabras calmantes.

–¿Mejor? –preguntó Sam, después de que Harry bebiera la poción que el hombre lobo pidió a Kreacher.

–Sí –gimió-. Sólo recuérdame dejar un cubo al lado de la cama esta noche, odio tener que correr al baño para vomitar. Hace las nauseas peores.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo va a seguir esto?

–Si me baso en mi anterior embarazo, probablemente otras dos semanas.

Sam suspiró y besó su frente, diciéndole con ese gesto que lo iba a acompañar lo mejor que pueda lo que restaba del embarazo. Después de este episodio, ninguno de los dos pudo volver a dormir, así que Harry bajó para iniciar el desayuno. Mientras él hacía eso, Sam se encargó de despertar al resto de los habitantes de Grimmauld Place; y por los chillidos de sus hijos y los gruñidos de los adolescentes, su amante estaba haciendo su tarea de una manera poco amable, pero divertida para él.

Minutos más tardes, Harry sonrió a Teddy, que bajó con sus piyamas con dibujos de gallinas rojas, y casi se derritió en el piso cuando vio a Sam entrando a la cocina, con un muy dormido Tommy en sus brazos. Su hijo tenía los ojos semi abiertos y apoyaba su pequeña cabeza en el hombro de Sam, mientras sus piernas rodeaban la cintura del hombre. A su vez, sus amante sostenía al niño como su fuera una preciada pieza de vidrio, con delicadeza y cariño.

Aligeró su corazón ver y saber que Sam había hecho de lado su desdén y miedo que había adquirido por su hijo, los días después que le contara la historia de cómo el vino al mundo y por qué. Lo hacía feliz, porque sabía que no sólo Sam fue afectado por saber la verdad, sino también Thomas, al notar el alejamiento de alguien que ya había aprendido a ver como una figura paterna. Y Merlín sabía como de difícil era para que alguien como Tom pudiera confiar en un adulto.

Ellos estaban como al principio o tal vez un poco más unidos.

Los tres Quileutes que faltaban llegaron después, con Jared y Paul frunciendo el ceño de forma feroz, pero a la vista del alimento, su mal humor huyó por la ventana y se sentaron enseguida a devorar el desayuno como lobos hambrientos. Cuente el sarcasmo. Joshua lo hizo de forma más moderaba, pero comió casi tanto como los más jóvenes. Era una suerte que Harry le había pedido a Hermione que le llenara la alacena antes de que llegaran.

Una vez que estuvieron alimentados, todos volvieron a ubicarse enfrente de la chimenea, con el objetivo de viajar a la Caldera Chorreante.

–¿Qué haces? –quiso saber Sam, cuando vio a su amante sacarse sus anteojos, para cambiarlos por unos oscuros de sol y ponerse un gorro en la cabeza.

–¿Recuerdas que te dije que soy famoso en mi mundo? –Sam asintió, enarcando una ceja. –Bien, los magos pueden ser muy… acosadores cuando ven a alguien famoso por la calle. Me pongo esto con la intención de que no me reconozcan.

–Oh.

Harry le sonrió y luego miró a sus hijos.

–Teddy, Tom.

Ante el comando del mayor, Tom también se puso un gorro en la cabeza y Teddy cambió su imagen a la de un niño asiático. Él se había obsesionado con Japón, desde que Jacob y Emmett lo introdujeron al mundo de los videojuegos como Final Fantasy y desde que vio su primer "anime" en la TV muggle.

–Entonces vamos.

Todos asintieron y diez minutos más tarde, estuvieron en la Caldera Chorreante. Harry no perdió tiempo en saludos y caminó enérgicamente a la pared que separaba el lugar del Callejón.

–Bienvenidos al Callejón Diagon –dijo Harry, mientras los ladrillos de la pared mágica se iban corriendo hacia los costados, revelando el callejón que pudo volver a la vida después de la guerra.

Los ojos de los hombres lobos se abrieron como platos al ver la magia en todo su esplendor. Cierto, en la casa de Harry ya habían visto algo, pero verlo de esta forma, en negocios y no quehaceres domésticos, era increíble. Potter sonrió al ver que los más excitados eran Jared y Paul, puesto que a pesar de su aspecto, ellos apenas estaban dejando de ser adolescentes, así que reaccionaban debido a su edad. (1) El callejón se recuperó de manera extraordinaria, luego del lugar triste y destruido que fue cuando el Trío lo vio en su sexto año. Ollivander había vuelto a su tienda, alguien compró la heladería de Fortescue y la reformó completamente, y así, todos los negocios que habían muerto, florecieron.

-De acuerdo, primero tenemos que ir al banco –dijo Harry, tomando la mano de su amante en una y la de Tom en otra. Teddy iba con Joshua. –Allá pueden cambiar su dinero y luego iremos a los de Madame Malkin. Si vamos a ir a la fiesta de Malfoy, tienen que tener túnicas de gala, sino van a quedar muy desubicados con ropa muggle y no quiero que los miren con la nariz fruncida.

– ¿Túnicas? –Paul frunció el ceño. –¿Te refieres a esos vestidos que usas a veces?

–Hey, no son vestidos –refunfuñó Teddy, dándole una patada en la espinilla a Paul. Siendo un hombre lobo ni lo sintió, pero aún lo fulminó con la mirada. –Es ropa elegante que usamos los magos.

–Son vestidos para mí.

–Paul, basta –reprendió Sam, con su voz de alfa–. Sólo tienes que comprar uno para la fiesta y ya, luego puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras. Tómalo como una experiencia de probar ropa de otra cultura.

El chico rodó los ojos y terminó asintiendo. El viaje a Gringotts fue toda una aventura. Harry no necesitaba dinero, pero para que los Quileutes puedan disfrutar del viaje en el carro, decidió ir a su cámara acorazada igualmente. Joshua se había negado, cuando le describió como era el viaje, alegando que estaba demasiado viejo para eso. El resto, por supuesto, disfrutó como loco. Aunque Sam se aferró a Harry como sanguijuela, porque su posesividad e instinto paternal lo hicieron temer que amante tuviera nauseas o se desmayara. No ocurrió, por supuesto, si había algo que no mareaba a Harry era la velocidad.

A pesar de su queja anterior, el que más se tardó en elegir el color y el modelo de su túnica, fue Paul. Al ver que había algunos modelos que eran más "masculinos" (o eso es lo que él dijo), se encontró intrigado por el asunto y quiso elegir el mejor. Los otros cuatro hombres eligieron algo tradicional, común y poco ostentoso, y Sam eligió uno que emparejaría con el azul metalizado que escogió su pareja. Después de todo, en la misma fiesta de Malfoy, todo el mundo mágico iba a enterarse de que él tenía una pareja.

Harry no dudaba que todos los reporteros de Gran Bretaña iban a estar en la fiesta y saber que el gran Harry Potter tenía un amante iba a ser una noticia muy jugosa. Harry casi se sentía mal al saber que esto iba a eclipsar un poco su fiesta de compromiso, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Si invitabas a Harry Potter a una fiesta, te atinabas a eso.

Casi al mediodía, al fin las medidas habían sido tomadas y anotadas, así como los colores y tipos de túnicas. Así que el grupo grande salió de la tienda.

-¿Y ahora qué? –gruñó Jared, un poco enfurruñado por perder tanto tiempo en _ropa_.

-Podríamos comer en el Londres muggle, aunque antes quiero visitar un lugar –dijo Harry.

Los dos niños se animaron al escuchar esto, viendo que su padre se dirigía a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. Ellos fueron los primeros en entrar y fueron derecho a los estantes de bromas inofensivas para Muggles. Harry los regañó un poco, diciéndoles que no se pasen, antes de ir en busca del gemelo que había sobrevivido la guerra.

–Oh, hola Lee. ¿Cómo estás?

El muchacho oscuro sonrió de oreja a oreja al reconocer la voz.

– ¡Harry! ¡Tan tiempo sin verte! –exclamó, rodeando el mostrador para abrazarlo.

Sam frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Harry los presentó a todos y charlaron un poco, mientras recorrían la tienda. Lee estaba solo hoy, el jefe estaba en casa, recolectando algunas plantas que había plantado en el patio trasero de la Madriguera, que le servirían para su más nuevo invento.

–Hey, ¿estás bien?

Paul pestañeó y miró a Jared, que le daba una mirada divertida. El hombre lobo mayor cabeceó y su mirada se volvió a perder. Había un olor en el aire… era exquisito. Él no podía decir de dónde venía, pero estaba en toda esta tienda y era intoxicante. Le daban ganas de enterrar su nariz del lugar de donde viniera y nunca separarse de allí. Era increíble, le nublaba la mente y estaba teniendo efecto en su cuerpo. ¿Qué era ese olor? ¿Alguna cosa en la tienda? Pero no… sus instintos le decían que venía de otra cosa, ¿una persona?

–Bueno, entonces vamos a buscar un lugar donde comer, luego iremos a la Madriguera para la primera de las grandes reuniones de Malfoy.

Paul dudó si salir, ese olor lo atraía mucho, pero lo que sea que despedía ese olor, no estaba allí, sino que había impregnado el lugar con él.

-

***Más tarde: La Madriguera***

-

Por supuesto, en casa de los Weasley, la fiesta de compromiso fue mucho más pequeña. Sólo había amigos y conocidos. Como la familia de Fleur, algunos amigos de Charlie y sólo Draco como representación de los Malfoy. Sus padres y familiares iban a estar todos en la fiesta de su casa, aunque nadie extrañaba a los estirados. Y (Harry no sabía si sentirse aliviado o no), Ginny también brillaba por su ausencia.

El recibimiento de Harry fue un poco frío por parte de Percy, pero el resto, hasta la señora Weasley, le dieron grandes sonrisas y abrazos. Al parecer, la grieta que se había abierto entre ellos y él, luego de su decisión de perdonar a Riddle, estaba olvidada, o eso quería pensar. Porque todavía trataban a Tommy con algo de antipatía, pero él entendía (y su hijo también) _eso_ tomaría mucho más para curar.

Así pues, los invitados de Harry fueron introducidos a lo que era el mundo familiar de alguien como los Weasley. Todo les era muy curioso, como los gnomos en forma de patata que espiaban en el jardín, el trabajo con dragones de Charlie, la fascinación del señor Weasley por las cosas que eran cotidianas para ellos (¡Como el feletono sin cable!) y la belleza de la familia de la esposa del Bill. Jared había quedado fascinado con Gabrielle e hizo un puchero al notar que no había imprimado en ella. Aún así, no lo paró de intentar entablar una conversación con ella.

–Oh, no querido. No debes beber eso. –Molly le quitó el vaso de whiskey de fuego a Paul y lo cambió por uno de jugo de calabaza. –Aquí, puedes beber esto.

Paul frunció el ceño.

–Tengo la suficiente edad para beber, señora –murmuró, intentando no enfadarse y ser cortés.

–Lo sé, querido, se nota –sonrió. Ella lo decía por su apariencia, que era como la de un veinteañero. Harry no le dijo que era un pos adolescente. –Pero es que esta bebida puede tener efectos malos en Muggles. Verás, no es como un whiskey normal, prueba suave y rico, pero un solo trago puede hacer estragos para una persona no mágica.

Paul sonrió y le agradeció, pero cuando ella se fue, él volvió a tomar su vaso de whiskey. Él era un hombre lobo, ¿verdad? Eso era algo como magia, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Así pues, el chico tomó un sorbo y abrió grande los ojos al sentir que era muy rico.

En otro lado del patio de La Madriguera, Harry llegó al lado de su novio y se sentó pesadamente a su lado, con un plato de comida multicolor y de todos los sabores. Sí, con dulce, salado y amargo mezclado.

–-¿Vas a comer todo eso? –preguntó el hombre lobo, levantando sus cejas.

–Sí, aunque no lo creas, se me apetece comer todo esto. –Le dio un bocado a su pollo con crema chantillí. –Culpa a nuestro hijo. No parece decidirse si quiere algo dulce o salado.

Sam sonrió y luego giró su cabeza para ver que Thomas se dirigía hacia ellos, con el ceño fruncido y sus bracitos cruzados. Casi como si fuera natural, Sam abrió sus brazos y recibió al niño, sentándolo en una de sus piernas. Harry sonrió. ¿De qué podría preocuparse su amante? Él ya era un buen padre.

– ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó Uley al niño.

–Odio a Teddy –refunfuñó Tom.

– ¿Oh? ¿Pelearon de nuevo? –quiso saber Harry.

–¡No! ¡Pero no quiero jugar más con él porque es un idiota! –exclamó vehemente.

–Oh, vamos. No pudo haber hecho algo tan malo como para que te enojes así.

–Sí, hizo –masculló obstinado–. Yo estaba jugando muy bien con Victoire, hasta que él llegó y tuvo que arruinarlo todo.

–Ah –Harry levantó sus cejas y compartió una mirada con su amante-, veo.

Teddy llegó poco tiempo después, con la deslumbrante Victoire Weasley detrás de él. Ella tenía el mismo cabello rubio de su madre y los ojos azules de su padre, piel blanca y sin defectos. Vestía un hermoso vestido rosado de volados y tenía unos impecables zapatitos blancos.

– ¿Por qué te fuiste? –inquirió Teddy, mirando a Tom. – ¡Íbamos a empezar a jugar!

– ¡Yo estaba jugando muy bien hasta que tú llegaste! –chilló Thomas.

– ¡Estaban jugando a la casita! –chilló su hermano, mirándolo incrédulo–. ¡Los muchachos no jugamos eso!

-Pero Victoire quería jugar a eso –declaró Tom.

-¡Victoire! ¡Siempre Victoire! ¡Cada vez que venimos a jugar tú sólo quieres hacer lo que ella dice! –acusó Teddy-. ¿Quieres que ella sea tu novia o qué?

Las mejillas de Tom se pusieron como un tomate, mientras Harry y Sam intentaban ocultar su risa.

–¡Eso es mentira! –gritó Thomas, mirando aterrado a la niña, quien ahora fruncía el ceño.

–¡Es verdad!

– ¡Mentira!

– ¡Verdad!

– ¡Ya! –gritó Victoire, con sus bracitos cruzados–. No quiero jugar más con ustedes, me disgustan mucho.

Después de decir eso, ella se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a los dos niños anonadados.

– ¡Mira lo que hiciste! –Exclamó Tom, bajando del regazo de Sam, para estirarle el pelo a su hermano–. ¡Eres tonto!

– ¡Auch! –gruñó Teddy, estirando un mano para pellizcar a Tom–. ¡No es mi culpa que ella sólo quiera jugar juegos de niña cuando podríamos estar haciendo algo más divertido!

– ¡Tonto!

Cuando vio que Tom abría la boca con todas las intenciones de incluir mordidas en la pelea, Harry intervino.

–Hey, hey. Quietos allí. –Se agachó al lado de ellos. –No peleen, ¿sí? Vayan y busquen a Victoire y los otro niños y jueguen algo _todos_ juntos, ¿está bien?

–Bueno –murmuró hosco Tom, antes de darle una mirada malvada a Teddy e ir por donde se había ido su amiga. Teddy se cruzó de brazos y lo siguió.

–Wow, Tommy ya piensa en el amor, ¿uh? –murmuró Sam.

–Él no es un niño normal y su pensamiento no es el mismo que el de uno de siete años normal, es por eso que siempre se pelea con Teddy, quien sí piensa como un niño de su edad –suspiró Harry.

–Pero siempre se terminan contentando.

–Por suerte.

Dos horas más tarde de su llegada, Paul caminaba en zigzag y veía doble, así que para no hacer un tonto de sí mismo, decidió ir un rato detrás de la casa, para intentar recuperarse. ¡Pero vamos! ¡Había comido un montón y sólo tomo dos vasos de ese whiskey y ya sentía como había pasado la noche entera de juerga, mezclando todo tipo de bebidas! Tal vez no debió ser obstinado y hacerle caso a la señora amable que le dijo que iba a lamentar beber esto.

–Mierda –murmuró, apoyando una mano sobre la pared de la casa.

Estaba a punto de sentarse allí mismo en el piso y esperar que su cabeza dejara de girar, cuando lo sintió. Era _ese olor_. El mismo que había sentido en la tienda de bromas del amigo de Potter esta mañana. Y aquí se sentía más fuerte y acompañado por el sonido de un corazón y la respiración, ahora estaba seguro que se trataba de una persona. Caminó como pudo, hasta llegar a un pórtico que había detrás de la casa.

Allí había una persona, su mente nublada no lo dejaba ver bien, pero sabía que tenía cabello rojo y había una botella del mismo líquido infernal que lo tenía así en sus manos.

–Oh, hola allí –dijo el extraño, cuando lo vio dar vuelta a la esquina–. ¿Viniste con Harry, cierto? ¿Tu nombre era…? No creo que nos hayan presentado durante la fiesta.

–Paush –contestó, con su lengua estropeando su capacidad de hablar, por lo bebido que estaba.

–¿Paush? –rió el extraño y el hombre lobo se estremeció. Esa risa era la más hermosa que había escuchado nunca. –Creo que más bien quieres decir Paul. –Se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos. Paul pudo distinguir unos marrones encantadores. –Mmmhhh, ¿mucho whiskey de fuego para un muggle, cierto?

–No penshe que me harría tan mal –murmuró torpemente.

–Suele pasar.

El extraño puso una mano en su hombro y fue allí cuando lo sintió. Su mundo se dio vuelta, todo sonido desapareció y sus ojos se centraron únicamente en el hombre frente a él, como si nada más existiera. Él tenía pelo rojo hasta los hombros, una sonrisa cansada y ojos marrones brillantes, pero sometidos. Tenía pecas en su cara y era casi tan alto como él. Todo sumado, era la persona más hermosa que él vio nunca. Sin embargo, con su mente nublada por la bebida, Paul no pudo entender por qué de un día para el otro, encontraba a otro hombre atractivo.

–Así pues, Paul –ronroneó el extraño, que todavía no se había presentado–. ¿Por qué me miras como si quisieras comerme?

–Porque tal vez quiero –contestó enseguida y él no tenía idea de dónde habían salido esa respuesta.

El pelirrojo volvió a reír de esa manera tan encantadora suya.

–Oh, Merlín. No estoy lo suficiente bebido para esto –Le dio un trago largo a su botella de whiskey. –No es que no quiera aceptar tu oferta, pero este es la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermano, ¿y cuántos años tienes de todos modos?

–Los suficientes –gruñó Paul, agarrando la botella de la mano de la belleza, para luego tirarla al piso. Acto seguido, abrazó al pelirrojo y demandó sus labios.

Era cielo. El sabor y el gemido que vinieron de esta persona en sus brazos eran como estar en el paraíso. Todo su cuerpo vibraba como si estuviera electrocutado, su pene saltó a la vida de una manera tan rápida que lo marearon y su deseo por poseer a este ser hermoso aumentó considerablemente desde que le vio por primera vez.

Pero esto no tenía ningún sentido, nunca antes un hombre lo había atraído, ¿entonces por qué este…? Su mente nublada de alcohol no le daba la respuesta, aunque su lobo interno intentaba comunicárselo.

Paul actuó como un hombre poseído, besando a aquel extraño con todo lo que tenía y luego casi arrancando los pantalones del otro, para poder tocar la piel suave de su trasero y enterrar sus manos allí. Su boca salió de los labios y luego los apoyó en el cuello, donde mordió con ganas, queriendo dejar una marca que decía: "**Mío, no tocar**". Ausentemente notó que al muchacho en sus brazos le faltaba una oreja.

–Oh, Merlín, oh Merlín –murmuró el extraño, retorciendo en sus brazos, mientras sus caderas se movían para frotar su erección contra el cuerpo duro de Paul–. ¿Has hecho esto antes con un hombre?

Paul masculló un no, renuente a dejar su boca de la piel de este hombre como para hablar correctamente. Sus manos se volvieron más traviesas y comenzaron a subir, para pellizcar las tetillas de su nuevo amante.

–Entonces vamos a tener que usar sólo las manos. Estamos demasiado bebidos como para intentar tener sexo en el patio trasero de mi casa.

Oh, sexo. Eso sonaba muy bien, el pene de Paul dolía por enterrarse en el cuerpo de su compañero. _¿Compañero?_ Pero el Quileute no pudo darle más pensamiento a esa palabra, porque su amante había desprendido los botones de su pantalón y ahora tocaba su erección de manera sensual. Pero eso no fue todo, luego de volverlo loco con su toque, juntó ambas erecciones y comenzó a masturbarlos juntos. Paul gritó, estaba seguro que había muerto y se fue al cielo. Esta sensación era indescriptible. Era demasiado bueno y la fuerza de sus sensaciones, más el olor de este extraño y su estado borracho, lo hicieron venirse enseguida.

Se ahorró la vergüenza, cuando su amante se vino después de él y ambos cayeron al césped, Paul encima del otro.

–Merlín –rió el extraño–. Este es el encuentro sexual más extraño que he tenido.

Algo se retorció en las tripas de Paul al saber que su amante había tenido otros encuentros sexuales, pero estaba demasiado agotado como para determinar por qué se sentía con ganas de matar a los otros socios del pelirrojo. Así que, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

(1) Sé que en el libro dice que Paul tiene la misma edad que Jacob, pero para motivos del fic, él va a tener 18 aquí.

Sí, sí, hice un Paul/George, ¿algún problema? XD Y, por si no lo notaron, Paul no se da cuenta de nada, porque está muy bebido.

No sé si voy a actualizar la semana que viene, porque voy a viajar, así que no prometo nada.

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este capítulo!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	15. Capítulo 14: Cosas extrañas de la vida

-/-/-/-

-

**La magia de tu ser.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. El resto pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El título del fic está inspirado en mi libro favorito de Johanna Lindsay, que tiene este mismo nombre. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:**Harry ha tenido suficiente del Mundo Mágico. Después de pedir un favor, logra trasladarse a una pequeña oficina de Aurores en Port Ángeles, USA. Con veintitrés años, un hijo de cinco y su ahijado de siete, Harry cree que tendrá la vida pacífica que tanto esperaba. Sin embargo, un Quileute llamado Sam Uley demostrará lo contrario.

**Twilight x Harry Potter**

**Parejas:** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. No sé si voy a mantener a los vampiros Cullen juntos, sépanlo. Más para el futuro.

**Advertencias:** MPreg. OOC. Universo Alternativo. Spoilers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter, pero no tengo en cuenta el epílogo. Probablemente spoilers de los 3 primeros libros de la Saga de Twilight, por ahora. Harry como uke.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-

**Capítulo 14: Cosas extrañas de la vida.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-

Sam fue quien encontró al miembro desaparecido de su manada, dormido como un tronco en el patio trasero de la casa donde estaban. Vestido completamente, pero apestando a alcohol y semen. ¿Qué mierda había hecho este idiota mientras desapareció? ¿Se cogió a algún invitado de la fiesta? ¿Quién?

—Despierta, Paul —gruñó el alfa, pateando sin remordimientos al chico en el piso.

El chico se dio vuelta y gruñó, mascullando algo ininteligible, así que Sam rodó los ojos y buscó algo con qué despertarlo. Grata fue su sorpresa al encontrar un cubo de agua cerca, así que fue por él y lo vació encima del miembro más díscolo de su manada. Efectivamente, Paul chilló, abriendo sus ojos precipitadamente y levantando del piso en un salto.

—¡Sam! ¡Maldición! –exclamó—. ¿Era eso necesario?

—No voy a responder esa pregunta –dijo Sam llevando el cubo donde lo encontró—. En lugar tú vas a responderme un par, pero la principal es… ¿con quién acabas de tener sexo? –Lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Y-Yo? ¿Sexo? –Frunció el ceño, confundido.

—Oh, por Merlín –suspiró Sam, cruzándose de brazos (se le había pegado esa exclamación de su amante)—. ¿Qué tan ebrio estabas, eh? ¿No hueles el aire? Apesta a alcohol y a semen. Algo tuvo que pasar antes que yo llegara.

—Yo… yo… —Paul apretó su pecho, sintiendo un dolor allí, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo. –Me siento vacío ahora, como si algo me faltara –afirmó—. Sé que me pasó algo muy importante… un olor… tengo un olor en mi nariz que no me lo puedo sacar, pero es delicioso. Y… una persona… con pelo pelirrojo… es importante para mí…

Sam frunció el ceño y miró a Paul. Su cara estaba ruborizada, su mirada esmaltada y parecía un perrito perdido. ¿Podría ser posible…?

—Desnúdate y cambia al lobo, Paul. Si no recuerdas bien lo que ha sucedido, a lo mejor el lobo lo hace y voy a revisar en sus memorias.

Paul asintió y se desvistió al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Sam. El menor lo hizo primero, porque el alfa tuvo que prepararse mentalmente para lo que iba a ver. Dios sabía que se había encontrado cada cosa cuando cambiaba, porque ahora que la verdad había salido a la luz, Jacob no contenía sus pensamientos del resto de la manada. Y ¡cielos! él y Edward eran _peor_ que sí mismo y Harry, y eso era decir mucho. Probablemente porque Cullen era un vampiro y Jacob un adolescente, eso le daba muchas pilas para seguir, seguir y seguir.

En fin, Sam cambió en su forma de lobo negro gigante y comenzó a revisar en las memorias de Paul, aunque no tuvo que hacer mucho, porque no bien detectó la mente de su alfa, el lobo de Paul comenzó a enviarle una serie de memorias sobre el hecho anterior. La palabra "compañero" golpeó su mente como una pared de ladrillos, una y otra vez, casi con desesperación.

—_Mierda, Paul. ¿Cómo se te puede pasar algo así?_

—_¿Qué cosa?_

—_¿No te das cuenta?_ –El lobo le gruñó. _–Acaba de imprimar, idiota. El pelirrojo con el que te toqueteaste es tu compañero, tu imprimado._

—_¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero…! ¡No soy gay!_

El lobo negro le dio una mirada que le decía exactamente lo que pensaba de esa estúpida afirmación.

—_Sé quien ese muchacho. Er… bueno, no un muchacho, puesto que es dos años mayor que Harry. Se llama George Weasley._

—_George, ¿uh?_ –murmuró Paul en su mente, probando el nombre.

Sam gimoteó.

—_Sí, Harry me habló de él cuando me lo presentó y te digo, mi amigo, que te llevas algo especial a casa. Este muchacho tenía un gemelo idéntico, que murió hace un par de años y George no ha quedado muy bien desde ello. Si mal no recuerdo, me dijo que ellos hacían de todo entre los dos, excepto tener sexo. Creo que eso habla por sí mismo en el grado de conexión que tenían. Tienes un duro camino por delante, Paul. Si te lo quieres ganar._

—_Uh._

—_De acuerdo, cambiemos y vamos por Harry. Le pediremos ayuda con el pelirrojo, después de todo, él ya tiene experiencia siendo un imprimado._

Los dos cambiaron y se volvieron a poner sus ropas, antes de ir en busca del mago. Inevitablemente, los ojos de Paul buscaron enseguida a George de entre la multitud, como Sam hacía lo propio con el suyo. Era instinto, el querer saber a cada momento dónde estaba su pareja y si se encontraba bien. Harry estaba dormitando en su silla, con un pedazo de pastel a medio comer en su mano y George se encontraba rodeado de los niños que acudieron a la fiesta, enseñándole algunas de sus más nuevas e inofensivas bromas.

—¿Amor? –Sam acarició la mejilla de Harry y lo miró suavemente.

Los ojos verdes agitaron un poco, pero le fue imposible abrirlos del todo.

—¿Mmmhhh?

—Cansado, ¿eh? –dijo Sam, sonriendo de lado—. ¿Quieres ir a casa para dormir mejor?

—Pero…

El alfa calló la protesta de Paul con una mirada fulminante.

—Harry está muy cansado, ¿puedes esperar hasta mañana? Después de todo, ya has tenido tu dosis de él por hoy.

—No insinúes que quiero una sola cosa de él –defendió sin siquiera pensarlo, dándole su propia mirada fulminante a Sam—. Y quiero decirle ahora.

—Bueno, entonces ve –gruñó Sam, agitando su mano en dirección de George—. Pero Harry irá a la cama a descansar.

Normalmente, Sam se preocuparía un poco más por un miembro de su manada, pero era de Harry de quienes estábamos hablando aquí. Su imprimado, quien estaba embarazado de su niño, así que sus prioridades eran el mago primero.

—Está bien –refunfuñó Paul acobardado—. Pero mañana a la mañana le diremos sin falta.

-

***Al día siguiente***

**-**

***Tienda de los Sortilegios Weasleys***

-

Decir que Harry estaba sorprendido por la noticia, era quedarse corto. Al principio se había sentido algo aprensivo por Paul, porque todos sabían que George no era el George de antes que muriera Fred, pero pensándolo mejor y la experiencia que él tenía con Sam; creyó que a lo mejor era una imprimación lo que necesitaba George para comenzar a curarse de su perdida. Cierto, no sería como su gemelo, pero era un compañero de alma, alguien que estaría con él en las buenas y en las malas y haría de todo en su alcance por hacerlo feliz.

Así pues, al otro día, cuando fueron a buscar a George para decirle la nueva novedad, Harry se encerró con él en su oficina y le dijo todos estos puntos que vinieron a su mente. Con cuidado, usando el mejor tacto que podría reunir. Dándole tanto los puntos positivos como negativos, aunque había muy poco de negativo en una imprimación.

George escuchó todo con seriedad extrema y asintió a cada afirmación que su amigo le daba, pero nunca dijo nada. Sus ojos se tornaron un poco perdidos y sus manos se convirtieron en puños.

—… y lo último y más importante que debes saber, es que a ellos los mataría estar lejos de su imprimado, una de las misiones en su vida, después de todo, es mantenerlos felices _pero_ estando a su lado –terminó Harry, mirando al gemelo como un halcón, queriendo calcular su reacción.

George siguió sin decir nada por algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente suspiró.

—¿Entiendes lo que me estás pidiendo, verdad? Esto cambia toda mi vida.

—Créeme, te entiendo –suspiró Harry—. Tuve que pasar por lo mismo hace casi un año, no estaba feliz, pero sabía que si esto había pasado, era por algo. La vida me ha enseñado que al Destino le gusta jugar conmigo, así pues, si se decidió que Sam sea mi pareja… es por algo. –Lo miró seriamente a los ojos. –Y, George, hasta ahora no me he arrepentido de tomar la decisión que aceptar a mi lobo. –Se acarició su estómago y sonrió. –De hecho, hasta me ha dado otro gran regalo.

George miró agudamente el vientre de Harry y después miró para otro lado.

—Yo ya tenía un alma gemela, ¿recuerdas?

—Esto no es lo mismo –suspiró—. ¿Por qué eres tan obstinado? La forma en que tú y Fred se querían nunca será igual a la que tú puedes encontrar con Paul, George. Sé que lo sabes, sólo estás siendo obstinado.

—¡Bien, perdona si es que no estoy tan dispuesto a aceptar que un chico venga y me diga que es mi alma gemela _romántica_! –Se levantó de su asiento, agitando sus brazos en desesperación. —¡Que tengo que cambiar toda mi vida por él! ¡Que tengo que dejar que me domine y me preñe! ¡Es tanto más joven que yo!

Harry se retorció incómodo en su asiento.

—Bien, puede ser que diez años sea una gran brecha, pero… él es muy maduro –agregó sin convicción.

George le dio una mirada.

—Al menos inténtalo –suspiró al fin, bajando sus hombros—. No creo que cambie mucho tu vida, al menos no al principio.

—Él vive en Norteamérica y yo aquí, Harry. ¿Cómo se supone que verlo no me va a cambiar la vida?

—Puedo habilitar mi flú para viajes internacionales…

El pelirrojo sacudió su cabeza y se sentó de nuevo.

—Merlín; y yo que pensé que sólo a ti te pasaban cosas extrañas –masculló el Weasley.

—Ya ves –sonrió sin humor—. Dale una oportunidad, George. Es lo único que te pido.

George suspiró cansadamente, revolviendo su cabello y luego miró a Harry.

—No te prometo nada –dijo seriamente—. Pero puedes decirle que pase, deseo hablar con él.

Harry le sonrió agradecido y se levantó para ir en busca del lobo. Sólo Paul y Sam habían venido con él a la tienda de bromas, así que se quedaron fuera de la oficina, mientras Harry y George hablaban. Cuando abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue a Paul caminando de aquí para allá, como un padre esperando a que su hijo naciera y a Sam sentado en un silla demasiado pequeña para su cuerpo grande, mirando a su amigo con una mirada ansiosa. Cuando lo vieron salir, ambos pares de ojos lo miraron y Paul se acercó a él en dos pasos enormes y lo miró casi enloquecido.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Quiere hacer algo? ¿Me odia?

—Wow, tranquilo, muchacho –dijo Harry, sonriendo divertido—. George dice que puedes pasar. –Le palmeó un hombro. –Buena suerte.

Paul cabeceó trémulamente y miró la puerta de la oficina, como si detrás de ella le aguardara la muerte. Tragó saliva y luego extendió una mano hacia el picaporte. Una vez que decidió entrar, Sam se levantó para abrazar a su amante.

—¿Qué crees que pasará?

—George quedó muy amargo luego de la muerte de su hermano, pero es una buena persona. No creo que haga daño a Paul sólo por maña.

—¿Pero lo aceptará?

—No sé –suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sam—. Veremos.

Adentro, George y Paul se miraron en silencio, ninguno haciendo un movimiento. Sin embargo, al estar frente a su imprimado, la memoria de lo que hicieron detrás de la casa Weasley vino a la mente del lobo y este desvió la mirada, con las mejillas sonrojadas. George sonrió de lado.

—Siéntate, por favor. –Paul obedeció enseguida, como si fuera un perrito bien entrenado. –Voy a decirte un par de cosas, y espero que me escuches antes de hablar, ¿ok?

—Se-seguro.

—Bien –carraspeó y juntó sus manos en su regazo –supongo que ya habrás escuchado algo de mi vida de Harry, ¿cierto? –Cabeceo—. Aún así, no muchos pueden explicar la clase de conexión que yo tenía con mi hermano Fred. Él era mi gemelo, uno pensaba una cosa y el otro lo decía, uno comenzaba a hablar y el otro lo terminaba, podríamos comunicarnos sólo con una mirada, nunca nos separamos y teníamos un grado de conexión que nunca, nunca _nadie_ va a poder igualar. Cuando perdí a Fred… —Se agarró el pecho. –sentí como si me hubieran quitado parte de mí. Algo se desgarró dentro de mi pecho, nunca le dije a nadie, pero sentí dolor por un mes entero, como un herida que no podía cicatrizarse. Lo veía en sueños, a mi lado, escuchaba su voz y cuando me miraba al espejo, hacía que hablaba con él y él me respondía, aunque sabía que ese del espejo era yo.

Inspiró.

—Puedes llamarme loco, pero en verdad hacía todo eso para _mantenerme_ cuerdo. Sentí que si no hacía una conexión con Fred, como loca que fuere, no podría seguir mi vida. No le dije a nadie porque sabía que no me entenderían, que me mirarían con más compasión de lo que ya hacen y, lo peor, me creerían desquiciado –Suspiró. –Eventualmente, las cosas más locas pararon, pero en lugar me aferré a mi trabajo, eventualmente la bebida y relaciones amorosas o sexuales sin sentido.

Paul apretó su quijada, los celos picaron con esa última declaración.

—Pero nada pudo substituirlo o hacer que me olvidara de mi gemelo. Entiende, Paul. Fred fue mi alma gemela, con quien podría compartir todo sin dudar y esperar todo a cambio. No había traiciones entre nosotros, no había dolor, sólo entendimiento y amor, aunque era el fraternal. –Lo miró. –Si lo que Harry dice es verdad, supuestamente tú eres mi alma gemela, pero yo ya tuve una y no creo estar preparado para tener otra. Si me aferro a alguien y éste llega a tener el mismo destino que mi hermano… no creo que podría soportarlo. Moriría si vuelvo a sentir un dolor como ese.

—No tiene por qué ser así –masculló Paul.

—Eso dices, pero estoy seguro que no puedes prometérmelo. Ya tuve un alma gemela y no creo estar preparado para tener otra. –Negó con la cabeza. –No quiero lastimarte, pero…

—Lo harás –aseguró el lobo, cortando al pelirrojo—. De hecho, ahora mismo lo estás haciendo, si vas a decir lo que creo que estás por decir, no lo digas. –Frunció el ceño. –No creo que es justo que digas que nadie te entiende. Porque ahora mismo, me identifico contigo. No quieres esto y… —Se llevó la mano al pecho, en el mismo lugar que ahora George la tenía –algo aquí dentro se retuerce, es como una mano que aprieta mi corazón, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que duela, pero que no me mate. Si bien es un dolor muy fuerte, no me causa asfixia, sino muchas ganas de llorar…

George jadeó, porque Paul acaba de describir exactamente el mismo dolor que él sintió cuando perdió a Fred. ¿Era verdad entonces? ¿Este muchacho era el alma gemela que podría ser como la de su hermano, pero de un modo romántico? ¿Podría creerle?

—Dame una oportunidad –dijo Paul, con voz lamentable—. No puedo prometerte el cielo y las estrellas, tampoco vida y salud eterna, pero puedo prometerte fidelidad, como lobo soy inmune a muchas cosas, lo que me hace una persona sana y, sobre todo –lo miró a los ojos —, amor.

—¿Tan pronto? –susurró—. Apenas si nos conocemos.

—Cierto, no puedo decir que ahora te amo, pero no creo que me lleve mucho tiempo. Por favor –rogó—. Sólo dame una chance, sólo una.

Fuera de la oficina, Harry mordía su labio inferior y comprobaba a cada rato el reloj que estaba en un estante al costado izquierdo de donde se sentaban. Sam todavía lo abrazaba y acaricia su brazo, su vientre o su mejilla a cada rato, queriendo tranquilizarlo, aunque él mismo estaba muy nervioso, así que no hacía muy buen trabajo.

—¿Qué tanto hacen allí adentro? –gruñó finalmente el mago—. ¡Llevan una hora!

—Cada uno tiene una historia que contar, Harry. Y es bueno que Paul no haya salido al instante y con el corazón roto. Que se estén tardando tanto es una buena señal.

—Pero no aguanto más –gimoteó, sonando casi como Teddy cuando hacía berrinche. ¿Eran las hormonas? Nunca había oído gimotear antes a su amante. –Tengo que saber qué pasa.

Decidió, se despojó de los brazos de su amante y se levantó, caminando derecho a la puerta de la oficina. Sin siquiera detenerse a golpear, abrió la puerta y metió su cabeza, queriendo espiar primero. Al instante siguiente, Harry estaba rojo como un tomate y cerraba la puerta apresuradamente, pero sin hacer ruido.

—¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Sam divertido, casi riéndose por ver a su amante tan turbado.

—Na-da –siseó Harry, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Oh, vamos. Estás ruborizado y avergonzado, ¿Qué viste allí adentro? –Enarcó una ceja. –Me siento curioso.

—No vi bien, ¿ok? –Miró para otro lado. Si es que era posible, sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas. –Sólo vi un montón de piel y escuché sonidos de besos, nada más.

Sam rió, por la diversión y por el alivio de que a Paul le hayan ido las cosas bien.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

Los días pasaron y la gran fiesta de compromiso de Draco y Charlie, en la Mansión Malfoy, llegó. Allí estarían los mejores de los mejores entre los adinerados del Mundo Mágico y bien, los no tanto, si se cuenta a los familiares y amigos de Charlie. En estos días, en vista de la imprimación nuevamente encontrada de Paul, él casi ni se apareció por la casa en Grimmauld Place, creando confusión en los niños, así que se les tuvo que explicar. Un "oh~" de comprensión salió de las boquitas de Teddy y Tommy, y el primero, siempre mañoso, preguntó si es que el tío George iba a tener un bebé pronto.

Así pues, vestidos con túnicas de magos, bastante incómodos pero muy bellos, Harry, su familia y la pequeña manada de lobos, fueron a la mansión Malfoy.

—Wow –fue todo lo que pudo murmurar Jared, cuando llegaron a la entrada de la mansión.

—E—Esto es… —Sam no podía encontrar la palabra.

—Sí, bien –Harry tosió nervioso. –No dejen que los afecte, es solo un montón de ladrillos.

—Un montón de ladrillos costosos –masculló se suegro Joshua.

—¡Bah! ¡Entremos de una vez y dejen de babear por la casa! –exclamó Teddy pasando por los portones gigantes y yendo directamente al jardín delantero.

—¡Quieto allí! –dijo Harry, sacando su varita para detener al niño—. Nada de molestar a los pavos reales, ¿me hago claro?

—Pero~

—¿Pavos reales? –preguntó Paul, curioso.

Harry asintió en una dirección al azar y todos miraron hacia allí. Efectivamente, un grupo de cinco pavos reales blancos se encontraba en esa parte delantera del jardín, estirando sus plumas y caminando sin ningún rumbo aparente.

—Wow, nunca había visto algunos de esos colores –masculló Jared—. Ni los azules.

—Mh, bueno. Si nos quedamos unos días más, puede ser que vayamos al zoológico, allí hay los comunes –Harry se encogió de hombros.

—¿De veras? –Jared sonaba emocionado.

—Ah, señor Potter. –Una voz fría sonó desde la entrada de la mansión y todos se dieron vuelta para ver a un hombre rubio de pelo largo impecablemente peinado y con una túnica que miraba costosa. Todo en este hombre gritada dinero y refinamiento, aunque su boca estaba fruncida en un desprecio—. Que… placer tenerlo en mi casa y… vino con sus pulgosos.

Los lobos gruñeron.

—Ah, Lucius. No conocía que podía caer tan bajo de insultar a tus invitados sin siquiera familiarizarte con ellos primero –la voz infantil, pero con todo poderosa y helada de Tommy se hizo escuchar. Él estaba de la mano de Sam y al escuchar el insulto, su pequeña manito se había cerrado en un puño. Él había llevado al corazón el insulto.

Los ojos grises de Lucius se angostaron un poco, mientras miraba al niño que fue una vez su Lord. Ahora no era más que un mocoso que ni le llegaba a la cadera, pero Lucius había visto el poder que podría llegar a tener y no era alguien de quien te querías hacerte enemigo tan joven.

—Debo disculparme entonces –dijo sin sinceridad—. Pueden pasar, Draco y su… prometido, están afuera con el resto de los invitados.

Todos entraron después de la invitación, aunque todavía de mal humor y caminaron al patio. Era de mañana, y hacía un esplendido día, así que no tenía sentido que hicieran la fiesta dentro de la casa, además, la mansión tenía un espectacular jardín. Así pues, una vez afuera, Paul enseguida detectó a su imprimado y flotó casi hasta llegar a su lado y todos sabían que no se iba a despegar de George hasta que tuvieran que irse.

Mientras tanto, no bien los recién llegados fueron detectados por los demás invitados, algunos flashes se prendieron y los susurros de "Es Harry Potter", "El Vencedor está aquí", "Todavía cuida de _ese_ niño", "¿Qué hace rodeado de Muggles?" y, por supuesto "¿Se está agarrando de la mano con ese muggle alto?".

Todos ellos hicieron que Harry se retorciera incómodo.

—Señor Potter, ¿puedo?

Un mago con pinta de periodista se acercó a él, pero Harry sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

—No, este es el día de Draco y Charlie, no haré ninguna entrevista, lo siento.

—Pero...

—Ha dicho que no –gruñó Sam, fulminando al insistente con la mirada.

—Cielos, ¿esto es…? –preguntó Joshua, sorprendido.

—Sí, esto es lo que quise evitar todas las veces que fuimos a un lugar mágico –suspiró Harry, casi inconscientemente subiendo su mano para tapar su cicatriz ya casi invisible con su pelo.

Sam gruñó otra vez, abrazó a su amante por la cintura y le dio una besó en la mejilla. Un flash se prendió nuevamente. El lobo se dio vuelta con todas las intenciones de romper algo, pero en vez de ver una cámara, vio a una mujer hermosa acercarse a ellos. Parecía tener no más de cuarenta y cinco años, su cabello era negro y largo, su cara pálida y aristocrática. Se le hacía familiar de cierta forma.

—¡Abuela! –chilló Teddy de repente y corrió hasta la mujer, estrellándose en sus brazos.

Ella rió con gusto y se agachó para abrazar al niño.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte, Teddy. Lamento no haberme podido encontrar contigo antes, pero tuve que viajar a Francia a visitar a algunos Black que viven allá y recién me dejaron irme anoche.

—¡No importa abuela! ¡Estoy feliz de verte! –sonrió de par en par—. ¡Ven, voy a presentarte a Sam y mi otro abuelo!

Andrómeda dejó que su nieto la tomara de la mano y la acercara al grupo que rodeaba a Harry. Todos eran muy altos, aunque los más jóvenes eran los musculosos. Los tres tenían el mismo tono de piel y cabello negro.

—Andy, que alegría verte –dijo Harry, sonriendo suavemente, antes de abrazar a la mujer.

—Yo yo a ti –suspiró, mirándolo con cariño—. Lamento no haber aparecido mucho este año, he descuidado a mi nieto.

—Bah, no te preocupes, hemos tenido un año tan movido, que si no fuera por tus llamadas por Flú Teddy ni siquiera se hubiera acordado que tenía una abuela.

—¡Ey! ¡Eso no es cierto! –se quejó el mocoso.

—No repliques, Teddy –replicó amablemente su abuela.

Harry sonrió.

—Deja que te presente a mis amigos y –tosió— amante. Este es Sam Uley, con quien he decidido compartir mi vida. –El hombre enorme pero hermoso la saludó con un apretón de manos. –Este es su padre, Joshua Uley.

El papá de Sam no había dejado de mirar a Andrómeda con la boca medio abierta desde que había aparecido, así que Jared tuvo que darle un codazo para que reaccionara. Y él reaccionó de la forma más extraña, tomó la mano de la mujer y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano.

—Un placer conocerla, señora.

Sam se ruborizó y miró a su padre con horror, no creyendo lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Quién era este hombre y qué hizo con su papá? Jared se tapó la boca, para que nadie vea su risa. Teddy frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué el abuelo está actuando extraño? –le susurró a Tommy.

—Creo que él tiene gusto de tu abuela –dijo Thomas, rodando los ojos.

—¡¿Eh?!

La fiesta siguió sin muchas interrupciones, sobre todo porque los periodistas o magos chismosos tenían miedo de acercarse a Harry gracias a Sam. Joshua se había ido del brazo con Andrómeda, porque él quería estar con alguien de sus edad "para no aburrirse", mientras Jared sociabilizaba con aquellos magos y brujas que no lo miraba con desprecio por ser muggle. Uno de ellos fue Astoria Greengrass, que al parecer tenía gusto de _perritos_.

Y, lo que Harry temió y evitó durante toda su estadía en el Mundo Mágico de Inglaterra sucedió en esta última fiesta de compromiso. Ella no podía faltar, por supuesto. Era su última oportunidad de celebrar con su hermano este acontecimiento.

Lucía tan bien como recordaba, su cabello rojo fuego largo hasta la cintura, sus pecas adornando si cara linda y sus ojos chocolates expresivos. Su sonrisa vaciló un poco cuando lo vio y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

El nerviosismo creció en Harry y buscó con la mirada a su amante, pero Sam lo había dejado hace unos segundos, porque la naturaleza había llamado y era inevitable que se separaran.

—Hola, Harry. ¿Podemos hablar?

Él la miró y se sintió muy aliviado. Ya no había ese dolor cada vez que la veía, o ese monstruo en su interior que rugía en su interior cada vez que la veía con alguien más, ni las mariposas cuando le sonreía, ni el acelerar de su corazón.

—Claro, Ginny. Siéntate junto a mí.

Ginevra Weasley le era indiferente ahora. Al fin la había dejado de lado.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

LOL. Espero que les guste esta nueva, loca y extraña pareja XD Mi beta me dijo que puede ser que se enamore del Paul/George~

¿Y qué hay del posible Joshua/Andrómeda? Debo decir que esta posibilidad se me ocurrió por el camino :P Veremos si me da tiempo de desarrollarlo.

Por cierto, ¿alguien conoce el manga-anime de Slam Dunk hecho por Inoue Takehiko? Porque tengo ganas de escribir un pequeño fic de la pareja Hanamichi/Sawakita. Si alguien lo conoce que me lo diga, para intercambiar ideas X3

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este capítulo!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	16. Capítulo 15: De vuelta a casa

-/-/-/-

-

**La magia de tu ser.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. El resto pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El título del fic está inspirado en mi libro favorito de Johanna Lindsay, que tiene este mismo nombre. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:**Harry ha tenido suficiente del Mundo Mágico. Después de pedir un favor, logra trasladarse a una pequeña oficina de Aurores en Port Ángeles, USA. Con veintitrés años, un hijo de cinco y su ahijado de siete, Harry cree que tendrá la vida pacífica que tanto esperaba. Sin embargo, un Quileute llamado Sam Uley demostrará lo contrario.

**Twilight x Harry Potter**

**Parejas:** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. Paul/George Weasley. Charlie Weasley/Draco Malfoy. No sé si voy a mantener a los vampiros Cullen juntos, sépanlo. Más para el futuro.

**Advertencias:** MPreg. OOC. Universo Alternativo. Spoilers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter, pero no tengo en cuenta el epílogo. Probablemente spoilers de los 3 primeros libros de la Saga de Twilight, por ahora. Harry como uke.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-

**Capítulo 15: De vuelta a casa.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-

Ella se sentó agraciadamente, meneando el vaso en su mano, para que no se le derrame el contenido, luego largó sus suspiro, no mirando a Harry, sonaba algo sufridor.

—Desde que me hice adolescente, nunca anduve con rodeos sobre nada –empezó ella—, así que no veo necesidad de hacerlo ahora. –Se dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos. –Supe desde hace mucho que estabas de vuelta, pero no te encontré antes porque me estaba preparando mentalmente para esto… —Agachó su mirada. –Pero ahora reuní las fuerzas. Lo siento, Harry. Siento todo lo que te hice pasar después de la guerra. Estoy avergonzada de mí misma.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos y su boca dibujó una O perfecta.

—Ginny, yo…

—No, déjame continuar, por favor –lo detuvo ella—. Sé que fui una perra y tienes derecho a llamarme así en mi cara o a mis espaldas, pero al menos quiero que escuches las razones por lo que hice lo que hice. ¿De acuerdo?

Potter no pudo más que asentir. Ginny suspiró.

—Al ser la única niña en una casa llena de varones, siempre fui la mimada, la que siempre se salía con la suya y tenía la atención de todos, en especial la de mis hermanos gemelos, que podrían hacerle cualquier maldad a cada miembro de la casa, excepto a mí. Y después de la guerra –Tomó un sorbo de su bebida, sus manos temblaban un poco –mi mundo ideal se vino abajo. Mi familia se rompió, uno de mis hermanos favoritos se fue para nunca volver y su gemelo se convirtió en una cáscara sin alma, mi madre lloraba en cada rincón, creyendo que nadie la veía, Bill tenía sus manos llenas con su esposa e hija y no podía venir a casa, Charlie se refugió en su trabajo y Percy tuvo que acampar en el Ministerio, tratando de arreglar todo.

Sonrió pesarosamente.

—Tú y mi hermano eran lo único "normal" en mi vida, lo que a pesar de todo no había cambiado, así que me aferré a ti como una tabla salvavidas, pero tú fuiste y me dijiste lo de tu hijo. –Suspiró. –En ese momento pude casi escuchar como algo se quebraba dentro de mí, como el sonido de un vidrio. Ni siquiera creo que me impactó el hecho de que me dijeras que estabas embarazado con alguien que trató de matarme cuando tenía doce, ¿sabes? Lo único en mi mente en ese momento era el hecho que el único brillo de normalidad en mi vida se apagaba y no podía hacer nada para pararlo.

Rió amargamente, secándose una lágrima traidora que asomó por la esquina de su ojo derecho.

—Lo siento –masculló Harry, no sabiendo qué más decir.

— ¿Qué debes sentir? Tú estabas haciendo lo correcto otra vez, salvando la vida de alguien que deberías odiar y aplastar, pero que a pesar de todo, podría merecer una segunda oportunidad. Yo fui estúpida y malcriada. Egoísta. Sólo vi mi mundo desmoronado, te culpé por eso y no me di cuenta cuánto te lastimé a ti y a Ron. Cuando estoy enojada, puedo ser muy vengativa y traté por todos los medios poner a toda mi familia en su contra, pero no lo logré. Ellos eran más inteligentes y vieron la verdad. Los únicos que estuvieron a mi favor fueron mi madre, pero ella me ama y Percy, que siempre fue un idiota.

Lo miró.

— ¿Sabes cuándo me di cuenta que fui una idiota y que había echado a perder una perfecta oportunidad de tener una familia y ser feliz? –Harry sacudió su cabeza, estaba mudo, escuchando el discurso de la pelirroja. –Cuando Thomas nació. Fui a San Mungo, ¿sabes? Estaba dispuesta a decirte tus verdades y despotricar en contra de tu bebé, pero no llegué más allá de la sala donde pones a los bebés para que se los vean. Tú estabas allí, cargando a tu hijo en tus brazos. Estabas radiante, Harry, tenían una enorme sonrisa en tu rostro y mirabas a Tom como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Nada alrededor tuyo te importó, ni siquiera el llanto de los otros bebés, o la mirada de desaprobación que tenía la enfermera envejecida que estaba cuidando de los chicos. Allí es cuando lo supe, supe que tenías un corazón gigante, de oro, capaz de perdonar todo y amar hasta lo más imposible. La tonta era yo, que te apartó de mí, porque tú rompiste el cuadro de "familia ideal" que había proyectado en mi mente desde que nos pusimos de novios.

Terminó su bebida y miró al cielo.

—En ese preciso momento di vuelta a mí alrededor y me fijé en lo que había hecho. Yo destruí mi propia familia ideal. Ron no me hablaba, George me miraba como si fuera el mismísimo asesino de Fred, Bill me daba sonrisas falsas, al igual que mi papá, Charlie venía a casa lo menos posible, mi madre fingía que todo estaba bien y Percy despotricaba en tu contra, pero yo supe que era sólo un método para deshacerse de todo el estrés que acumulaba en su trabajo cada jornada. ¿Qué mejor para relajarse que criticar a un inocente? —Resopló. —Yo destruí todo y no me di cuenta de ello, hasta que te vi en brazos con tu nuevo amor. Porque vi la mirada en tus ojos, ese niño se convirtió en todo para ti, y si yo había despreciado su concepción antes, ahora era una enemiga.

—Nunca te consideré una –Tuvo que aclarar. –Yo te entendía hasta cierto punto.

—Oh, Merlín. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan bueno? –rió sin diversión, luego suspiró—. Podrías haber pensado eso de mí, pero yo no lo sabía. Mi castigo por mis acciones fue considerarme la mala de la película, me torturaba una y otra vez con la cara que pusiste cuando te acusé de acostarte con mi hermano y luego representaba la cara de felicidad que tenías cuando cargabas a Tom. Caí en depresión y nadie se dio cuenta, por eso decidí irme, armé mi bolso, le di un beso en la mejilla a mi madre y otro a mi padre y les dije que necesitaba salir y despejar mi mente. Estaba enloqueciendo, Harry; y el darme cuenta de ello no era un sentimiento muy bonito.

—Supe que viajaste –asintió Harry.

—Sí, me fui porque era cobarde y no me animaba a golpear tu puerta y pedirte perdón, mucho menos que regresaras conmigo, porque no quería que me la cerraras en la cara.

Harry rió.

—No creo que haya hecho eso.

—Cierto. –Asintió. –Tú probablemente me hubieses dejado pasar y utilizado palabras amables y una sonrisa forzada para decirme que me vaya a la mierda. Lo que hubiese sido peor, porque yo ya sentía la suficiente lástima por mí misma como para que encima tú me lo demostraras también.

El chico hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Pero no podemos decir qué hubiese pasado, porque no ocurrió –afirmó Harry.

Ginny se dio vuelta para mirarlo y le sonrió.

—Perdóname, Harry. Sabía que me amabas e igual te hice eso. Lo siento, lo siento tanto por abandonarte cuando más me necesitaste.

—Está bien, Ginny. No soy alguien que guarde rencores, Tom es una prueba viva de ello. –Suspiró. –Sólo hubiese querido que tus disculpas no tardaran tanto en llegar.

—Pero si llegaban antes, las cosas probablemente serían diferentes ahora. ¿No crees? Tú no tendrías a ese gigante americano buen mozo como un perrito detrás de ti, ni yo tendría a mi jugador de acento extraño.

Y así como así, la conversación seria tomó otro rumbo.

— ¿Jugador? –Las cejas de Harry se levantaron.

— ¿Ron no te ha ido con el chisme? –preguntó algo sorprendida—. Debí imaginarlo, él nunca se lo tragó… y creo que ahora puede ser que lo odie.

— ¿De quién estamos hablando exactamente?

—Te daré pistas. Tiene acento extraño, es jugador de Quidditch, Ron lo detestó desde el momento que llegó a Hogwarts en tu cuarto año.

No había dudas para Harry.

— ¿Krum?

Ella hizo muecas.

—El mismísimo. Me lo encontré durante mi viaje para deshacerme de la locura, hablamos, recordamos viejos tiempos y sin casi pensarlo nos estábamos acostando. –Harry frunció la nariz. –Él, por supuesto, fue un caballero y no consideró esa noche un encuentro casual, así que nos seguimos viendo y bien –Se encogió de hombros –, comenzamos una relación seria hace casi un año.

—Vaya –murmuró—. Entiendo por qué Ron lo odia. Fue el primer beso de su esposa y ahora está con su querida hermanita. –Rió. –Krum siempre será una piedra en su zapato.

—Probablemente. Porque lo quiero y no tengo planes de dejarlo pronto –sonrió—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Escuché la historia de tu lobo como animago, pero fue muy vaga. ¿Es verdad que estás embarazado?

—Sí, lo estoy –sonrió, acariciando su vientre.

—Allí está esa sonrisa de nuevo –masculló Ginny—. La que te hace brillar y sentir envidia de no ser la que la está recibiendo. Te hace ver hermoso y te robaría un beso si no estuviese sintiendo rayos láser Muggles atravesar mi cuerpo.

— ¿Eh? –preguntó confundido.

—Desde hace aproximadamente cinco minutos, tu gigante nos está mirando desde una distancia cortés para no interrumpir nuestra conversación, pero eso no quita que me esté fulminando con la mirada.

Harry giró violentamente hacia un costado y comprobó que, de hecho, Sam estaba parado a unos dos metros de ellos, tieso como una estatua, con la quijada apretada y mirando a Ginny como si se tratara de una "sanguijuela". Harry se sorprendió de que no se haya transformado.

—Lo siento por eso.

—No, no hay drama. Yo también fui una novia muy celosa cuando estuve contigo. Tú puedes ser muy despistado Harry y nunca te dabas cuanta cuando alguien coqueteaba contigo. Merlín sabe cuántas zorras y zorros tuve que espantar con mi varita, el tiempo que duró nuestro noviazgo –suspiró con sufrimiento—. Y lo peor de todo es que nunca te diste cuenta.

—Oh… —masculló desconcertado.

—Hice un buen trabajo –sonrió con pesar—. Pero luego yo misma me saboteé al dejarte ir sin sentido.

Harry sonrió con tristeza y tomó su mano. Un gruñido se pudo escuchar a lo lejos.

—Vaya, eso se oyó asustadizo –rió Ginny, soltando su mano, pero no porque tuviera miedo—. Mejor me voy a buscar a Viktor, antes que el lobo me coma.

Harry rió vergonzosamente.

—Gracias por decirme esto, Ginny. Me quitas un gran peso de encima, al saber que no me odias.

—Nunca podría odiarte, Harry Potter –murmuró, dándole una última sonrisa, antes de ir en busca de su amante, tomando un camino que estuviera lejos de Sam.

Y hablando del lobo, no bien Ginny se dio vuelta para irse, él dio cinco pasos grandes y estuvo al lado de su imprimado en cuestión de segundos. Abrazó a Harry posesivamente y siguió mirando con el ceño fruncido el lugar por donde había desaparecido la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué quería? –gruñó. Por supuesto, él sabía quién era Ginny.

—Hablar, Sam –lo tranquilizó—. Sólo hablar, querido.

— ¿De qué? –masculló, algo más calmado.

—Pusimos las cosas en claras y ella sacó algo que tenía atragantado en su pecho durante mucho tiempo y al mismo tiempo me dio un gran alivio.

— ¿No te pidió volver?

Harry rodó sus ojos.

—No, no lo hizo. Ella tiene su propia pareja y yo te tengo a ti.

El moreno agarró la cara de Sam y la atrajo a la suya, para darle un beso que acentuara su punto. No era común en él sentirse inseguro, pero aquella muchacha había sido probablemente el único amor de su imprimado, hasta que apareció él, y suponía que era normal sentirse aprensivo si es que los veía juntos.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

— ¿Qué les parece?

El último lugar a visitar, antes de volver a casa, por supuesto, fue Hogwarts. Desde sus once años, este fue considerado un hogar para Harry, así que no podía irse sin antes enseñárselo a su amante. El castillo había vuelto a toda su gloria, después de los destrozos que recibió luego de la guerra. Él mismo se había arreglado con su propia magia en algunos casos, cuando las risas de los nuevos alumnos lo inundaron de nuevo. Era como si la presencia de alumnos felices lo despertara y deseaba hacerse más bonito para ellos. Por eso, el trabajo de reparar las partes rotas resultó ser fácil para los que fueron contratados para volver Hogwarts a lo que era antes.

—Es… impresionante –murmuró Sam, abrazando a su amante por la cintura. Sus ojos viajaron por cada rincón del exterior del castillo, porque sabía que era muy importante para Harry el estar mostrándole este lugar.

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Potter le dijo que había dicho la palabra correcta.

—Pensé lo mismo cuando primero lo vi –murmuró—. Anda, vengan, vamos a entrar. Los alumnos deben estar en clases ahora, así que nadie va a molestarnos.

Todos asintieron emocionados (aunque los más grandes intentaban ocultarlo) y caminaron por el sendero que los llevaba a las puertas masivas del colegio. Paul había tenido que ser arrastrado aquí, sólo convencido por su imprimado, quien le dijo que necesitaba encargarse de algunas cosas de la tienda y si él no lo dejaba en paz por algunas horas, iba a conocer cómo se usaban algunas de sus bromas en Muggles. De más está decir, Paul remetió su cola entre las patas y siguió a los Potter.

Sam se había solidarizado con él, porque sabía en carne propia lo que eran los primeros días de la imprimación. Estar alejado de su imprimado creaba una sensación de aprensión muy fuerte y casi insoportable.

Así mismo, su padre Joshua, tuvo que retrasar la "cita" para el té que tenía con Andrómeda Tonks, y quedaron en verse más tarde. Sam no sabía qué pasaba allí y la verdad es que no quería averiguarlo. Saber que su padre estaba ligando con ella era… desconcertante. Aunque Harry lo encontraba gracioso.

— ¡Tengan cuidado con los fantasmas! –chilló Teddy, entrando dando saltitos al castillo.

Tommy estaba dormilón el día de hoy, así que dormitaba confortablemente en los brazos de Jared, quien se ofreció a llevarlo hasta que estuviera completamente despierto. En serio, a ese mocoso lo trataban como si fuera un príncipe. Aunque Harry no podía quejarse mucho, él mismo lo consentía mucho.

—¿Fa-Fantasmas? –jadeó Paul, mirando a los más grandes con ojos enloquecidos—. ¡Nadie me dijo que hay fantasmas aquí!

—Son amistosos –consoló Harry, olvidando por un segundo al Barón Sangriento—. Y no sé si ustedes los van a ver, de todos modos. Se supone que sólo gente con magia puede verlos.

Paul miró para todos lados, con algo de aprensión.

— ¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó Jared, en tono burlón.

—Claro que no –bufó—. ¿Pero quién quiere ver nunca un fantasma? Los muertos deben quedarse así, muertos y no venir a frecuentarnos.

Sam rodó los ojos e incentivó a los demás a que siguieran caminando. Recorrieron los lugares más vistosos del castillo, puesto que este era tan grande que no les iba a alcanzar un día para verlo todo. Cuando la campana para el receso se acercó, Harry decidió que iban a visitar a la directora a su oficina, así que llevó a todos sus invitados allí. McGonagall los recibió con unas de sus raras sonrisas amistosas y estrechó la mano de todos con cordialidad. Ofreció té y galletas a cada uno y los invitó a sentarse.

—Oh, hola allí. Me temo que no hemos sido presentados.

Sam saltó un poco, todavía no acostumbrado a ser hablado por los retratos, ya que había muy poco de personas en la casa de Harry.

—Er… hola –masculló al anciano de barba blanca larga y traje colorido que le había hablado.

—Así que tú eres Sam, soy Albus Dumbledore –sonrió—. Harry no creyó prudente que debamos encontrarnos antes –suspiró tristemente.

— ¿Encontrarnos antes? –preguntó confundido—. ¿Tal vez porque estábamos al otro lado del océano?

—Oh, no, hay un retrato mío y de Severus en la casa de Forks, podríamos habernos encontrados antes si Harry lo deseaba.

—Oh. –No sabía qué decir a eso. ¿Era porque Harry lo consideraba inadecuado para presentarlo a este viejo? Porque ese nombre él no conocía muy bien, Dumbledore había sido un mentor para Harry, casi como un abuelo adoptado.

—No los presenté antes, porque Albus es demasiado curioso para su propio bien y tiende a irse por las ramas cuando comienza una conversación –dijo Harry, apareciendo al lado de su amante, para agarrar su mano—. Hola, Albus.

—Ah, Harry, mi muchacho –sonrió—. Creo que eres injusto conmigo, no iba a hacer al señor Uley más que una o dos preguntas sobre los vampiros y sus propias capacidades de animagos sin ser magos.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Si usted lo dice –masculló—. ¿Y dónde está Snape?

—Profesor Snape, Harry –corrigió casi sin pensarlo—. Y Severus está visitando el castillo, ya sabes que no le gusta conocer gente nueva.

—Mmmhhh –masculló, un tanto decepcionado—. Entonces nos vemos en casa, profesor. Prometí visitar a Hagrid y de paso a Buckbeak, que está de visita aquí también.

—De acuerdo, Harry. Nos vemos en América. Un placer, señor Uley.

—Uh. Lo mismo digo –murmuró.

El mitad gigante estuvo más que feliz de conocer a la pareja de Harry y a todos los que lo acompañaban. Su tamaño impresionó a los Quileutes, aunque no lo dejaron demostrar mucho, por cortesía. Harry ya les había explicado su "condición especial" aunque verlo era algo muy diferente. Sin embargo, se olvidaron del guardabosque cuando vieron a la criatura hermosa que había servido como modelo para el cuadro que estaba encima de la chimenea de la casa en Grimmauld Place. Las plumas de las alas de Buckbeak estaban resplandecientes, su pico afilado y su postura orgullosa, cuando los vio acercarse. Él recordaba, por supuesto, el olor de su actual dueño y del polluelo de este y del hombre lobo que fue amigo de su antiguo dueño.

Agitó sus alas y chilló al aire, saludando a los conocidos y mirando con cautela a los desconocidos. Aunque su dueño llevaba el olor de uno de ellos y Buckbeak podía decir que había un polluelo creciendo dentro de su dueño, que era hijo de uno de esos nuevos hombres.

—Hola, Buckbeak –saludó Harry, acercándose al animal, pero siguiendo el protocolo. Se conocían de muchos años, pero eso no evitaba que el hipogrifo sea una criatura orgullosa y Harry lo respetaba por eso. Así que se inclinó sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del animal y espero su cabeceo para acercarse a acariciarlo.

—Wow, es más hermoso en persona –felicitó Sam, acercándose al hipogrifo siguiendo los mismos pasos que su amante, tal y como le había enseñado.

Buckbeak agitó sus alas, sabiendo que acababa de ser halagado y permitió que Sam se acercara a tocarlo. El animal estaba un poco nervioso, sin embargo, porque él podía oler el lobo y su grado de alfa debajo de la piel de este nuevo hombre. Y, evidentemente, los lobos y los hipogrifos no eran los mejores amigos. Pero si su dueño confiaba en él, eso quería decir que este lobo no iba a lastimarlo, así que dejó que lo tocara.

Lo mismo hizo con los otros, era bueno ser acariciado y no iba a quejarse.

— ¿Cuándo vamos a llevarlo a casa? –preguntó Tommy, que ya estaba más despierto y ahora caminaba de la mano con Joshua—. Extraño no tener que alimentarlo todas las mañanas.

—Um, bien…

— ¡Podemos llevarlo!! –exclamó Teddy—. Total, Forks tiene un bosque giga~nte y si allí viven los lobos y los vampiros, nadie va a notar a Buckbeak, ¿verdad bonito? –Acarició el lomo del hipogrifo. –Si le decimos que permanezca apartado de los Muggles, él lo hará. Es muy inteligente.

Harry suspiró casi dimitido. La verdad es que él también extrañaba a la bestia. Era, después de todo, con quien él conversaba sobre Sirius y sus padres, nunca recibía respuesta, pero sabía que Buckbeak entendía cada palabra y lo confortaba hablar con él sobre cosas que no podía hablar con humanos. Eran demasiado privadas y no les gustaba ver miradas de condolencias.

— ¿Tú qué dices, Buckbeak? ¿Quieres venirte con nosotros?

Su respuesta fue un aleteo de esas alas gigantes y un chasquido del pico.

Harry tomó eso como un sí.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

***Dos meses después***

-

—Dios, no aguanto más –gruñó Sam, empujando a su amante a la cama, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar su panza que llevaba un precioso regalo.

Harry rió y dejó que el Quileute lo vaya desvistiendo, mientras besaba su cuello.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la patrulla? –murmuró.

Sam le dio una mirada seria.

—La perseguimos, pero logró escapar de nuevo.

—Veo. –Harry apretó su quijada. –Debes tenerme al tanto, si esto se sale de las manos, llamaré a magos amigos para cazarla.

—Nosotros podemos con una sola sanguijuela –gruñó posesivo, él era el alfa y podía defender a su pareja y cachorros.

—Sólo estoy diciendo –confortó Harry, sabiendo que dañaba el orgullo de su lobo.

Sam ni dijo nada más y comenzó a besar a Harry con fervor, sus manos viajaron a sus caderas y luego buscaron el premio entre las piernas. El mago gimió cuando su erección fue encontrada y acariciada apropiadamente. Ahora que su embarazo estaba más adelantado, sus hormonas estaban muy alborotadas, y no había día en que no tuviera sexo con su amante o al menos algunos tactos ardientes. Y parecía que hoy Sam estaba más que gustoso que complacerlo, así que Potter abrió descaradamente sus piernas e invitó al lobo a que hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

Los ojos de Uley ardieron al ver el cuadro erótico que hacía su amor. Con las piernas abiertas de par en par, su erección resaltando orgullosa y su panza redondeada, conteniendo a su hijo. Esa visión era lo único necesario para hacerlo venir, pero se contuvo y estiró una mano para agarrar el lubricante y untar sus dedos.

Primero uno y luego el otro. Preparar a Harry era tortura, porque su ano siempre estaba apretado y conducía a Sam loco con lujuria el sentir esas paredes apretar sus dedos.

—Suficiente –jadeó Harry—. Cójeme ya, no importa.

Sam le dio una mirada de duda, él era _grande_ y no deseaba lastimar a su amante embarazado. Pero Harry no le hizo caso a la mirada, agarró el lubricante y comenzó a colocarlo sobre la erección del Quileute. Sam silbó al sentirse tocado y apretó su quijada, conteniéndose para no venirse. Harry mismo se acomodó, poniendo la cabeza en su agujero y luego incitó a Sam a que se moviera. El otro obedeció sin chistar, ya perdido en la lujuria, y entró de una sola estocada, sacando un grito de asombro y dolor del mago.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes –gruñó Potter—. Lo quiero así, fuerte y duro.

Uley gimió al sentir que esas palabras pervertidas le hicieron a su cuerpo y no perdió tiempo en entrar y salir de su amante, a paso rápido y sin pausa. Harry se aferró a él como una tabla salvavidas, rodeándolo con sus piernas y brazos, gimiendo desvergonzadamente y murmurando cuanto le gustaba ser cojido de esta forma. Sam tuvo que usar sus habilidades no conocidas de contorsionista, para poder cojerse profundamente a su imprimado y no aplastar el vientre de este. Que en cinco meses de embarazo estaba bastante redondeado y saltón. Así que puso una pierna de Harry en su hombro, una de sus manos se basó en su cadera y abrió un pocos sus propias piernas, para que la penetración siga siendo dura y profunda.

Disfrutaron un poco más de su sesión de sexo diario, hasta que el orgasmo se hizo inminente y Sam bajó la mirada expectante. Estando embarazado, Harry había adoptado algunas manías raras; durante el sexo sólo le gustaba ser cojido y no tocado. Así que cuando el orgasmo de ambos amenazaba con salir, Harry llevaba una de sus manos a sus partes íntimas y comenzaba a masturbarse. La vista de su pene entrando y saliendo de la entrada de su amante, sumado al ver a éste tocarse desvergonzadamente hacía a Sam loco, tanto que comenzaba a embestir como poseso.

— ¡Más duro, Sam! ¡Ya casi llego!

No necesitó que se lo digan dos veces. Sam se agachó un poco y usó toda su fuerza (ok, sin extralimitarse) y comenzó a embestirlo sin parar, provocando sonidos bochornosos de piel chocando contra piel y un sonido mojado que se debía al pre semen que salía de su pene y bañaba los interiores de Harry.

—¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Ya! –chilló el mago, antes de venirse a borbotones sobre su propia mano y ambos estómagos.

Sam lo siguió al instante, casi perdiendo la conciencia por el placer que sentía al sentirse apretado por los interiores de Harry y por lo fuerte que lo golpeaba su culminación.

— ¡Ah! –jadeó Harry, rendido por las actividades.

Sam cayó a su lado en la cama, sabiendo que si lo hacía encima de su amante, podría lastimar al bebé. Así que se acostó de lado junto a su imprimado y estiró una mano, para pasarla por su cintura.

—Cada vez lo hacemos más intenso –comentó Sam, tocando con unos de sus dedos la línea de embarazo que apareció en el estómago de Harry.

—Estamos compensando el tiempo que vamos a perder –murmuró Harry, acurrucándose junto al cuerpo gigante y caliente a su lado.

— ¿Compensando?

—Uh-uh —masculló—. Dentro de poco voy a estar enorme, con los pies hinchados y de mal humor, así que lo que menos voy a querer es que me toques o acaricies. Así que ahora debemos tener todo el sexo que podemos, porque cuando entre en mi octavo mes, si me tocas, probablemente te muerda –rió divertido.

Sam enarcó una ceja, él no le veía la gracia al asunto.

—Entonces no perdamos tiempo –gruñó fornido, pegándose a Harry y haciéndole notar su miembro semi duro.

—Merlín, dame un poco más de tiempo, pervertido. Yo soy el que recibe tu cosa enorme en mi culo, ¿sabes?

— ¿Te quejas?

Harry resopló.

—Claro que no, sólo dame unos minutos y volvemos a la acción.

Sam sonrió y besó su mejilla.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Bien, no sé si lo he dicho antes (estoy segura que sí), pero Ginny es mi personaje femenino favorito de la saga de HP, así que creo que nunca podría ponerla como la villana durante un fic entero. Así pues, como verán, había una razón detrás de toda su maldad y yo creo que es una perfectamente aceptable. Así como Leah tiene derecho a despotricar porque su novio la deja por otro hombre, creo que Ginny también tiene permitido hacerlo si es que su novio llega embarazado de buenas a primeras. Tal vez se pasó, pero ahora pide perdón.

Espero que les haya gustado la conversación, porque esta es una de las primeras escenas en que pensé cuando decidí sentarme a escribir este fic. Lleva mucha carga emocional.

Y, lo más importante que quería decirles hoy, este fic está llegando pronto a su final. Luego de que nazca el bebé de Sam y Harry va a haber poco que contar :)

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este capítulo!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	17. Capítulo 16: Visitas inesperadas

-/-/-/-

-

**La magia de tu ser.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. El resto pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El título del fic está inspirado en mi libro favorito de Johanna Lindsay, que tiene este mismo nombre. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:**Harry ha tenido suficiente del Mundo Mágico. Después de pedir un favor, logra trasladarse a una pequeña oficina de Aurores en Port Ángeles, USA. Con veintitrés años, un hijo de cinco y su ahijado de siete, Harry cree que tendrá la vida pacífica que tanto esperaba. Sin embargo, un Quileute llamado Sam Uley demostrará lo contrario.

**Twilight x Harry Potter**

**Parejas:** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. Paul/George Weasley. Charlie Weasley/Draco Malfoy. No sé si voy a mantener a los vampiros Cullen juntos, sépanlo. Más para el futuro.

**Advertencias:** MPreg. OOC. Universo Alternativo. Spoilers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter, pero no tengo en cuenta el epílogo. Probablemente spoilers de los 3 primeros libros de la Saga de Twilight, por ahora. Harry como uke.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-

**Capítulo 16: Visitas inesperadas.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-

Jacob miró con algo de recelo a su pareja. Edward había estado más ansioso de lo normal, desde hace dos días y no se debía a su inminente "alumbramiento", de eso estaba seguro. Porque sí, el bebé dentro de su amante crecía a pasos agigantados e iba a estar aquí en cuestión de semanas y no meses, como sería en un embarazo normal. Al menos tan normal como un embarazo masculino debe ser.

Si bien la idea los había aterrado a ambos (apenas se acostumbraban al hecho de que había un ser creciendo dentro de Edward), se sentían cada vez más preparados para la llegada de su niño. Aunque eso no quitaba la ansiedad.

Pero, como ya dijo Jacob, la mirada en la cara de Edward no tenía nada que ver con el bebé.

—Sí, es por el bebé –dijo Edward, leyendo ese pensamiento en particular de su pareja, aunque desde su embarazo, todos sus poderes provenientes de su estado de vampiro habían disminuido, desaparecido completamente o cambiado.

Por ejemplo, recordarán ahora cuál era el principal: la dieta. Edward necesitaba _comer_ comida humana, caliente, sabrosa y aceitosa al menos dos veces a la semana. Y lo más raro es que no era para él, sino para el bebé glotón en su vientre. Habían llegado a esta conclusión, porque, como vampiro, Edward no defecaba ni orinaba, es decir que esa comida iba directamente al bebé. Otro era su hábito cada vez más seguido de querer tomarse siestas. Edward dormía realmente, al menos tres horas diarias.

—No me mientas en mi cara, Cullen –gruñó Jacob, girando la cara de Edward con un dedo—. Sé muy bien que lo que te pasa tiene que ver con la visión que tuvo Alice hace dos días. ¿Por qué no me la quieres contar? ¿Crees que soy idiota? Somos una pareja, vamos a tener un hijo, creo que debe haber la suficiente confianza entre nosotros como para que me cuentes si hay algo mal en nuestro futuro.

Aunque él no sabía qué podría haber visto la pequeña muchacha parecida a un duendecillo, si supuestamente ella no puede ver a los lobos.

Su amante se zafó del agarre de su amante y volvió a girar la cabeza para no verlo a los ojos.

—Edward –masculló Jacob, perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

—Está bien, está bien –suspiró derrotado. Era tan difícil ocultarle cosas a Jacob, había una fuerza invisible que lo obligaba a corresponder sus demandas. Por más que él quisiera ocultarle cosas (¡por su propia seguridad!) al final siempre terminaba diciéndole lo que estaba mal. ¿Era la imprimación? Bien, maldición entonces. — ¿Recuerdas que una vez te hablé del Volturi?

— ¿De esos vampiros que se creen su gobierno? —preguntó pensativo.

—Uh, sí, la verdad es que yo no lo habría puesto mejor. Ellos se _creen_ nuestros gobernantes, pero no puedo negar que hacen las cosas bien –masculló.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué con ellos?

—Alice tuvo una visión –suspiró—. Parece que les llegó el rumor que con nuestro aquelarre están pasando cosas "interesantes", así que van a mandar a algunos de ellos para que nos vengan a hacer una visita. –Mordió su labio inferior. –Alice dice que llegarán dentro de una semana.

— ¿Quién pudo haberles ido con el chisme?

Edward lo miró.

—Ella no sabe, pero lo más seguro es que fue Victoria. Como ella no puede acercarse a nosotros o al señor Potter, lo más probable es que les contó algo al Volturi, para que su curiosidad se vea picada y decidan venir. –Agarró una mano de Jacob con fuerza. –Ellos odian a los hombres lobos, amor. Sobre todo Caius. Si saben que nosotros nos hemos estado relacionando con ustedes, mucho más, que voy a traer a un híbrido al mundo, no serán felices. Ellos detestan a los mitad vampiros y van a aborrecer más a nuestro niño, que es mitad vampiro y mitad hombre lobo.

Jacob lo abrazó al sentir su miedo.

—Hey, tranquilo, vas a hacerle daño al bebé –masculló, cuando lo sintió temblar—. ¿Y no estamos seguros de que nos ataquen, cierto? Si ellos vienen, nosotros podemos salir de Forks por unos días, hasta que se vayan y nunca van a saber de nosotros.

—Tú no entiendes, Alice no lo vio, pero si viene Aro, estaremos en problemas. Aro puede leer la mente de las personas tocando su piel y si él viene y saca esa información de la mente de algunos de mis hermanos… —Negó con la cabeza. –Eso sin contar que hay seres humanos que saben de nuestra existencia. Eso es una falta para ellos, Jake. Bella sabe, tu padre y los padres de los otros lobos también. Cierto, son Quileutes en su mayoría, pero eso no quitará el hecho, para el Volturi, que son humanos que saben de nuestro secreto. Eso se paga con la muerte del ser humano y del vampiro que lo dijo.

Jacob lo abrazó con más fuerza y besó su cuello.

—En algo vamos a pensar, no te preocupes, amor. No dejaré que nada ni nadie te lastime.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

Mientras tanto, en el bosque que rodeaba la reserva de La Push, los otros lobos, miembros de la manada de Sam, miraban con los ojos como platos la criatura que Teddy Lupin estaba alimentando con ardillas que habían cazado del bosque. Quil (que se había transformado hace una semana) era el más sorprendido, puesto que apenas se estaba acostumbrando a ser lobo y todo esto de la magia y el mundo escondido del señor Potter era aún más difícil de asimilar.

— ¿Cómo dicen que se llama? –quiso saber Quil.

Harry le sonrió, acariciando su vientre gigante de siete meses.

—Se llama Buckbeak y es un Hipogrifo. Es mitad águila y mitad león.

—Increíble.

— ¡Papá! ¡Papá! –gritó Tommy, corriendo desde la casa, con el celular en la mano—. ¡Bella dice si es que tiene que venir hoy!

Quil se animó al escuchar el nombre de la muchacha. Con todo el drama de sus mejores amigos que no hacían caso de él, Bella se había convertido en su amiga y confidente en estos tiempos. Había sido demasiado para él, no solo Jake comenzó a ignorarlo, sino que de buenas a primeras se volvió gay y se puso de novio con un Cullen, alguien a quien todos los Quileutes desdeñaban; luego vino Embry con el mismo drama, aunque no con su sexualidad cambiada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aunque, con todo el drama de su transformación, Quil no había tenido tiempo de ver a la muchacha, porque estaba asustado. Su temperamento no era uno como el de Paul, pero todavía no contralaba sus transformaciones y no quería lastimarla. A pesar de que ella era muy valiente y, según Sam, ya estaba al tanto de sus problemas peludos. (El señor Potter había bautizado así sus formas de lobo, con una sonrisa triste, aunque nadie sabía por qué)

—No corras, hijo. –Suspiró. –Y sí, dame acá, quiero hablar con ella. –Espero a que el niño le alcance el teléfono, antes de llevárselo al oído. –Hola, Bella. Sí, yo estoy muy bien. Y sí, voy a necesitar que vengas y si es posible a que pases la noche con los niños, tengo que ir a mi trabajo más tarde. Ok, nos vemos dentro de una hora entonces. Bye, Bye –saludó, antes de cortar.

— ¿No era que ya estabas de licencia? –Preguntó Sam, frunciendo el ceño—. Me dijiste que para los magos un embarazo es más difícil, por eso te dan licencia dos meses antes del embarazo y tres después del nacimiento.

—Sí, todavía lo estoy, sólo tengo que ir por unos papeles. No me llevará nada de tiempo. –Harry le sonrió, antes de acariciarle la mejilla.

Quil miró para otro lado, todavía desconcertado por ver tal muestra de amor. Eso de la imprimación parecía muy asombroso y él no podía esperar a que le pase.

-

***Más tarde***

-

— ¿Por qué quieres invitar a Mike para ir al cine, no dijiste que era un patético perdedor que se creía el rey del mundo? –preguntó Tommy seriamente, mientras mascaba su galletita de chocolate.

A su lado, Bella crispó, mientras terminaba su tarea y Teddy jugaba con su GameBoy. Los tres estaban en la habitación Tommy, sentados en la cama y teniendo una charla seria. O como Bella lo diría, inmiscuyéndose de nuevo en su vida.

—Eso lo dije al principio, ahora no pienso lo mismo.

—Uh—uh, sí lo haces –objetó Teddy—. La otra vez que te acompañó a la escuela sin que lo quisieras, para buscarnos, vi tu cara de enojo.

Ella suspiró.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? Jessica me obligó a ir con ella y si no llevo a alguien conmigo, quedaré más patética de lo que soy. Mike es mi única posibilidad, en vista que Quil ni me da la hora desde una semana, como si no supiera su maldito secreto –masculló.

—Pensé que no te importaban las apariencias.

—Y no lo hacen, pero estoy cansada de ser la pobre Bella hija del comisario del pueblo, niñera de dos mocosos que toman todo mi tiempo y que viste como una desamparada.

—Ah, ahora es nuestra culpa. –Teddy fingió estar dañado.

—Paso más tiempo aquí que en mi propia casa, así que sí, es un poco su culpa.

—Pero la paga es buena.

—Cierto, y una vez que me gradúa utilizaré ese dinero para irme muy lejos, lejos, lejos de niños que creen que meterse en mí no-vida del amor es divertido.

—Bah, te morirías de aburrimiento al primer día de estar lejos de nosotros –espetó Teddy.

Bella bufó irritada y siguió con su tarea.

—Podrías decirle a Quil.

—Tommy. –Bella le dio una mirada. –Pensé que dejamos el tema.

—Yo sólo decía.

—Bien, para que no sigas diciendo nada, ahora mismo voy a llamar a Mike para decirle. –Sacó su teléfono celular, al mismo tiempo que había un golpe en la puerta.

Teddy bufó y se fue abrir. Sonrió al ver que era Quil, quien congeló al ver a Bella en la cama, olvidando por un segundo a lo que había venido. Y sucedió justo en ese momento. Mientras ella hablaba por teléfono con Mike, para pedirle que la lleve al cine, también se giraba, para ver quién había llegado y sus ojos se conectaron con el Quileute. Lo que tanto había esperado Quil Jr. sucedió en cuando vio los ojos chocolates. Su mundo se dio vuelta y todo lo que existió e importó para él en ese momento fue Isabella Swan.

Quil imprimó en Bella.

—De acuerdo, Mike. Nos veremos el fin de semana entonces.

Oh, qué problema. Los lobos eran bastante celosos.

-

***En la casa Black***

-

La reunión era importante, por supuesto, la inminente llegada de los Volturi había sido comunicada por Jacob a su manada y todos se lo tomaron como debían, una posible amenaza. Aún más que Vitoria. Así pues, Carlisle y su aquelarre habían sido permitidos cruzar la frontera, para reunirse en la casa de Billy y proponer un plan en lo que se debería hacer en caso de que las cosas que pongan feas cuando llegaran. Sobre todo, lo principal era proteger a Edward y su bebé nonato, aunque el futuro abuelo Black no estaba muy feliz con la posibilidad de que su hijo tenga que irse de La Push.

—Ya te dijimos acerca de los poderes de Aro, Billy –tranquilizó Carlisle—. No podemos arriesgarnos a que sepa lo de Edward.

—Pero también dijeron que no es seguro que venga, si no viene, no es necesario que se vayan lejos.

—Sólo sería por una semana –masculló Jacob.

— ¿Y qué si deciden quedarse, si desatan una guerra? –habló Sam—. Ustedes no pueden estar mucho tiempo fuera o incomunicados, puesto que la fecha para que nazca tu hijo está a la vuelta de la esquina, Jake.

El lobo pareció desinflarse ante eso.

— ¿Y qué hay del mago? –preguntó Rosalie—. Podemos pedirle ayuda a los de su clase.

—No quiero inmiscuir a Harry en esto –gruñó el alfa.

La rubia rodó los ojos.

—Va a estar metido quieras o no, después de todo, él vive aquí. Si los Volturi quieren saber de los lobos, es imposible que él no termine enredado.

Hubo un golpe a la puerta y Embry fue a abrir, mientras Rosalie y Sam se fulminaban con la mirada.

—Entonces él también se va, no quiero que esos Volturi tengan nada que ver con ellos o los niños.

— ¿Volturi? –Harry llegó a la sala de Billy, llevando unas carpetas con papeles en sus manos. —¿Hablan de los vampiros de Italia? –sonrió, acercándose a su amante para darle un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Los conoce? –preguntó Jasper.

—Oh, por supuesto. Viví con ellos alrededor de un mes.

Obviamente, una mirada de sorpresa colectiva se formó en la cara de todos los presentes, una de horror en la de Sam.

— ¿Có-cómo? –tartamudeó Carlisle. Probablemente, era la primera vez en su larga vida que lo hacía.

—Oh, para recibirme de Auror, tuve que hacer una tesis sobre algo y elegí sobre la vida de los autoproclamados Orden de los Vampiros. Mi ex profesor de pociones conocía a un vampiro, quien a su vez era hijo de unos de los tres principales, Marius era su nombre, si no me equivoco. Así que me contactó con Sanguini y él me consiguió el permiso para poder visitarlos y hacer mi tesis –Se sentó cómodamente junto a Edward que todavía tenía una mirada de sorpresa en su cara. –Fueron todos muy cordiales conmigo, la magia siempre los fascinó así que mientras hacía mi investigación, ellos aprendieron más de nosotros. Tommy y yo la pasamos relativamente bien, aunque estábamos rodeados de vampiros que codiciaban nuestra sangre –rió.

— ¡¿Estuviste con el niño allí?! –exclamó Sam, que había recuperado su voz.

—Oh, sí. No podía dejarlo un mes con cualquiera, él apenas tenía dos añitos. Recibí ayuda de algunos vampiros allí. ¡Oh, sí! Hace mucho que no hablo con la niñera principal de Tommy. La dulce Jane, ella siempre se ofrecía para cuidar de Tommy. Se tomaron mucho cariño mientras estuvimos allí.

Si antes los Cullen estaban sorprendidos, ahora estaban definitivamente mudos. Nunca nadie habría usado, nunca, la palabra "dulce" y el nombre de Jane Volturi en la misma oración. Perra, sanguinaria o fría sí, pero nunca dulce.

— ¿Jane? ¿Te refieres a la gemela de Alec? –Alice todavía no lo podía creer, así que tuvo que preguntar.

—Ella misma –Harry sonrió. –Alec estuvo un poco receloso de mí a un principio, pero luego cuando Jane empezó a tomar cuidado de Tommy mientras yo escribía mi tesis, se acercó más a nosotros.

—Con ellos dos fue con los que mejor me llevé. Dos de los tres Volturi vinieron a mí sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad de vez en cuando y al tercero, el padre de Sanguini, casi no lo vi mientras estuve allá.

—Increíble –masculló Carlisle.

—Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué estamos hablando de ellos? –quiso saber Harry, sacando un paquete de ranas de chocolate de su bolsillo. ¡Tenía hambre! Le ofreció uno a Edward y éste aceptó sin chistar.

—E—Están por venir a visitarnos –murmuró Alice, todavía con los ojos muy abiertos—. Probablemente lleguen a principios de la semana que viene.

— ¡Oh! ¿Se han enterado de que estoy aquí? ¿O vienen a verlos a ustedes?

—No sabemos, Harry –anunció Sam.

—Pero estamos preocupados –agregó Jasper—. Porque si es que los estudió, debe saber que ellos no aprueban que los seres humanos sepan de nuestra existencia y mucho menos que nos relacionemos con los lobos. Tememos por Edward.

—Oh, pero la única humana que sabe de su existencia es Bella y ella tiene un hechizo que yo le lancé para que no hable por casualidad de esto, así que si hay magia implicada, ellos no van a tener problema –dijo Harry, terminando su rana—. Y acerca de los Quileutes, bueno, ellos son especiales, tienen un secreto compartido, ¿no?

—Ellos odian a los lobos –gruñó Edward, apretando la mano de su amante.

—Lo sé, pero no creo que sea a los lobos como Sam. Ustedes son cambiadores –dijo mirando a su amante—. Ellos odiaban a los lobos influenciados por la luna como el padre de Teddy. Porque esos eran más viciosos y llevaban un odio mucho más peligroso hacia los vampiros.

—Siguen siendo lobos –dijo Carlisle, negando con la cabeza.

—Bueno, si es que temen por Edward y Jacob, siempre puedo acogerlos en mi casa; porque en el caso de los magos, el mito de que ustedes los vampiros no pueden entrar si no los invitan todavía sirve. Así que si se quedan en mi casa y yo no invito a los Volturi, ellos no van a saber que están allí dentro. Y los hechizos en mi casa van a impedir que huelan sus olores.

Billy suspiró con revelación.

—Eso estaría bien, gracias señor Potter.

Harry le sonrió.

—Si las cosas se ponen feas, siempre puedo interceder. Tenemos una alianza con ellos y si la uso, no atacarán el lugar donde vivo.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

Los días que pasaron, fueron los más tensos que podían recordar, aunque enterarse de la imprimación de Quil fue un verdadero alivio en medio de tanta preocupación. Bella se había tomado las noticias extremadamente bien, porque si bien todavía consideraba a Quil un niño (a pesar de su aspecto de un veinteañero) había acordado darle una posibilidad en lo romántico.

Cuando el día finalmente llegó, se decidió que Edward y Jacob se escondieran en la casa de Harry, puesto que Alice había visto que Aro decidió venir junto con Demetri, y los gemelos. Y hablando de gemelos, después que Paul se pasara colgándose de las paredes por estar lejos de su imprimado, al fin pudo tener un alivio, cuando inesperadamente, George apareció para hacerle una visita y así fue presentado al resto de la manada. Paul había vuelto para terminar sus estudios secundarios (estaba en su último año) y luego de eso vería si es que se trasladaría a Inglaterra para estar con su pelirrojo.

—Bueno, ellos están viniendo hoy, así que debemos armar un plan de batalla.

Sam apretó su quijada.

—Me alegro que te tomes esto con tanta diversión, porque yo no le veo nada divertido al asunto –gruñó en su amante.

—Te dije que no hay mucho de qué preocuparse, los vampiros del Volturi no son tontos, sobre todo Aro, que si ve que puede sacar una ventaja de todo esto, no dudará en dejarnos ir, claro, con una parte jugosa del trato.

— ¿Y qué podríamos ofrecerle a ese vampiro que ya no tenga para que nos deje en paz? –quiso saber, sentándose pesadamente en la cama que compartían.

—Magia, Sam. Aro es un hombre ambicioso y lo que nunca ha podido tener es magia, así que, por supuesto, lo que nunca ha podido tener es lo que más anhela.

—Pero… eso es imposible, ¿no?

—No del todo. –Su mirada se perdió por la ventana por unos segundos. –Hay ciertos artículos que tengo que podrían ayudarme a transferirle algo de mi magia a Aro, para que experimente la experiencia, pero no para convertirlo en un mago. La base mágica no resiste el veneno, así que cuando un mago o bruja es mordido, pierde su magia y queda como un vampiro muggle. Hay muy pocos casos donde ha sobrevivido y esos son los vampiros que viven en el Mundo Mágico, aunque son la minoría, comparados a los otros.

— ¿Todo eso lo aprendiste haciendo tu tesis?

—Eso y más. –Se sentó al lado de su amante y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro amplio—. No te preocupes, amor; saldremos de esta. No soy Harry Potter por nada.

— ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

El mago sólo le sonrió.

-

***Más tarde***

-

Toda la familia Cullen estaba reunidos en el claro donde se suponía que iban a aparecer los Volturi y no tuvieron que esperar mucho, hasta que Aro y su pequeña comitiva aparecieron. Por supuesto, había una sonrisa cordial en la cara del hombre cuando vio a Carlisle y su "familia", pero todo el mundo sabía que era falsa.

—Carlisle, tanto tiempo. –Abrazó al padre y líder del aquelarre Cullen. –Veo que todos están aquí, aunque no veo a Edward. ¿Por qué será, um?

Ni lento ni perezoso, Aro tomó la mano de Carlisle y comenzó a mirar en sus memorias. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo gradualmente, a medida que miraba, hasta que una sonrisa de lado se formó en su cara.

—Vaya, no te veo por un tiempo y las cosas más interesantes ocurren en tu pequeña familia, ¿eh? –rió—. ¿Dónde está tu primer hijo? ¿Y esos lobos?

Los vampiros que vinieron con Aro tensaron un poco y se miraron entre ellos al escuchar la mención de los lobos.

—Mi hijo está descansando ahora –respondió Carlisle.

—Ah, sí. Por su _embarazo_ –murmuró pensativo—. Eso es de lo más llamativo. Nunca pensé que los lobos pudieran darnos semejante capacidad. No es apreciada, sin embargo, sabes lo que mis hermanos y yo pensamos de los híbridos, querido Carlisle. –A pesar de usar el _querido_, su voz era muy fría.

—Lo sé, pero el niño va a nacer igualmente, Aro –murmuró, sin apartar la mirada.

—Mmmhhh… veo. –Fingió de nuevo estar pensativo. —¿Puedo saber dónde se esconde?

—Él está en mi casa –dijo una nueva voz.

Harry había llegado al claro, George estaba a su lado y cinco lobos gigantes lo seguían. Todos los vampiros tensaron, hasta los Cullen, porque lo lobos despedían olor a irritación, odio y deseos de matanza, había algunos que mostraban los dientes, pero no estaban en posición de ataque. La otra causa era la postura y sonrisa cordial de Harry, parecía amistoso, pero despedía un aura peligrosa.

— ¿Harry Potter? –preguntó Jane, mirándolo con incredulidad.

—Sí, hola –sonrió, acercándose—. Tan tiempo sin vernos.

Aro le lanzó un vistazo cuidadoso a Carlisle y los lobos detrás de Harry. ¿Por qué no había visto al mago en las memorias del rubio? ¿Era otra ventaja que la magia tenía contra sus poderes?

—De toda la gente que esperaba encontrarme aquí, tú eras el menos esperado, querido Harry –dijo Aro, esperando que el mago se le acerque, para estrecharle la mano. Por supuesto, no pudo ver nada, pero sintió algo diferente en él. —¿Oh? ¿Escucho dos latidos de corazón dentro de ti?

—Probablemente –sonrió, apoyando una mano en su vientre—. Al igual que Edward, también tengo un lobo como compañero y estamos esperando un hijo.

—Bien, felicitaciones –sonrió—. Aunque debes saber que mi felicidad por el hibrido vampiro—lobo no puede ser la misma. Ese bebé no debe nacer.

Los lobos gruñeron, mientras que la familia de Edward tensaba.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Estamos en el capítulo 16, así que si lo planeo bien, probablemente termine en el capítulo 20 :) Esperemos que sí, necesito mí tiempo precioso para poder estudiar XD

Por ahora, si es que hay gente que tiene gusto de Bella (no como yo), le di un futuro prometedor XD Quil es cute.

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este capítulo!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	18. Capítulo 17: El trato

-/-/-/-

-

**La magia de tu ser.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. El resto pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El título del fic está inspirado en mi libro favorito de Johanna Lindsay, que tiene este mismo nombre. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:**Harry ha tenido suficiente del Mundo Mágico. Después de pedir un favor, logra trasladarse a una pequeña oficina de Aurores en Port Ángeles, USA. Con veintitrés años, un hijo de cinco y su ahijado de siete, Harry cree que tendrá la vida pacífica que tanto esperaba. Sin embargo, un Quileute llamado Sam Uley demostrará lo contrario.

**Twilight x Harry Potter**

**Parejas:** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. Paul/George Weasley. Charlie Weasley/Draco Malfoy. No sé si voy a mantener a los vampiros Cullen juntos, sépanlo. Más para el futuro.

**Advertencias:** MPreg. OOC. Universo Alternativo. Spoilers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter, pero no tengo en cuenta el epílogo. Probablemente spoilers de los 3 primeros libros de la Saga de Twilight, por ahora. Harry como uke.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-

**Capítulo 17: ****El trato.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-

Al sentir la tensión en el aire, sobre todo en su amante, Harry supo que debería interferir de nuevo. Dio unos pasos adelante (mucho a la alarma de Sam) y le sonrió cordialmente a Aro. Este vampiro no era el único que podía sonreír falsamente.

—Vamos, vamos, Aro. Tú eres un ser de mucha cordura y entendimiento, no creo que debas tomar una decisión tan apresurada sobre la vida de otra persona.

Aro levantó sus cejas.

—No es una decisión apresurada, me temo. Tenemos esta regla sobre los híbridos desde hace miles de años. Y un mitad lobo y mitad vampiro –Negó con la cabeza. –Nunca he escuchado algo peor.

—El niño va a nacer en dos sociedad ocultas, Aro –interrumpió Carlisle—. No hay temor de que tope con un ser humano que pueda descubrir su naturaleza.

—Aún así. –Miró con odio a los lobos que le estaban gruñendo. –No puedo permitir que nazca, aunque eso signifique ganarme tu odio por siempre, mi querido Carlisle.

El vampiro rubio apretó su quijada y asintió tieso, antes de mandarle una mirada un poco asustada a los miembros de su familia.

— ¿No hay nada que te pueda hacer cambiar de opinión? ¿Ni siquiera si te propongo un trato? –dijo Harry, con voz amable.

Aro se giró para mirarlo, levantando una ceja con interés.

— ¿Y qué puede ser el trato que un mago pueda tener para convencerme?

—Tú mismo has nombrado la palabra –sonrió—. Sé que eres un hombre ambicioso y muchas veces has sentido codicia de poderes que no tienes o de miembros que no puedes unir a tu aquelarre. Y sé que también sientes envidia y la mayor fuente de tu envidia es aquellos pocos vampiros que resistieron la transformación, conservando su magia.

—Puede ser –Ladeó su cabeza, sus ojos brillando con curiosidad insana. — ¿Pero qué hay con eso?

—Sé muy bien que tampoco es un secreto para ti, que tengo en mi poder las tres Reliquias de la Muerte, Aro –El vampiro sonrió de lado, angostando sus ojos. –Y ellas me pueden ayudar a hacer cosas que de otro modo sería imposible.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Como que si dejas vivir al hijo de Edward y Jacob, podría transferirte algo de mi magia, para que puedas experimentar qué se siente ser un mago.

Aquellos que no tenían ni idea de lo que planeaba Harry hasta entonces jadearon y lo miraron con sorpresa. ¿Estaba loco acaso? Darle magia a Aro era como darle un cuchillo a un niño pequeño. Lo usaría para experimentar y ver lo que hace, ocasionando mucho daño.

—Tantas veces te lo he pedido, ¿Por qué justo ahora? –Angostó sus ojos en sospecha.

—Porque ahora veo un buen motivo para hacerlo. Te daré magia, a cambio de la vida del pequeño y de todos los que puedan llegar a venir.

A pesar de lo serio de la situación Emmett soltó una risita, luego de escuchar eso.

—Me encuentro muy… interesado con tu propuesta, Potter –admitió Aro, después de un largo silencio—. ¿Yo me convertiría en mago, entonces?

—Sabes las reglas, pero sí, lo serás. –Asintió.

Aro angostó sus ojos.

—Veo –murmuró, llevando sus manos a sus espaldas, para agarrárselas—. Es una oferta muy tentadora que —hizo una pausa dramática –me temo que no puedo rechazar. –Algunos suspiraron aliviados. —Debemos poner límites, sin embargo.

— ¿Cómo cuales? —se atrevió a preguntar Esme.

—Ese bebé no podrá nunca ser mostrado a los seres humanos —dijo con desprecio—. Los híbridos crecen demasiado rápido y no se pueden arriesgar a que los humanos lo noten. Y, si tu hijo desea reproducirse con su pulgoso, me temo que deberemos ponerle una restricción. Ambas son criaturas eternas, pero no voy a permitir que traigan al mundo a más de tres de sus pequeños perros.

El lobo que era Paul como humano gruñó y le mostró los dientes a Aro, pero la mano de George enseguida estuvo en su lomo, así que tuvo que tranquilizarse. El vampiro le dio una sonrisa fría y de burla, antes de volver a mirar a Harry.

—Así pues, ¿Cuándo me darás mi magia?

—Mi hijo se lleva casi toda mi magia para la matriz ahora, así que me sería imposible hacerlo en este momento —aseguró Harry—. Y una vez que nazca necesitaré un tiempo para recuperarme, así que yo pienso que —Frunció el ceño, pensativo— un año, sí, un año sería perfecto.

Aro angostó sus ojos. Parecía mucho, pero para un vampiro que era eterno, un año pasaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sonrió agradable.

—Entonces tenemos un trato, Harry Potter.

Estiró una mano y Harry no perdió tiempo en estrechársela. Los pelos del lomo de Sam se levantaron, pero no hizo nada. Después de todo, su amante ya le había hablado de este plan.

—Entonces, en alrededor de un año estaremos aquí –Miró a Carlisle—. Estaré muy… complacido en conocer cómo será el híbrido. Si bien será un deshonra para nuestra raza, jamás he conocido uno antes y quisiera saber si heredará los rasgos de ambos.

—Por supuesto. –Carlisle se forzó a sonreírle. —Esperaremos tu llegada.

—De hecho –sonrió, antes de mirar con frialdad a los lobos y darse media vuelta.

—Potter. –Jane se acercó tentativamente a Harry, aunque su cara no dejaba ver ninguna emoción. — ¿Cómo ha estado todo?

—Estoy bien, pero creo que lo que más te importa es Tommy, ¿no? –sonrió alegre. Jane asintió tiesa. –Él está muy bien, es el mejor de su clase y ha hecho amigos con algunos Muggles. Aunque él quiera negarlo. Tenemos teléfono ahora. —Harry sacó su varita e hizo aparecer un papel. —Si es que tienen alguno en tu castillo, siéntete libre de llamarlo cada vez que lo desees.

Ella agarró el papel con más fuerza de la necesaria y miró agradecida al mago.

—Gracias. Adiós.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue, junto a su hermano, que la esperaba a una distancia respetuosa. Alec cabeceó en saludo a Harry y ambos siguieron a Aro.

—Bueno, todo salió bien, ¿no? –dijo Harry, girándose para sonreír al resto.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

Con el alivio momentáneo que trajo el trato con Aro, en La Push se pudo hacer la presentación formal de Bella a la manada, es decir, que se hizo una reunión donde se le contó acerca de las tradiciones e historia de la tribu. En cuanto a Paul, de nuevo estuvo con los ánimos por los suelos, puesto que George tuvo que volver al trabajo, pero al menos el pelirrojo prometió venir todos los fines de semana, vía Flú. El pelirrojo había caído muy bien entre la manada y Quileutes que no le conocían todavía, y fue motivo de risas y sorpresas que justamente Paul hubiera imprimado en un varón.

Y hoy, un mes después del día de la visita de los Volturi, Sam iba a casa de Harry para visitarlo, llevando un pastel de frutas que su amor le había pedido, luego de un largo día de trabajo. Cuando entró a la casa, sonrió al ver a su amante en su sillón preferido, que era para tres personas, blanco y suave como la piel de un conejo. Con su panza resaltando y sus pies arriba.

—Aquí está su pedido, señor —dijo sonriente, pero la mirada fulminante de Harry hizo que se ponga serio.

—Dame, aquí ya tengo una tenedor –masculló, estirando una mano.

—Pero –Se acercó—, ¿no quieres que lo corte y te lo ponga en un platito?

Harry bufó, abriendo la caja del pastel.

— ¿Después de todo lo que esperé? —gruñó—. No, gracias. Lo comeré de aquí.

Sam suspiró y se sentó a los pies de Harry, poniendo sus pies en su regazo. Desde que su amor había entrado al mes ocho de su embarazo, su humor había empeorando de a poco. Tanto que este mismo sillón era _su_ cama por las noches, porque Harry no deseaba que estuviera a su lado.

—"¡Tu cuerpo gigante ocupa mucho lugar en la cama! ¡Y eres muy caliente! ¡No aguanto el calor!" –Le chilló un día y desde entonces dormía en este sillón.

_Bueno,_ pensó Sam, mientras comenzaba a hacerle masajes en los pies sin ser pedido. _Al menos no puedo decir que él no me lo advirtió._

—Así pues, con todo lo que pasó desde que me quedé embarazo, me di cuenta que aún no hemos pensado en nombres para el bebé.

Sam lo miró con sorpresa.

—Tienes razón, no hemos pensado en ello –murmuró.

— ¿Deseas algún nombre en particular? –preguntó, sin apartar la vista de su torta. Para entonces, ya sabían que el sexo del bebé era un varón, así que deberían elegir para un solo sexo y no ambos.

—Uh, bien –Se encogió de hombros. –Siempre pensé que mi primer hijo debería tener mi nombre, al menos como segundo.

— ¿Samuel, uh?

—Sip –asintió sonriente—. ¿Y a ti que nombre te gustaría?

—He pensado en muchos nombres de personas que fueron importantes para mí, pero creo que el que más se lo merece es mi padrino: Sirius.

— ¿Sirius Samuel Uley? –Hizo una mueca. –No me suena del todo bien.

—Pero le vamos a decir Sirius, así que no importa si queda bien o no. Severus Samuel quedaría peor.

Sam lo miró con sorpresa.

— ¿El nombre de tu profesor también estaba en las opciones?

—Bien, sí. –Se encogió de hombros, mirando para otro lado. –Hizo cosas importantes para mí, así que pensé que se merecía ser recordado en uno de mis hijos, al igual que el director, pero no puedo dejar a Sirius de lado, no por ellos.

—Bueno. –Asintió. — ¿Y qué hay del apellido? ¿Sólo Uley estará bien?

—Podemos ponerle los dos, pero en realidad no importa, Tommy es ya quien seguirá el apellido Potter, así que nuestro hijo puede tener el tuyo y luego el mío.

—Mmmhhh –murmuró, cabeceando en acuerdo.

Pasaron varios minutos en agradable silencio, Harry comiendo su pastel y Sam dándole masajes a sus pies. Los niños no estaban, por supuesto, o no iba a haber manera de que haya silencio en la casa. Ellos habían decidido ser la nueva incomodidad de Bella y Quil, casi no dándoles tiempo a la nueva pareja de ser cariñosos, sin que Teddy o Tommy le soltaran una burla inocente.

Cierto, estaba mal, pero con el humor que se cargaba Harry desde que su hora de parir estaba cerca, dejaba que sus hijos vayan a incomodar a otros sin problemas.

— ¿Sam? –dijo Harry, de repente, rompiendo el silencio.

—Dime.

—Creo que hicimos bien en escoger en nombre para el bebé justo hoy.

— ¿Por qué? –Lo miró, levantando sus cejas.

—Porque acabo de mojar mis pantalones y yo fui al baño un rato antes que llegues. Así que no es pis.

Sam pestañeó dos veces, hasta que Harry tiró lo que restaba del pastel en el piso, para doblarse sobre sí mismo y dejar salir un aullido de dolor.

— ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Muévete, idiota! –gritó.

El hombre lobo saltó al segundo siguiente, poniéndose en acción. ¡Su niño ya venía!

La siguiente hora fue una de las más agitadas para los Quileutes de La Push y los vampiros de la casa Cullen; pues Carlisle fue llamado para asistir a Harry, mientras que Quil y Bella trataban de distraer a los niños. Un medimago conocido del compañero de trabajo de Harry, el señor Webber fue llamado para asistir a Carlisle, en caso de que la magia sea necesaria para el gestante o el bebé y todo se iba a realizar en la casa Cullen, puesto que el vampiro médico tenía una especie de clínica subterránea en su casa.

Ninguno de la familia del padre estuvo muy feliz con ello, puesto que si el bebé era en parte Quileute debería nacer en _La Push_, pero en vista de que el caso era muy especial, tuvieron que parar de refunfuñar y dejar que Harry tuviera a su niño en territorio enemigo, ¿o aliado? Después de todo, Edward tampoco iba a tener el niño en la reserva, sino en su casa y ese bebé también era parte Quileute.

Así pues, luego de tres horas de trabajo de parto, el canal mágico que se habría durante este proceso entre el ano y testículos de Harry estuvo listo y Carlisle, junto con el medimago, se prepararon para recibir a Sirius.

Sam había decidido entrar, por supuesto, porque él era un valiente y fuerte lobo feroz que se podía aguantar el asunto. Adentro, Carlisle tuvo que atajarlo un par de veces, para que no se diera a la fuga o no cayera el piso mareado.

Cinco horas más tarde de romper fuente, Sirius Samuel Uley Potter estuvo en brazos de su cansado papá y después fue pasado a los brazos de su valiente padre; quien salió de la habitación donde estaban, para mostrarle con orgullo su hijo al resto de la manada (Y los Cullen). El bebé en sí, era muy bello. Tenía la piel morena, característica de su sangre Quileute, pero el cabello era una mezcla del negro sedoso de Harry y Sam, pero con tonos en colorado como lo tuvo su abuela materna. Partes de su cara eran idénticas a Harry, de hecho, se podía saber que era hijo de Sam sólo por el color de su piel, todo lo demás era Potter.

Una vez que todos lo conocieron y babearon por su hijo, Sam regresó con su amante, que ya estaba recibiendo algunas pociones por el medimago, para poder recuperarse cuando antes. Harry estiró sus manos con impaciencia, para poder cargar a su niño.

— ¿Y mis niños? —preguntó, acomodando a Sirius en sus brazos—. Llamé a Bella y ella dice que estaban tan nerviosos que les puso una película para que se distrajeran, pero al final se terminaron durmiendo. Quil se ofreció para ir a traerlos, pero les dije que pronto estaríamos allá, ¿no?

—Sip. –Sonrió, sin estivo de dolor. –Por eso amo la magia, ya estoy como nuevo, mi cuerpo y mi magia se irán recuperando de a poco, pero puedo moverme con normalidad. Podemos regresar a casa cuanto antes.

—Eso es bueno. –Suspiró, asintiendo. –Podrán habernos ayudado, pero todavía no me siento cómodo con mi cachorro en medio de tantos vampiros.

Harry rió.

—Tonto. Ven acá.

Sam se agachó y compartió un beso casto con su pareja, que también llevaba la revelación y felicidad que les traía el regalo precioso que dormía en brazos del ojiverde.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

En cuanto cruzó el umbral de su puerta, Harry se asediado por dos niños muy ansiosos y en el caso de Tommy, también con el ceño fruncido. El padre les sonrió y luego se fueron a acostar, permitiendo que cada niño tomara un lugar al lado suyo, mientras Sam iba a acomodar las cosas en el cuarto del bebé, con la ayuda de Bella.

—Así que éste es el bebé –dijo Teddy, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Sí, este es tu nuevo hermanito, se llama Sirius.

—Sirius; como el perro, ¿no?

Harry le dio una mirada dura a Tommy.

—Como mi _padrino_ –corrigió.

El niño se encogió de hombros y se dio vuelta para darle la espalda a su papá, cruzándose los bracitos. Fue esta escena con la que se encontró Sam, cuando regresó.

— ¿Por qué el puchero? –preguntó divertido.

— ¿Por qué crees? –devolvió Harry, rodando los ojos.

El lobo se acercó y cargó a Tommy en su regazo, antes de sentarse en la cama.

— ¿Otra vez con el tema de la inseguridad, eh? –preguntó divertido—. No seas tonto, Thomas. Sabes que Sirius no va a quitarnos el cariño que tenemos por ti, ni tampoco por Teddy. Sí, puede ser que de ahora en más le prestemos más atención, pero será porque él es un bebé y no podrá hacer nada por sí mismo hasta que sea más grande.

Tommy apretó su quijada, todavía luciendo obstinado.

—Bah, no le hagan caso al puchero —chistó Teddy—. ¿Puedo cargar al bebé?

Los ojos del pequeño ojiverde se abrieron como platos.

— _¡No! _—gritó, haciendo que el bebé se despierte—. ¡Él es más hermano mío que tuyo! ¡Así que _yo_ lo cargaré primero!

— ¡Pero tú eres malo! ¡Seguro lo dejarás caer!

— ¡Mentira! –chilló escandalizado.

Y así el bebé se largó a llorar, mientras Harry trataba de calmarlo y Sam evitar que Teddy y Tommy se tiraran uno encima del otro, para estirarse del pelo o morderse. Tenía que evitar la magia también, porque Tommy era propenso a tener arranques de magia accidental y Teddy usaba su capacidad de metamórfago para crecerse un hocico de perro, así podría tener una mejor mordida.

Esto se convertiría en algo típico en la casa Potter.

-

***Una semana después***

-

Paul miró ansioso la chimenea y consultó de nuevo el reloj. ¡Maldición! Sólo habían pasado treinta segundos desde que lo miró por última vez. Afuera, todo se estaba preparando para la celebración de la llegada de Sirius, y muchos magos amigos de Harry ya habían llegado, pero faltaba el principal y eso lo tenía nervioso. ¿No le había llamado diciendo que venía? ¿Entonces por qué estaba quince minutos retrasado? ¿Le había pasado algo? ¿No podía venir? ¿Algún otro hombre o mujer estaba llamando su atención?

Sam pasó cerca de la chimenea y resopló al ver a su compañero ser una ruina de nervios. Siempre era así las veces que George Weasley visitaba. Pero él entendía de alguna manera, sí mismo se sentía ansioso cuando estaba separado de Harry más de tres horas, ni se quería imaginar lo que sentía Paul al estar separado de su imprimado cinco día de los siete que tenía la semana.

Finalmente, la chimenea vino en vida con llamas verdes y al ver que era el pelirrojo que su amigo esperaba, él se retiró, dejándolos tener su reencuentro.

Una vez que Sam estuvo fuera del cuarto, Paul se lanzó a su imprimado, no dándole tiempo a estabilizarse después de salir de la chimenea. Lo besó con pasión y necesidad, hasta que su lobo interno se calmó. Al principio, George era un poco reacio a esta bienvenida, pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a que Paul necesitara tal contacto para estar en paz consigo mismo. Cada vez le era menos incómodo. Ayudaba también que se estaba haciendo a la idea de esto con el pasar de los días.

—Ey, tranquilo, muchacho —bromeó George, cuando se separaron para respirar, palmeando la cabeza de Paul como si fuera un perrito.

—Esto es demasiado para mí —gimoteó el hombre lobo, abrazándolo con fuerza—. No puedo esperar a que termine el año y ya salga de la secundaria con mi título.

George le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla.

— ¿Y después qué, uh? Yo no voy a mantener un vago.

Paul farfulló por unos segundos, hasta que el pelirrojo tuvo compasión de él, riéndose y besando su mejilla.

—Ya veremos en qué te uso. Por lo pronto, puede ser que necesite ayuda en la tienda nueva que quiero abrir. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a la magia, sin embargo.

—Lo haré —dijo con tal seriedad que parecía que le daban una misión de asesinato y no un trabajo en un tienda de bromas.

–Así me gusta, buen muchacho.

— ¿Domando a tu perro, Weasley? —dijo una voz con despreció, detrás de ellos.

Ambos se giraron y pudieron ver a Draco Malfoy, con su figura completamente recuperada y con el pequeño Scorpius en sus brazos. El bebé de Draco y Charlie había nacido dos meses antes que Sirius, y era una calcomanía de su papá, pero por supuesto, a pesar que había unos cabellos rubios en su cabeza, no se pudo liberar del rojo Weasley, así que su cabecita era una mezcla de rubios y pelirrojos. Su carita pálida tenía algunas pecas, pero sus ojos eran tan grises como todos los Malfoys.

—Sé cortés, Draco –reprendió su pronto a ser marido, quien llegó detrás del rubio, llevando un bolso de bebé—. Hola allí, hermano, Paul.

—Hola, Charlie —saludaron los dos, un tanto oscos por ser interrumpidos.

— ¿Y Potter? —preguntó el Slytherin.

—Afuera, con el resto de los invitados –respondió George.

Draco asintió y comenzó a caminar, con Charlie siguiéndole displicente. En serio, nadie entendía cómo esos dos terminaron juntos. Aunque muchos conjeturaban que se debía a la obsesión poco sana de Charlie con los dragones. O personas que tenían nombres como el de Draco y el carácter parecido al de un dragón.

—Bueno, entonces —suspiró George—. ¿Vamos afuera con el resto?

—Espera una momento más. –Paul se volvió a enredar posesivamente sobre la cintura de su imprimado, renuente a tener que compartirlo con el resto. Porque, obviamente, con el carisma que tenía su pelirrojo, todos se llevaban bien con él y a menudo lo metían en conversaciones, quitándole la atención que debería tener él—. La fiesta puede empezar sin nosotros.

—¿Pero acaso Sam no te eligió como padrino a ti y Harry a mí? –preguntó burlonamente, rodeando el cuello del menor con sus brazos—. La fiesta no puede empezar si ambos padrinos faltan.

Paul masculló una queja, pero al final terminó aceptando. _Por Sam y Sirius_, se dijo, _sólo por ellos._

— ¿Después podemos tener sexo?

—Oh, por supuesto.

Y por la promesa de sexo también.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡Felices Pascuas para todas! Debo decir, la estación de Pascuas me ha tocado y estoy con ganas de tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones, así que no les aseguro que haya cap la semana que viene XD

Gracias a quienes me apoyaron con mis estudios y a las que no… pues… espero que cuando tengan una meta en su vida, haya alguien allí para apoyarlas ¬¬ Hubo alguien que hasta me pidió dos capítulos de un fic por vez. ¡Hola! Dije que no puedo ¬¬

En fin, el plan de Harry no era tan difícil, aunque no muchas acertaron y el bebé Sirius ya está aquí *o* Debo confesar que me costó decidirme por el nombre, porque Albus Severus no me gusta, pero por separado son lindos XD Sin embargo, Sam tenía parte en la decisión, así que salió este nombre :P

Nos leemos~

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este capítulo!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	19. Capítulo 18: El peligro que asecha

-/-/-/-

-

**La magia de tu ser.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. El resto pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El título del fic está inspirado en mi libro favorito de Johanna Lindsay, que tiene este mismo nombre. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:**Harry ha tenido suficiente del Mundo Mágico. Después de pedir un favor, logra trasladarse a una pequeña oficina de Aurores en Port Ángeles, USA. Con veintitrés años, un hijo de cinco y su ahijado de siete, Harry cree que tendrá la vida pacífica que tanto esperaba. Sin embargo, un Quileute llamado Sam Uley demostrará lo contrario.

**Twilight x Harry Potter**

**Parejas:** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. Paul/George Weasley. Charlie Weasley/Draco Malfoy. No sé si voy a mantener a los vampiros Cullen juntos, sépanlo. Más para el futuro.

**Advertencias:** MPreg. OOC. Universo Alternativo. Spoilers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter, pero no tengo en cuenta el epílogo. Probablemente spoilers de los 3 primeros libros de la Saga de Twilight, por ahora. Harry como uke.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-

**Capítulo 18: El peligro que asecha.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-

Edward acarició lentamente su estómago hinchado, pensando en cómo había cambiado su vida desde que conoció a Jacob Black. Había sido en un territorio neutral, en Port Ángeles, un día que él y su familia decidieron hacer un "acto humano" e ir al cine. En aquel tiempo, Jacob tenía apenas catorce años y estaba en conflicto por su recién encontrada sexualidad, hacía más de dos meses que se preguntaba si es que era gay o tal vez bisexual.

Por supuesto, fue un shock para él ver a personas como los Cullen, principalmente los varones, quienes tenían una marcada belleza, debido a su vampirismo. Sin embargo, desde el momento en que el Quileute lo vio, al parecer su homosexualidad se hizo evidente para él.

La reacción de Edward había sido de ligero horror, no sólo el muchacho era un hombre, sino también un niño, y para hacerla peor, un jurado (futuro) enemigo. Obviamente, la última era peor, porque al tener tantos años y poder leer mentes, Edward había experimentado antes el leer la atracción de varones hacia su persona, de todas las edades. Pero a este niño no le importó ni que él sea un Cullen (porque era evidente que su padre le dijo en algún momento que no debería asociarse con ellos), sino que él le gustaba y ya.

Desde allí en adelante, comenzó la conquista implacable de Jacob, el mocoso no era uno a rendirse, siempre buscándolo, dándole sus sonrisas hermosas que pararían el corazón de Edward si es que todavía latiera, buscando tener charlas con él y una vez hasta le mandó flores a su casa, mucho a la diversión de sus padres y hermanos. Y, mucho a su sorpresa, bajo el total desconocimiento de _su_ familia, ni Billy Black ni el resto de los Quileutes se enteraron de ello hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Así pues, todo llegó al momento culmine, cuando Jacob se transformó en lobo e imprimó en él. Para entonces, el vampiro ya estaba enredado en las redes de Jacob Black, así que no se le hizo difícil aceptar que estaba enamorado de un Quileute hombre, que se transformaba en lobo durante las noches.

Mantener la relación en secreto demostró ser un desafío, sobre todo cuando Bella Swan demostró tener interés en él, sumado a que su sangre le cantaba y no podía leer su mente. La cosa se habría complicado si es que los Potter no habrían estado ya en Forks para ese entonces. Sí, debía admitir que se sintió un poco culpable de usarlos para sus escapadas, pero al final todo se perdonó, así que no debería darle mucho pensamiento a la cosa. Jacob no lo hacía, aunque su amante era demasiado despreocupado para su gusto.

—Carlisle dice que todo está listo –anunció Jacob, entrado a la habitación donde descansaba Edward.

Su vampiro le dio una mirada asustada, antes de suspirar entrecortado.

—De acuerdo, vamos. –Le extendió la mano y el chico la tomó.

Hoy era el día elegido para que Edward tuviera su hijo. Porque siendo él un vampiro, era imposible que sintiera los dolores de las contracciones o que el niño dentro de él decidiera salir por sí mismo, puesto que parecía muy cómodo dentro del vientre de su papá. Así pues, entre Carlisle y el medimago que atendió a Harry, decidieron que el nacimiento debería ser asistido. El mago usaría la magia para cortar la piel de marfil de Edward, para que luego el doctor Cullen extrajera al niño con su velocidad de vampiro, antes que la curación inmediata que tenían los de su raza comenzara a funcionar.

Así pues, el lugar elegido fue otra vez la pequeña clínica que Carlisle tenía en la casa, la mayor parte de la familia estaba fuera (Sobre todo Jasper), por si es que el bebé llegara a sangrar. La única que se quedó fue Rosalie, quien tenía más resistencia, y por parte de los lobos vinieron Sam, Paul y Jared.

Cuando bajaron de la habitación, tomados de la mano fuertemente (Jacob temía por la suya), Carlisle le sonrió a ambos.

— ¿Listo, Edward?

—No –murmuró.

El doctor suspiró.

—Si es que sientes dolor, va a ser mínimo, Edward, ya te lo dije. Y sé muy bien que ya estás cansado de cargar con esa panza de aquí para allá todos los días.

—Bueno. –El vampiro hizo un mohín con los labios. La verdad es que no ver sus pies cuando miraba para abajo lo trastornaba más de lo que deseaba. –Estoy listo entonces.

—Estaré allí –aseguró Jacob, para darle más confianza.

—Gracias. –Le sonrió.

Media hora más tarde, luego de los preparativos hechos por los médicos, comenzaron a inducir el parto. Jacob estuvo al lado de su pareja todo el tiempo, controlando su respiración y pensamientos, para no asustar a Edward más de lo que ya estaba. Porque si bien él era un vampiro, que te abran en dos justo donde estaba su niño no era muy tranquilizante que digamos.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, como estaba previsto. En un minuto una luz blanca salía de la varita del medimago y al siguiente Carlisle tenía un bebé pálido y ligeramente ensangrentado en sus manos, llorando a todo pulmón.

Edward y Jacob se miraron sorprendidos, mientras el doctor limpiaba al bebé, al mismo tiempo que la herida de Edward cerraba. Era impresionante como toda la piel que se había estirado para que le bebé cupiera allí se iba retrayendo a sí misma, hasta que el estómago plano que tanto añoraba la madre volvió a aparecer en su cuerpo. No había evidencia alguno que había estado hinchado hace algunos instantes, ni de la herida que le tuvieron que hacer para sacar al bebé.

—Bien, aquí está él –dijo Carlisle sonriente, viniendo con el bebé envuelto en una manta costosa de color celeste—. Como ya esperábamos, es un varón.

Edward lo recibió con los brazos abiertos e impacientes y sonrió cuando tuvo la primera mirada de su hijo. Él era, por supuesto, hermoso. La piel era pálida como la de un vampiro, su cabello abundantemente negro, labios gruesos, mejillas sonrojadas y el latido de un corazón humano. Sus ojos eran de color indefinido todavía, pero era un alivio que no fueran de tonalidad roja.

—Hola, Lucas –susurró Jacob, colocando uno de sus dedos dentro de la manito de su hijo, que lo sorprendió al tener un apretón muy fuerte.

Lucas Ephraim Black Cullen era el nombre que habían escogido para él. Lucas a modo nuevo escogido por sus padres y Ephraim por ser al antepasado de Jacob y el mismo hombre que les dio a los Cullen una posibilidad de vivir en Forks en paz.

—Él es tan hermoso –murmuró Edward, embelesado con su hijo.

—Se parece a ti, _baby_ –gruñó Jacob.

—Tiene tus labios.

—Tienes tus mejillas.

Se sonrieron.

—Bien –tosió Carlisle, diciéndoles que todavía estaba en el cuarto—. Les daré un tiempo para que se familiaricen con él, mientras yo voy a decirle a la familia que todo salió bien, aunque con los oídos agudos de todos, creo que ya deben saberlo. –Sonrió. –Igual voy a detenerlos, hasta que ustedes puedan mirar a su hijo todo lo que desean.

—Gracias, papá.

Carlisle sonrió y asintió, antes de abandonar la habitación.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

Una semana había pasado desde el nacimiento de Lucas y las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Aunque en el colegio de Forks había diferentes rumores del por qué Edward Cullen había faltado a las clases por casi tres meses y ahora que volvió no paraba de _sonreír_ como un idiota.

Edward Cullen nunca había sonreído antes.

Algunos rumores habían dicho que se había escapado con su novio Quileute, porque sus padres le prohibían estar juntos, pero que luego hablaron, hicieron las paces y ellos regresaron. Este era el más suave y romántico, porque había algunos muy locos que decían que finalmente el vida "depravada" que vivía su familia lo habían enloquecido y ahora él estaba en Seattle, cometiendo todos esos asesinatos que salían en el noticiero. La teoría de ser secuestrado por OVNIS también estaba presente, puesto que antes de que se fuera, nunca habían visto al Cullen sonreír de esa forma.

Obviamente, los aludidos hicieron oídos sordos a estos rumores y los dos hermanos que todavía quedaban, vivieron su vida pacífica. La presencia de Lucas era el secreto mejor guardado entre los vampiros y Quileutes, siendo una suerte que la casa de los Cullen esté tan alejada del centro de Forks, porque de ese modo jamás se enterarían que había un bebé allí.

El bebé en la casa Potter, por otro lado, no era ningún misterio en el pueblo. La historia que se habían creado Sam y Harry era que una pariente del segundo, de Inglaterra, había tenido a este niño, pero era incapaz de cuidarlo, así que se lo entregó a su primo, Harry Potter, para que lo criara como suyo. Todos se lo tragaron puesto que no tenían razones de dudar, además Harry había falsificado los papeles muy bien, con la ayuda de Hermione.

—Entonces, espérenme aquí no bien salen, ¿ok? Y, por favor, no vayan para ningún otro lugar y siempre manténganse en multitudes –pidió Bella, arrodillada al lado de sus pequeños demonios.

Estaban parados frente a la escuela, porque hoy era otro día de clases para los niños.

—Ya sabemos –Tommy rodó sus ojos, exasperado. –Papá nos dio el mismo discurso antes de salir de casa.

—Uno nunca sabe –masculló Bella.

—Recuerden que sólo lo hacemos por su bien –dijo Quil, quien estaba detrás de Bella, con su morral para la secundaria en su hombro. Él se había cambiado del colegio de la Reservación al de Forks, para poder estar junto con su imprimada y cuidar de ella. –Recuerden que Victoria sigue al asecho y estamos prácticamente seguros que los ataques en Seattle son obra suya.

Teddy se estremeció.

—Ya sabemos, ya sabemos –dijo el niño—. Nos vemos a la salida, Bel. Bye, Quil.

—Nos vemos –dijo el adolecente, revolviendo su cabello.

Tommy cabeceó en dirección de ambos y luego se dio vuelta para entrar a la escuela.

— ¿Crees que todo estará bien? –preguntó Bella, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Los Cullen y yo estamos aquí, Bella –Le acarició un brazo. –Podemos olerla enseguida si es que pone un pie en un rango de un kilómetro. No debes preocuparte porque salga algo mal.

—Eso espero –suspiró.

-

***Más tarde***

-

La hora para gimnasia fue anunciada con la campana, así que Teddy se fue a cambiar los pantalones por unos cortos de algodón, para estar más cómodo. Sus dos amigos, Jason y Tobías lo esperaron con impaciencia y luego salieron al patio, donde ya el profesor los esperaba. Afuera estaba nublado y bastante fresco, así que hicieron algo de juego con pelotas y luego corrieron un poco, para luego tener quince minutos para descansar y charlar con sus compañeritos.

Cuando la campana sonó otra vez, todos los niños volvieron adentro y Teddy se desvió nuevamente a los vestuarios. Sin embargo, cuando quiso cambiarse de pantalón, se encontró con que el suyo no estaba en el lugar que lo dejó.

—Qué raro… —murmuró.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Jason, estirando su cuello para ver hacia donde miraba Teddy.

—Dejé mi pantalón antes de salir al patio, pero ahora ya no están aquí. –Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estás seguro de que estaba allí? –preguntó esta vez Tobías.

—Claro, fui el último que salió y me hubiese dado cuenta si es que alguien más lo tomaba.

—Pues entonces vamos a buscar bien, sino tenemos que decirle al profesor.

Pero nadie vio los pantalones de Teddy y nadie lo tenía. Y siendo el niño un mago, él sabía que las cosas no desaparecían así porque sí, así que cuando las clases terminaron y Bella y Quil pasaron a buscarlos; el niño miró al lobo con cara seria.

— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó alarmado.

—Los pantalones con los que vine de casa desaparecieron y nadie los vio –murmuró, compartiendo una mirada con Tommy.

— ¿Alguien te los robó? –murmuró sorprendido.

—No creemos que sea sólo eso –aseguró Tommy—. ¿Crees que puedes venir a los vestidores e investigar un poco?

— ¿Por qué? –saltó Bella.

—Sólo ven –dijo Thomas, antes de agarrar la mano grande del lobo y arrastrarlo para adentro.

El chico levantó sus cejas, pero se dejó ser arrastrado, mientras Teddy agarraba la mano de Bella. No bien estuvieron cerca de las puertas del vestuario, todos los vellos del cuerpo grande de Quil se erizaron, cuando un olor repugnantemente dulce invadió su nariz. Y no era un que le sea familiar como el de los Cullen, no, este era otro, que tenía mezclado el olor ferroso de la sangre humana.

—Maldición –gruñó, soltando la mano de Tommy, para chocarla contra unos de los armarios de metal, que terminó abollado—. Ella estuvo aquí.

— ¿Ella? –jadeó Bella.

—Era lo que pensé cuando Teddy me dijo lo de sus pantalones –dijo Thomas, con esa seriedad que lo hacía parecer mayor de lo que era—. Pero no estaba seguro, por eso quise que Quil viniera, para que usara sus sentidos de lobo.

—Maldita sea –volvió a jurar el Quileute—. Si ella pudo entrar aquí así… sin que nos diéramos cuenta… –Miró a los niños con preocupación.

—Debemos decirle a papá –murmuró Teddy, con la cara pálida y pegándose un poco más a Bella.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

Harry colocó a Sirius en su hombro y le golpeó la espaldita, para que eructara después de tomarse su mamadera de leche; su cara estaba seria y un tanto pálida, después de escuchar las noticias que Bella, su novio y los niños trajeron luego del día escolar. Sam estaba a su lado y al contrario de la relativa tranquilidad que demostraba su amante, él lucía furioso.

—No entiendo cómo pudo pasar todas nuestras barreras –gruñó el alfa—. Hemos estado descuidados, no escuchamos nada de ella por un tiempo y nos relajamos, pero ahora da este golpe.

— ¿Pero qué puede querer con el pantalón de Teddy? –preguntó Joshua Uley, que estaba de visita en la casa Potter.

—No lo sé, tal vez sólo decirnos que ella está al acecho o para otra cosa peor, el caso es que atravesó todas nuestras barreras que creíamos seguras.

—No podemos dejar esto así –susurró Harry—. Tengo que hablar con el presidente mágico.

— ¿Y qué vas a decirle?

—Que queremos cazarla. Si nos quedamos de brazos cruzados, ella volverá y hará algo peor. Tienes razón, Sam. No relajamos demasiado y la dejamos estar, pero esto cambia todo. –Acomodó al bebé en sus brazos, para oscilarlo y que luego se durmiera. –Hay leyes para los vampiros no mágicos, generalmente se deja que sólo los Volturi se encarguen de ellos, pero si hay un mago involucrado en la casa de estos seres, se puede intervenir si se pide un permiso especial.

—Pero ella no ha hecho nada grave hasta ahora –gruñó Sam, frunciendo el ceño—. Y si el Volturi no ha hecho nada por los asesinatos de Seattle…

—Lo sé, pero le explicaré la situación al presidente, al menos puedo pedirle autorización para traer magos a Forks y que haya mayor seguridad.

—Si te sientes más seguro con eso, por mí está bien.

—Es lo más práctico para todos, Sam. No puedes ser egoísta y pedirle a la manada que redoble la vigilancia por el bosque y la casa, ahora casi todos tienen ya su pareja y tienen derecho a pasarlas con ellos. Sobre todo Jacob y Paul. Si obtenemos ayuda extra, los miembros de tu manada podrán tener más tiempo en sus manos para otras actividades.

Sam sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—Siempre pensando en los demás, ¿eh?

Harry se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Supongo.

—Así pues, con esto parcialmente resuelto, hay algo que he quiero preguntarles desde hace mucho.

Ambos se giraron para mirar al hombre más mayor de la sala, Joshua tenía sus cejas levantadas.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Cuándo piensan casarse?

-

***La Push***

-

—Yo quería quedarme y escuchar lo que van a hacer con respecto a esto –se quejó Teddy, mientras Quil lo ayudaba a bajarse de la parte trasera del monovolumen de Bella.

—Les dije ya que eso es cosa de adultos –suspiró Bella—. Ellos van a encontrar la mejor solución y si creen que es necesario que ustedes lo sepan, se lo dirán.

—Lo averiguaré en cuanto llegue a casa –sentenció Tommy.

La niñera rodó los ojos y luego guió a los niños a la playa, donde estuvieron jugando con la arena, luego recolectando piedras o haciendo magia con las varitas de juguete que vendía George Weasley en su tienda. Bella y Quil los miraban desde una distancia prudente, de vez en cuando dándose uno que otro beso, cuando esos dos no los veían. Si no iban a empezar a fastidiar como siempre.

— ¡Hey, Quil~ ¡—El susodicho suspiró y miró a Teddy, que se acercaba.

—¿Qué? –gruñó.

—¿Qué pasó con Seth? ¡Hace mucho que no lo vemos!

—Bien. –Suspiró. –Él está hace una semana encerrado en su casa, porque le tocó el turno, luego de Leah, de formar parte de la manada.

—Oh~ —Los ojos de Teddy brillaron con entusiasmo. — ¿Entonces ahora él es un lobo también?

—Sep. Uno pequeño y gris. Es el más joven y pequeño de todos nosotros.

— ¿Y por ser un hombre lobo, ya no va a jugar más con nosotros? –preguntó Thomas, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, es sólo que se está acostumbrando. De todos nosotros, él fue quien se tomó mejor el hecho de ser un lobo, pero todavía se está amoldando a esto de tener que cambiar en una bola de pelos por sus emociones.

—Espero verlo pronto.

Y como si para contestar a las palabras de Teddy, un grito de felicidad les llamó la atención. Desde lejos de donde estaban ellos, pudieron ver a un chico de mediana estatura, de piel morena y músculos más amplios agitar en ellos. Estaba cambiado, más alto y con más músculos, pero sin duda era Seth.

— ¡Seth! –chilló Teddy, agitando hacia él también.

Desde lejos se pudo ver su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el niño se fue acercando de a poco. Cuando estuvo bastante cerca de ellos, los niños corrieron y se abrazaron a él, pero cuando quisieron separarse, sólo Tommy pudo hacerlo, porque de repente Teddy se vio envuelto por los brazos fuertes que desarrolló Seth en una semana y podía jurar que el chico lo estaba _oliendo_.

Bella y Quil intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa.

Lentamente, Teddy se fue despegando de Seth, con un ceñito en su rostro. Alzó la cara y sus ojos que hoy estaban verdes se conectaron con los chocolates del Quileute y fue allí cuando sucedió. Todo alrededor del niño Clearwater desapareció y lo único que pareció importante para él era tener al mago en sus brazos, sentir en calor de su piel y mirar sus ojos, que cambiaban de color según su gusto y emociones.

—Um… ¿Seth? –llamó Teddy confundido. ¿Por qué su amigo lo estaba mirando con cara de idiota? Se parecía a la que ponía Sam cuando miraba su papá a veces.

—Mierda –masculló alguien atrás de él y Teddy se giró para mirar.

Quil se acercaba a ellos, con el ceño fruncido, pero no parecía enojado, sino más bien desconcertado. Bella lo seguía desde lejos, pareciendo insegura.

—Ey, Seth. Deja ir a Teddy, ¿eh? Lo estás asustando un poco.

—Pe-Pero –

—Anda, vamos –dijo con calma, usando sus propias manos para separar las de Seth—. Él no se va a ir a ningún lado y creo que Sam va a querer tener una charla contigo.

_¡Genial!_ Pensó Quil. Seth apenas y se acababa de transformar, así que con todas las cosas que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo en Forks y La Push, Sam todavía no había tenido tiempo de explicarle a Seth todo lo que conllevaba ser un hombre lobo. Entre ellos estaba, por supuesto, el asunto de la imprimación. Y el Quileute sabía muy bien esa mirada en la cara del miembro más joven de la manada. Él y muchos otros ya la habían tenido, de hecho, él mismo fue el último de entre ellos… hasta ahora.

Porque no había dudas para Quil que Seth había imprimado en Teddy Lupin.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡Soy Feliz! ¿Por qué? Porque a este fic le quedan solamente **dos capítulos** más y un pequeño epílogo para que se termine XD Cierto, lo voy a extrañar, pero mis manos ya pican por escribir algo nuevo, aunque no creo que comience pronto.

Por cierto… ¿A alguien le gusta Glee? Porque recientemente me enamoré de la pareja Puck/Kurt y muero por escribir algo de ellos XD

Nos leemos~

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este capítulo!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	20. Capítulo 19: Cacería

-/-/-/-

-

**La magia de tu ser.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. El resto pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El título del fic está inspirado en mi libro favorito de Johanna Lindsay, que tiene este mismo nombre. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:**Harry ha tenido suficiente del Mundo Mágico. Después de pedir un favor, logra trasladarse a una pequeña oficina de Aurores en Port Ángeles, USA. Con veintitrés años, un hijo de cinco y su ahijado de siete, Harry cree que tendrá la vida pacífica que tanto esperaba. Sin embargo, un Quileute llamado Sam Uley demostrará lo contrario.

**Twilight x Harry Potter**

**Parejas:** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. Paul/George Weasley. Charlie Weasley/Draco Malfoy. No sé si voy a mantener a los vampiros Cullen juntos, sépanlo. Más para el futuro.

**Advertencias:** MPreg. OOC. Universo Alternativo. Spoilers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter, pero no tengo en cuenta el epílogo. Probablemente spoilers de los 3 primeros libros de la Saga de Twilight, por ahora. Harry como uke.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-

**Capítulo 19: Cacería.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-

**¡¡¡Alarma de lemon!!!**

-

Sam empujó a su amante contra la cama, siempre atento de no despertar al bebé que dormía pacíficamente en la cuna cerca de la ventana, y luego procedió a besarlo. Harry cooperó en un principio, abriendo su boca, para que la lengua contraria jugara con la suya, haciendo gemidos de apreciación y separándose sólo por un instante, antes de volver al ataque. Pero cuando las manos del Quileute se volvieron más traviesas y comenzar a levantar su camiseta, para acariciar sus pezones, Harry lo detuvo.

—Sam –jadeó— no creo que sea el momento para esto.

El hombre suspiró.

— ¿Cuándo entonces? –A pesar que no quería, su voz salió como un gruñido. –Desde que supimos que esa chupa sangres está al acecho, no hemos tenido ni un poco de tiempo para nosotros dos, lo único que hemos estado haciendo son planes con mi manada en mi caso y teniendo reuniones con magos en tu caso. –Enterró su cara en el cuello de Harry y le dejó un ligero beso. –Te necesito, mi amor.

El mago hizo un mohín con sus labios y luego levantó la cabeza de su amante, para mirarlo a los ojos. Había desesperación allí, toda la ansiedad que habían acumulado desde que supieron que Victoria estuvo tan cerca de los niños los hizo ponerse frenéticos, tanto que olvidaron tener tiempo para sí mismos. Es por eso que Harry se rindió ante esa mirada y atrajo a Sam para compartir otro beso, mientras que sus caderas se levantaban, para frotarse contra el otro, diciéndole con este gesto que aceptaba sus avances.

Uley gimió agradecido y comenzó a atacar el cuerpo de su amante, desvistiéndolo de manera apresurada y dejando besos por todos lados. Harry se abrió a él con impaciencia y arqueó su cuerpo cada vez que su amante rosaba un área sensible de su cuerpo. La verdad era, que desde que nació Sirius, su cuerpo todavía seguía muy sensible en algunas áreas, sobre todo el área de sus pezones, si bien él no tenía leche como las madres mujeres, todavía los tenía ultra sensibilizados a ambos. Y Sam sabía esto, por supuesto, por eso se ocupaba con mucha paciencia de pasar su lengua por cada botón endurecido, luego lamerlo y hasta chuparlos. Cuando mordió uno fue que Harry dejó salir un gritito y ambos se giraron hacia la cuna, asustados de que hayan despertado al bebé y por lo tanto cortado su diversión, pero suspiraron aliviados cuando vieron que Sirius dormía pacíficamente.

— ¿Voy a tener que amordazarte? –ronroneó Sam, dejando besos por todo su pecho.

Harry le dio una mirada enojada, antes de agarrar su varita y darle una vuelta.

—Allí, eché un _Silencio_ alrededor de nuestra cama, eso servirá hasta que terminemos.

—Mmmhhh –masculló, subiendo para dejar un beso en los labios del mago—. Amo la magia –afirmó, con una sonrisa divertida.

Harry negó con la cabeza y lo atrajo para darle un beso de verdad, mientras levantaba sus piernas para frotarse contra su amor. Entendiendo el mensaje, Sam llevó una de sus manos al pene semi endurecido de su amante y comenzó a masturbarlo con lentitud, mientras sus labios besaban al dueño de la carne entre sus manos. Harry dejó salir un grito y arqueó su cuerpo, cuando aquella mano grande lo rodeó por completo y recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo necesitado que había estado. Su cuerpo respondía de tal forma que lo hacían parecer un virginal o un privado de sexo por mucho tiempo, cosa que le dio un poco de vergüenza, aún así subió su manos y las colocó en los hombros de Sam, mientras separaba sus labios del beso del otro.

—Oh, Merlín, eso es vergonzoso, pero… —jadeó, cerrando sus ojos— creo que si no me penetras enseguida, voy a venir sólo con tu toque.

Sam levantó sus cejas.

— ¿Estamos un poco desesperado? –preguntó burlón.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Estoy cansado y si me haces venir sin antes cojerme, te la vas a arreglar solo con tu amigo, ¿ok?

—Ok, ok –rió divertido.

Sam se levantó en sus rodillas y alcanzó el lubricante que había puesto en el bolsillo de su pantalón, antes de venir a "atacar" a su novio. Colocó el tuvo en la cama y luego se hizo a un lado, para terminar de desvestirse; acababa de venir de una patrulla, así que sólo tuvo que sacarse el pantalón rotoso y su ropa interior. Erizó su piel la mirada que Harry le dio a su cuerpo, tan elogiosa y hambrienta. Para una persona que había sido "hetero" antes de que un Quileute imprimara en él, Potter definitivamente se volvió adicto a los músculos fuertes, el estómago plano y el pene extra grande que Sam le mostraba cada vez que estaba desnudo. Por supuesto, él nunca le dijo de este hallazgo a su amante inglés, porque si bien hacían cosas salvajes en la cama, Harry era todavía tímido de hablar de ello.

Así pues, desnudo y duro como una roca, Sam agarró el tubo de lubricante, lo abrió y luego untó sus dedos con el contenido. Separó más las piernas de su amante y luego bajó la mano, buscando aquella entrada que era suya y de nadie más, en la que amaba entrar y salir, hasta llevarlos a los dos al éxtasis total. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo, obviamente, porque lo hacían tantas veces desde que se conocieron, que Sam conocía su ubicación de memoria, sus manos lo encontraban sin siquiera tener que pensarlo dos veces.

Así pues, con su mina encontrada, Sam medió el primer dedo y admiró las mejillas rojas, los ojos cerrados y la pequeña boca entreabierta de su amor, quien parecía absolutamente pecador mientras él se lo cojía con su dedo. El segundo dedo entró enseguida, para que ellos comenzaran a moverse como tijeras, queriendo agrandar aquel lugar lo mejor posible, puesto que ambos sabían que con el tamaño de Sam, el ser impetuosos sólo los lastimaría a ambos. Después, ya con el tercer dedo adentro, Harry comenzó a mover sus caderas para adelante, de manera muy indecente, pero desde que el primer dedo estuvo dentro suyo, el mago se dio cuenta de cuánto había extrañado esto, el amarse con su lobo, así que estaba desesperado por más contacto.

—Oh~ Sam –gimió, levantando sus manos para colocarlas en los hombros de Sam, mientras encajaba una de sus piernas en la cintura de este—. Entra de una vez, no aguanto más.

—De acuerdo –gruñó el Quileute, absorbido por la pasión que desbordaban las acciones de su amante.

Se untó algo de lubricante en su miembro con la mano que sacó del ano de Harry y luego no perdió tiempo en colocarse en la entrada extendida. Penetró de a poco, murmurando maldiciones a medida que aquella pequeña abertura lo tragaba de a poco, golosamente, apretadamente. Harry, por su parte, jadeó y arqueó su cuerpo de una manera muy sensual e indecente, tanto que Sam no pudo resistirlo y terminó de enterrarse de una sola estocada. A su favor, Harry no hizo ninguna mueca de dolor, su malestar sólo se demostró cuando sus uñas se enterraron en los hombros que tenía debajo de su mano. Pero Sam ni sintió el dolor, lo único que podía sentir era las paredes estrechas que se encerraban alrededor de su pene.

—Tú y tu maldito culo apretado van a matarme un día de estos –gruñó Sam, antes de salir un poco y luego meterse lentamente.

El mago gimoteó un poco, enganchó su otra pierna en la cintura de Sam y comenzó a moverse lentamente, incitado a su amante a que hiciera lo mismo. Así, juntos, comenzaron la danza de placer y lujuria, que los tuvo sudorosos y jadeantes en cuestión de segundos. Se besaron como dos desesperados y crearon sonidos que hubiesen corrompidos los inocentes oídos de Sirius si es que los escuchaba, pero sabiendo que tenía ese hechizo alrededor de la cama, no se contuvieron en expresar sus sensaciones.

Continuaron con el paso apresurado por varios minutos, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, ya que la pasión acumulada en estos días no les hizo creer que durarían mucho, pero sus cuerpos les dijeron lo contrario. Cojieron cara a cara, luego Harry se dio vuelta para que Sam le diera por atrás y hasta les dio tiempo para que Potter montara a horcajadas a su amante y se cojiera él mismo con ese pene enorme. Fue en esta posición que ambos sintieron el orgasmo acercarse, así que Sam trabó sus manos en la cintura estrecha de su novio y lo ayudó a tomar más velocidad. Harry rodeó el cuello de su amor con sus brazos y se pegó el cuerpo grande y musculoso, para que el contacto entre ambos cuerpos le diera alivio a su pene olvidado.

Con tanto ímpeto por parte de los dos, el orgasmo no tardó en llegar. Con un grito salvaje, Sam se vino dentro de su amante, mientras que Harry tiraba su cabeza para atrás y hacía lo mismo entre el cuerpo de ambos.

Luego cayeron en la cama, rendidos, sudados y felices después de su sesión de amor retrasada por el drama actual de su vida. Respiraban agitadamente, pero eso nos les impidió abrazarse fuertemente, dejando poco espacio para que sus cajas torácicas puedan expandirse. Les gustaba abrazarse después del sexo y no iban a dejar de hacerlo ahora.

—Merlín –suspiró Harry, cuando su respiración se acompasó un poco—, creo que dejamos pasar demasiado tiempo.

—Si no era por mí, tú ni te acordabas –reprendió Sam, en tono juguetón.

—Bueno, lo siento si es que tengo _tres_ niños que se llevan toda mi atención –refunfuñó.

—Ey, yo la tengo peor. –Hizo un puchero. –Yo tengo adolescentes _hormonales_ de los cuales encargarme.

Harry frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te refieres a Seth?

La imprimación del niño había sido una sorpresa para el padrino de Teddy. No había ninguna experiencia previa de alguien que imprimara en otro más joven, hasta ahora, todas las imprimaciones fueron en adultos y eso conllevó enseguida a una relación amorosa-sexual. No era de extrañarse que Harry se asustara por su niño. Sin embargo, Sam le explicó que un lobo podía ser también amigo del imprimado hasta que éste estuviera listo para algo más. Seth era un niño sí mismo y si bien estaba en la pre-adolescencia, él era demasiado inocente para pensar en sexo (a pesar que cuando se convertía en lobo y compartía pensamientos con los demás, veía cosas… inadecuadas para su edad).

Así pues, Harry se calmó un poco cuando Seth le juró que sólo quería ser amigo de Teddy y le pidiera estar a su lado cuanto tiempo necesite. Al más pequeño, por su parte, no le dijeron nada de la imprimación todavía, no estaban seguros que iba a entender o si entendía, no quería que se asustara. Porque si bien él no lo dijo, había sido un shock para él tanto como para Thomas, que su padre de un día para otro se declarara en una relación con un hombre. Era mejor que dejaran que Seth haga el trabajo, con los años, de convencer a Teddy de que podrían ser amantes cuando estuvieran a edad (_Más o menos cuando tengan 30 años_, pensó Harry, mucho a la diversión de Sam).

—No, no me refiero a él –Rodó sus ojos, dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Él ni siquiera sabe lo que es sexo todavía, sólo quiere jugar a los videojuegos con Teddy y nada más –aseguró—. Me refiero a Paul y Quil. Esos dos… —Frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza— un día de esto me van a volver loco con esos pensamientos que tienen. Sobre todo Quil, que ha estado en las nubes desde que él y Bella tuvieron su primera vez.

—Oh, por favor. –Se quejó Harry, levantándose de la cama. –No quiero saber sobre la vida sexual de mi niñera, gracias.

Sam le sonrió y estaba a punto de empujarlo nuevamente en la cama, cuando un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió. Harry se enredó con su bata y Sam se tapó con la sábana, antes de que el mago abriera la puerta. Afuera estaba Kreacher, luciendo enfadado.

—Los Cullen, Alice y Jasper están abajo, desean hablar con usted, señor Harry Potter –espetó.

Kreacher no tenía mucho gusto de estos vampiros, porque decía que era una deshonra para su raza que bebiera sangre de animales. Eso sin contar que con que eran vampiros Muggles.

—De acuerdo, diles que estaré abajo en un par de minutos.

Harry y su amante se apresuraron en ponerse presentables, teniendo que usar un encanto de limpieza para quitarse el sudor y el olor a semen de sus cuerpos. El elfo domestico se quedó a cargo del bebé durmiente, mientras ambos bajaron tomados de la mano. Harry tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero cuando vio que Alice y Jasper parecían severos y algo aprensivos, su sonrisa se borró.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó Harry, llegando a su lado y dejando de lado los saludos formarles.

La pequeña vampiresa compartió una mirada con su pareja, antes de mirar al mago.

—He tenido una visión. De Victoria –murmuró.

— ¿Y qué hay con eso? –quiso saber Sam.

—Ella está haciendo un ejército de recién nacidos –contestó Jasper, sin pelos en la lengua.

Harry palideció considerablemente, antes de que se sentara frente a los dos vampiros y le dijera que le contara todo.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

Tres días habían pasado desde que Jasper y Alice estuvieron en la casa de los Potter, para contarle las novedades y para que el vampiro empático relatara su experiencia con los recién nacidos. Quedaron en ese entonces que no les quedaba de otra que luchar, así que los Cullen y los lobos se reunirían por las noches, para que Jasper les enseñara cómo pelear contra estos poderosos vampiros. Mientras tanto, Harry no perdió tiempo en comunicarse con el presidente mágico de los Estados Unidos y obtuvo su aprobación renuente de poder atacar. Los Volturi también fueron comunicados y Aro les dijo, muy desinteresado, que hicieran lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando no delataran de su existencia a los seres humanos.

Así pues, el plan era no esperar e ir directamente a Seattle a darle una sorpresa a Victoria. No podían arriesgarse a que ella viniera, con los bebés recién nacidos tanto en casa de Harry como en la de los Cullen, sería arriesgado si uno de los recién nacidos se escapaba y llegaba a ellos. Además, con los vampiros, los lobos y los magos que llegarían a ayudar en la batalla, la tenían prácticamente ganada.

—No entiendo por qué tengo que quedarme –refunfuñó Harry, mientras que vigilaba de reojo a Seth quien tenía a Sirius en sus brazos, mientras Teddy y Tommy se agachaban alrededor suyo.

—Hay tres razones. Thomas, Teddy y Sirius –enumeró Sam, levantando un dedo después de cada nombre—. Y Seth se quedará con ustedes, para servir de contacto.

Escuchando su nombre, el chico levantó su vista y puso mala cara al escuchar a Sam. Estaba dividido entre el ultraje de que no lo dejaran ir a luchar y el alivio de poder quedarse al lado de su imprimado para protegerlo en caso de que haya alguna complicación. Harry, por su parte, mordió su labio inferior y agachó su cabeza. Él no estaba acostumbrado a esto, en el pasado siempre era el primero con el que contaban para una lucha, pero ahora, el tener que quedarse atrás, sólo esperando novedades, era nuevo e irritante. Pero siendo un padre, también lo dejaba con un sentido de alivio.

—No me gusta nada esto –masculló, apretando su quijada—. Pero… entiendo. –Lo miró a los ojos. –Debes jurarme que vas a estar bien, sin embargo.

Sam le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—Por supuesto, mi amor. Nada ni nadie le alejará de ti y nuestros hijos.

Su novio le sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso.

—Ew~ no hagan eso mientras estamos aquí –se quejó Teddy, haciendo sonidos de repugnancia.

Ambos se separaron y miraron en dirección de los niños. Tommy tenía un mohín en su cara, mientras Teddy fruncía el ceño y Seth… bien, él se ruborizaba. Harry frunció el ceño en esto. No le gustaba nada que el chico que imprimó en su hijo tuviera un rubor en sus mejillas al ver a una pareja besarse. ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? ¿Que le gustaría hacer lo mismo? Esperaba que no o iba a tener que tener una charla seria con el niño.

-

***Unos días después***

-

Todo estaba listo, algunos ex miembros de la Orden del Fénix más el ED habían llegado, todos los Cullen, menos Edward, estaban preparados y también los lobos. Como habían quedado, Seth iba a quedarse para ser de comunicación y los más nuevos miembros de la manada, Colin y Brady, se quedarían para vigilar la reserva. Porque Harry, sus niños y Edward más Lucas se quedarían encerrados en la casa del mago, con algunos hechizos mágicos rodeándolos.

Los magos que vinieron en ayuda fueron Bill, Charlie, George, Cho Chang (Harry decidió no decirle que la mujer era su ex novia a Sam), Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood y Ron. Habrían podido venir más, pero eran ya muchos con los lobos y vampiros, y un ataque sorpresa no se podría realizar si es que Victoria se daba cuenta que en la ciudad llegaba más gente misteriosa de lo normal.

—No me gusta esto –repitió Edward, por enésima vez, cargado a su hijo en sus brazos y mirando a Jacob con el ceño fruncido.

A pesar de tener sólo algunos días de vida, el pequeño Lucas ya lucía como un bebé de al menos un mes y medio de edad. Según Carlisle, al tener la sangre mezclada con la de un vampiro, iba a ser imposible que él crezca a la velocidad de un bebé normal. Tanto su mente como su cuerpo irían creciendo a pasos agigantados, así que advirtió a sus padres de que pasen cada hora que pudieran con su niño, si no querían perderse parte importante de su crecimiento.

—Ya te dije que no va a pasar nada malo, somos muchos y llevamos la ventaja de la sorpresa –suspiró Jacob, rodando los ojos ante el melodrama que se estaba haciendo su amante.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento –masculló, apretando su quijada.

Jacob se giró para mirarlo y puso sus manos calientes y grandes a cada lado de la mejilla de Edward, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Los ojos dorados por su dieta habían vuelto de nuevo, dejando de lado los verdes que estuvieron presentes mientras él tuvo su momento "humano". El Quileute los extrañaba, pero estos dorados eran hermosos también.

—No va a pasar nada, anda, no seas pesimista. Si te pones tenso y nervioso, este pequeño en tus brazos lo va a sentir y te dará dolor de cabeza.

Ambos miraron al bebé y sonrieron al ver a Lucas con los ojos abiertos, mirándolos con curiosidad.

Sus ojos verdes.

Jacob no tenía tiempo de extrañar los ojos verdes de su amor, porque cada vez que miraba a su niño y él estaba despierto, podía ver los mismos ojos que tuvo Edward en su momento. Su hijo era aún más hermoso que cuando nació, porque con las características mezcladas de Edward y Jacob, más esos ojos verdes, estaban seguros que sería un rompecorazones en el futuro.

—No soy pesimista –masculló Edward, suspirando.

—No va a pasar nada, lo juro –prometió, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Su amante le correspondió al beso y se separaron cuando escucharon la puerta de la habitación que les había dado Harry en su casa que se abría.

— ¿Jake? –Jared metió su cabeza por el lugar y sonrió a la pareja. –Estamos listos, sólo faltas tú para poder ir.

—De acuerdo, gracias –asintió.

—Te esperamos –se despidió.

—Bien, es hora de ir –murmuró, mirando a su amor con intensidad.

—Mantente seguro.

—Claro, claro –dijo con voz cansina, sonriendo malicioso.

Así pues, Harry y Edward tuvieron que quedarse en la casa, con sus tripas retorciéndose por el nerviosismo. Hasta los niños lo sentían, porque por supuesto Teddy y Tommy sabían lo que se llevaría a cabo esa noche, así que no hubo forma de que pudieran irse a dormir, al igual que los dos bebés. Sirius lloriqueaba de vez en cuando en su cuna, mientras a Lucas tenía sus ojos abiertos y miraba todo con atención. Era extraño verlos a ellos dos juntos, porque con esos ojazos verdes y el cabello negro, parecían casi parientes. Sin embargo, los ojos de Sirius eran más fuertes, como esmeraldas, mientras que los de Lucas eran claros, como hojas de árbol recién nacidas.

Seth estaba afuera, porque con su gran tamaño de lobo, era imposible que cupiera en la sala de Harry, además, con todos los hechizos que rodeaban las paredes de la casa, le sería imposible tener una buena conexión mental con su manada. Ello no era grave, puesto que a pesar de estar afuera, Edward podía escuchar su mente y así comunicarle lo que sucedía a Harry.

—Ha comenzado –murmuró sombrío Edward, parado al lado de la cuna donde estaban los dos bebés.

Harry tomó una respiración trémula y abrazó más apretado a Tommy, quien había tomado refugio en los brazos de su padre para reaseguro. Teddy estaba al lado suyo, teniendo un libro en sus manos, pero éste era sólo un peso muerto allí, puesto que estaba en la misma página desde que lo abrió.

— ¿Funcionó el plan? –susurró Harry.

—Sí. –Asintió. –Puedo verlo desde la mente de Sam, quien fue el primero en atacar, pude ver un flash de la cara sorprendida y enojada de Victoria.

— ¿Puedes ver cuántos son?

Edward cerró los ojos.

—Paul ha contado alrededor de veinte, puede que haya más o menos, pero no importa. –Tragó saliva. –Los que sean, tiene ventaja por su fuerza y la lujuria por la sangre que tienen al ser recién nacidos.

—Pero están luchando contra gente experimentada. Al menos mis amigos lo son y Jasper se encargó de entrenar bien a la manada.

Edward no dijo nada, sólo siguió mirando por la ventana, desamparado.

No fue hasta media hora más tarde, que Seth dejó salir un aullido que le heló la sangre a Harry. Sonaba dolido y angustiado. Pero fue la cara de Edward que lo asustó más. El vampiro había palidecido más, si es que era posible y estuvo en la puerta en un segundo, aunque se detuvo cuando las barreras que rodeaban la casa le impidieron seguir.

— ¡Quita esto, Potter! ¡Tengo que ir!

El mago lo miró con los ojos anchos y luego sus se perdieron hacia Seth que se movía de un lado a otro, ansioso.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

— ¡Déjame salir!

— ¡Edward! –gritó, obligando al chico a mirarlo—. Dime qué ha sucedido.

—Es Jake –gruñó, apretando su quijada—. ¡Uno de esos malditos lo ha herido!

Harry jadeó y pudo escuchar otros sonidos viniendo de la puerta de la casa. Sus dos hijos tenían sus ojitos abiertos por el miedo y se agarraban de la mano, para darse reaseguro.

—Edward, no puedes ir.

— ¡¿Qué?! –gritó, dándose vuelta para mirarlo con furia—. ¡Pero…!

— ¡Piensa en tu niño! –interrumpió—. Sé que estás asustado, pero yo no puedo con los cuatro solo. Además, tu hijo debe sentir tu angustia. No puedes dejarle solo.

Y como si para contestar a las palabras de Harry, Lucas se largó a llorar fuertemente, seguido de cerca de Sirius. Edward apretó su quijada, pareciendo dividió entre ir a consolar a su hijo o ver si su amante estaba bien. Pero al final su deber como padre fue el que ganó, aunque se veía en su cara que lo hacía con el corazón pesado por la preocupación.

Sin embargo, sólo tuvieron que esperar unos cinco minutos más, cuando Bill se _Apareció_ fuera de la casa, llevando consigo a un ensangrentado Jacob Black. Viendo la aprensión del Cullen, Harry tomó a Lucas en sus brazos y dejó que fuese junto a su amante. Otros tres minutos después, cuando Edward ya había puesto que su amor en la cama de la misma habitación que le dio Harry, llegó Carlisle, con su bolso médico en mano.

Para entonces, Harry ya había interrogado a Bill acerca de lo ocurrido y casi cedió de revelación cuando le dijo que habían ganado, Victoria y sus recién nacidos estaba todos destruidos y quemados, sin que ningún ser humano saliera herido o se enterara de lo ocurrido. Él único herido de su bando fue Jacob, lastimosamente, porque la hembra de la manada quiso tener un acto estúpido de grandeza, pero terminó muy mal. Todos los demás estaban bien. Aunque en estos momentos, Leah se estaba llevando la regañada de su vida por parte del Alfa, era por eso que ellos todavía no llegaban.

— ¡Papi!

Harry se giró abruptamente y recibió a Tommy en su brazo libre, hace mucho que su niño no lo llamaba así, lo que demostraba que había estado muy nervioso.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—El doctor Cullen dice que Jacob estará bien –susurró, enterrando su carita en el cuello de su padre—. ¿Ya terminó todo?

—Sí, mi amor –susurró—. Todo terminó.

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

***Un mes después***

-

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? –preguntó Harry, con voz exasperada, mientras dejaba a su bebé en el playpen que tenían en la sala.

Desde hace quince minutos, cuando Sam había llegado, había estado retorciéndose como anguila y dándole miradas de reojo a su amante, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no se animaba a ello.

—Yo… bien… —tosió nervioso.

—Escúpelo, ya. ¿Qué pasa? –masculló. ¿Qué podría ser tan difícil como para estar tan nervioso de decírselo?

Su respuesta vino cuando Sam tomó una gran inspiración y se hincó a su lado, llevando una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, de donde extrajo una cajita de terciopelo negra. Cuando la abrió, la respiración de Harry se atragantó en su garganta, al ver el anillo de oro, con una piedra blanca en el centro. Era simple y llano, pero era la cosa más hermosa que Harry había visto en su vida.

—No es un diamante, no puedo permitirme esto –farfulló Sam, mirándolo con nerviosismo—. Pero cuando lo vi, supe que era prefecto para ti.

—Oh, Sam –murmuró, con los ojos aguados.

—Así que lo compré, pensando en esa pregunta que mi padre nos hizo hace algún tiempo. –Lo miró seriamente. –Creo que ya lo hemos pospuesto mucho, Sirius está aquí, la amenaza de Victoria ha desaparecido y desde que nos aliamos con los Cullen, tampoco debo temer por ellos. Así que… creo que es el momento perfecto para hacerte la pregunta. –Sonrió nervioso. — ¿Quieres ser mi esposo, Harry?

El mago le sonrió.

—Por supuesto, mi amor –dijo con firmeza, antes de darle un beso en los labios.

—Oh~, ¿puedo ser el que lleve los anillos?

— ¡No, Teddy! ¡Ese es _mi_ trabajo!

— ¡¿Tuyo?! ¡¿Quién lo dice?!

— ¡Yo lo digo!

— ¡A mí no me importa lo que _tú_ digas!

Harry suspiró mientras los niños siguieron peleando y luego ofreció su mano, para que su amor le colocara el anillo de compromiso.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Ayer hice algo muy malo, comencé a escribir el fic de Glee, en vez de escribir mi fic de HP-Naruto para la actualización de la semana que viene XD LOL. ¡Pero no teman!

Empiezo hoy… y si Glee me vuelve a secuestrar… pues… los siento XD Tengo demasiadas ideas de lemon de Puck/Kurt que aparentemente no puedo parar *o*

Así pues, Victoria ya no es una molestia y Sam y Harry al fin han decidido casarse. Como deben imaginar, el cap final será la boda y después haré un pequeño epílogo. OMG! ¡Esto ya se termina! XD

Nos leemos~

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este capítulo!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	21. Capítulo 20: La unión

-/-/-/-

**La magia de tu ser.**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. El resto pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El título del fic está inspirado en mi libro favorito de Johanna Lindsay, que tiene este mismo nombre. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:**Harry ha tenido suficiente del Mundo Mágico. Después de pedir un favor, logra trasladarse a una pequeña oficina de Aurores en Port Ángeles, USA. Con veintitrés años, un hijo de cinco y su ahijado de siete, Harry cree que tendrá la vida pacífica que tanto esperaba. Sin embargo, un Quileute llamado Sam Uley demostrará lo contrario.

**Twilight x Harry Potter**

**Parejas:** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. Paul/George Weasley. Charlie Weasley/Draco Malfoy. No sé si voy a mantener a los vampiros Cullen juntos, sépanlo. Más para el futuro.

**Advertencias:** MPreg. OOC. Universo Alternativo. Spoilers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter, pero no tengo en cuenta el epílogo. Probablemente spoilers de los 3 primeros libros de la Saga de Twilight, por ahora. Harry como uke.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

**Capítulo**** 20: La unión.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

—Sirius, bebé, deja mi oreja en paz, por favor –pidió Sam, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

El bebé dejó el accesorio que le llamaba tanto la atención y miró a su padre. Sam sonrió. Los ojos verdes y grandes de su hijo eran aún más impresionantes, ahora que estaba crecido. La estructura de su cara era mucho más parecida a la de él y Sirius era un bebé _grande_. No en el sentido de ser gordito, él era bastante delgado, sino que era largo. A sus ocho meses de edad, Sirius ya lucía como un niño de un año. Su padre, Joshua, le había dicho que esos genes eran de los Quileutes, de los lobos. Es decir, era muy probable que su hijo heredara la capacidad de transformarse en uno en el futuro.

Harry y él decidieron no trastornarse por la posibilidad. Si sucedía, que lo haga. Porque, después de todo, los Cullen eran familia ahora, y no porque no querían que su hijo se convirtiera en lobo iban a impedir que tengan contacto con él. Eso sin contar que con la velocidad que crecía Lucas, ahora ya parecía que tenía la misma edad física que Sirius. Por lo cual, los niños eran compañeritos de juego.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Yo también quiero jugar en el acantilado!

La voz enojada de Teddy lo trajo de sus reflexiones, así que se acercó a la ventana, para ver lo que sucedía. Seth estaba afuera, con Colin y Brady un poco más lejos, que lucían divertidos, mientras Teddy hacía su rabieta. Tommy estaba un poco más allá, en su escoba de entrenamiento, así que no les prestaba atención.

—Pe-Pero no puedes, es peligroso –farfulló Seth, frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, vamos. Por favor, por favor, por favor. ¿_Sí_~? –Teddy le dio sus mejores ojos de cachorro perdido y agarró una mano de Seth, la cual comenzó a acariciar con un dedo.

Sam pudo ver como el adolescente se derretía prácticamente en la entrada de su casa. Rodó sus ojos. Cuando ellos le habían explicado de la imprimación a Teddy, comprensiblemente, él no había entendido muy bien el concepto; sólo que de ahora en más, Seth iba a querer jugar más con él que antes. Sin embargo, siendo el niño inteligente que él era, Teddy podía detectar que tenía cierto poder sobre el Quileute que nadie más tenía. Así pues, no era la primera vez que el niño usaba ese gimoteo, o el puchero, inclusive hasta los ojos de cachorro perdido, porque intuía que si se trataba de Seth, al hacer esto, él no le podría negar nada.

_Tan pequeño y ya sabe del arte de la manipulación. Creo que Teddy no es tan "Gryffindor" como mi Harry quiere pensar. _Pensó entre divertido y exasperado.

—Bueno… tal vez…

Viendo que la voluntad se aflojaba, el padre responsable decidió intervenir.

—Nada de acantilados para niños menores de quince años –dijo Sam, abriendo la ventana de donde estuvo observando el drama—. Seth, ya te dije que los niños no pueden ir allá.

—Pe-Pero…

—Pero nada. Y tú, Teddy –Miró al niño— ya te dijimos que no te aproveches de Seth. El acantilado está prohibido y ya.

—Tsk, no eres para nada divertido, Sam –se enfurruñó Teddy, antes de darse vuelta y caminar con pacitos enojados hacia donde estaba su escoba desechada.

Seth fulminó a Sam con la mirada, antes de ir tras su imprimado. Asustado de que pudiera estar trastornado por su culpa. El alfa volvió a rodar sus ojos y miró a su bebé. Sirius había encontrado un botón flojo de su camisa y ahora lo estaba tocando con sus deditos chiquitos y rechonchos, intentando sacarlo del todo.

—Espero que tú nunca seas un lobo tan blando como Seth, ¿por favor? No creo estar preparado para verte actuar como un perrito domesticado.

Sirius no le hizo caso (obviamente) sólo siguió con su tarea de poder agarrar el botón.

Sam sonrió y besó la cabeza de su niño, al mismo tiempo que las llamas verdes de la chimenea se prendían, antes de que su amor saliera por ella, cargando diferentes bolsas y luciendo muy cansado. Tan cansado, que no bien se estabilizó después de usar el flú, caminó hasta el sofá más cercano y se derrumbó en él.

— ¿Día agitado? –preguntó, caminando hacia el mago.

Harry le dio una mirada irritada.

—Claro que sí, no sabía que organizar una boda podría ser tan complicado.

—Sí, bien. Pero velo de esto forma, esta es la única vez que tendrás que organizarla. Porque nosotros no vamos a divorciarnos nunca.

Su amor resopló.

—Podrías ayudarme en algo, igualmente.

—Hey, alguien tiene que cuidar de los niños.

Potter rodó los ojos y se levantó del sillón, estirad los brazos hacia su bebé. Sirius lo había visto y ahora exigía la atención de su "madre". El lobo sonrió y rodeó sus brazos fuertes por la cintura de su amor, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, puesto que los deditos de Sirius habían decidido explorar la boca de su papá.

— ¿Y cómo va todo?

Harry suspiró.

—Todo está casi listo, en esos bolsos están nuestros trajes, tanto de magos como muggle. Hogwarts ya está todo preparado y se decidió que todos los invitados Muggles que irán desde aquí duerman en la Casa de Gryffindor.

Sam sonrió, besando otra vez la mejilla de su amor.

—Así pues, dentro de una semana seremos marido y… ¿marido?

—Supongo que también podría ser marido y esposo –rió Harry.

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

Harry se miró fijamente en su espejo, haciendo una retrospectiva de lo que fue su vida hasta ahora. De ser aquel niño de anteojos rotos, ropa de dos veces su tamaño, que vivía debajo de las escaleras en un armario minúsculo, pasó a ser un chico famoso debido a un evento que ni siquiera recordaba (aún peor, sucedió el día que asesinaron a sus padres) una celebridad a la cual se le impusieron miles de retos, los cuales tuvo que vencerlos todos, hasta que finalmente acabó con el asesino de sus padres y quien le arruinó la vida en un principio; y ahora era padre de tres niños, tenía un trabajo estable y hoy era el día de su boda, con un hombre. Un hombre que había _imprimado_ en él, porque era un hombre lobo, no, mejor dicho un cambiador de forma.

_Sólo a ti te pasan estas cosas,_ _Harry_, pensó con una sonrisa, mientras alisaba algunos pliegues de su túnica blanca de mago.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en su imagen reflejada y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas traicioneras se reunieran en los costados. Hace años, cuando estaba debajo de las escaleras, lo único que pensaba era en que viniera alguien y lo rescatara de esa vida, y la magia hizo eso por él. Le trajo alegrías y amarguras, claro está, pero ahora que lo pensaba, a la larga resultaron ser más alegrías. Sin la magia nunca hubiera conocido a sus mejores amigos, su padrino, ni habría podido él mismo gestar a sus hijos. Y la magia también lo reunió con Sam, porque a pesar de que él no era un mago de lleno, ese cambio en lobo tenía un cierto tipo de magia, que lo llevó a imprimar en él.

—Así pues, la magia me cambió la vida –murmuró, recibiendo un cabeceo de asentimiento de su reflexión en el espejo mágico.

— ¿Harry? –Alguien abrió la puerta y metió su cabeza. Era Ron. — ¿Estás listo, compañero? Ya todos están en el Gran Comedor.

—Sí, estoy casi listo, sólo tengo que poner mi varita en mi traje –masculló, agarrando el instrumento de madera que estaba en una mesa al costado derecho de su cuerpo.

—Er… —Ron lo miró angostando los ojos. — ¿Estuviste llorando?

— ¡Oh! –Se pasó una mano con vergüenza por los ojos. –Creo que sólo estaba pensando en cosas que me emocionaron. Nada grave, Ron.

—Si tú lo dices. –Se encogió de hombros. –Entonces, ¿vamos? Hermione me ha estado fastidiando con porque quiere que todo se lleve a cabo a horario.

—Sí, vamos –sonrió.

Al ser un huérfano (porque los Dursley nunca pisarían dispuestos un lugar mágico), él no tenía con quien llegar al altar. Había decidido que al ser ya un adulto, podía caminar solo, pero Hermione no iba a tener nada de eso, a pesar de ser una boda mágica, ella quería seguir la tradición muggle de que la "novia" sea escoltada hasta el novio. A pesar del grito de horror y fastidio de Harry, de que él no era ninguna novia, al final se dejó convencer con ella. Su mejor opción, por supuesto, fue su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley. Así pues, del brazo con su mejor amigo, esperó a que las puertas del gran comedor se abrieran.

Una vez más, quedó impresionado por la gran decoración que había en el lugar. El techo reflejaba una noche estrellada y hermosa, las velas flotantes estaban por todos lados, junto a ellas había telas blancas y doradas, que le daban un toque más glamoroso al techo del salón. Abajo, las mesas largas se había cambiado por unas más pequeñas y redondas (como las que tuvieron en el baile de Navidad en su cuarto año) y cada una estaba adornada con los mejores manteles blancos, la más costosa vajilla y como centro de mesa había dos figuras hechas de cristal que brillaba de diferentes colores según su antojo. Uno era un lobo y el otro un león. Sorprendentemente, esta idea fue de Luna, quien pensó que lo mejor sería que el centro de mesa representara los animales que los caracterizaban.

Sí, ella y Hermione fueron las que lo ayudaron a armar su boda mágica. Porque la única otra mujer a la que conocía bien como para pedirle tal cosa era Ginny… pero eso habría sido demasiado extraño.

Así pues, del brazo con su amigo, Harry caminó hacia su amor. Teddy estaba al frente, tirando pétalos de flores y detrás estaba Tommy, llevando los anillos. Más allá estaba quien pronto sería su esposo, acompañado de su padre. Él lucía imponente, por supuesto. Esa túnica negra con toques es dorado le quedaba espléndida a su piel chocolate. Draco fue quien eligió los atuendos para ambos, y si bien Harry tuvo sus dudas en un principio (todavía recordaba la túnica horrorosa parecida a la de un sacerdote del cuarto año), el resultado lo sorprendió. La de Sam era negra con bordes en dorado, mientras la suya era blanca con bordes en verde esmeralda. Él había protestado por el color, porque él ya no era "puro" como para ir de blanco, pero Draco no le hizo caso, aunque accedió en ponerle otro color a la túnica que de otro modo habría sido solamente blanca, sin los detalles en verde.

Entonces, una vez que estuvo al lado de Sam, Ron lo entregó como habían ensayado, dándole un ceño fruncido de advertencia al Quileute. Ellos se sonrieron y luego dieron vuelta para mirar a Kingsley Shacklebolt, el mismísimo Ministro de Magia era quien iba a casarlos.

***Horas más tarde***

—Una hecha, falta otra –comentó Sam, mientras bailaba abrazado a su ahora esposo _mágico_.

Harry sonrió de lado.

—Si hubiese sabido que una boda es así de pomposo y estresante, hubiese hecho algo más pequeño aquí y apostaba todo a la muggle, que no creo que sea tan estresante como una mágica, sobre todo porque tenemos menos invitados.

—Supongo –rió—. Pero en serio, ¿conoces a la mitad de la gente que está aquí? –preguntó el hombre, mirando de reojo a las cientos de personas que bailaban como ellos.

—Aunque no lo creas, sí. Ser una "celebridad" en mis años de colegio me llevó a conocer a mucha gente, sobre todo durante y después de mi quinto año. Y bueno, ahora cada uno tiene su pareja e hijos, así que creo que la lista se multiplicó.

—Hablando de hijos, ¿has visto eso? –Cabeceó en dirección del este, así que Harry tuvo que darse casi toda la vuelta para ver.

Su ceño se frunció enseguida, al ver a Teddy bailando con Seth, el más pequeño sobre los pies del adolescente, para poder estar más alto y seguirle el paso. Ambos reían y se divertían como locos.

—No puedo creer que tenga que acostumbrarme a esta escena como repetitiva en el futuro –masculló—. No creo que un padre esté adaptado para saber quién será la pareja de su hijo cuando éste sólo tiene ocho años. No en estos tiempo, al menos.

—Ni creo que un hijo se siente cómodo viendo a su padre ligar con otra mujer –agregó Sam, cabeceando hacia otro lugar.

A su derecha, Joshua bailaba galantemente con Andrómeda, ambos con una sonrisa pequeña y charlando animadamente mientras se movían por la pista.

—Andy es una buena mujer.

—Uh, sí, supongo, pero todavía es extraño.

—Si yo debo hacerme a la idea de que pronto Seth tendrá pensamientos pecaminosos sobre mi hijo, tú puedes hacerte a la idea de que su padre quiere llevar a Andy a la cama.

—Ew, ¿tienes que ser tan explícito? –se quejó el lobo.

—Tratamiento de shock, mi amor.

Sam rió, antes de atraer a su esposo para compartir un beso.

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

La boda muggle tuvo que ser llevaba a cabo en un lugar donde se permitieran las bodas gay. Así que decidieron trasladarse definitivamente a Canadá para la boda, alquilando una linda mansión, donde se alojarían los invitados. Ni Sam ni Harry quisieron pensar en todo el dinero que se gastaban en estas dos bodas, uno porque apenas y si tenía dinero para pagarse su propio traje y el otro porque el dinero nunca le llamó mucho la atención, además, tenía tanto que no le quitaba el sueño.

Así pues, la boda muggle fue un acontecimiento casi tan mágico como el que se llevó a cabo en Hogwarts, puesto que como Alice Cullen se había ofrecido voluntariamente a organizarlo (mucho al desdén de Sam), Harry aceptó, más que feliz por relegar algunas de las responsabilidades a la vampiresa hiperactiva.

Como era de esperarse, esta vez los invitados fueron menos, porque no había muchos magos que tuvieran gusto de codearse con Muggles, así que sólo los amigos más cercanos a Harry fueron los invitados a este evento. Entre ellos estuvieron la mitad de los Weasley, algunos mitad sangres de la Orden y el ED, y, mucho a su sorpresa, Dudley. A él sólo le había mandado la invitación por cortesía y fue agradable saber que su primo aceptó venir. A pesar que era muy lejos y encima a una boda gay, que estaba seguro que era algo que sus tíos desaprobarían sobre manera.

—"Ya no dejo que ellos controlen mi vida" –había respondido Dudley, cuando le preguntó. –"Te debo mi vida, Harry, lo menos que puedo hacer es estar aquí en el día más importante de tu vida. Aunque sea con un hombre…"

Él le sonrió y cabeceó agradecido.

También, entre estos invitados estaban sus compañeros de trabajo. Mucho a la sorpresa de Bella, con los compañeros de trabajo de su patrón, llegó Ángela. Sí, ella era hija de unos de los hombres que trabajaban en la oficina de Port Ángeles. Ella era, por supuesto, una bruja. Sólo que al estar tan lejos cualquier escuela para brujas, ella eligió tener educación muggle y su madre y padre le enseñaban a controlar la magia en casa, con clases particulares.

Ese día, fue la primera vez que conoció a Harry. Sus ojos estaban esmaltados y le daba la misma mirada que Ginny le dio cuando eran niños.

—Ella ha sido tu fan desde niña, Harry –rió el señor Webber, cuando Harry se retorció incómodo por la mirada de la muchacha—. Me hizo comprar todos los libros donde se hablaba de tu historia y se moría por conocerte.

— ¡Padre! –jadeó Ángela, mortificada—. Lo siento, señor Potter. Yo…

—Está bien –sonrió—. Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me admire –agregó, para no desconcertarla más de lo que estaba.

—Entonces… ¿puede darme su autógrafo?

Potter sonrió torpemente.

Y así, la boda muggle vino y se fue, así que tanto Harry y Sam al fin fueron considerados marido y marido por todos sus conocidos. Sam se trasladó definitivamente a la casa de Harry, aunque quedaron en que en el futuro se mandarían a hacer una casa que estuviera dentro de la reserva, ya que Sam no quería dejar su tierra, ni siquiera aunque la casa de su amor estuviera en la frontera. Joshua se quedaría en su casa, pero siempre tenía una habitación disponible en la de su hijo, para poder visitar y quedarse a dormir si es que no quería hacer el corto viaje a la casa Uley.

También, con el paso del tiempo, se cumplió el año en que Aro juró en venir por su paga gracias a su "generosidad" de no iniciar una matanza en Forks, por el embarazo de Edward. Tal como lo había dicho, el asunto se tendría que hacer bajo las reglas de Harry. ¿Qué conllevaba esto? Bien, para empezar, era la _magia de Harry_, así que a pesar de que estuviera en el cuerpo de Aro, el mago todavía tenía control sobre ella, así que le sería imposible al vampiro hacer algo dañino con ella. Es decir que Harry podía sentir si es que su magia era utilizada para fines oscuros que dañaran a magos o Muggles. Aro no fue feliz por ello, pero no lo dejó notar, además, su curiosidad por la magia era tanto, que no podría decir no al trato.

Con ese asunto arreglado, todo volvió a una relativa calma en Forks y La Push. Sin embargo, se acercaba el momento en que los Cullen tuvieran que irse nuevamente, antes que la gente comenzara a notar que ellos no envejecían. Este fue otro momento de angustia para los lobos de la reserva, porque con la ida de los Cullen, era evidente que Jacob también debería irse. Y si bien los vampiros aceptaron quedarse hasta que el lobo terminara sus estudios secundarios, aún así se terminaría yendo irremediablemente. Fue por eso que Harry pensó en algo.

—Puedo ofrecerles mi casa en Inglaterra –ofreció una vez, cuando estaba todos reunidos celebrando el primer añito de Sirius—. Londres tiene casi el mismo clima que Forks, así que no creo que haya problemas con el brillo por el sol. Y estando en mi casa en Grimmauld Place, Billy, Sam o los otros podrían siempre usar la conexión por flú para comunicarse con ustedes o ir de visita.

— ¿Lo dice en serio? –preguntó Jacob, emocionado por la idea.

—Claro que sí –sonrió—. No tengo pensado vender nunca esa casa, ya que es una herencia que estimo, así que creo que le vendría bien tener alguien viviendo dentro, así no se arruina tanto por el desuso.

Jacob y Edward intercambiaron una mirada y luego buscaron la de Carlisle. El vampiro mayor suspiró.

—No quisiéramos imponer ni nada…

—O no, claro que no, si se las estoy ofreciendo de buena fe. Sé que la separación será dura para Jake y si puedo ayudar a que sea lo menos dolorosa posible, bienvenido sea.

—Entonces aceptamos –dijo Jacob, antes que cualquiera pueda responder—. Me gustará vivir en Inglaterra por un tiempo.

Edward rodó los ojos, pero por dentro estaba feliz, porque le había preocupado que su amante se pusiera depresivo cuando tuvieran que irse. Una vez más, había odiado su condición de vampiro la primera vez que le dijo a Jake que ellos no podían quedarse en Forks por siempre. Así que le agradeció profundamente a Harry el que le pueda dar esta oportunidad de hacer las cosas más livianas para su amor.

Con el paso del tiempo, también se le tuvo que decir hasta luego a otro miembro de la manada, mucho antes de que Jake se vaya, por supuesto. Porque no bien Paul terminó la secundaria, armó sus valijas, se despidió de todos y voló hacia los brazos de George. La madre de Paul no fue muy feliz de que su hijo abandonara todo y no estudiara algo para ser alguien en la vida. Pero George, siendo todo un caballero y el adulto en la relación, habló con ella y le aseguró que iba a proveerle una buena vida a su hijo y también para ella, si es que lo necesitaba. La otra tienda de los Sortilegios Weasley ya estaba inaugurada y Paul se haría cargo de ella, junto con él mismo, así que esto le traería el suficiente dinero para mantenerse. Ella no entendía nada del asunto de los magos, pero aceptó que su hijo se vaya, siempre y cuando prometiera venir a visitarla de seguido.

Así pues, después de perder a su gemelo en aquella trágica batalla, George se permitió por primera vez tener a alguien vivir bajo su mismo techo. Porque desde que Fred murió, George había dejado su departamento encima de la tienda en el Callejón y alquilado otro en el Londres muggle. Sin embargo, no había aceptado que nadie viviera con él o siquiera se quedara a dormir desde la tragedia. Fue un paso enrome que le abriera las puertas al lobo. Así que a pesar de lo extraño de la situación (muchos todavía no podían entender el asunto de la imprimación) todos los Weasley estaban extremadamente agradecidos con Paul, por lograr este cambio en George.

En cuanto a Bella, con muchas lágrimas y gimoteos, ella pudo desprenderse de los tres niños a los cuales ayudó a criar y se fue a Seattle, a una universidad donde estudiaría algo que estuviera muy lejos de la sangre, puesto que ella se ponía débil cuando la veía. Por su parte, como su novia estaba bastante lejos, Quil se buscó un trabajo, para tener dinero con el cual comprar un choche y gasolina, para ir a visitarla todos los fines de semana. Claro, siempre podría ir en su forma que lobo (que sería más rápido y menos costoso), pero era demasiado arriesgado, así que optó hacer el recorrido por medios "humanos".

En cuanto a los otros, Jared encontró a su imprimada en una compañera de colegio, Embry en una niña y el resto de la mana todavía estaba a la espera.

Y así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasaron cuatro años desde que Harry y su familia pusieron un pie en Forks.

—Estoy en casa~ —anunció Sam, dejando su chaqueta en los colgantes que estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada y suspirando con cansancio.

Sonrió al escuchar un risita y luego unos pasitos, lo siguiente que supo es que algo se estrellaba contra su pierna derecha y se aferraba con fuerza a sus pantalones. Miró para abajo y su sonrisa se ensanchó al encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes esmeraldas y un cabello negro alborotado.

—Hey allí, hermoso –gruñó, agarrando a su hijo por las axilas, para subirlo hasta que quedaran cara a cara—. ¿Te has estado portando bien?

— ¡Sí! –chilló con ganas—. Simpe me poto bien, papi.

Sam enarcó una ceja al ver la mueca de su hijo. Estimado Dios, ¿cómo podría una criatura con tal cara de ángel tener esa mueca malvada? ¿Esta era la "herencia de Merodeador" que tanto hablaba su amor? O al menos, cada vez que Teddy o Tommy hacían de las suyas, Harry lo achacaba a su sangre merodeadora.

—Mmmhhh –masculló dudoso—. Eso espero, porque si me entero que te has portado mal… —dijo con tono de amenaza, antes de comenzar a cosquillearlo.

Sirius chilló de nuevo y se retorció en los brazos de su padre, pidiendo que parara, pero Sam siguió con su ataque, hasta que se dio cuenta que su hijo se estaba quedando sin respiración. Rió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y dejarlo en el piso.

— ¿Dónde está tu abuelo, uh? Se supone que como tu niñero, debería estar detrás de ti todo el tiempo.

—Lelo no vino –dijo Sirius, agarrando el muñeco que había tirado cuando su papá comenzó a cosquillearlo—. Mami me cuidó esta mañana.

— ¿Mami? –Frunció el ceño. — ¿Quieres decir que no fue a trabajar?

Sirius le dio una mirada confundida y levantó sus bracitos, pidiendo ser alzado. Sam lo levantó y llamó el nombre de su esposo, pero al no escuchar respuesta, comenzó a buscarlo y lo encontró en la habitación, un poco pálido y saliendo del baño.

—Hey –llamó con tono preocupado—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Harry suspiró y corrió las mantas de la cama, para volver a acostarse, que era lo que estaba haciendo antes de entrar al baño. En la cama había otros juguetes de Sirius, así que Sam dedujo que Harry no había salido de la cama, desde que él se fue a trabajar.

— ¿Harry? –preguntó un tanto ansioso, al no recibir respuesta.

—No, no estoy muy bien –suspiró, dándole una mirada cansada—. ¿Cómo va todo en la construcción?

—Va perfectamente –anunció, caminando hasta sentarse en la cama, luego colocó a Sirius en esta y lo dejó seguir jugando con sus juguetes—. Con la fuerza y rapidez que los chicos trabajan, tendremos nuestra nueva casa hecha en cuestión de semanas y no de meses como previmos. Pero olvida eso, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

—Mmmhhh. –Frunció el ceño, frotándose el estómago. –He estado teniendo nauseas todo el día y esta es ya la segunda vez que vomito –gruñó, dándole una mirada enojada a su esposo.

Sam levantó sus cejas, mientras que una lenta sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

— ¿Es lo que pienso que es?

—Probablemente –refunfuñó, todavía fregando su estómago—, a no ser que el pescado que comimos anoche haya estado feo. Cosa que no creo.

—Claro que no, yo mismo lo refrigeré, luego de que lo pescáramos. –Sonrió más abiertamente, antes de acercarse a su marido y abrazarlo por la cintura torpemente, porque Harry estaba acostado y Sirius estaba jugando en la cama. — ¿Quieres que me comunique con el doctor Cullen?

—No, así está bien, ahora sólo quiero descansar hasta que estas malditas náuseas se me vayan. –Lo miró a los ojos. — ¿Está bien, amor? ¿No es demasiado pronto? –Sus ojos se desviaron a Sirius. –Nuestro niño apenas tiene dos años.

—Seré feliz con todos los niños que me des, Harry. Ya sea demasiado pronto o demasiado lento –aseguró.

Su esposo le dio una sonrisa, antes de atraerlo para compartir un beso.

Otro bebé venía en camino…

… esperaba que esta vez fuera una niña.

_**¡¡¡Fin!!!**_

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Esto empezó con una idea MUY loca de un Sam/Harry, la verdad es que no tenía muchas esperanzas, porque admitámoslo, es una pareja demasiado inusual, ¿inclusive para mí?

Bueno, eso ya no lo creo, he hecho otras cosas más raras XD

Pero como siempre, mis fieles lectoras me han acompañado desde principio a fin. A pesar que muchas (igual que yo!) no le tienen mucho aprecio a la Saga de Twilight ¬¬ Incluso algunas no lo conocían. Pero llegamos aquí y sólo nos falta un pequeño epílogo para que nos despidamos del todo.

Nos vemos en el fin del fin ;.;

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este capítulo!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	22. Epílogo

-/-/-/-

**La magia de tu ser.**

-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y probablemente alguien más. El resto pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El título del fic está inspirado en mi libro favorito de Johanna Lindsay, que tiene este mismo nombre. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:**Harry ha tenido suficiente del Mundo Mágico. Después de pedir un favor, logra trasladarse a una pequeña oficina de Aurores en Port Ángeles, USA. Con veintitrés años, un hijo de cinco y su ahijado de siete, Harry cree que tendrá la vida pacífica que tanto esperaba. Sin embargo, un Quileute llamado Sam Uley demostrará lo contrario.

**Twilight x Harry Potter**

**Parejas:** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. Paul/George Weasley. Charlie Weasley/Draco Malfoy. No sé si voy a mantener a los vampiros Cullen juntos, sépanlo. Más para el futuro.

**Advertencias:** MPreg. OOC. Universo Alternativo. Spoilers de los 7 libros de Harry Potter, pero no tengo en cuenta el epílogo. Probablemente spoilers de los 3 primeros libros de la Saga de Twilight, por ahora. Harry como uke.

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

_**Epílogo.**_

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Un muchacho alto, de increíbles ojos verdes, cara angulosa y pálida subió al pórtico de la casa, luciendo un ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, esta expresión no hacía nada para entorpecer su belleza. Su cabello negro azabache estaba perfectamente peinado hacia un costado y vestía la mejor ropa muggle que el dinero podría comprar. Pantalones de jean negros ajustados, una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabotonados y un chaleco verde por encima de ello. En el costado izquierdo, justo encima del corazón, tenía un prendedor de plata con diamantes incrustados en forma de serpiente.

— ¿Por qué esa cara, eh? –preguntó el adulto que estaba trabajando con sus maderas a un costado—. ¿Teddy te hizo algo o es culpa de la dulce Victoire _otra vez_?

El chico levantó su nariz en el aire y le dio una mirada enfadada.

—Tu sarcasmo no es apreciado, _viejo_ –gruñó—. Y si quieres saber, Victoire me dijo que no desea venir a esta ciudad _aburrida_ para sus vacaciones, así que irá a visitar a sus abuelos en Francia. –Caminó hasta sentarse en la silla libre que estaba al lado del hombre y agarró la bolsa abierta de papas fritas que estaba enfrente de él y comenzó a comer con enfado.

— ¿No le dijiste que también estamos por salir de vacaciones? –preguntó, volviendo su atención a la madera que estaba tallando.

—Se lo dije, pero ella me dijo que ya había hecho los planes, y que si le quedaba tiempo, se iba a reunir con nosotros en Japón.

—Oh, bueno. Pero no es la gran cosa tampoco, son sólo dos meses, hijo.

El chico bufó, dándole un gesto de desprecio.

— ¿"Sólo dos meses"? –repitió con desdén—. ¿Qué harías tú si tienes que estar separado de mi papá por dos meses?

Sam frunció el ceño.

—No es lo mismo –murmuró—. Yo he imprimado en Harry.

—Sí, sí es lo mismo. Porque yo estoy enamorado de ella y la voy a extrañar.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué escuchan mis lindos oídos? –dijo una voz y Thomas Potter gimió y cerró sus ojos, un tinte rosado ya formándose en sus mejillas—. Awww~ ¡tan tierno! ¡Tommy está enamorado! ¡Tommy está enamorado! ¡Tommy está enamorado~!

Teddy acababa de llegar, justo para escuchar la declaración de su hermano, así que no perdió tiempo en comenzar a embromarlo e ir hacia él para abrazarlo y despeinar su pulcro cabello.

— ¡Ya cállate! ¡No fastidies! –gruñó Thomas.

—¡Estás todo ruborizado! ¡Quién iba a decir que esa rubia temperamental te iba a tener así todo tierno!

—Teddy, si no te callas, te hechizaré, restricción por estar fuera del colegio o no.

—Awww~ pero…

—Teddy deja a tu hermano en paz –dijo Sam, con voz dura—. Y mejor dime, ¿Dónde han estado? –Miró a Seth, que se paraba un poco más lejos, mirando divertido la interacción de los hermanos. —¿La película no terminaba acaso hace cuarenta minutos? –Se incorporó en su asiento y olió el aire. —¿Y por qué hueles como si acabaras de ducharte, mh?

Teddy se ruborizó ligeramente y compartió una mirada de soslayo con su amante.

—Er… bien… nosotros… —farfulló Seth.

—Oh, por favor –dijo Thomas, rodando los ojos—. ¿Qué explicación se necesita?

—De hecho, la verdad es que no quiero escucharlo –suspiró Sam, antes de darle una mirada dura a Seth—. ¿Se han cuidado, verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto! –saltó Teddy enseguida, yendo al lado de Seth para tomar su mano—. No somos tan idiotas como para no tener en cuenta el no cuidarnos. Yo todavía estoy en Hogwarts y Seth en la universidad, así que no queremos inconvenientes.

—Está bien, ahora salgan de mi vista. –Señaló hacia dentro de la casa. –No quiero verlos por un buen rato. Y asegúrense de dejar la puerta de tu habitación abierta.

— ¡¿Qué?! –chilló—. ¡Pero…!

—Ustedes podrán hacer lo que quieran fuera de casa –interrumpió con un gruñido—. Pero bajo mi techo van a actuar como si no supieran lo que es una próstata, ¿de acuerdo?

Teddy rodó los ojos.

—De acuerdo –masculló, antes de estirar a Seth para adentro.

—Teddy es un cerdo pervertido –comentó Thomas, en tono desdeñoso.

Sam le dio una mirada divertida.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, mh? Tienes sólo un año menos que Teddy y una novia desde hace 8 meses si no me equivoco.

—¡Tengo quince y no soy un idiota calenturiento como ese! –exclamó en defensa, ruborizado—. Además, yo respeto a mi novia y voy a esperar hasta que ella esté preparada.

El Quileute levantó sus cejas y miró al chico por varios segundos, antes que su cara se rompiera en una mueca de par en par.

—¿Esperabas que ella "estuviera preparada" en estas vacaciones, verdad? –preguntó divertido—. Por eso estás tan enojado.

—¡No es cierto! –chilló escandalizado.

—¿Y entonces por qué te ruborizas? Te conozco desde que eran un mocoso de seis años, Tommy. Puedo ver a través de ti.

—¡Pues estás viendo mal! –masculló—. Y ya me voy adentro.

—Si te vas adentro, tráeme otra bolsa de papas fritas, que te comiste la que _yo_ había traído para mí.

Su respuesta fue un bufido exasperado y un portazo. Sam rió y siguió tallando la madera que tenía en sus manos. Le estaba haciendo unas formas ovaladas y redondas. No pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que escuchó el ruido de un coche que estacionó frente a la casa y lo siguiente que vio fue a su hijo Sirius entrar a la casa con una cara de pocos amigos y darle otro portazo a la pobre puerta.

—Papi~

Una niña de no más de siete años se arrojó a sus brazos y le dio un apretón a su cuello. Sam sonrió y acarició su espaldita, enredando un poco sus largos rizos pelirrojos.

—Ey allí, muñeca. ¿Se divirtieron en el centro comercial?

—¡Sí, mucho! ¡Papi me compró otro oso de peluche!

—Otro más, ¿uh? –sonrió.

—¡Sí! ¡Está en el coche y voy a ir a traerlo para llevarlo a que conozca a sus otros hermanos! –Dicho eso, salió disparada hacia el coche, casi chocando a su papá que venía con una carga preciosa en sus brazos.

Sam sonrió de par en par al ver a su imprimado, que hacía una vista muy buena a sus ojos, vestido con pantalones de algodón apretados, una camisa celeste y con su hijo hermoso de dos años en sus brazos.

— ¿Se durmió Sev? –preguntó en un susurro.

—Síp, el pobre no tiene la energía que tuvieron sus otros hermanos a esta edad –dijo Harry, sentándose al lado de Sam, para luego darle un beso en los labios.

Severus Joshua Uley se removió en los brazos de su papá, pero no despertó cuando su padre le acarició la mejilla. Segundos más tarde, Lily Marie Uley pasó corriendo como correcaminos por el pórtico, para luego entrar a la casa, con un oso de peluche marrón y blanco en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué pasó con Sirius que entró sin siquiera decirme hola?

—Oh, Lucas lo llamó cuando veníamos para acá y le dijo que van a tardar dos semanas en venir a La Push para visitar a Billy.

Sam levantó sus cejas.

—Y nosotros nos estamos yendo a nuestras vacaciones dentro de dos semanas –pensó en voz alta.

—Yep. –Sonrió. –Así que van a tener al menos uno o dos días para verse y nada más.

—Mmmhhh, aun así, su reacción fue exagerada.

—Sabes que siempre han sido muy buenos amigos, casi inseparables. –Se encogió de hombros, mientras se levantaba.

—Creo que hay más allí, casi puedo apostar que si uno de los dos cambia a un lobo, van a imprimar en el otro.

—Puede ser. –Suspiró. –Enseguida vengo, voy a acostar a este niño en su cama.

Sam asintió y Harry camino hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo allí y le dio una mirada pícara a su marido.

— ¿Me parece a mí o usted luce muy atractivo hoy, señor?

El Quileute le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Puede ser. Tal vez se deba a que estoy con una camiseta sin mangas apretada, trabajando con madera y todo sudoroso. Un carpintero sudoroso siempre enciende, ¿eh?

Harry rió, antes de entrar a la casa. Tardó sólo un par de minutos en volver a salir, trayendo consigo un paquete de papas fritas.

—Tommy te manda esto –dijo, antes de sentarse al lado de su marido y envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre.

Uley se dio vuelta y le besó con fuerzas, hambre y pasión. Como si fuera la primera vez, como aquel día en la oficina donde trabajaba Harry. Porque a pesar de los años, gracias al enlace que compartían, su amor nunca había decrecido.

— ¿Cómo va tu trabajo, mh? –preguntó Harry, cuando se separaron.

—Va bastante bien –aseguró, volviendo a agarrar la madera que había dejado caer al piso cuando besó a su amor—. Ya estoy tallando el marco de la cabecera. No será una cuna muy grande y ya tengo la mayor parte hecha.

— ¿Crees que vas a terminar a tiempo?

—Si Jake y Edward vienen dentro de dos semanas, estoy seguro que sí. Aunque voy a dejar que Jacob lo pinte como le guste.

—No puedo creer que ya vayan a tener otro niño, después de todo, van a pasar _mucho tiempo_ juntos.

—Sí, bien. La poción que le conseguiste no es infalible, al parecer. Me dijo que no se lo esperaba, pero que aún así están felices, parece que va a ser una niña esta vez.

—Oh, sí. Bien por ellos –suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué Edward y Jacob vayan a ser padres otra vez no despierta tu instinto maternal? –preguntó burlón.

—Por supuesto que no –bufó—. Tenemos cinco niños, Sam. Mi _instinto maternal_, como tú lo dices, murió después de dar a luz a Sevy.

—Pero tú sólo diste a luz a cuatro de ellos y yo soy padre de sangre de tres.

Harry le dio una mirada que le decía que era mejor que estuviera bromeando, porque si no… Así que Sam rió y le dio un pico en los labios.

—Ey, no me des esa mirada. Bromeaba, sólo bromeaba.

—Más te vale –gruñó. Luego se levantó de su asiento y estiró sus músculos. –Bueno, me voy a traer las mercaderías del coche, antes de que las carnes y lácteos pierdan la cadena de frío.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Nah~, les puse a todas las bolsas un encanto para que pesen como una pluma, así que no tendré problemas. ¿Teddy y Seth ya regresaron?

—Ajá. Están en la habitación de Teddy.

—Oh. –Frunció el ceño. — ¿Tú has ido a verlos de vez en cuando?

—Les dije que dejaran la puerta abierta.

—No creo que eso les impida hacer de las suyas –masculló.

Sam lo miró algo sorprendido.

— ¿Tú sabes?

— ¿Que mi hijo mayor es sexualmente activo? –bufó con ironía—. Te recuerdo que el pobre Kreacher puede hacer cada vez menos cosas en la casa, así que soy yo quien pone las sábanas en el lavarropas. Ellos podrán ocultar el ruido, pero la evidencia queda en las sábanas.

—Mierda –gruñó—. No pensé que se atrevieran a hacerlo en la casa. Tendré que hablar con Seth.

—Bah, déjalos. Mientras que se cuiden… —Se encogió de hombros, antes de ir para el coche.

***Una semana más tarde***

Sam seguía trabajando en la cuna que iba a regalarle al próximo bebé de Jacob cuando vio una camioneta último modelo y plateada parquear en la calle delante de su casa. Un chico que lucía como un preadolescente salió disparado de la puerta de atrás y entró en su casa sin siquiera saludarlo. Sus cejas se levantaron cuando un Jacob que lucía malhumorado se bajó del lado del conductor y un Edward pesadamente embarazado lo hizo por el otro lado.

—Ey –saludó con una honda de su mano—. Pensé que estarían aquí la semana que viene.

—Esa era la idea –gruñó Jacob—. Pero ese mocoso que subió sin siquiera saludarte estuvo gimoteando todo el tiempo hasta que o veníamos antes o lo estrangulaba.

—Hola, Sam –suspiró Edward, caminado hasta sentarse en la silla libre al lado de la suya. El pobre vampiro estaba de nuevo con su look más humano y lucía cansado.

—Hola, Edward. ¿El mes que viene, eh?

—Desearía que fuera hoy –masculló, frotando su estómago.

—Oh, tenemos visita –dijo una voz agradable, también llegando a la casa Potter-Uley, pero caminando y con el pequeño Sev en sus brazos—. Pensé que iban a estar aquí la semana que viene o eso es lo que me dijo Joshua.

Jacob suspiró y le dio una sonrisa.

—Hola, señora Andrómeda, ey peque –saludó a la mujer y al niño que le sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Vinimos antes porque Lucas quería ver a Sirius.

—Ya te dije que puedes llamarme Andy.

—Uh, tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacerme Joshua si se entera que llamo a su más reciente esposa de manera tan informal.

Andrómeda ahora Uley, rodó sus ojos y dejó al niño en el piso, que corrió hacia el "tío Jake" para pedir que lo cargue.

—Bien, en vista que tenemos visita, creo que voy a entrar a ayudar a Kreacher a preparar más comida.

—Gracias, Andy –masculló Sam.

Los tres adultos se quedaron afuera charlando un poco más, hasta que de a poco el resto de la manada, más Billy y Joshua fueron llegando a la casa de Sam. Al parecer, la noticia que Jacob había vuelto se regó más rápido que la pólvora y todos estuvieron allí para saludarlo. Por supuesto, él todavía lucía como el mismo día en que cambió a su forma de lobo, así que lucía más "joven" que el resto. El único que parecía estar un poco más viejo era Seth, debido a que tuvo que retrasar su crecimiento para esperar a Teddy.

Esa misma noche, se hizo una fiesta en el patio trasero de la casa de Harry y Sam, puesto que cada vez que Jacob venía de visita, era motivo para festejar. Incluso Paul y George lograron venir, con la buena noticia de que el pelirrojo al fin había decidido que era lo suficientemente fuerte mentalmente como para traer un niño al mundo. Estaba de dos meses.

Mientras todos comían y se divertían, Harry estaba sentado en un banco de madera debajo de un árbol y Tommy estaba al lado suyo. El padre suspiró, agarró la mano de su hijo y comenzó a jugar con ella.

—Entré a tu habitación hoy para ver si no había ropa sucia… y vi un libro de magia oscura debajo de tu almohada.

Sintió a Thomas atiesarse a su lado, pero Harry esperó tranquilamente.

—Estoy… haciendo un proyecto.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Quería que sea un secreto.

—Pero me lo vas a decir.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

—Quiero crear una poción que evitará que los vampiros brillen bajo la luz del sol –murmuró, agachando la cabeza—. De esa forma, Sirius podrá ver a su amigo cada vez que quiera y no sólo cuando Jacob y Edward puedan entrar a Forks escondidos.

Harry sonrió de lado.

— ¿Lo haces por tu hermano, entonces? –Tommy se ruborizó y asintió con la cabeza. –Pero, hijo, la magia oscura…

—Sé lo que me vas a decir –interrumpió—. Y no lo voy a hacer, padre. Te dije antes y te lo repito, tú me has dado una segunda oportunidad y no voy a desperdiciarla. Mañana mismo te entregaré el libro y puedes hacer lo que quieras con él.

Harry se dio vuelta para sonreírle a su hijo y apretó la mano que tenía entre la suya.

_No hace falta_, pensó, pero no lo dijo. _Confío en ti. Lord Voldemort se fue para siempre y jamás volverá._

_**¡¡¡Hasta otro fic!!!**_

_**Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí…**_

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Bien, aquí termina esta idea. Como siempre nació con un loca idea de hacer un fic de Twilight, pero saliendo de lo convencional, había mucho de Edward/Harry allá afuera y, siendo normal en mí, quise algo diferente… y salió este Sam/Harry. ¿Quedó bonito, ne?

Como siempre, si es que les gustó esta idea y quieren usarla para un fic propio, por favor, me avisas y luego denme algo de reconocimiento xD

Por cierto, no piensen en que me van a ver pronto, una vez que termine el fic de Naruto-HP, voy a tomarme unas largas vacaciones del fandom. Para recopilar ideas y volver con todo :)

Muchas gracias a todas/os las que me acompañaron desde el principio al fin o las que llegaron por el camino XD Sus comentarios siempre me hacen sonreír y me dan ganas de seguir haciendo esto.

¡¡¡Gracias a _**Cherry Moon**_ por betear este capítulo!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


End file.
